Criaturas de la Noche
by Miss Grimm
Summary: A simple vista pareciesen ser un humano normal pero no eran una persona, ni mucho menos un ser humano. Cada uno era un ser diferente, una especie diferente de criatura que esa noche se encontraban luchando por sus diferencias. PPGxRRB
1. Chapter 1

_~ Las Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen ~_

_¡Hola! bueno aqui con mi segunda historia de las PPG. Tenia esta idea desde hace mucho y ahora que la empeze a escribir me moria por ¡publicarla!_

_¡Espero que la disfruten!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

**Criaturas de la Noche**

Ese había sido el último golpe.

Los tres estaban demasiado cansados para seguir luchando pero el mayor de los tres se incorporo con dificultad y ataco de nuevo, su látigo de sangre choco contra el pavimento donde los otros dos se alejaron para que no les afectara.

Cansados, sucios y llenos de rasguños y sangre siguieron luchando.

El menor cogió su espada contra atacando a lo que el ultimo por nombrar mostro sus manos donde de ellas salieron unas largas y afiladas garras con las cuales atacaba a los otro dos.

Definitivamente era una guerra entre ellos, matarse hasta que solo quedara uno, querían destruirse.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto molesto el mayor –llegue a esta ciudad para alejarme de todo y me encuentro con ustedes.

Decía mientras regresaba su látigo rojo y atacaba nuevamente.

-crees que te vengo siguiendo estúpida sanguijuela- grito el ente de las garras refiriéndose al mayor – ustedes son los inútiles que se cruzaron en mi camino.

- y tú te cruzaste en el mío, perro inútil- dijo ahora el menor de los tres – tu especie solo ladra pero no muerde y tú - apunto ahora al mayor – ustedes solo son unas sanguijuelas pedantes.

Termino para luego darles una estocada con su espada que esquivaron difícilmente.

El mayor bufo haciendo enojar al menor.

-pues tú no eres una blanca palomita que digamos-

Mientras el del medio se enfureció por lo dicho por el menor.

-¡qué has dicho de mi estúpido cuervo!- bramo enojado lanzándose hacia el menor rasguñándolo profundamente con sus garras en el brazo.

-maldito- se quejo éste agarrando su brazo para después atacar de nuevo.

Era de noche, la luna y las estrellas eran cubiertas por unas enormes y densas nubes grises. Todo estaba oscuro y pareciese que iba a llover en cualquier momento, y solo las nubes eran las únicas testigos de aquella guerra que estas criaturas tenían entre ellas.

Porque eso eran, criaturas.

-porque no te echas a volar cuervito- se burlaba el de las garras

-y ser cobarde como tú, no lo creo- le contesto el menor atinándole a dar en el brazo con su espada a lo que el mediano maldecía.

-porque no se callan par de inútiles- salió el mayor tirando de su látigo alcanzando a darle a los dos.

A simple vista pareciesen ser un humano normal pero no eran una persona, ni mucho menos un ser humano.

Cada uno era un ser diferente, una especie diferente de criatura que esa noche se encontraban luchando por sus diferencias.

El mayor había escapado dirigiéndose a otro lugar donde no lo pudieran molestar. Seguir su propia ley sin restricciones, sin que sus superiores le dijeran que hacer, sin los criterios y reglas de su clan que, aunque a veces a él no le parecían correctas, tenía que obedecer a toda costa de mala gana.

Y así llego a esa ciudad, Townsville, sin que nadie supiese, pero tenía que toparse con los tipos que menos quería ver.

El del medio estaba igual, escapo por capricho y por vivir una aventura. Se alejo de su manada donde según él todo era monótono y aburrido ¿Por qué no un poco de diversión? Y así fue como huyo llegando a ese lugar, a esa hermosa ciudad donde se divertiría un tiempo y luego regresaría con su manada, a las reprimendas que le iban a dar sus líderes, pero al menos se iba a divertir. Solo que no contaba con que esos estúpidos también se encontraran ahí.

Mientras el menor era el único que vivía ahí, había estado en Townsville desde que tenía memoria, su historia no era muy bonita, pero esos idiotas eran los que se metían con él. Él ha estado en esa ciudad desde que recuerda y estos mezquinos llegan de la nada y, nomas volverse a ver los tres otra vez, pelean a morir.

Estos chicos ya se habían encontrado en esta misma ciudad antes cuando eran más jóvenes, unos niños todavía. Desde entonces hubo este desprecio y rivalidad que las mismas familias de los chicos alimentaron en ellos diciéndoles que esa clase de criatura no debería de existir, que ellos eran la especie más fuerte y la única que debería de existir, que las otras no valían la pena solo eran inferiores y poca cosa.

Los niños, creyéndose todo lo que les decían sus superiores, solo alimentaron el odio y el desprecio iniciando así la lucha entre ellos tres cada vez que se veían. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron y habían peleado de la misma forma.

Pero no de la misma forma que antes, ahora eran más grandes y fuertes que la ultima vez, ya no eran unos niños, ahora luchaban a morir.

Los tres se encontraban en el suelo helado del pavimento de la calle, exhaustos y heridos. Ya no tenían aliento y les quedaba poca fuerza para levantarse y aun así se incorporaron con dificultad y se prepararon para dar al parecer lo que era su última lucha.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer lentamente.

El mayor volvió a formar su látigo de sangre, el mediano saco sus garras filosas y el menor levanto su espada dificultosamente.

-esto acaba aquí- hablo el mayor mientras se lanzaba hacia los otros dos con su látigo

-¡este es el fin!- dijo el de las garras mientras corría para dar su último ataque

-¡esto es lo último!- grito el menor corriendo en dirección hacia los otros dos mientras blandía su espada.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de los ataques que habían impactado al mismo tiempo provocando que los tres salieran volando en diferentes direcciones dando fin a la frenética batalla de estas criaturas.

Y dando inicio a la lluvia que ahora caía fuertemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Estaba empapado, la lluvia caía fría por su cara pero no le importo. Estaba herido y muy cansado, ese último ataque había mandado a los tres en diferentes direcciones. Él después de tomar algo de aire y fuerzas se incorporo y empezó su andar para encontrar un lugar donde descansar y refugiarse de la lluvia.

Pero la lluvia era muy fuerte y su andar era cada vez más lento y torpe.

Exhausto y adolorido cayó en el mojado y frio suelo, pero no era liso, había caído en unas escaleras.

Levanto su mirada con esfuerzo encontrándose con la entrada de algo que no le agradaba para nada ver.

Frente a él se alzaba una imponente estructura, la entrada era grande como las puertas que ésta poseía. Y hasta arriba del monumento se podía divisar una enorme cruz oscura.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares de Townsville tuvo que parar ahí?

Se encontraba en el lugar de su peor enemigo. Se encontraba en la entrada de la Iglesia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Estaba agotado, ya no quería caminar, ya no podía dar un paso más y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho.

Se tiro frente a un local de la ciudad, no supo ni de que era y al parecer todavía seguía abierto, tenía un pequeño techito que lo cubría de la lluvia así que exhausto y dolorido de su brazo izquierdo se recargo en la pared desmayándose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol del parque, al menos lo cubría de la lluvia, pero estaba fatigado. Había perdido mucha sangre y no podía pensar bien.

Necesitaba eso para recuperarse, lo necesitaba para tomar fuerzas y sentirse bien. Pero por más que se resistía al deseo de eso lo necesitaba con urgencia y no por capricho, eso era de vida o muerte.

Cuando de pronto lo sintió.

Sintió ese olor, que era casi imperceptible con la lluvia. Ese olor que olio desde que llego a esta ciudad y lo buscaba como loco antes de que esos inútiles se metieran en su camino.

Pero lo percibió otra vez, se acercaba, y por un momento se sintió tranquilo cerrando los ojos perdiendo la conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes son estos chicos y que son? jajaja yo creo que si._

_Si lo saben dejenme un ¡Review! ¡si no tambien! jajaja _

_y quien lo adivine le dedicare el siguiente cap. jajaja_

_Nos leemos pronto_

**_¡Ciao a Todos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! ¿¡como estan! ¡Me encanto que me hayan dejado 8 Reviews! ¡Muchas Gracias! Y por supuesto que este capitulo va dedicado ¡A Todos Ustedes!_

_jajaja ¡espero que les este gustando la historia! y pues como muchos adivinaron lo que eran los RRB ya no les voi a decir nada xD conforme pase la _

_historia se van a dar cuenta xD y les dejo en duda lo que es Boomer y para los que todavia no saben que son los otros dos pues tambien xD jajaja_

_Ah, y tambien me pusieron que Brick por ser lo que es xD odia la iglesia y fue el que quedo frente a ella. Pero no es el unico que la odia (asi que el no cayó ahi xD)_

_pero ahorita veran que sucede y todo lo demas. Jajaja los dejo._

_¡Disfrutenlo! _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2  
><strong>

Bubbles no podía dormir, la lluvia era muy fuerte y la había despertado. Así que decidió ir por un vaso de agua y de paso darle un vistazo a la iglesia.

Los dormitorios de las religiosas se encontraban detrás de la iglesia donde un jardín, que se encontraba en el centro, comunicaba a la iglesia. Era la iglesia, un pasillo que te llevaba al jardín y de ahí los dormitorios y demás donde vivía la comunidad de religiosas.

Bubbles era una hermana novicia en proceso de aprendizaje para la vida religiosa. Llevaba un par de meses viviendo ahí como novicia mientras desarrollaba su formación. Aun no estaba muy segura de que era lo que realmente quería, pero por ahora esto lo hacía por su abuela y sus difuntos padres.

Después de tomar algo de agua, Bubbles se dirigió a la iglesia. Y se sorprendió al notar que la puerta principal estaba entre abierta.

-no la habrán cerrado bien…- se dijo a si misma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. _A lo mejor con eso de la lluvia y la tormenta, el aire la debió de haber abierto,_ pensó.

Pero mientras más se acercaba, entre lo que le dejaba ver la puerta abierta, Bubbles miraba una silueta en el suelo. Se asusto un poco pero su miedo se convirtió en estupefacción al ver claramente la silueta.

Era un chico rubio inconsciente en la entrada de la iglesia, la lluvia lo seguía empapando y pudo ver como estaba herido y con su ropa desgarrada.

Se acerco a él rápidamente entrando en la lluvia sin importarle, el chico estaba herido y no dudo en ayudarlo. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeó levemente haciendo que el chico reaccionara solo un poco.

-¿estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?- pregunto Bubbles preocupada a lo que el chico solo asintió levemente sin abrir los ojos. Bubbles paso el brazo del rubio por sus hombros ayudándolo a pararse, apoyando su peso en Bubbles.

Así comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras Bubbles se dirigía a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba Bubbles caminando de un lado a otro. No quería despertar a las demás hermanas, así que rápidamente busco algo de ropa seca. Primero tenía que cambiarle esa ropa mojada al chico si no se pondría peor.

Saco algunas prendas secas y el botiquín de emergencias para curar las heridas del chico. Se acerco a él y parecía que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Bubbles le toco la mejilla dándole algunos golpecitos.

Su piel era tersa, su pelo rubio caía húmedo sobre su bello rostro, tenía unas espesas pestañas y sus labios eran una elegante comisura. Tenía que admitir que ciertamente el chico era atractivo sin mencionar que todavía no veía sus ojos que aun se encontraban cerrados.

Bubbles se sonrojo por sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió tratando de que el chico reaccionara de alguna forma. Pero viendo que nada funcionaba se resigno a intentar cambiarle la camisa por una seca ella misma, si no se enfermaría.

Primero le saco la chaqueta negra lentamente, eso fue fácil ahora tenía que quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Bubbles se sonrojo.

Cerró los ojos mientras tiraba de la camisa lentamente para que ésta saliera por arriba, pasando la cabeza del chico y por fin sacarla de ahí.

La chica suspiro abriendo sus ojos al momento que sus mejillas ardían.

Frente a ella se encontraba el chico con el dorso completamente desnudo, inconsciente, en su cama.

Sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Por dios, y se decía llamar novicia, en ese momento había tenido mas ruborizaciones y malos pensamientos que nunca había tenido y que ese chico había despertado en ella en ese momento.

Cogió la camisa seca rápidamente colocándosela por el cuello mientras trataba de ponérsela pero fue detenida por una presión en su muñeca.

Bubbles volteo desconcertada.

El chico la había tomado de la muñeca parando su trabajo.

-no… necesito que me ayudes- hablo difícilmente, entre abriendo los ojos. Al parecer había recuperado el conocimiento y tenía tan solo algo de fuerza.

Bubbles antes desconcertada, frunció el ceño.

-estas herido, todavía no estás del todo consiente y si te dejaba afuera te podría haber dado algo y quieres que no te ayude- dijo Bubbles algo dura por no entender el comportamiento del chico.

El chico termino de abrir sus ojos completamente topándose frente a él a una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia y algo ondulada, un poco larga a mitad de su espalda, y unos hermosos ojos azules del color de… del cielo, sí esa chica parecía un ángel del cielo.

Bubbles suspiro y hablo más tranquila al ver aquellos ojos penetrantes, azules y oscuros. Que para ella, aunque no tenían mucha expresión, se le hacían hermosos.

-solo déjame curar tus heridas y descansa, aun no estás bien- termino para dedicarle una de sus más sinceras y lindas sonrisas que al rubio lo cegó como un rayito de sol en la oscuridad. Pero aunque lo hubiera cegado por dentro se sentía tranquilo, se sentía bien, algo que hace mucho no sentía y que esta chica lo logro con tan solo una de sus sonrisas.

Dejo que la chica terminara de ponerle la camisa seca y se recostó otra vez cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el delicado tacto de la rubia por toda su piel.

Mientras Bubbles lo curaba con algodón y alcohol a todas las heridas que veía para después vendar las más graves.

Y así el chico se quedo dormido profundamente, con una paz y tranquilidad en su interior que nunca había tenido solo por tener a esa chica a su lado.

De alguna forma no quería que eso acabara, pero sabía que solo se convertiría en un recuerdo más y tenía que enfrentarse a lo que realmente era él.

Una simple criatura de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Buttercup seguía su misma rutina.

Desde que su madre murió solo quedaron ella y su padre y desde entonces todas las noches, después del trabajo, su padre se iba al mismo bar a tomarse unos tragos hasta quedar borracho y recordar a su difunta esposa culpándose por su muerte. Cosa que no debería ya que la madre de Buttercup murió por una enfermedad, pero su padre nunca lo entendería y cada noche iba a desahogar sus penas.

Y es ahí cuando ella tiene que ir a buscarlo al bar para traerlo de vuelta a casa y que pueda descansar para que otro día pueda levantarse algo sobrio e ir al trabajo para que después de eso vaya otra vez al bar y Buttercup tenga que repetir la misma rutina.

Cuando salió a la calle estaba lloviendo. Tomó un paraguas y se encamino donde su padre pasando las solitarias y oscuras calles de Townsville.

No tenía miedo si alguien se le acercaba, se sabía defender completamente gracias a sus prácticas de karate, kit boxing y todo lo que pudiera practicar en la tarde después de la Universidad y gracias a ello ha defendido una que otra vez a su padre y a ella misma cuando se dirigía al bar en busca de él.

A una cuadra vio el bar. El letrero de abierto las 24hrs y unas luces que iluminaban el lugar, algunas parpadeando por defecto.

Pero su mirada se poso en algo más.

Pegado a la pared hecho bolita se encontraba un perro de un extraño color negro que al parecer estaba gimiendo de dolor.

Buttercup se acerco a él con cara de compasión. Le encantaban los perros, no le gustaban mucho los animales, pero amaba a los perros por algo eran el mejor amigo del hombre.

Le acaricio delicadamente la cabeza haciendo que el perro volviera la cabeza hacia ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Buttercup quedo asombrada. Los ojos de ese perro eran de un verde oscuro y penetrante, nunca había visto un perro como él: negro azabache, de unos ojos verdes afilados tan intensos y ese raro color en ellos. Era simplemente extraño pero lindo.

Siguió acariciándolo delicadamente tratando así de que el perro no sintiera más dolor cuando noto algo en su pata. Sangraba, era una herida, como si le hubieran hecho una cortada.

-¿por eso gimes de dolor?- pregunto Buttercup a lo que el perro soltaba otro quejido. – Te curare- dijo formando una sonrisa a lo que el perro movió, solo un poco, su cola contento.

Buttercup saco un pañuelo verde-lima de su pantalón y aplicando lo que su amiga Blossom le había enseñado sobre primeros auxilios limpio su herida y amarro el pañuelo alrededor de la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

-listo, creo que ahora estarás mejor- termino para después darle una última caricia y ver que el perro respondía mas animadamente al parecer ya estaba bien.

Para después adentrarse al bar, antes con una cara de compasión por el perro, ahora frunció el ceño al ver a su padre ebrio.

No le gustaba verlo así y menos por culparse de algo que él no tiene nada que ver. Su madre se fue porque Dios así lo quiso y, aunque Buttercup había tardado un poco en asimilarlo, su amiga Bubbles se lo había dicho, le había ayudado a enfrentar su muerte y vio que tenía razón. Las cosas suceden por algo y tal vez ya era la hora de que su madre partiera y así lo hizo.

Paso por el bar dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba sentado su padre, asiendo caso omiso de las miradas de los demás hombres ebrios.

-papá ya es hora de irnos- dijo más tranquila cuando llegó con él.

-oh mi querida Buttercup ¿ya llegaste, tan rápido?- le hablo su padre, un señor algo pasado de peso, con bigote y pelo canusco con uno que otro mechón negro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el alcohol. Era uno de esos señores que con solo mirarlos sabrías que son simpáticos y buena gente, parecidos a Santa Closs.

Buttercup lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse para así dirigirse a la entrada.

-si papá, es hora de ir a casa. Tienes que descansar-

-oh mi niña te eh dicho cuanto te quiero. Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo el padre medio adormilado, ya estaba demasiado borracho. –tienes el rudo carácter de ella pero a la vez amable. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Buttercup. Desde que tu madre murió… pero ahora nos cuida desde el cielo no te preocupes mi niña, nosotros estamos juntos y…- siguió el padre divagando entre su ebriedad hablando y hablando mientras Buttercup lo escuchaba.

Siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que se ponía así. Pero ella ya sabía cuánto la quería, y ella también lo quería y mucho.

Salieron del bar, el padre de Buttercup recargado sobre ésta mientras seguían caminando rumbo a su casa, seguía lloviendo y Buttercup no podía seguir sosteniendo el paraguas, necesitaba sus dos manos para poder soportar el peso de su padre y caminar. Si soltaba el paraguas sería peor, se mojarían y la tormenta podría ponerse peor.

Cuando sintió que el paraguas se le resbalaba junto con su padre, no podía más. Pero algo detuvo la caída. Sintió una presión cálida en la mano donde sostenía el paraguas, otra en la mano donde sostenía a su padre y una calidez recorría su espalda.

Volvió su vista topándose con una mirada penetrante, y de un verde oscuro. Tras ella se encontraba un chico pelinegro sosteniéndola para que no callera, la calidez que sentía eran las manos del chico sobre las suyas ayudándola a sostener tanto el paraguas como a su padre mientras ella se encontraba recargada sobre el dorso del chico que era lo caliente que sentía recorrer su espalda.

Pero esa mirada la tenia cautivada, solo por unos instantes se le hizo algo familiar.

-solo pago un favor- dijo el chico en un susurro que Buttercup alcanzo a escuchar pero ¿De qué hablaba?

Buttercup se incorporo sintiendo como el pelinegro la soltaba dándose la vuelta yéndose lentamente, parecía algo herido. El chico dio vuelta en un callejón y se perdió de la vista de Buttercup pero antes de que entrara al callejón Buttercup creyó ver algo.

En su mano izquierda. Un pañuelo alrededor de su mano. Un pañuelo verde.

Dejo cuidadosa y rápidamente a su padre recargado en una pared con el paraguas mientras corría tras el chico. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie. El chico no estaba. Se volteo al escuchar algo. Era un pequeño ladrido.

Era el perro azabache que había curado y que todavía traía puesto el pañuelo en la pata izquierda. Se acerco a él acariciándolo.

-con que estabas aquí, todavía traes el pañuelo- decía tomando su pata –bueno, creo que alucine- dijo refiriéndose al pañuelo que creyó verle al chico.

Buttercup se levanto dirigiéndose donde su padre otra vez pero notó como el perro la seguía.

Tomó el paraguas y a su padre otra vez y se dirigieron a su casa junto con el extraño, pero hermoso, perro azabache tras de ellos.

A Buttercup no le importó, ese perro le había gustado y lo ayudaría también a sanarle las heridas que todavía traía.

Mientras el animal azabache seguía aquella chica de hermosos ojos jade, cabellera negra y corta hasta los hombros. Quien lo había ayudado con su herida más grave mostrándose amable con él, pero también pudo darse cuenta que esa chica tenía su carácter.

¿Qué chica se atrevería a entrar a un bar?

Parecía fuerte, además de que estaba seguro de que lo ayudaría a sanarse. Aunque solo fuera, por el momento, un simple perro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-otra vez se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca y para colmo está lloviendo- se lamentaba Blossom caminando por las calles de Townsville con un paraguas en su mano.

Desde que había entrado a la Universidad a su carrera de Medicina, algo que le fascinaba debido a que su padre también era un excelente doctor, solo se la llevaba en la biblioteca estudiando y adquiriendo más conocimiento acerca de la medicina.

Y no es que le disgustase estudiar, solo que siempre se quedaba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que se le olvidaba la hora que era y llegaba muy tarde a casa. Pero eso no era un gran problema para ella ya que su padre, por su trabajo, casi ni se encontraba en casa. Y como sus padres están divorciados se mudo de la ciudad donde vivía con su madre para irse a vivir con su padre a Townsville y llegar a ser una excelente medico como lo es su padre. Ella quería y admiraba mucho a sus dos padres.

Blossom ya cursaba su segundo año de su carrera, ahora con 19 años, ya era mayor de edad y podría cuidarse sola.

Al llegar a Townsville conoció a dos grandiosas chicas que terminaron siendo muy unidas. Ellas eran Buttercup y Bubbles quienes tenían su misma edad. La primera iba a la misma universidad que ella solo que Buttercup estudiaba astronomía, mientras la segunda hace poco tiempo se había unido a la iglesia como una hermana novicia. Eran muy unidas y las mejores amigas, las quería mucho y las veía como unas hermanas.

Blossom ya había llegado al parque, su casa se encontraba justo enfrente de éste. Cuando algo llamo su atención.

Bajo el árbol más frondoso del parque se encontraba un chico. Parecía inconsciente, herido y sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre y rasgadas.

Se veía que era peligroso, _¿que habrá hecho para quedar así?_ Blossom no resistió quería acercarse a él y ver si se encontraba bien, después de todo ella sería una futura medico y su trabajo era ayudar.

_Recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato_, pensó para sí misma.

-ya lo sé, pero…- se respondió a ella misma, acercándose al chico atraída por algo que no sabría explicar. Solo sabía que tenía que acercarse a él y ayudarlo, algo dentro de ella lo anhelaba.

Llego donde el chico quedando frente a él, se arrodillo acercándose más a él mirándolo detenidamente. Su piel era pálida y lucia aun mas pálida por su larga cabellera roja atada a una coleta.

Blossom toco su mejilla en un intento de que reaccionara. El chico movió solo un poco los parpados y Blossom se acerco más a su rostro inclinado intentando de nuevo cuando sintió como el rostro del chico caía en su hombro.

Blossom se sorprendió, lo tomó de los hombros y lo volvió lentamente para ver su rostro.

Mientras el chico abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada

Pero Blossom ya estaba atrapada en los orbes del chico, que ya los había abierto por completo, en esos extraños pero a la vez peculiares ojos que la atraían y la cautivaban cada vez más.

Su mirada era intensa y te atravesaba solo con verla, pero el color era lo peculiar. Era de un rojo vivo, un rojo intenso.

Un rojo sangre.

El chico solo soltó un gemido de dolor llevándose la mano a su dorso, donde la herida lo carcomía.

Blossom lo tomó de los hombros tratando de incorporarlo.

-ven conmigo te ayudare a curar tus heridas, solo apóyate en mi.- dijo decidida mientras pasaba el brazo del chico por sus hombros y se dirigían a su casa que solo quedaba a algunos pasos.

-gra…gracias- contesto con dificultad el chico

Blossom sonrió sinceramente

-solo resiste un poco… mira ya llegamos- dijo Blossom al ver su casa frente a ellos.

Entraron cuidadosa pero velozmente a la casa dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica para tratarle las heridas lo más pronto posible.

Blossom lo recostó en su cama y fue a buscar algunas vendas y demás para curarlo.

Mientras el pelirojo, no solo gemía de dolor, si no de las ganas que sentía de probar a aquella chica.

La había encontrado, ese olor que buscaba desde que llego a la ciudad, antes de que esos idiotas se metieran en su camino, lo había encontrado y estaba justamente delante de él.

Era esa chica de sedosa cabellera rojiza, larga hasta la cintura, y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos rosas.

Era exquisito, toda ella era exquisita.

¿Porque no solo tomarla y ya? ¿Qué es lo que podría ocurrir? La necesitaba además de calmar su deseo también para poder sanarse completamente ya que solo con vendas y alcohol no sería suficiente.

Pero no lo haría.

Eso lo convertiría en un miembro más del clan que había abandonado. Y si hacia eso volvería a ser el mismo ser asqueroso de antes, una sanguijuela preocupada solo por ella misma, egoísta e hipócrita como lo eran todas las criaturas como él. Por eso se alejo de aquello, de su clan, de su vida, para poder vivir por sus propios medios.

-déjame ver tus heridas- hablo Blossom con las cosas que necesitaba en las manos.

El chico aun seguía adolorido y cansado. Mientras la chica le curaba las heridas de los brazos y la cara pero el pelirojo no resistía más su presencia. Tenerla tan cerca era peligroso y sentir su delicado tacto en su piel era peor.

No, no lo resistiría por mucho.

Sintió otra punzada en su abdomen dirigiendo su mano a la herida.

-¿tienes otra herida? Déjame ver- pidió Blossom amablemente mientras le retiraba la mano y levantaba su camisa cuidadosamente.

Blossom se sorprendió al ver en el abdomen del muchacho unas cortadas profundas, como si un lobo lo hubiera rasguñado.

Toco delicadamente la herida escuchando el gemido del chico.

-¿te duele mucho?- pregunto Blossom muy preocupada –no te preocupes- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa –algún día seré una excelente medico y sé cómo manejar esto- dijo orgullosa para después comenzar a limpiarle la herida y curarla.

La chica se había sonrojado un poco, frente a ella tenía a un chico desconocido pero peligrosamente atractivo y con el dorso descubierto sanándole una grave herida. Pero además de eso estaba concentrada en su trabajo porque como doctora iba hacer un excelente trabajo en curarlo.

Mientras el chico ya no sentía el dolor. Solo el delicado tacto de la peliroja que lo comía por dentro al no poder controlar su deseo, su necesidad.

Ya no resistía más tenía que probar, tenía que probarla a ella.

La tomó suavemente de las muñecas, movido por su deseo, parando su trabajo.

La chica lo volteo a ver interrogante topándose con esa mirada rojiza que la hipnotizo y la atrapo otra vez, pero es que no lo podía evitar ese chico tenía algo que no podía explicar, y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió como él se acercaba.

Se acerco cada vez más a ella llegando a milímetros de su rostro. Podía escuchar la respiración de la chica y sentir su aliento. Definitivamente la probaría, ella era el único ser que lo ponía así en ese estado de deseo, anhelo y embriaguez.

Ya no resistió más y la atrapó.

La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, pegando sus labios con los de ella al instante que mordía levemente el labio inferior de la chica mientras de éste brotaba algo de sangre combinándose con los labios de él mientras la saboreaba y la disfrutaba. Tanto a ella como al líquido rojo que cubría sus labios.

Al fin lo abría logrado, había probado la sangre de aquella chica. Era exquisita y única, jamás la dejaría ir, jamás dejaría que alguien más la probara, desde ahora era de él y solamente de él.

Y mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, porque ella ya era suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_Okey tendran muchas preguntas pero dont worry la historia se va a ir dando y se las aclarara. _

_¿Creen que dejare a Bubbles de monja, ademas de eso, por que se volvio una? _

_y bueno entre otras dudas que tendran pero no se apresuren xD todo a su tiempo._

_Otra cosita, tratare de actualizar cada semana. Pero de que acabo esta historia la acabo, no me gusta dejar nada a medias xD_

_Y de nuevo ¡MIL Gracias a Lady of the death, iruchan, Moon dark uchiha, Ammy neko uchiha, Ace angell, lucia, wo, dickory5 por sus Reviews!_

_¡y a todos quienes hayan leido esta historia! x3_

_¡Espero que sigan dejando Reviews xD y Nos leemos pronto!_

_¡Cuidense y Ciao a todos! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿¡como estan! ¡espero que muy bien! bueno no las entretengo mas y aqui les dejo la continuacion. Mas abajo comentare xD_

_¡Disfrutenlo_!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 3**

Despertó somnoliento. Todavía se encontraba en la habitación de la chica en la cama de ésta y ella junto a él.

La volteo a ver. Estaba profundamente dormida no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de medio lado. Después de besarla con tanto furor no esperaba otra cosa que callera inconsciente ya que no solo fue un beso, si no que la dejo débil al beber de su sangre. Solo la beso por probar de sus labios ese líquido rojo pero no pudo contenerse tanto, extrayendo más sangre de la que necesitaba intensificando el beso dejando a la chica inconsciente al momento que sus labios se separaron al sentir la falta de aire por parte de la chica.

Después el cayó al lado de ella, aunque era esa clase de criatura, todavía tenía que descansar. Mientras aun podía sentir la tibia y deliciosa sangre de la chica recorrer su garganta, estremeciendo su cuerpo, sintiendo como recobraba mas fuerza. Simplemente era exquisita, era suya.

_La había encontrado. _

Viendo a la hermosa chica junto a él y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido y fue por instinto que después de un rato se despertó. Era de madrugada y en cualquier momento amanecería, aun que el sol no le afectase -como a sus antepasados muchos años atrás que tan solo con un rayo de luz se morían incinerados- gracias a cierta joya familiar, se tenía que ir y no dejar que la chica lo viera cuando despertara. Sería mejor que se olvidara de él por su propio bien.

Se incorporo y trato de no despertar a la peliroja pero ésta al sentir como se alejaba algo de su lado se movió confundida y todavía dormida. Había puesto una mano sobre la del chico inconscientemente. El pelirojo al sentir su tacto se volvió a la chica aun dormida, con sus labios rojos e hinchados y peligrosamente atractiva, se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente dispuesto a irse retirando su mano de la chica.

Pero no pudo. Blossom había apretado la mano del chico por inercia y entreabriendo los ojos, confundida de que si seguiría soñando o alucinando, le habló.

-co…cómo te llamas- pregunto Blossom somnolienta y confundida, no podía ver muy claro y juraba que todavía seguía soñando.

El pelirojo se asombró pero al verla notó que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, al parecer la había dejado muy débil eso hizo que se enojara con él mismo. Al fin había encontrado a _esa_ chica y no la quería dañar, al contrario ella le beneficiaría en mucho a él.

Respondió sujetando su mano con delicadeza y se acerco a ella susurrándole al oído un leve _Brick_ que Blossom pudo captar antes de sentir un cálido tacto en sus labios, igual que la otra vez pero con mas ternura, y quedar completamente dormida.

_Brick. _

Repitió su conciencia. Era el nombre de aquel chico. Aquel chico extraño de ojos carmesí que ahora recordaba en sus sueños.

_Brick._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

El rubio se despertó sintiéndose mejor, ya no estaba adolorido.

Miro a su alrededor extrañado.

-¿donde…- pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al mirar enseguida de él como una hermosa chica rubia se encontraba en el borde de la cama apoyando la cabeza en los brazos dormida.

La miro detenidamente recordando lo que había ocurrido y los recuerdos le vinieron como rayo. Había luchado contra aquellos idiotas quedando sumamente herido y vino a parar a la Iglesia de Townsville donde esta chica le había ayudado a curar sus heridas.

Sonrió levemente al recordar como la chica lo ayudaba, aun sabiendo que era un extraño, y recordar aquellos luminosos ojos azules y su cálida sonrisa que por un momento lo hicieron sentir tranquilo.

Pero una leve sensación pasaba por su cabeza, esta chica se le hacía vagamente familiar. Algún recuerdo perdido. O a lo mejor y en algún momento se la había topado, la ciudad era muy grande además de que hay muchas personas en las que puedes mirar de lejos y te dan una sensación de ya haberlas visto antes. A lo mejor era eso.

Despojó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza para incorporarse sin mover a la chica y salir antes de que ella despertara. Hecho esto, salió hacia el pasillo y pudo notar como unos finos rayos de sol se asomaban por el firmamento. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Por la tenue luz de esos rayos, que se infiltraban por las ventanas del pasillo, distinguió más ese lugar. Ese horrible lugar que le traía viejos y malos recuerdos que tenía muy presentes. Conocía muy bien ese lugar así que, si no se equivocaba, si caminaba más se encontraría el jardín que quedaba justo en medio para después llegar a la Iglesia. Hacia la salida.

Recorrió ese lugar, que desde su infancia seguía exactamente igual, así llego al jardín y después podría salir por fin. Ya no quería seguir ahí, se sentía acorralado en esas paredes y los malditos recuerdos de ese lugar pasaban fugases por su cabeza. Como odiaba ese lugar.

Pero unos pasos hicieron que se pusiera alerta. Desde que había salido de la habitación de la chica no se había topado con ninguna religiosa o algún Padre, pero esos pasos acercándose lo sorprendieron haciendo que se escondiera en la sombra de uno de los muchos pasillos que se habrían alrededor del jardín.

Un padre venia caminando sumido en sus pensamientos por el pasillo central, pasando por el jardín. Traía su típica alba negra con un cuellito color blanco y venia leyendo un libro pequeño junto con un rosario. Se podía ver que ya era mayor de edad, con cabello canusco y arrugas en su rostro, pero lo que resaltaba de ese rostro viejo y cansado eran unos hermosos ojos azules.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre. Pero no pudo reprimir la ira que sentía pasar por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndole, mirándolo con odio y repulsión, al volver a ver a ese hombre que creía muerto.

Ese hombre con el que vivió muchas alegrías de niño pero al final todo fue una maldita mentira. Que al descubrir lo que realmente era lo despreció y lo juzgó sin siquiera conocerlo, ese hombre solo quería matarlo, deshacerse de él.

Ese hombre era…

-oh, hermana Bubbles ¿pero que hace despierta tan temprano?- habló aquel hombre.

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia la persona que ese señor llamó Bubbles, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la chica rubia que lo ayudó. La chica volteaba a todos lados como si buscara algo notando el rubio que a lo mejor lo estaba buscando a él.

-Padre Cedrick- dijo sorprendida al verse descubierta. No había visto al padre por andar buscando a aquel chico, que al despertar ya no estaba en su habitación y fue a ver si todavía se encontraba dentro de la Iglesia, pero la voz del padre la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿buscabas algo hija?-

-mmm no padre- sonrió nerviosa –solo desperté por un vaso de agua, y usted ¿está rezando?-

El padre asintió dedicándole una sonrisa paterna.

-si hija, estas horas de la madrugada las aprovecho para rezar y pedirle al Señor-

-está bien padre lo dejo para ya no interrumpirle, que tenga buen día- la rubia se despidió del mayor para marcharse por donde había llegado y seguir buscando al rubio en vano ya que éste, después de dedicarle una última mirada de odio a aquel viejo hombre de sus recuerdos, se marchó presuroso y sigilosamente de ese lugar llegando al exterior. A las calles de Townsville.

Por fin había salido de aquel lugar, que desgraciadamente despertó los más desagradables recuerdos y sentimientos que había sepultado desde su infancia hacia ese hombre y esa maldita Iglesia. Y todo porque esa monja lo había ayudado. Siempre trató de mantenerse lejos de la iglesia y ahora fue salvado por una monja. Qué ironía.

¿Acaso todo fue culpa del maldito destino? No lo creo, él no creía en esas estupideces.

Del cielo se podía ver como el sol se asomaba cada vez más.

Ahora ¿a dónde iría?

Tal vez con la Señora Scarlett que, desde que aquel hombre supo lo que realmente era -tratando de deshacerse de él-, el rubio había logrado escapar encontrándose con esa amable señora que comprendía muy bien lo que él era y lo que le había sucedido, hasta la había visto como a una madre. Sabía lo que realmente era él y no le importó ya que ella era exactamente lo mismo.

Eran la misma especie de criatura maldita.

A lo mejor por eso se sintió cómodo y, siendo un niño cuando escapó, encontró refugio en esa señora. Y ahora que ya era un chico de 21 años, desde que se volvió lo suficientemente maduro como para valerse por el mismo, ya casi no veía a la señora. Además de que no quería depender siempre de la amable señora Scarlett. Así que ahora él encontraba la forma de vivir por su propio medio y siempre la visitaba de vez en cuando.

Y ahora con todo lo que había pasado tenía ganas de ver a la mujer que lo cuido de niño. Además de que, como había estado fuera de la ciudad un tiempo y nomas llegar a Townsville se topó con esos tipos, por el momento no tenía a donde ir.

Llegó a esa hermosa y grande casa, que conocía muy bien, donde tocó el timbre recibiendo una respuesta del mayordomo por el comunicador.

-¿está la señora Sedus? – preguntó el rubio.

-oh, ¿joven es usted? Pase por favor- respondió del otro lado el mayordomo dejando abrir las puertas de la entrada y dando paso al rubio.

Al entrar fue recibido por una hermosa señora de tez pálida, cabello largo y rizado de un negro profundo y ojos ámbar. Su boca era cubierta por una pintura roja como también su cara por maquillaje y algunas pecas, vestida con un elegante traje de un color negro con rojo. Para ser una mujer ya mayor era muy atractiva.

Se acerco al chico sonriéndole maternalmente dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, como lo haría cualquier madre.

Porque eso era lo que ella fue una vez.

Scarlett Sedus fue una muy feliz madre con un hermoso hijo donde solo eran ellos dos pero por obra del destino al niño lo habían asesinado al descubrir que no era un ser humano y la mujer, destrozada por dentro, se fue de ese lugar para iniciar una nueva vida en otra parte llegando a Townsville. Donde todo iba muy bien y nunca descubrieron lo que en verdad era ella hasta que un día encuentra a un niño herido y muy sufrido. Al darse cuenta que ese niño era igual a ella no dudo en querer ayudarlo y, al saber todo lo que había sufrido, también en protegerlo y ser una madre para él como no lo pudo ser con su hijo.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el rubio, en ver en él el hijo que una vez ella tuvo. Y él siempre estaría agradecido por eso, en todo lo que la señora Scarlett a hecho por él.

-bienvenido a casa- hablo de forma cariñosa la mujer.

-he vuelto- contesto el rubio con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Aunque ya había salido el sol, algunas nubes todavía se encontraban tapándolo de vez en cuando, los restos de la tormenta de anoche.

Pero Buttercup no se daba cuenta de eso, se le hacía tarde para llegar a la universidad y se cambiaba presurosa.

Ya lista hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación de su padre. Sonrió. Como pensaba él no estaba, ya se había ido a trabajar. A pesar de que a veces se pusiera de aquella forma era muy responsable en su trabajo y sabría que nunca la dejaría sola ya que él quería que terminara como debe de ser su profesión, siempre le había dicho eso.

Pasó rápido por la cocina empinándose una botella de jugo y un pan tostado y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí se encontró con un perro negro que se podría ver que estaba como nuevo, ya no tenía heridas porque Buttercup se había ocupado de ellas anoche, y la esperaba sentado como un buen can.

Buttercup lo acaricio sonriendo mientras el can movía la cola respondiendo a su afecto.

-nos vemos al rato Pooch- dijo la morena al tiempo que salía presurosa de su casa rumbo a la universidad.

¿Pooch? Sí, así le había puesto al ahora su nueva mascota ya que pensaba quedársela y ese nombre le vino de la nada, pero le había gustado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Sus clases ya habían empezado desde hace horas pero no podía poner atención a ninguna de ellas. Su mente era ocupada por cierto chico pelirojo que recordaba como…

_Brick_

Ese chico que encontró mal herido y lo ayudó a curarse pero de eso es lo único que puede recordar seguido de un cansancio que la obligó a quedarse dormida. Y cuando despertó esta mañana el chico ya no estaba pero su subconsciente no dejaba de repetir un nombre. Un nombre que ella creyó oír en sueños, que tal vez solo fue eso.

Creyó que tal vez al quedarse ella dormida el chico se fue sin molestarla. Pero ahora todo eso era en lo que no podía dejar de pensar y su conciencia no dejaba de repetir ese nombre…

_Brick_

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase. Salió de su salón y se dirigió hacia los jardines de la universidad a tomar algo de aire y dejar de pensar un momento. Se sentía mal: no había puesto nada de atención a las materias de las primeras horas solo por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella no era así, ella era ordenada y dedicada a sus estudios. Ahora después de clases iría a la biblioteca a repasar todo lo de sus materias de ese día.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando de atrás escuchó como gritaban su nombre. Era su amiga Buttercup quien la saludó y charlaron de cosas triviales. La pelinegra le contó de un perro que encontró ayer cuando se dirigía donde su padre, que curó y ahora se lo quedaría. Y de un nombre que le puso algo divertido.

-¿Pooch? Jajaja ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre Buttercup?- decía Blossom riendo por el excéntrico nombre.

-a mí me gusta, ok- contesto la ojiverde también divertida.

La peliroja suspiro y paró de reír cambiando de tema.

-por cierto Buttercup ¿has visto a Bubbles?, yo no la eh visto desde hace algunos días-

-yo tampoco, deberíamos de juntarnos un día de estos, la universidad nos tiene muy ocupadas-

- sí, tengo mucho que contarles y así poder salir las tres como antes- dijo la peliroja animada de la idea.

Desde que habían entrado a sus carreras y Bubbles de novicia ya no tenían tiempo de verse solo de vez en cuando pero nunca cortaron comunicación y ahora recordando todo lo que le sucedió a Blossom tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus mejores amigas, de charlar y reír como antes.

Y así quedaron de reunirse un día de esos, donde no estarían ocupadas y tendrían un tiempo libre. El timbre había vuelto a sonar y las dos se habían despedido regresando a sus clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles se dirigía a la casa hogar Von Gel. Caminaba por las calles que todavía se veían algo húmedas y el cielo todavía seguía nublado pero al menos no se veía tan mal como el día anterior.

Llevaba su típico hábito de novicia, éste era completamente blanco con bordes azules tanto en las mangas como en el velo y la parte inferior del alba.

Desde que empezó su vida de religiosa hace unos pocos meses, le gustaba mucho ir al orfanato Von Gel y jugar con los niños, cantarles y tocarles de vez en cuando en el piano. Les enseñaba a pintar y a dibujar. A Bubbles le encantaba todo lo relacionado al arte, ademas de que era muy buena en eso, y le gustaba mucho poder transmitirles tan bello conocimiento a esos niños y verlos felices al intentar. Si no hubiera llegado a ser una novicia le hubiera gustado mucho estudiar artes o algo relacionado.

Pero su mente le daba vueltas a otro asunto. Al chico que ayudó la noche anterior y que al sentir como la puerta se cerraba se despertó lentamente dándose cuenta de que ese chico ya no estaba y al salir a buscarlo, pensando que todavía estaría en la iglesia, no lo encontró por ninguna parte topando con el Padre Cedrick.

Después de eso se resigno y ya no lo siguió buscando. Mejor decidió que ese día iría a dar su visita diaria a la casa hogar, pero no podría dejar de pensar en ese chico de oscura mirada y extraño paradero ya que su curiosidad también carcomía por saber quién era aquel chico y porque estaba en ese estado.

Pero bueno, si alguna vez se lo volviera a encontrar ya sería cosa del destino y tal vez hasta de Dios. Pero por ahora despejó todos sus pensamientos concentrándose sólo en ir y visitar a aquellos inocentes niños que la esperaban con ansias para su próxima lección de artes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_Y hasta aqui las dejo xD jajaja ¡espero que les haya gustado! _

_Y bueno SE que tienen muchas preguntas y que con este cap tienen mas xD jajaja pero como les habia dicho tratare de no contestarlas, aw me escucho un poco mala,_

_jajaja xD pero esque quiero que conforme lean la historia solitas se responderan y sí no me habisan xD pero no les quiero responder por no darles spoilers_

_jajaja xDDD solo algunas cositas que si les puedo aclarar:_

_Butch no es un perro jajaja xD pero luego veran..._

_Y una pregunta de powerdark: Blossom no se combertira en vampiro xD Brick solo la beso como pretexto para probar su sangre._

_Y lo de Boomer sigue en misterio jajaja pero alguien ya le atino x3 pero no dire que es ni nada hasta despues que salga en el capi ¡sale! xD_

_Y se habran dado cuenta de unos nuevos personajes, bueno el padre Cedrick ese si es una invencion mia pero Scarlett Sedus es nada más ni nada menos que sedusa _

_jajaja nomas que quize ponerle un nombre propio y el sedusa lo deje como apellido "Sedus" en ingles segun yo xD jajaja pero me gusto._

_Y bueno notaron que al parecer Boomer tiene alguna relacion con ese padre y esa iglesia ¿por que los odia? y blablabla y tambien que Brick se refiere a Blossom_

_como que "la encontro" y que se beneficiaria de ella.. buena luego veran y sabran todo eso xDD_

_jajaja pero por ahora las dejo asi xD_

_Y por cierto ¡MIIIIIIIIL GRACIIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡Deveras MUCHAS GRACIAS! x3_

_¡GRACIAS Kage ni hime, dickory, Lady of the death, Ace angell, Moon dark uchiha, Ammy, Powerdark, Mady 1120, Angelic bloody night y todos a quienes leen esta historia¡_

_¡y gracias por ponerme en sus FAV! jajaja ¡muchas gracias!_

_¡y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

_¡cuidense!_

_¡Arrivederci! ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 4**

Y allí estaba, como había dicho, en la biblioteca repasando todo lo que no había visto en clase por no poner atención y andar pensando en otros asuntos. Pero ahora que ya había estudiado no sentía tanta culpa por no haber estado en sus cinco sentidos en clase.

Y así el tiempo se le fue volando. Al mirar en su reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Salió de la biblioteca y efectivamente el sol ya se ocultaba y mas con ese tiempo que se podía ver cómo las calles eran cubiertas por una fina neblina.

Blossom suspiro y comenzó su caminata hacia su casa pero un poco lenta al ir fijándose por donde iba ya que la neblina era algo molesta para su vista.

Pero eso no era lo único que la molestaba. Caminaba por una calle que no era muy transitada a esas horas y se sentía algo nerviosa al escuchar el traqueteo de unos pasos detrás de ella. Pero a lo mejor solo era su imaginación.

Siguió con su andar normal pero la maldita paranoia no la dejaba. Sentía como era observada desde sabe dios donde y esos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a caminar más deprisa pero sin correr cuando una voz hizo que diera un brinco del susto.

-pero a dónde vas tan rápido, pequeña- frente a ella se encontraban dos hombres quienes eran los causantes de aquellos pasos que Blossom escuchaba. Parecía que se encontraban borrachos y habían atrapado a Blossom sola en aquella calle que en esos momentos no pasaba ni un alma.

La peliroja se estremeció. Su pecho se contraía y sus piernas no respondían. Tenía miedo. ¿Ahora qué haría?

-idiota, hip, estas asustando a esta preciosura- habló el otro hombre quien se acercaba mas a Blossom y ésta solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás temerosa de imaginarse lo que esos tipos ebrios podrían hacerle.

-shh, si yo solo quiero divertirme- dijo el otro acercándose más con una sonrisa lujuriosa, asquerosa, inmunda y muchas otras cosas malas que hizo que a Blossom se le revolviera el estomago. Por dios, esos hombres tramaban hacerle algo a Blossom, algo insano. ¿Pegarle? ¿Violarla? O tal vez algo peor.

Sintió como topaba contra la fría pared. Ya no podía retroceder más la pared se lo impedía. Sus piernas temblaban y no le respondían. Quería salir corriendo y gritar pero el miedo la invadía.

¿¡Ahora que haría!

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella rápidamente al ver como la habían acorralado. Uno la agarro de los hombros mientras el otro se dirigía al chaleco de Blossom con intensiones de arrancárselo.

-¡AAAAH!- Blossom no pudo reprimir un grito de horror, que por fin había salido de su boca, mientras forcejeaba y tiraba golpes al aire para que los tipos no se acercaran más. Pero, como claro está, los hombres tenían más fuerza y la tomaron de las muñecas para que dejara de moverse.

-mira muñeca no nos hagas esto mas difícil- habló uno acercándose al cuello de Blossom.

Mientras la peliroja solo sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrándolos con fuerza, sintiendo como aquel hombre rozaba su cuello.

Pero el hombre no había besado su cuello, ni siquiera había alcanzado a acercarse más a ella, cuando de pronto ya no sintió nada.

En ese instante había escuchado un ruido sordo, como un golpe, para después sentir como los agarres de sus muñecas se zafaban y ya no sentía la presencia de aquellos hombres frente a ella.

Algo había pasado.

-pero que… ¿quién demonios eres tú?- escuchó como uno de esos hombres decía mientras Blossom temerosa abría lentamente los ojos sorprendiéndose.

-no eres nadie para saber- aquella voz sonaba dura y fría.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico. Su mirada rojiza expresaba frialdad pura, parecía que iba a matar a aquellos hombres en cualquier momento. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que hiso estremecer a Blossom pero algo dentro de ella se sintió aliviado por ver a aquel chico otra vez. Ese chico que su subconsciente anhelaba. Ese chico era…

-Brick…- dijo por inercia en un susurro a lo que el pelirojo le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado al escuchar su nombre todavía sin voltear a verla. Su mirada estaba clavada en aquellos inmundos hombres quienes se encontraban tirados en el suelo gimiendo de dolor a causa del golpe que el pelirojo les había brindado.

Estaba realmente enojado. Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a tocarla y la pagarían. Como había dicho antes: ella le pertenecía y el que se atreviera a acercarse a ella, él se encargaría de matarlo. Y ahora esos hombres se enterarían de quien era realmente él.

-no se vuelvan a acercar a ella si aprecian su vida- el chico hablaba con un semblante serio y amenazador pero aquellos tipos solo se bufaron.

-Ja y tu quien te crees mocoso engreído- contesto uno enojado atinándole un golpe a Brick que éste pudo parar fácilmente mientras el otro hombre llegaba por un costado alcanzándole a dar a Brick en las costillas.

Mientras el pelirojo se incorporaba y volteaba a verlos con una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro.

-ustedes se lo buscaron- dijo al momento que se enfrentaba contra esos dos.

Blossom miraba todo atónita, no creía lo que veían sus ojos. A pesar de que eran solo tres hombres aquello parecía una masacre. Brick no dejaba de golpearlos incesantemente, no dejaba ninguna oportunidad de que los hombres tomaran aliento cuando los atacaba de nuevo con más fuerza.

No parecía cansado y sus golpes eran raudos. Su rostro era monótono como si lo que hiciera fuera normal, como si no le importara la vida de las otras personas con quien peleaba. Cuando uno de ellos fue a dar contra la pared sangrando deliberadamente fue entonces cuando Blossom se pudo dar cuenta como el rostro del pelirojo cambiaba. Su mirada se intensificaba y brillaba penetrante, como si deseara algo al ver al hombre desangrarse, algo que llenaba a aquel callejón de su viscosidad y su olor a fierro. Algo como… ¿la sangre?

El pelirojo había dado el último golpe al único hombre que quedaba, ocasionando que por el golpe el brazo del chico se manchara de ese líquido rojo dejando así a aquel hombre inconsciente en el frio suelo.

El chico miraba la sangre recorrerle el brazo, estaba deseoso, el liquido se veía exquisito.

Se acerco el brazo a sus labios lamiendo la sangre que escurría sobre él dejando ver de su boca unos muy formados y filosos caninos.

Blossom veía todo desconcertada y con… ¿miedo?

Primero era acorralada por unos tipos que pretendían hacerle algo, luego fue salvada gracias al chico que se encontraba frente a ella en esos momentos, sintiendo un alivio al ver como la protegía, pero lo que veía ahora era perturbador.

Ese chico era a quien había ayudado la noche anterior pero no era el mismo. Ahora Blossom tenía miedo, estaba trastornada y sus piernas seguían temblando más, al igual que sus brazos y su boca. Tenía frio y la neblina era más densa a cada minuto.

Se encontraba en un callejón con dos cadáveres desangrados y frente a ella un chico que poco antes su conciencia no podía dejar de pensar en él, ahora definitivamente no olvidaría esa escena de cómo el pelirojizo disfrutaba de aquel liquido que escurría por su brazo y aquella mirada desgarradora, fría y que brillaba intensamente roja.

Pero sobre todo esos colmillos que se asomaban por su boca manchados de sangre al probar aquel líquido.

¿Quién demonios es ese chico?

No.

¿Qué era?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles venia del parque tomada de las manos por dos lindos y pequeños niños de unos 10 años, o tal vez menos, ellos eran mellizos de una despeinada cabellera castaña clara y ojos caramelo.

Había ido a la casa hogar en la tarde y como siempre, después de dar sus lecciones de artes a los niños, los gemelos siempre la convencían de que los sacara a comprar un helado en el parque y Bubbles no se podía negar a esas caritas angelicales saliéndose los niños siempre con la suya. Salían a escondidas del orfanato y volvían enseguida sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo hacían muy seguido pero nunca nadie los había descubierto por su pequeña huida.

Hasta ese día. Se les había hecho tarde estando en el parque y el sol ya estaba bajando y una neblina se hizo presente desde entonces. Pero conforme mas avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad la neblina era cada vez más densa y Bubbles ya no sabía ni por donde se encontraba el orfanato. De seguro ahora sí la atraparía la madre superiora y la reprendería por sacar a los niños sin permiso.

-hermana Bubbles ¿ya vamos a llegar?- hablo uno de los niños.

-ya casi Dylan falta poco, solo que esta neblina nos está atrasando- contesto dedicándole una sonrisa a los chicos pero no estaba muy segura de sus palabras, gracias a la neblina tenía que admitir que se había perdido pero no les diría nada a los mellizos porque se asustarían. Además de que ella ya estaba algo asustada pero no le daba importancia. Encontraría el camino de regreso.

-Bubbles tengo miedo… no veo nada- el otro mellizo comenzó a sollozar tallándose los ojos, la neblina lo había asustado, se estaba haciendo de noche y no llegaban a la casa hogar.

Esto hizo que Bubbles se pusiera algo nerviosa también.

-n-no te preocupes Derek yo estoy aquí-

El niño comenzó a llorar más ocasionando que su hermano también se asustara y empezara a llorar los dos juntos.

-n-no lloren niños, yo estoy aquí y…- Bubbles trataba de calmarlos con su voz temblorosa pero en vez de eso parecía que ella también empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento como siempre lo hacía de pequeña cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Ella también estaba asustada, se habían perdido gracias a esa estúpida neblina además de que Bubbles no tenía un buen sentido de orientación que digamos y la neblina lo empeoraba todo. Al escuchar a los niños llorar hacia que a Bubbles le dieran ganas de derrumbarse y llorar impotente. No sabía qué hacer.

Se había agachado a la altura de los niños y los había abrazado, ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar junto con ellos. Ahora se podía escuchar como el llanto de los gemelos y el de Bubbles se mezclaban asustados e impotentes.

-ponerte a llorar no solucionara nada- habló una voz suave pero a la vez seria.

Bubbles se sorprendió dejando de sollozar. Al volver su vista hacia delante pudo darse cuenta que el portador de aquella voz se acercaba lentamente entre la neblina. Al reconocerlo Bubbles abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un chico alto, rubio, de tez pálida y oscura mirada azulina se acerba entre la neblina. Ese chico era…

-¡Boomer!- gritaron alegres los mellizos al reconocer al chico que había llegado junto a ellos.

-¿Boomer?- repetido en un susurro la chica consternada mientras los niños corrían a saludar al rubio.

Ese chico que reconoció al verlo, era el chico que había ayudado y se había ido sin más. Pero algo la tenia intrigada ¿A caso los gemelos conocían a ese chico?

Por un momento Bubbles pudo darse cuenta como el serio semblante del rubio lo remplazaba una leve sonrisa al ver a aquellos niños pero como llego se fue y su mirada otra vez fue la misma solo que ahora no se veía tan dura.

Se acerco a Bubbles y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Bubbles se sonrojo, desviando la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos, aceptando la ayuda y tomando de su mano.

-gracias, yo… lo siento- dijo mas apenada bajando la mirada.

El chico suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-no te disculpes, solo trato de ayudarlos. Además estoy devolviendo un favor- término mirando a la chica mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a los niños.

-yo los acompañare al orfanato- decía mientras seguía caminando y un mellizo lo tomaba de la mano mientras el otro se acerba a Bubbles - así no se perderán-

-¡sí! ¡Boomer nos acompañara!- dijo alegre un pequeño.

-vamos hermana Bubbles, Boomer es un gran amigo él sabe dónde queda el camino a casa- le hablo el otro pequeño a lo que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba al lado de Boomer donde por un lado llevaba a Dylan y ella por el otro a Derek.

Mientras la chica venia sumida en sus pensamientos que eran ocupados por ese chico que apenas había visto la noche anterior y ahora se lo volvía a encontrar. Pero una pregunta le daba vueltas en su cabeza…

-¿Cómo es que…- formulo la rubia pero fue interrumpida.

-los gemelos me conocen?- termino la frase el rubio.

Bubbles asintió.

-de niño estuve un tiempo en la casa hogar Von Gel y desde que Salí de ahí iba de vez en cuando de visita y en una de esas visitas conocí a estos niños-

Los gemelos sonrieron soltándose de las manos de los chicos y posándose frente a ellos mientras seguían su andar.

-sí, lo recuerdo. Éramos más chicos y Derek y yo estábamos peleando-

-y fue cuando llegó Boomer y nos calmó, desde entonces cada vez que venía lo obligábamos a jugar con nosotros-

Los niños rieron al recordar todo eso ocasionándole una risita a Bubbles haciendo que el rubio desviara la mirada sólo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar la angelical risa de la chica.

-por cierto Boomer ¿donde habías estado? hace muuucho que no venias a visitarnos- decía un mellizo alargando el _muuu_.

La rubia se extraño, llevaba pocos meses de novicia pero cada vez que iba al orfanato nunca había visto al chico. Además de que al saber que el chico en un tiempo estuvo en ese orfanato le asaltaban más dudas, pero al menos ya sabía algo de él.

-si, Dylan tiene razón. -

El chico tomo su habitual semblante serio pero era suave al hablar con los niños.

-tenía que salir de la ciudad… pero ya estoy aquí niños, no se preocupen-

Eso contestaba una pregunta de Bubbles. Con razón no se había topado nunca con el chico que en ese tiempo no estaba en la ciudad y ella apenas acaba de entrar de novicia y al parecer el rubio acababa de llegar a la ciudad hace poco.

-¿seguirás visitándonos?- dijo inocente un mellizo.

- claro que sí, no tan seguido pero tratare. ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡sí!- gritaron los niños entusiasmados mientras Dylan tocaba a su hermano y le decía "las traes" a lo que los dos salían corriendo divertidos a la vista de los muchachos.

Bubbles se puso nerviosa con la compañía del chico además de que su curiosidad carcomía, pero sería prudente, lo acababa de conocer y no sabía nada de él solo su nombre y gracias a los gemelos. Y ahora se enteraba de que ellos ya lo conocían y de que en algún tiempo de su infancia había vivido en el orfanato Von Gel pero ahora… ¿que era de él? ¿Por qué se lo habrá encontrado de aquella forma la noche anterior? Y ¿Por qué se había ido un tiempo de la ciudad y regresado hasta ahora?

Estas preguntas daban vueltas en su mente pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna, pero definitivamente ese chico era misterioso y de alguna forma a Bubbles le atraía.

La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-por cierto…- Bubbles volteo a mirarlo topándose con esos ojos que la cautivaban- gracias por ayudarme… la otra vez-

Bubbles sonrió ampliamente. El chico le estaba hablando y le daba las gracias, al menos se acordaba de ella y de que lo había ayudado, eso a Bubbles le alegro mucho mientras abría la boca para responderle contenta, sin meditar mucho sus palabras como siempre lo hacía. Siempre decía lo que pensaba despistadamente.

-no te preocupes, cuando te vi mal herido no dude en ayudarte y si te pasara algo igual no dudes en acudir a mí, sin ningún problema yo te podría ayudar- decía sinceramente – y t-todos en la iglesia también te podremos ayudar, ya sabes…- dijo algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho primero, pero de alguna forma este chico le inspiraba confianza y hablaba enserio en decir que lo ayudaría si alguna vez le ocurriese algo.

Bubbles noto como las comisuras de los labios del rubio formaban una pequeña mueca. ¿Había sonreído?

Una sonrisa leve pero sincera. Había sonreído por las ocurrencias de la chica rubia que no pudo evitar una pequeña risita divertida pero sincera que ocasiono que a Bubbles se le acelerara el corazón y sonriera sonrosada ampliamente hacia el chico.

Definitivamente no sabía lo que ese chico le hacía sentir, pero era algo que le agradaba y se sentía cómoda a su lado.

Mientras con Boomer, la sonrisa de Bubbles lo había cautivado, había encontrado un pequeño rayo de sol en la oscuridad pero lamentablemente solo era eso. Una esperanza muerta que se alejaría de él en cualquier momento pero por ahora podría disfrutar de ella.

-sé que pensaras que puedo ser alguien peligroso por las razones en cómo me encontraste pero…- el rubio habló cambiando su semblante a uno serio otra vez tratando de contarle a aquella chica el por qué había llegado hasta la iglesia con aquellas heridas, pero se debatía con él mismo.

¿Por qué demonios se lo tenía que explicar? Ella no era nadie para saberlo sólo una simple monja que lo había ayudado a curarse y eso fue todo. Era una simple monja, suficiente razón para no contarle nada además de que ¿qué le importaba a ella?

Pero su conciencia decía otra cosa. Sabía que ella se había portado de una manera muy amble y linda con él, lo curó, le cuido, se preocupo por él, y lo hacía sentir de una forma diferente, lo hacía sentir alguien. Alguien a quien una linda niña rubia le dedicaba solo a él esas hermosas sonrisas que lo ponían tranquilo por dentro y lo hacían sentir en paz. ¿En paz? Algo que él nunca en su vida sentiría pero esa niña de alguna manera lo hacía.

¿Suficiente razón para decirle algo? Yo creo que sí.

Pero no alcanzo ni a formular palabra cuando la chica habló.

-no te preocupes Boomer- el rubio se sorprendió, sin demostrarlo por fuera, pero al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre… le había gustado. –cada quien tiene sus razones para ocultar algo, y más si es sobre algo personal, y yo no soy nadie para pedir explicaciones. Si es sobre algo así te entiendo perfectamente –decía la chica sonriendo algo triste como si ocultara algo que a Boomer no se le paso por alto- te comprendo, y entiendo si no me quieres decir.

Al final le dedico una última sonrisa para llamar a los gemelos, que ya se habían alejado un poco, al mirar como a una cuadra se podía divisar la casa hogar. Ya habían llegado.

Los gemelos entraron a la casa despidiéndose de Boomer y de Bubbles. No los habían atrapado así que algún otro día podrían ir otra vez al parque sin permiso, los cuatro juntos claro está, ya que querían que Boomer también los acompañara. Pero por ahora iban a descansar en sus calientitas camas.

Mientras Bubbles todavía tenía que llegar a la iglesia pero no sabía por dónde. Eso era un gran problema. Se reprendió a ella misma por su falta de orientación y más porque esa neblina no ayudaba en nada. Pero al mirar al chico que aun se encontraba con ella se le paso por la cabeza que todavía ni se había presentado y ella hasta ya lo había llamado por su nombre. Pero que despistada era, además de descortés por no presentarse.

-di-disculpa por mi falta de modales pero no te he dicho mi nombre- dijo apenada –soy Bubbles.

-Boomer- dijo sin más.

- mucho gusto Boomer- comento alegre.

Mientras el chico se volteaba soltando un_ hmp_ con una leve sonrisa de medio lado y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-vamos, te acompañare a la iglesia Bubbles-

La chica sonrió más al escuchar su nombre y asintió feliz mientras caminaba al lado del chico rumbo a la iglesia, al menos ya no se iba a perder.

-por cierto, lo de antes…- soltó el chico de repente mientras caminaban logrando la atención de la chica. El chico se encontraba caminando tranquilo mientras hablaba. –No creas ideas erróneas de mí, es solo que al llegar a la ciudad me encontré con unos viejos amigos que no tenía ganas de ver y al parecer ellos tampoco de mí y fue así que comenzó una discusión que llego a los golpes, pero solo fue eso-

Bubbles se sintió de cierta forma feliz y tranquila. El chico había tenido la confianza de decirle todo eso, todo eso por lo que Bubbles estaba curiosa, y saber que no era nada grave o que no estaba metido en problemas le hizo sentir aliviada. Solo había sido una pelea de viejos amigos y él no era una persona a quien temerle, al contrario ella lo veía como a una persona amable y sincera, algo misterioso sí, pero amable.

-gracias por decirme esto, la verdad yo no sabía que pensar cuando te vi en ese estado pero quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien- le hablaba con unos ojos sinceros - y la verdad me alegra saber que ya estas mejor.

La iglesia se veía a solo unos metros eso puso a Bubbles algo ¿triste? La verdad sí, porque quería saber más sobre aquel chico, quería saber lo que pensaba y volverlo a ver. Pero ya seria mucha coincidencia topárselo dos veces seguidas. Pero una idea paso por su mente velozmente. Ya se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia y Boomer hacia ademan de marcharse pero paró al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-Boomer ¿te gustaría…- hablo Bubbles animada- te gustaría ayudarme en la casa hogar? L-la verdad es que necesito algo de ayuda con las lecciones de los niños, además de que así podrías aprovechar y visitar a Dylan y a Derek más seguido. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Claro si te gusta la idea.- a ella le parecía buena idea además que en verdad necesitaba ayuda en el orfanato pero todo dependía del rubio.

El rubio formo una sonrisa de medio lado dándole la espalda mientras caminaba.

-¿por qué no? Será divertido-

-entonces… ¿nos vemos luego? - Bubbles parecía entusiasmada mientras recibía un asentimiento del chico – buenas noches Boomer- el chico alzaba su mano como respuesta despidiéndose, desapareciendo por las calles de Townsville entre la neblina.

Boomer había aceptado y eso la alegro mucho. Definitivamente ese chico le caía bien y su forma misteriosa de ser le había interesado mucho pero sólo como un amigo, sí, un amigo. Ella era una novicia y como tal tenía derecho a tener sólo amigos y eso era en lo que Boomer se había convertido para ella, un misterioso y amable amigo que ahora vería más seguido y podría conocerlo mejor.

Y todo gracias a ese extraño encuentro que tuvieron al encontrarlo herido en la entrada de la iglesia y luego ahora. Era mucha coincidencia o ¿destino? Pero lo que fuese, estaba extrañamente contenta de haber conocido a ese chico.

Mientras desde alguna parte de la iglesia unos ojos azules, más claros que el agua pero algo viejos, había mirado toda la escena desde donde se encontraba. Alcanzo a ver a la perfección a aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la hermana pero que extrañamente sentía que lo conocía.

-hola padre Cedrick- saludo la rubia al entrar sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre mayor.

-hola hermana, parece que la acompañaron hasta la iglesia- dijo sonriendo como no dándole importancia.

-si padre, es un amigo de los niños del orfanato y muy amablemente me acompaño hasta aquí-

-oh ya veo, pero que chico tan generoso y ¿quién era él hermana?- la curiosidad del viejo lo quemaba por dentro, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por reconocer a aquel chico?

-él era Boomer padre, un amigo de los gemelos que hoy tuve el gusto de conocer- decía sonriendo inocentemente Bubbles sin percatarse del semblante sombrío que ponía en ese momento Cedrick. –si me disculpa me retiro padre, que tenga buenas noches.

El hombre asintió mientras la rubia se despedía e iba rumbo a su habitación dejando atrás al padre.

A un atónito y consternado padre. Desde que escucho pronunciar ese nombre ya no había escuchado más la voz de la chica, asintiendo sólo cuando ésta se despedía, su memoria había volado.

Había volado muchos años atrás…

Donde un sol resplandecía orgulloso en el firmamento y un Cedrick más joven se asomaba por las puertas de aquella iglesia donde hace apenas un momento había escuchado algo, algo parecido a un llanto. Un llanto de bebé.

Y como lo había sospechado, frente a las puertas de esa iglesia había una canasta. Una canasta con un bebé dentro de ella quien era el causante de aquellos llantos. Pero ¿qué hacia un bebé ahí? ¿Quien en su sano juicio lo abandonaría si era apenas una criatura recién nacida de Dios? Cedrick no dejaría eso así, el era un siervo de dios y como tal no dejaría que uno de sus hijos muriera por el abandono de una madre irresponsable y cruel.

No. De ninguna manera.

Tomó al niño en brazos y calmo su llanto notando que el bebé era de una lindura irresistible. Su escaso cabello se podía ver que era rubio y, al tener cerrados los ojos, al momento de abrirlos eran de un hermoso azul. Desde ese momento Cedrick se encariño del niño, por alguna extraña razón, al momento en que éste abrió los ojos notó que lo miraba a él como si reconociera a su madre. Algo en lo que Cedrick se iba a convertir, en un padre para el niño.

Lo crió y se encariño de él durante 10 años. Vivía con él en la iglesia y ya era conocido por todo los padres que habitaban ahí, por ese entonces solo vivían padres y luego se convirtió en una comunidad religiosa. Era adorado por todos ya que era el único pequeño en la iglesia y se había convertido en un sano, fuerte y hermoso niño de 10 años.

Boomer. Así había decidido ponerle y Boomer fue durante esos diez hermosos años de alegrías que vivieron con él. Hasta que eso sucedió.

Cedrick se estremeció al recordar aquella ocasión, los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer velozmente por su cabeza:

_Venia cansado. Era de noche y afuera había una gran tormenta y después de haber dado sus últimas oraciones ahora se dirigía hacia su habitación a descansar. _

_Venia caminando por el pasillo que dirigía hacia los dormitorios pero antes de doblar a la derecha, donde lo dirigiría hacia el jardín, llamó su atención que la puerta del lado izquierdo estaba entre abierta. Era la puerta de la iglesia._

_Un relámpago se hizo presente creando sombras que salían desde adentro donde pudo notar como todavía había alguien ahí a pesar de ya ser tarde. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar como unos leves gemidos se escuchaban desde adentro._

_Tomó el pomo de la gran puerta, pero no tan grande como la principal, con intenciones de entrar y saber que sucedía. La puerta se abrió de un rechinido en ese momento otro relámpago se asomó dejando ver algo que nunca olvidaría._

_Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos no creyendo lo que veían. Eso no era real, no existía, ni si quiera era de dios. Era una mentira._

_Se llevó una mano a la boca estupefacto y atemorizado._

_La luz de otro relámpago hizo que pudiera ver como una enorme y espesa manta de plumas negras se alzaba manchada de sangre al momento que entraba al lugar y alguien gritaba de dolor y frustración._

_-¡aaaah!- la voz provenía de alguien, un chico que se encontraba detrás de esa espesa manta oscura._

_Entorno sus ojos para poder distinguir mejor. Eso no era una manta, ni siquiera se acercaba. Eran plumas, plumas manchadas de sangre que salían de la espalda de ese chico que se encontraba gimiendo de dolor al momento en el que habían aparecido esas enormes y espesas… _

_Alas negras._

_Sí, reconoció Cedrick, aquello eran unas malditas alas. Ese alguien no era humano, era un demonio, un engendro del diablo. Ese alguien que Cedrick reconoció perfectamente._

_Pero no podría ser él, esa cosa no era él. _

_No era Boomer._

_Pero a quien engañaba, sus ojos no le mentían. Y comenzó a sentir miedo y… ¿odio?_

_Sí, esa criatura no era de Dios, era una criatura del demonio que de seguro no se apiadaría de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y Cedrick lo tenía en cuenta. No dejaría que ese monstruo anduviera suelto por la ciudad, tenía que deshacerse de él._

_De pronto, como un rayo atraviesa el cielo rápidamente, Cedrick sintió lo mismo y todo lo que sentía por aquel niño que había criado esos 10 años desapareció. Ahora una ira incontrolable y un miedo se apoderaban de él pero se encargaría de eso y aquella criatura no volvería a meterse en su vida nunca más y por supuesto no permitiría que hiciera algún daño a cualquier otra persona. _

_Esa criatura era un mensajero del diablo y él como padre era un siervo de dios. Ese niño era un peligro y una amenaza para él y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ese niño, no, ese engendro desaparecería definitivamente._

Así fue como descubrió aquella cosa que absolutamente no era Boomer. Lo había descubierto y se había encargado de él por un tiempo. Lo había encerrado en los sótanos de la iglesia, encadenado y sin salida, diciéndoles a todos que una familia lo había adoptado y que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Pero todo era una mentira, el padre se tuvo que dejar mentir por el bien de él y de todos, sabía que no hacia mal al mentir ya que según él se encontraba protegiendo a todos de aquella criatura y hacia la voluntad de dios.

Hasta un día que el niño desapareció sin más. Había encontrado los eslabones de las cadenas rotos en el sótano y se horrorizó. La criatura había escapado. Pero al ver como el suelo estaba manchado de sangre se dijo que no llegaría muy lejos, la criatura se encontraba herida y tal vez hasta ya había muerto.

Entonces dejo de preocuparse por eso y borro definitivamente todo recuerdo de él, que no costó mucho borrarlo ya que ya no sentía nada por aquel niño.

Hasta ahora que creyó volver a verlo. Pero la hermana Bubbles le había dicho claramente su nombre.

Boomer.

Tal vez era coincidencia y era cualquier otro chico normal con ese mismo nombre. Pero pensar eso no lo aliviaba, no bajaría la guardia e investigaría si ese chico era o no era el engendro de hace años.

No, engendro no. Él sabía perfectamente lo que esa criatura era. La biblia lo decía muy claro. Era un hijo del diablo.

Era un ángel caído.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

A Buttercup se le había hecho tarde llegar a su casa ya que después de la universidad se iba a sus prácticas de la tarde y eso la tenia ocupada todo el día hasta ahora que salió y vio como ya era de noche y extrañamente había una fina neblina cubriendo el pavimento de las calles.

No le dio importancia y salió rumbo a su casa volteando su vista hacia el cielo el cual se encontraba oscuro, lleno de estrellas que algunas nubes tapaban de vez en cuando y aunque las nubes eran un impedimento de apreciar mejor el firmamento ella sabía que de todas maneras no había luna. Esa noche era _novilunio_, era luna nueva donde la luna se posaba exactamente entre la tierra y el sol logrando así una luna oscura la cual desde la tierra no se podía apreciar.

Sonrió por sus pensamientos. Le encantaba la astronomía y se le daba muy bien y todo gracias a su madre. Su madre fue una muy reconocida astrónoma en esa ciudad y desde niña le enseñaba a Buttercup todo lo que tenía que saber del cielo, las estrellas, el sol pero sobre todo su favorita era la luna y cuando descubrió todo ese magnífico astro mundo se la llevaba diciendo que cuando creciera seria como su madre: una hermosa mujer y apasionada en lo que hacía, la astronomía.

Desgraciadamente ella murió por una enfermedad terminal. Pero eso no la deprimió, al contrario, desde ese día se juro a ella misma y a la memoria de su madre que terminaría sus estudios y llegaría a ser tan o mejor astrónoma como lo fue su madre. Y desde entonces esa era su motivación a seguir adelante y ayudar a su padre a que ya no se lamentara de la muerte de su esposa, pero no sería tan fácil ya que ella sabía muy bien que sus padres se amaban demasiado para poder olvidarla de un momento a otro. Pero mientras eso ocurriera ella estaría ahí para apoyar a su padre y seguir adelante.

Llego a su casa donde su padre la recibió alegremente mientras le preguntaba cómo le había ido y Buttercup le contaba todo lo que había hecho ese día. Su papá se encontraba preparando la cena y se sentaron a comer todavía platicando, ahora su padre era el que hablaba de cómo le había ido en el trabajo.

Cuando Buttercup se percató de algo.

-¿papá has visto a Pooch?-

-oh, ¿ese intento de perro que vi en la sala esta mañana?- decía su padre divertido al recordar a ese animal que se le hizo extrañamente gracioso.

-papá- recrimino Buttercup- no es un intento de perro, yo creo que es… un pastor alemán ¿tal vez?- dijo dubitativa.

-jajaja solo bromeaba hija- dijo al instante que soltaba una carcajada –pero cuando llegué tampoco lo vi, ¿acaso te quedaras con él Buttercup?-

-¿puedo?- suplico Buttercup con ojos de borreguito degollado.

El mayor suspiro.

-está bien, pero ahora el problema es que creo que el perro escapo al saber quién era su dueña jajaja– dijo soltando otra risa divertida.

-¡papa!- riño la pelinegra.

-jaja está bien creo que ya me iré a dormir hija- decía mientras controlaba su risa y se incorporaba dirigiéndose a su habitación – estoy algo cansado, que duermas bien tesoro te veré en la mañana-

-que descansas papá, buenas noches- la muchacha suspiro.

Y ahora ¿a dónde se había podido ir Pooch?

Recogió rápidamente la mesa mientras salía de la casa hacia la calle con esperanzas de poder encontrar al can que ya le había agarrado cariño. Ella lo había cuidado y ¿ahora le pagaba escapándose de la casa? Que mal amigo del hombre era.

Llego a la calle y empezó a gritar el nombre del perro mientras caminaba buscándolo. A unas cuadras se encontraba un pequeño parque, a lo mejor y el perro había llegado ahí a hacer sus necesidades o quién sabe qué cosa, pero iría a buscarlo allí a lo mejor lo encontraba.

La neblina se hacía más densa al acercarse al parque. _Pero qué gran momento de venir a buscarlo._ Pensó Buttercup pero al menos intentaba recuperar al perro quien quite y mañana ya ni esperanzas le quedaría.

Cruzo, al parece, lo que era una calle para llegar al parque pero la neblina no dejaba ver si en realidad era una calle o solo banqueta. En ese instante unas repentinas luces que salían de la neblina la segaron al momento que un fuerte ruido la aturdía muy cerca de ella como un claxon de un carro.

Sí, eso era. Un carro se acerco a ella con un rechinido tratando de esquivarla al notarla entre la neblina pero en ese momento se había quedado en shock.

Cuando de pronto Buttercup sintió un rápido movimiento y un empujón en su cuerpo. Unos fuertes brazos la habían agarrado y el peso de un cuerpo la había empujado hacia el otro lado de la calle callendo en el frio pavimente encima de ese alguien que la había salvado de una rápida muerte. Pero seguía aturdida todo había pasado muy rápido.

Cuando su mente se iba despejando de la conmoción abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con una mirada esmeralda. Se le hacía muy familiar…

-¿Pooch?- pregunto todavía aturdida.

-No. Butch- le respondió el portador de aquellos ojos.

-¿qué?-

-que mi nombre es Butch y tú ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas niña?- la riño.

Buttercup se recupero por completo del aturdimiento y encaro a aquel hombre que tenia frente a ella, más bien debajo de ella, nadie la llamaba niña y quien era para reprenderla.

Se incorporo con el ceño fruncido quedando todavía en el suelo sentada y frente a ella aquel chico.

-pues tal vez porque la neblina no me dejaba ver por dónde iba- le respondió molesta.

-y quien te tiene a estas horas en la calle- dijo sonriendo de lado al ver a la chica molesta.

-pues mi… que te importa además ¿quién eres tú para decirme eso?-

-Butch, ya te lo había dicho- la pelinegra resopló.

-pues nadie te pregunto- se cruzo de brazos fastidiada.

-yo creo que sí, tú hace dos segundos- su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más al hablar con esa chica.

-arg- Buttercup se puso roja de frustración y se levanto enfadada. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía este cretino y más todavía al hablarle así?

-al menos se agradece pero descuida fue un placer- decía incorporándose al igual que Buttercup terminando la frase con una sonrisa ladina que ocasionó que la pelinegra frunciera mas el ceño.

-gracias, pero no gracias- decía indignada al momento que cruzaba los brazos – de todas formas si no me hubieras ayudado yo me hubiera quitado.

-sí, aja, seguro.- el chico rodo los ojos divertido.

-ah no tengo porque andar hablando contigo, tengo cosas que hacer.- Buttercup se volteo reanudando su marcha hacia el parque.

-si fuera tú no iría para haya, la neblina es más densa y de seguro te perderás.

-no necesito tu ayuda ya tuve suficiente ¿no crees?- seguían hablando mientras Buttercup caminaba y el chico la seguía detrás.

-no, y además ¿qué tanto tienes que hacer? Ya es noche ¿no crees?- comento poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra que repitió de ella para molestarla pero ésta lo ignoro.

-¡Pooch!- soltó un grito Buttercup volteando hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro repitiendo el nombre.

-creo que buscas a alguien- dijo de modo pensativo el chico.

-oh que observador- se burlo.

El chico se acerco un poco más a ella, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, llegando a una leve distancia de su oído mientras decía:

-¿acaso un chico?

Buttercup cerró sus puños molesta al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de su oído, volteándolo a ver enojada.

Ese chico no le daba miedo ella se podría defender sola, además de que, después de que la salvo, no puede ser un chico peligroso sino al contrario alguien que vivía cerca de ahí y solo pasaba cuando notó a una chica en peligro y corrió a ayudarla.

Pero definitivamente ya la había molestado. Se lo habría agradecido de que la salvara, no de una forma amable pero es que el chico ocasionó que se lo dijera de esa manera además que ya había sacado a Buttercup de su límite de paciencia.

-para tu información, Butch- dijo la pelinegra irritada escupiendo su nombre – es mi perro y lo estaba buscando hasta que alguien llego a interrumpirme.

Butch reía más al escuchar su tono sarcástico.

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto de repente el chico.

La morena le dio la espalda con ademan de seguir su andar mientras soltaba un cortante:

-Buttercup-

-muy bien, Buttercup- continuo – ¿qué me darás si encuentro a tu perro?

-un gracias, supongo- decía la chica sin prestarle atención.

-ok, entonces haremos esto. – el chico se paro frente a ella con su sonrisa divertida que ya molestaba a la morena.

-cuando encuentre a tu mascota saldrás conmigo la próxima vez- la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo. Le estaba afirmando lo que decía muy seguro de sí mismo como si en verdad fuera a encontrarlo y como si fuera a dejar que saliera con ella alguna vez.

El chico se volvió y salió corriendo hacia el parque, adentrándose hacia la neblina.

-no lo olvides- dijo el chico al momento que se perdía de la vista de Buttercup.

¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a ese chico? sale de la nada y la salva, se burla de ella cayéndole mal y ahora decía, muy seguro de sí, que encontraría a su perro y saldría con él. Ja como no. El chico estaba loco.

Buttercup ignoro todo eso mientras seguía su búsqueda, lo bueno que el azabache ya se había ido sino nunca podría buscar a su perro, y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando una voz, que se escuchaba a lo lejos, la sorprendió.

-¡hey! ¡Aquí esta! – escucho como gritaba el chico desde sabe dónde. Mientras veía como una mancha negra se acercaba entre la neblina. Era Pooch, era su perro.

El perro llego y Buttercup lo acaricio regañándolo por su huida, pero su atención se puso ahora a un chico que no aparecía por ningún lado. Escudriño la neblina con sus ojos pero ni rastro de él, a lo mejor y después de encontrar al can se había ido.

El perro soltó un ladrido al ver a su dueña distraída.

Pero que va, se iría a su casa de nuevo. Ya había encontrado a Pooch y eso era lo único que le importaba, y si se volviera a cruzar con aquel molesto chico otra vez supongo que se lo agradecería pero por ningún motivo saldría con él.

Pooch volvió a ladrar a lo que Buttercup lo acariciaba por última vez para dirigirse juntos a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_Hola espero que esten bien x3 disculpen el retraso pero aqui les traje el cap que sí me quedo algo largo verdad xD_

_y bueno como vieron escribi algo del pasado de Boomer con el padre pero solo la version del padre ya luego Boomer nos contara la suya y que pasara con Bloossom y Buttercup_

_tambien ¿que onda? jajaja bueno mas adelante ya saben... xDD_

_¡y SI es un angel caido! x33 algunas ya habian acertado pero no queria arruinar el misterio xDD _

_jajaja por ahora ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! x33 _

_¡Gracias y mil Gracias! ¡a todos quienes leen! _

_¡a lady of the death, dickory, powerdark, angi bloody, ace angel, ammy, mady 1120!_

_¡Gracias a todoas! ¡y nos leemos en el proximo capi!_

_¡cuidense!_

_Adiou ;D _


	5. Chapter 5

_HOLA y aqui el cap 5 xD _

_nos leemos abajo ;D_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 5**

¿Pero que había hecho? Se había salido de control.

Después de ver que la chica estaba en peligro y que esos tipos querían hacerle algo una furia creció en su estomago, no lo permitiría de ninguna manera iba a dejar que le hicieran algo. Y ahora había perdido el control después de ver la sangre derramada y no podía hacer nada ya llevaba algunos días sin probarla y cuando lo hacía prefería la de animales. Ya no quería ser una criatura más como su familia, estaba harto.

Pero simplemente no pudo evitar asesinar aquellos hombres de esa manera y no probar tan siquiera un poco de la sangre que le salpicó en el brazo. Dejando ver lo que en realidad era, descubriéndose frente aquella chica que lo había visto todo y que ahora se encontraba atemorizada temblando frente a él, aferrándose a la pared detrás de ella para no caer, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se acerco un poco a ella y la chica se desplomó inconsciente, había aguantado mucho sus nervios ya no daban para más.

Brick suspiró y se relajó calmando su furia y hambre. Al menos la había salvado y no le había pasado nada.

La tomó en brazos y salió de aquel oscuro callejón encaminándose hacia la casa de la chica. Sólo esperando que cuando se despertara la chica no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¿Qué había pasado hace un momento? ¿Por qué había sido tan amable con aquella chica?

Bueno, se dirigía de camino a su casa después de haber buscado algún trabajo para él, en vano ya que no encontró ninguno, y se le había hecho tarde cuando escucho unas voces de niños que parecían perdidos y que reconoció muy bien. Eran los gemelos: Dylan y Derek unos niños que conoció en el orfanato en una de sus visitas hace algunos años. Siempre se encontraban jugando ellos dos solos los demás niños siempre los evitaban por una extraña razón que ellos y los gemelos desconocían.

Apenas eran unos niños de unos 7 años cuando Boomer los conoció y se dio cuenta de eso, los demás niños los evitaban por puro sentido común, como una protección, no eran sus intenciones evitarlos pero ellos lo hacían inconscientemente porque los demás niños no sabían que los gemelos no eran como cualquier otro niño normal y fue cuando Boomer se dio cuenta de eso al momento que los conoció.

Él de alguna manera lo podía sentir, los gemelos eran como él y como la señora Scarlett eran la misma clase de criatura, abandonados de igual forma en aquel orfanato como a él en la iglesia. Y por lo mismo al momento de conocerlos los siguió visitando, no quería que se sintieran solos, no quería que pasaran por lo que él sufrió. Y se dijo que de alguna manera los protegería ya que ellos no sabían el por qué de que los demás los evitaran, ni siquiera saben lo que realmente son.

Los niños ya contaban con 10 años y si no se equivoca a esa edad sucederá lo mismo con ellos como sucedió con él y definitivamente no los dejaría solos.

Pero al llegar junto con ellos no estaban solos. Con ellos se encontraba la chica rubia que lo había ayudado. Se encontraban llorando al parecer porque estaban perdidos pero lo que le extraño es que ella también estaba llorando, bueno al final de cuentas era una mujer y al parecer algo inocente y miedosa.

Así que los ayudó y fue que la conoció al parecer los gemelos se llevaban muy bien con ella y ella no huía por su presencia como lo hacían los demás, esa chica no parecía mala sin embargo Boomer dejó de confiar en las personas después de todo por lo que pasó. Pero esa chica tenía algo y al hablar con ella se dio cuenta, la chica era amable y hablaba con sinceridad, reflejaba sus emociones en su rostro y parecía una de esas chicas que confía en cada persona que conoce.

Los gemelos eran amigos de esa chica y ella le había pedido un favor, y ¿Por qué no? no era mala idea si iba a ayudarla de vez en cuando a la casa hogar podría estar más pendiente de ellos y estar ahí para cuando _eso_ suceda.

Además sentía como le debía algo a aquella chica a sí que devolverle un favor estaría bien sin mencionar que se le hacía vagamente conocida, como lo había pensado antes, seguramente no la recordaba pero estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida se topó con esos ojos azules expresivos.

Si, trataba de recordar.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa pasando por Bridge Street, una calle que era como un puente donde pasaban tanto carros como personas y debajo de ésta estaba el rio que pasaba por Townsville que en los días de tormentas se volvía turbulento.

Y trataba de recordar.

Miro a su alrededor apreciando, por la orilla del puente, como el rio se movía suave y sin prisa y a la mente se le vino un recuerdo: un chirrido de llantas, un estruendoso golpe contra algo y gritos y al final un rostro, un rostro de niña pero no cualquier rostro, era el de la chica pero éste se veía más joven con ojos grandes y ¿asustados?

Sí. Era el rostro de una niña que acaba de sufrir un accidente.

Demonios. Lo recordó todo, el rio, el accidente, esa niña… Esa niña era esa chica rubia, era Bubbles. Ahora recordaba su rostro y porque se le hacía conocida ¿cómo lo pudo olvidar? aquella noche en ese mismo lugar, en aquel accidente, ella estuvo ahí y él también.

_Hace 9 años_

_Era ya muy pasada la noche y el cielo estaba cubierto de densas nubes grises que parecería que en cualquier momento se soltaría una tormenta, el viento era gélido y soplaba abiertamente._

_Boomer de unos doce años caminaba hacia su casa herido y de mal humor se acababa de enfrentar contra dos niños que creía que eran sus amigos y ahora que los volvía a ver después de un año que los conoció y se hicieron amigos regresaron muy cambiados diciéndose que ya no se verían mas, que ya no podían convivir juntos y se juraron odio entre los tres ya que la familia de cada uno no aceptaba esa amistad._

"_-padre dice que son criaturas inferiores a mí que no podría tener una amistad con alguien tan débil como ustedes- decía un niño pelirojo."_

"_-¿qué dijiste idiota? el débil eres tú. El jefe me dijo lo mismo, que todos ustedes se creen los más fuertes cuando solo son una bola de sanguijuelas engreídas- contesto un niño de mirada felina y verde."_

"_-¿pero que están diciendo? ¿Son estúpidos o qué?- hablo Boomer enojado."_

"_-cállate que tu eres el peor de todos, padre dice que tu clase ni siquiera tienen linaje que proteger como llegaste morirás inútil- dijo el mayor. Y así fue como comenzaron su pelea, seguían con su discusión de quien era la peor criatura y fue cuando Boomer se abalanzo sobre sus amigos furioso. Definitivamente a aquello no se le podía llamar amigos"_

_-malditos Brick y Butch- decia Boomer mientras herido seguía caminando por Bridge Street ya casi llegaba a su casa. _

_Desde ese momento nada sería igual si alguna vez se volvían a encontrar otra vez lucharían a muerte sin importa cuánto les costará derrotar al otro. ¿Acaso no se acordaban de cuando se conocieron hace dos años y no les importaban esas clasificaciones de especies? solo jugaban sin pensar en nada más pero claro eran más jóvenes ahora sus familias les habían inculcado más cosas y prohibido otras pero eso no significaba que terminaran así. _

_Cuando logró escapar de Cedrick fue lo más bueno que le había pasado después de encontrar a la señora Scarlett, y ahora ya no los conocía. Ahora eran diferentes, se dejaron llevar por lo que sus familias les decían, se dejaron utilizar por ellas, por lo que era bueno o malo para ellos y se dejaron convertir en criaturas._

_Pero eso ya no le importaba ahora en absoluto los odiaba._

_Venía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un coche pasó velozmente por un lado sonando el claxon poniendo más furioso a Boomer pero venía herido y exhausto asi que se dejo caer en la calle. Miró a su alrededor no venia ni un carro, y el viento soplaba helado escuchando como el rio de Townsville transitaba furioso debajo del puente._

_Si no se incorporaba pronto le agarraría la tormenta ahí mismo._

_Unas pequeñas gotas se dejaron caer desde el cielo y Boomer se incorporo lentamente sin percatarse que del otro lado un coche venia muy rapido. La lluvia se dejo caer más recio, la luces lo segaron y el claxon lo aturdió. Alcanzó a moverse solo un poco cuando el auto se derrapó con un chirrido hacia un lado pero aun así alcanzándole a pegar en una pierna. _

_El auto golpeo estrepitosamente contra el borde del puente quedando en una situación peligrosa si se tambaleaba un poco mas caería hacia el turbulento rio. Boomer se volvió aturdido por el ruido del choque, todo había pasado en un instante y ahora veía como el carro estaba peligrosamente inclinado en la orilla del puente._

_Sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia el auto, vio como una mujer y un hombre se encontraban inconscientes, sangre brotaba de una herida de sus cabezas, tal vez ya se encontraban muertos cuando escucho un gemido proveniente de la parte trasera del coche, se volvió, era una niña y al parecer estaba todavía viva._

_La lluvia se dejo caer más fuerte y el coche hizo un leve tambaleo, Boomer se apresuro a ayudar a la niña, si esas personas estaban muertas al menos podría ayudar a la niña._

_Abrió la puerta lentamente cuando el coche dio otra sacudida y alcanzo a tomar a la niña del brazo atrayéndola mientras el coche daba su ultima sacudida al no sentir el peso de la niña el coche se desequilibro cayendo deliberadamente hacia el rio mientras Boomer se aferraba con una mano de un barandal del puente y con la otra tenia a la niña sujeta quien se encontraba colgando de su agarre inconsciente desde el puente._

_Pero Boomer no podía aguantar más._

_Su mano resbalo del agarre del barandal del puente cayendo los dos hacia el rio donde el coche se terminó de hundir._

_-no…- jadeo Boomer al ver el turbulento rio. J aló a la niña hacia sí protegiéndola con sus brazos mientras gemía de dolor. –vamos salgan, ¡salgan!_

_La ropa de Boomer se destrozó mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador._

_De su espalda se extendían dos enormes y espesas alas negras manchadas de sangre. Ahora se habían extendido y los había salvado de una peligrosa muerte. Había salvado a la niña. Se volvió hacia ella quien se encontraba gimiendo y al parecer tratando de abrir sus ojos, estaba reaccionando. _

_Descendió hacia el puente depositándola delicadamente en la calle, cuando de inmediato escucho unas sirenas, la ambulancia y la policía se acercaban velozmente al accidente. Se volvió a la chica dejándola por completo recostada en el pavimento mientras veía como ésta entreabría lentamente los ojos, unos ojos azules como el cielo, sorprendiéndolo. _

_Lo había visto._

_Desapareció inmediatamente por el oscuro cielo después de eso sin que la policía se percatara de él pero no podría decir lo mismo de la niña, lo había visto pero tal vez solo crea que fue su imaginación, tal vez solo no lo recuerde._

Maldición. No se le olvido el accidente pero ¿cómo no pudo recordar a la chica hasta ahora? Y la chica era ella, era Bubbles.

Por el amor de… si esto era una broma del destino no era para nada divertida. Por su culpa la chica tuvo ese accidente, la salvo claro, pero las personas que murieron ¿quiénes eran? Lo que fueran de ella él había sido el causante de su muerte. Y ahora se topaba con ella muchas años después se portó amable con él y lo ayudó a sanar sus heridas sin saber que él fue el causante de ese accidente que tal vez haya marcado la vida de la chica para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Scarlett Sedus estaba contenta de que por fin Boomer había regresado a casa, después de 2 tristes y largos años sin saber de él estaba deprimida de no poder ver a su _hijo_. Pero al fin en la madrugada había regresado. Desde que entro en la ciudad sabia que ya había llegado, lo sentía, como toda criatura de su especie podía. Le había dado la bienvenida pero no disfrutó mucho de su presencia y de charlar con él ya que se dirigió a descansar. Había llegado cansado y no se le había pasado por alto que también llegó algo herido.

-¿se habrá encontrado con esos niños estúpidos?- preguntó al aire.

Y más tarde cuando pensaba que podría hablar por fin con él y de cómo le había ido en su búsqueda, no se encontraba en casa. El mayordomo le dijo que había visto salir a Boomer así que no le quedo más remedio que esperar a su_ hijo_ y por fin charlar con él sobre todo lo que hizo esos dos años.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se volvió rápidamente.

-¡Boomer!- dijo feliz recibiéndolo.

-perdón por no avisar que me fui Scarlett- dijo sereno.

-oh no importa lo bueno que ya llegaste-cambio su semblante a uno más serio - pero Boomer me tienes que contar como te fue en…

-todo fue inútil- se adelantó Boomer con frustración en sus ojos. –todo este tiempo estuve buscando qué soy, de donde provengo pero no encontré nada solo lo que ya sabemos y ¿para qué me sirve? me quede donde mismo.

Scarlett soltó un suspiro.

-Boomer… no deberías preocuparte por eso nunca más, nuestra especie es así, nosotros somos así. Nunca sabremos de dónde venimos o ¿por qué somos criaturas con nacimiento desconocido? Al final todos nosotros siempre terminamos en algún orfanato o a algún otro sitio. Tú terminaste en una _iglesia_- lo dijo algo desagradable – y yo en un orfanato como también aquellos mellizos fueron abandonados en la casa hogar. Es nuestro destino no saber de dónde venimos o quien nos procreo tal vez alguien nos puso en ese camino por alguna razón ¿no crees?

-no, no me lo puedo explicar no pudimos haber nacido de la nada como es que…-

-Boomer no somos seres normales, nunca tendremos a quien llamar _padres,_ no nos podemos procrear y si encontramos a alguien igual que nosotros no sabrá de donde viene. Y los que si pueden procrearse de nuestra especie los hijos no nacerán como nosotros, nacerán normales. Recuerda que pasó conmigo.

Scarlett tenía un semblante serio.

Ella había tenido un hijo, el niño había nacido normal como cualquier humano. Por una extraña razón si alguno de su especie se procreaba sus descendientes salían completamente normales es por eso que los ángeles no tenían linaje que proteger, los ángeles no procreaban ángeles.

Y fue cuando en el pueblo donde vivía antes descubrieron que clase de criatura era Scarlett y al pensar que su hijo era igual quisieron empezar por deshacerse de él y luego por deshacerse de ella pero al ver a su hijo muerto Scarlett Sedus devoró el pueblo entero, asesinó tanto a quienes mataron a su hijo como a quienes encontró a su paso. Scarlett no era tan buena como parecía, pero claro a Boomer no le contó toda la verdad, sólo que habían asesinado a su hijo y que ella huyó de ahí.

Y ahora que había encontrado a Boomer no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su _hijo_.

-lo siento Scarlett no quería recordarte eso-

-oh cielo no te preocupes, solo quiero que tomes en cuenta lo que te dije y que ya no le des tanta importancia a eso. Y por cierto a donde habías ido no me digas que te encontraste con aquellos chicos otra vez-

-eso fue cuando llegue a la ciudad, tuvimos una pequeña pelea-

-si me imagine eso cuando te vi llegar algo herido, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren en la ciudad?-

-no tengo idea pero estoy seguro de que los volveré a ver- dijo apretando los puños.

-solo ten mucho cuidado si te los vuelves a encontrar, no quiero que nada te pase cariño-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía como sus piernas estaban entumecidas pero también sentía como no tocaban el piso.

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos topándose con una melena rojiza frente a ella.

Oh por dios ¿qué había pasado? Se encontraba en la espalda de aquel chico pelirojo que la cargaba como si nada.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Ahora lo recordaba, venia de la biblioteca hacia su casa y unos tipos la acorralaron en un callejón tratando de… ahogó un suspiro al imaginarse lo que querían hacerle pero después de eso no podía recordar mas.

-parece que ya te despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?- Blossom se sobresaltó.

-a-ah sí- el pelirojo paró su andar y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Blossom no lo podía creer era aquel chico que ayudó a sanar sus heridas y que todo el día estuvo pensando en él. Desvió su mirada de esa intensa mirada rojiza y fue que recordó. Recordó que uno de esos hombres trato de sobrepasarse con ella cuando había llegado el chico pelirojo y lo golpeó pero y luego… ya no recordaba nada claro, al parecer la salvo.

-¿tú, derrotaste a esos hombres?- pregunto Blossom estupefacta.

El chico sonrió de lado con sorna.

-¿no me crees?-

Blossom lo miro evaluadoramente.

-sí, supongo. Pero de todas formas gracias-

-cuando quieras- dijo todavía con la misma sonrisa.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco aunque pensó en el toda la mañana, a lo mejor porque lo ayudó en sus heridas, era un tipo que se veía que era muy engreído pero al menos la había salvado y estaba agradecida.

-entonces así te devuelvo el favor- habló el chico.

-¿qué?-

-me curaste de mis heridas y me fui sin pagártelo así que creo que ya te lo page con esto ¿no?- decía todavía con ese aire de engreído que a Blossom le fastidió.

-¿pagar? Se supone que se dice gracias, y no se trata de que me pagues o me devuelvas el favor, por mi parte fue ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. ¿Acaso no haces eso?

-¿qué? ¿Dar sin recibir nada a cambio? No lo creo. Así ya estamos a mano, yo recibí tu ayuda, tú la mía… no me gusta deberle a nadie.

Blossom suspiro resignada.

-aah, bueno de nada- dijo mientras comenzó su caminar dejando al chico atrás.

El pelirojo sonrió cínico.

-y ¿cómo te llamas?-

Blossom paró su andar y se volvió mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido al mirar su sonrisa cínica.

-Blossom- dijo mientras reanudaba su caminata.

- ¿acaso no eres Utonio?-

Blossom paró totalmente sorprendida volteándolo a ver fijamente de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y él seguía con el mismo semblante.

-¿conoces a mi padre?- pregunto estupefacta.

El chico sonrió altanero mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Blossom mientras ésta no lo dejaba de mirar. Paró su caminar hasta que llego a lado de ella.

-conozco a tu padre, vamos te acompañare a casa-

-no necesi…

-claro que sí, es muy tarde y nadie te asegura que estarás a salvo de aquí a tu casa, ¿acaso quieres deberme otro favor?

Blossom apretó los dientes molesta, ¿pero quién se creía? y ¿por qué demonios seguía con esa maldita sonrisa irónica en la cara? Era un tipo sumamente petulante.

-mhp me lo imagine, ¿vamos?

Blossom adelantó su caminar molesta mientras el chico la seguía divertido.

¿Y este era por quien soñaba despierta en la mañana? definitivamente solo fue eso, un sueño. Este chico se veía claramente que era engreído y el tipo de que "yo siempre hago todo bien" o "soy mejor que tu" con aire de altanería. Si definitivamente era eso.

En unos minutos de total silencio por parte de los dos, uno porque estaba molesta y el otro disfrutando, llegaron a la casa de Blossom donde al primer timbre el papá de Blossom ya estaba en la puerta.

-oh Blossom ¿dónde estabas? Hoy llegue temprano del hospital y me encuentró con que no estás en casa y … ¿Brick? – el papá de Blossom paró al percatarse del muchacho.

-buenas noches Dr. Utonio- saludo el chico.

Blossom volteo a ver a su padre y luego al chico y después a su padre otra vez.

-¿lo conoces?-

-ah sí, Brick es un estudiante de intercambio de Londres y vino a hacer sus prácticas aquí a Townsville y me está ayudando en el hospital-

-¿enserio?- preguntó Blossom estupefacta, vaya ahora parecía que era el día de la estupefacción para Blossom Utonio.

-si- respondió ahora el chico.

-pero ¿cómo es que llegaron juntos?- pregunto extrañado el Dr. –no sabía que se conocían.

-oh no papá, acabo de conocer a Brick ayer. Lo ayude con unas heridas que tenia y hoy el me ayudó a mi…

-ah sí, su hija estaba en peligro, sabe doctor, pero llegue antes de que le sucediera algo no se preocupe- dijo mirando a Blossom quien le fruncía el seño. Ahora por decir eso su padre se preocuparía más y atacaría con muchas preguntas.

-¿qué? ¿Es cierto Blossom? ¿Qué paso? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso?- si, ya se había preocupado y la estaba bombardeando con preguntas.

-no paso nada papá, sólo un señor que quería robarme pero por suerte Brick pasaba por ahí cuando fue en mi ayuda y no paso nada- Blossom miró a Brick con ojos suplicantes de que no la desmintiera mientras éste se encogía de hombros despreocupado. Tenía que mentirle a su padre no le iba a decir que casi fue violada por unos tipos borrachos, la encerraría de por vida en su casa.

El doctor suspiró.

-aah menos mal, muchas gracias Brick. No sabría como agradecertelo-

-descuide doctor fue un placer- decía esto mientras miraba a Blossom con una guasona sonrisa a lo que Blossom se molestaba. –creo que tengo que irme, ya es tarde y todavía tengo que llegar a mi casa, buenas noches- se despidió el pelirojo.

-de nuevo muchas gracias Brick y que descanses nos veremos mañana- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

-oye- hablo Blossom haciendo que el pelirojo se volviera –gracias por no decir nada pero no quería preocupar a mi papá por eso tuve que mentirle.

-mmm creo que al final me debes otro favor-

-¿qué?

-no dije nada, te guarde el secreto. Me volviste tu cómplice o ¿no? Creo que me debes algo- decía de forma altanera el pelirojo mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza.

Blossom se sonrojo eufórica.

-n-ni te atrevas pervert…

-mhp no tienes nada que me interese- dijo volteándose mientras reanudaba su paso con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero me gustan los chocolates, si son amargos mejor- levantó su mano despidiéndose –adiós Blossy.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Blossy? Era una broma ¿no? Pero ¿quién se creía? definitivamente ese chico tiene aires de grandeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola hola hola! y mil perdones pero esque este ultimo mes no se me puso para poder actualizar pero bueno aqui estoy tarde pero segura xD_

_y otra vez un millon de gracias por sus Reviews y por leer esta historia ¡gracias a todos!_

_Gracias Ammy y a tu amigas tambine por supuesto mil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora espero que sigas viva Ammy xD_

_Gracias Kuroda 117 me alagas deveras y ¡no! no mueras hasta que haya terminado la historia! ;DD_

_Gracias Licci espero que te haya gustado x3_

_Gracias powerdark ¡si! le atinaste jajaja xD y no te preocupes ya veras si pronto o (nunca) se quitara el abito bubbles ;D_

_Gracias iru-chan espero que este cap te haya gustado y no te preocupes la historia va empezando todavia falta ver mas de las parejas ;DD_

_Gracias lady of the death si el padre es malo xD jajaja yo tambien quiero saber que hara buttercup cuando sepa lo de su perro xDD jajaja nsc ;D_

_Gracias dickory te gusto el cap? espero que si ;D_

_jajaja nunca habia tenido tiempo de contestar sus reviews y hoy lo itente es divertido xD intentare contestarlos mas seguido xD jajaja_

_¡Gracias a todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer! ;DD_

_jajaja ¡Cuidense mucho!_

_¡y nos leemos ne el siguiente cap!_

_¡Adios! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 6**

Al día siguiente era una mañana muy clara y Bubbles se encontraba de camino a la casa de su abuela para hacerle una visita.

Llego a una antigua pero agradable casa donde vive su abuela y al tocar la puerta la recibió una mujer ya pasada en edad, de cabellera grisácea y un arrugado rostro.

-¡abuela!- decía emocionada mientras la abrazaba y entraban a la casa.

-oh, Bubbles cariño ¿cómo has estado?-

-muy bien abuela, pero tú ¿ya te sientes mejor?- decía dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar de viejos sillones, cuadros hermosos y en una esquina un gran reloj de péndulo, algo antiguo también.

-oh, ya ves querida, cada día me hago más vieja y los dolores siguen pero no te preocupes, ¿quieres un poco de te?-

-aay abuela…- suspiro Bubbles al ver como su abuela decía todo eso con una sonrisa. –pero ¿y Alice?-

Alice era la enfermera que siempre ayudaba a su abuela ya que ella vivía sola en esa enorme casa desde que Bubbles se volvió novicia.

-oh le di el día libre se lo merecía- decía tranquila tratándose de incorporarse para dirigirse a la cocina.

-abuela no me gusta que te quedes sola y no te levantes yo iré a prepararlo- decía Bubbles dirigiéndose a la cocina –como me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo abuela, no quiero que sientas que tu única nieta no se preocupa por ti- seguía hablando desde la cocina.

-ay Bubbles eso nunca, además es más importante tu formación de novicia. No quiero que descuides cosa tan importante solo por mí.

-tú eres más importante abuela-

-ah-suspiraba la anciana –tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti querida- mientras su mirada se perdía recordando – al saber que vas por buen camino después de su muerte…serás una estupenda religiosa, por algo Dios hace las cosas. Se llevo a tus padres en aquel accidente y tú tomaste este camino sabiendo que era lo mejor. Eres una chica muy valiente mi pequeña. Tu abuela está muy orgullosa de ti.

Mientras en la cocina Bubbles esperaba el agua para el té escuchando como su abuela le decía todo aquello tan feliz y satisfecha consigo misma…

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

En aquel accidente de hace 9 años sus padres fallecieron y por raro que parezca ella fue la única que sobrevivió a una trágica muerte en el Bridge Street de Townsville. Desde entonces vivió con su abuela quien era el último familiar vivo que tenia y fue cuando su abuela la metió en todo esto.

Ella le decía que Dios se los había llevado a un lugar mejor, que él sabía por qué hacia las cosas, que él era bueno y misericordioso. Su abuela tiene una enorme fe la cual se la fue transmitiendo a Bubbles convenciéndola de unirse a la religiosidad. Bubbles no tenía nada claro pero al ver a su abuela tan feliz y llena de orgullo al saber que su nieta podría convertirse en religiosa no quería que se sintiera mal. Era la única persona importante que le quedaba en la vida y no quería perderla, y convirtiéndose en la religiosa que quería su abuela Bubbles podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Con esto Bubbles la hacía feliz y ella con eso estaba satisfecha.

Su abuela era una gran parte de por qué había querido convertirse en novicia sin embargo había algo mas, un recuerdo de aquel accidente que quedaría impregnado en ella para siempre y que era un motivo por el cual ella también le agradecía a Dios su vida al volverse religiosa.

Era un pequeño recuerdo de cómo había salido libre de aquel accidente ¿tal vez un milagro? Nunca lo sabría. Solo recordaba como sintió que la recostaban en el frio pavimento mientras la lluvia caía y al entreabrir sus ojos unos intensos orbes azules la miraban, después escuchó sirenas y al instante un ruido como el que hacen los pájaros al batir sus alas y al fijarse pudo ver como aquel portador de la intensa mirada se alejaba por el oscuro cielo.

¿Un ángel? No lo creo. ¿Enviado por Dios? Podría ser.

Pero Bubbles nunca dejo de pensar en esas posibilidades y en que si había pasado un milagro y Dios le había ayudado enviándole un ángel a salvarla no tendría nunca como agradecerle y convertirse en novicia era lo que creía lo correcto. Por su abuela, por sus padres y por ese extraño acontecimiento del accidente.

Eran suficiente razón para seguir esta vida y con eso estaba feliz o ¿no? Estaba satisfecha ¿no?

¿Entonces por que sentía que todavía le faltaba algo?

Pero así estaba bien ¿Qué no?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Una semana había pasado y todo seguía normal, dentro de lo que cavia, Bubbles yendo al orfanato, Blossom con sus estudios y Buttercp con sus estudios y su perro.

Y dentro de lo que cavia porque…

Bubbles desde que le pidió ayuda a Boomer en el orfanato sólo le ayudo dos veces en esa semana disculpándose que estaba ocupado y que había encontrado un empleo que lo mantendría ahora más ocupado.

Y ni se diga de Blossom que después de haberse topado con ese chico Brick, y saber que está haciendo prácticas junto a su padre, ahora lo tenía que aguantar en la escuela. Al día siguiente de haberla ayudado, cuando estuvo en peligro, al ir a la universidad se encuentra con que él también empezó a estudiar allí como estudiante de intercambio.

Mientras Buttercup se encontraba despreocupada jugando con Pooch, pero no podía evitar el recordar aquel chico que le prometió una cita si encontraba a su perro haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de horror.

-aaah- dieron un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo.

Se encontraban las tres juntas en una cafetería de la ciudad y al escucharse así se volvieron a ver y rieron.

-creo que ese chico del que nos contaste, Buttercup, te trae así- decía la rubia divertida.

-sí, ¿cuándo saldrás con él? encontró a Pooch ¿qué no? Una deuda es una deuda- Blossom se acercaba a Pooch y lo acariciaba mientras éste ladraba contento como entendiendo lo que Blossom decía. Se encontraban en la zona de aire libre de la cafetería ya que no podían entrar con mascotas –verdad que si Pooch-

-cállense, ese chico estaba loco ni si quiera lo he vuelto a ver además yo podría haber encontrado a mi pequeño Pooch sola- decía Buttercp en un mohín acariciando a su perro que por un extraño momento se le a figuro que Pooch le sonreía.

-si, ajam-

-además Pooch de pequeño no tiene nada, hasta creo que lo veo más grande- decía Blossom.

-y ¿qué hay contigo Blossom?- le pico ahora la pelinegra – ese chico Brick ya te agarro confianza. La otra vez lo escuche decirte "blossy" y ¿que no te salvo? – junto sus manos en el pecho y hablo sarcástica –que romántico.

A Blossom le salto una venita en la frente.

-aaaw te salvo y luego te lo encuentras en la escuela- decía la rubia soñadora con las manos en sus mejillas y ojos luminosos.

-¡Bubbles!-

-¿qué? yo sí lo veo romántico.

La pelinegra se echo a reír.

-nada de eso, si lo conocieran verían que es un engreído orgulloso, me cae mal.

-del odio al am…

-¡Bubbles!

-ok, me callo.

-jajajajaja- Buttercp no paraba de reír.

-además Bubbles tu también tienes un nuevo amigo, te ayudo en el orfanato ¿verdad?

-emm si pero- decía Bubbles con un leve sonrojo –ya no podrá, me dijo que consiguió un empleo o algo así.

Las chicas la voltearon a ver sonriendo pícaramente, aunque Bubbles era novicia para Blossom y Buttercup no les importaba mucho al momento de molestarla con cualquier cosa.

Cuando Pooch ladró y una voz las distrajo.

-¿desean ordenar algo?- el chico dio una mirada fría al perro mientras este gruñía como respuesta.

-¡Boomer!- dijo sorprendida la rubia al reconocer al chico mientras Buttercp calmaba a Pooch.

-oh Bubbles ¿cómo has estado?- su mirada se relajo drásticamente.

-m-muy bien ¿y tú? parece que conseguiste empleo- sonreía Bubbles mientras las otras dos dirigían su mirada de un rubio a otro.

- sí, no es mucho pero al menos conseguí algo-

Bubbles sonrió por la obstinación del chico.

-oh, ellas son mis amigas Blossom y Buttercup, el es Boomer-

-mucho gusto- hablarón las dos al unisonó.

-el gusto es mío- dijo cortésmente.

-¡Pooch!- regaño la pelinegra al ver como su perro todavía le seguía gruñendo a Boomer – lo siento- dijo con una gotita en la sien.

-no te preocupes ¿es tuyo?- preguntó el rubio. La chica asintió. –es una raza muy rara de perros- Boomer se acercó a Pooch poniéndole una mano en la cabeza acariciándolo, mientras le sonreía burlón al perro.

-vaya pero que veo, ¿ahora te gustan los perros?-

Una voz sarcástica se acercó a ellos haciendo que voltearan.

-Brick- dijo Blossom frunciendo el seño.

-¿qué? ¿A ti no? Que yo sepa a ti siempre te han gustado- le retaba también el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras el perro le gruñía al pelirojo y luego al rubio y luego al pelirojo otra vez.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso un aura negra salía de esos tres individuos que no dejaban de ver al otro con una mirada fría.

-¿por qué siento que estamos en medio de una pelea?-

-¿acaso ya se conocían?-

- eso que importa, lo importante es ¡¿qué tiene que ver mi perro en esto?-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Una semana había pasado y Cedrick se había dado cuenta. Ahora no tenía dudas, ese chico era realmente Boomer el demonio de su pasado.

¿Ahora qué haría?

Estos días en que la hermana Bubbles asistió al orfanato en una ocasión pudo ver como aquel chico le ayudaba y sólo vasto una mirada más para darse cuenta. Sin duda era él.

Pero ahora ¿qué haría? definitivamente esa criatura tiene que desaparecer, pero sobre todo la hermana Bubbles se estaba relacionando mucho con él.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, esa relación no llevaría a nada bueno y tenía que actuar ya.

Se encontraba en su despacho dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos cuando de la puerta se escuchó unos leves golpes.

-adelante-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una bella mujer.

El padre alzó la vista dejando su papeleo.

-oh Sra. Sedus ¿que la trae por aquí?- decía volviendo a su semblante sereno.

-hay algo con lo que quiero hablar con usted, padre- decía de igual forma.

-¿sobre qué se trata, hija?-

Sedus sonrió para sus adentros y dejo notar una leve sonrisa que el padre no percibió.

-es algo sobre la hermana Bubbles-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

La semana había pasado y Scarlett se había dado cuenta que su hijo estaba distante. Se la llevaba buscando empleo, cuando no debería ya que ella le ofrecía todo pero, ah, bendito orgullo de los hombres, y si no era eso se iba a ayudarle a aquella chica, a la monja. Y eso la molestaba aun más.

Era su hijo ¿por qué pasar tiempo con una monja en vez de con ella? Además era una monja, una mala influencia para él.

Ah no, pero eso no se quedaba así. Iba a hacer algo y lo iba a hacer ya. No podía dejar que esa chica se relacionara más con su hijo y que se lo quitara de su lado, eso nunca.

Tenía que hacer que ya no la viera. No se lo podría prohibir a Boomer, pero podía hacer otra cosa.

Tal vez con ese padre. Que mejor que ese tipo que odia a Boomer para que prohíba a la monja verlo.

Scarlett estaba segura que ese padre ya sabía de Boomer, sabría que está vivo. Ya que acompañaba a la chica a la iglesia cada vez que le ayudaba, sería un idiota si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Y aunque lo odiaba por haber querido deshacerse de Boomer ahora le usaría y al final los dos saldrían beneficiados.

Ese padre era un peón insignificante a quien Scarlett usaría para su travesía, no valía la pena odiarlo por el pasado, ahora solo quería que esa chica no se metiera más en la vida de su hijo y este hombre le iba a ayudar.

Pero claro él no sabe lo que realmente es ella, tal vez lo sepa con Boomer pero ella siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo. Y para convencer a este hombre de lo que tenía planeado, tal vez tenga que decir algunas mentirillas sobre la hermana Bubbles.

Scarlett entró al despacho del padre y éste la recibió con una máscara de serenidad que siempre pone ocultando lo que en verdad piensa o siente.

-hay algo con lo que quiero hablar con usted, padre- contestó de igual forma.

-¿sobre qué se trata, hija?-

-es algo sobre la hermana Bubbles- era hora de actuar. Su semblante se cambió a uno serio y algo triste.

-¿qué pasa con ella?-

-padre, sabe que últimamente mi hijo Boomer le ha estado ayudando en sus deberes-

El padre se sorprendió un instante al escuchar aquel nombre pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Tenía muy en cuenta que Scarlett había adoptado a un niño y ahora se entera de que ese niño es Boomer. Qué pequeño es el mundo, pero eso ya no importaba.

-sí, eso tengo entendido-

-y… no quiero molestarlo padre pero…yo respeto mucho la religión sabe padre pero, vera…- Scarlett estaba nerviosa pero todo era parte de su actuación que al parecer estaba funcionando. El padre se veía impaciente.

-hable señora Scarlett, no se preocupe por favor-

-vera padre Cedrick, mi hijo a acompañado a la hermana al orfanato y aquí, a la iglesia, y no quisiera parecer quisquillosa ni nada por el estilo, pero siendo ella una hermana ¿no está mal que este tan cerca de un chico? me refiere a que está bien que conviva pero no solo son esas sus intenciones y yo no quiero que la hermana se meta en problemas por esto y…-

-no se preocupe señora Scarlett, la entiendo perfectamente – el padre la interrumpió poniendo un semblante duro. Scarlett sonrió, el viejo había pescado muy rápido el anzuelo – y ciertamente estaba algo incierto sobre la hermana, de hecho este mismo día quería avisarle a ella sobre sus deberes y obligaciones. Ya no se va a tomar tantas libertades como ahora. Por favor señora Sedus discúlpeme si sueno algo duro al pedirle que su hijo ya no siga viendo a la hermana pero creo que lo hacemos por su bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de la hermana Bubbles.

-oh por supuesto que no padre, usted puede pedirme lo que quiera. Gracias por comprender esto- decía Scarlett como toda una madre preocupada, todo había salido perfecto. El padre se había creído todo y el saber el padre que Boomer ya no se paseará por aquí hizo todo más fácil de convencerlo. Ahora solo faltaba la hermana a la cual sabía muy bien que el padre la reprendería.

Ya no la vería más. Ahora podría disfrutar de su hijo y esa hermana ya no sería una molestia. Pero si alguna vez se la llegara a encontrar con su hijo después de esto se encargaría de ella… personalmente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

****_Hola_

_Disculpen la demora xD pero aqui estoy, El siguiente cap lo subire mas rapido porque ya lo tengo xDD asi que espero sus comentarios jajaj xD_

_Mileees, millones de gracias por sus Reviews! x3_

_y espero que les haya gustado este cap!_

_¡Saludos y gracias a dickory, powerdark, lade of the death, danitha DN, ammy,_

_ beuty dream (hermosa x3 gracias por comentarme en cada capitulo! que bueno que te guste mi historia you make me happy x33) y lia sennenko!_

_jajajaja xDDDDD_

_Muchas gracias! y tambiena quienes se toman al molestia de leer! :D_

_les mando muchos ¡kikos! ;3_

_cuidensee!_

_nos leemos en el proximo cap! ;DD_

_shao!° x3_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Disfrutenlo!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 7**

El viento soplaba fresco y unos chicos disfrutaban del día, sentados, en una cafetería de la ciudad pero no parecían que lo disfrutaban realmente.

-entonces ustedes ya se conocían- dijo una muy sorprendida Bubbles.

En la mesa, sentados, se encontraban Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer y Brick; hasta Pooch al lado de su dueña claro está.

-y ¿por qué llegaste así Brick? Al menos hubieras saludado- le reprendía Blossom.

-no, porque no hubiera sido divertido, Blossy. Además el perro fue el que empezó a gruñirme-

-pues le caíste mal de todas formas Pooch no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-¿entonces él es con el que peleaste al llegar a la ciudad, Boomer?- Bubbles se había acercado más a Boomer susurrándole mientras los otros dos seguían hablando-discutiendo.

El rubio asintió.

-ah, pero no fui el único. También esta Butch- el pelirojo volteo a ver al perro de reojo sonriendo con superioridad mientras éste le gruñía- pero a él no lo he visto desde entonces- se encogió de hombros.

Buttercup que se había llevado el vaso de limonada a la boca se atragantó.

-¿qué? ¡¿Butch?- dijo sorprendida.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-en una ocasión, el me ayudó a encontrar a Pooch-

El pelirojo sonrió.

-que astuto-

Pooch gruño.

-¿eh?-

-y ¿acaso no te pidió nada a cambio por encontrar a tu perro?- preguntó Brick adrede sabiendo que Butch había hecho eso por algo. Mientras Pooch solo seguía gruñendo con una mirada asesina.

Buttercup frunció el seño con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-sí, le pidió algo- afirmó el rubio tranquilo tomando un sorbo de su café.

-ja, ya me lo espera del idiota de Butch-

-vaya, parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo- habló Blossom.

-sí, también se llevan bien- sonrió la rubia sin meditar sus palabras.

Los dos se miraron serios.

-se podría decir, nuestra relación es más complicada- hablaba el pelirojo.

-mhp-

-¡Boomer ya pasaron 15 minutos, a trabajar!- una voz desde el otro lado de la cafetería le llamaba.

Boomer suspiro fastidiado y se incorporo.

-bueno me retiro, sigan disfrutando- habló cortésmente como mesero que era –nos vemos luego Bubbles-

Bubbles asintió sonriéndole, mientras les daba la espalda y se marchaba hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

-creo que yo también me voy, nos vemos luego chicas- Brick se había incorporado y se despedía mientras andaba- Blossy, Poochy nos vemos- decía a lo que tanto Blossom como Pooch gruñían.

-¿Poochy?- repitió Buttercup.

-grrr- seguían gruñendo los otros dos al unisonó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Había sido un día largo pero divertido. Bubbles se había reunido con sus amigas y pasaron un buen rato juntas y no hablar de ciertos invitados de improviso que llegaron, todo se volvió más divertido.

Y ahora se dirigía camino al convento junto con Boomer que después de que los chicos se fueran Bubbles y sus amigas se quedaron un rato más, y al momento de irse, Boomer había terminado su jornada y decidió acompañarla.

Venían caminando en silencio, un silencio que a Bubbles le parecía inquietante.

-así que… conseguiste empleo Boomer, me alegra. ¿Y te gusta? - comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio.

Boomer venia caminando tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos, no importándole el silencio que tenían antes al parecer, y al escuchar a la chica volteo a mirarla.

-no me desagrada pero fue lo único libre que encontré-

-lo haces bien- rio Bubbles.

Siguieron caminando otro rato en silencio.

-me sorprendí mucho al ver que ya conocías a Brick- seguía hablando Bubbles –sabes, él salvó a mi amiga Blossom de un asalto- ella sabía que la salvó de una violación pero no le iba a decir eso, Blossom no se lo perdonaría.

Bubbles volteó a mirarlo y regreso su vista resignada al ver que el rubio no parecía importarle la plática sobre su amigo. Pero Bubbles siguió hablando.

-a mi me pareció que ustedes se llevaban bien, pero fue él el que te hizo todas esas heridas cuando te encontré ¿verdad?-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en que el chico no dijo nada y Bubbles se había dado por rendida hasta que Boomer dio un suspiro cansado.

-nosotros- comenzó hablar el chico de repente captando la atención de Bubbles –nos conocimos en esta misma ciudad cuando éramos niños, al instante nos pusimos a pelear por quienes éramos, me refiero a que éramos de diferentes clases sociales – en realidad Boomer hablaba sobre la clase de criaturas que eran pero por ningún motivo le iba a decir eso a Bubbles –pero esa pelea se convirtió más bien en un juego y desde entonces nos juntábamos a jugar sin importarnos en absoluto nuestras diferencias.

Bubbles seguía escuchando atenta a todo lo que Boomer decía, no podía creer que le estaba contando algo así, algo tan personal, a ella. Con eso Bubbles estaba segura que Boomer la veía como a una amiga.

-ellos se fueron de la ciudad, ya que solo estaban de visita, y fue hasta que pasaron dos años que nos volvimos a encontrar. Para entonces yo ya vivía con la señora Scarlett, pero ellos ya no eran los mismos. Sus familias les habían prohibido el vernos a los tres, les habían metido que con esa clase de persona no se podría juntar su hijo y fue como terminamos en otra disputa. Ahora cada vez que nos llegamos a encontrar no hacemos otra cosa que pelear. –termino el chico, serio como siempre.

-excepto en esta ocasión. Al parecer es la primera vez que se ven sin matarse el uno al otro.

Boomer suspiro.

-sí, creo que tienes razón-

-pero falto otro amigo tuyo ¿verdad? Mmm ¿Butch?- dijo pensativa.

-Bubbles ellos no son mis amigos-

-pero a mí no me pareció que no lo fueran. Tal vez sus problemas son del pasado pero el tiempo lo curo todo ¿no es así? ¿Porque no dejan el pasado atrás y olvidan sus problemas?-

-no es tan fácil Bubbles. No comprendes-

-no, no los comprendo- suspiro Bubbles.- pero gracias por confiar en mí-

El chico volteo asombrado, disimuladamente, hacia Bubbles quien le estaba dedicando una linda sonrisa.

Definitivamente no comprendía a las chicas pero tuvo la confianza de decir algo personal sobre él a una que de alguna forma, sin notarlo, las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca y después se encontraba hablando sobre su pasado con Bubbles pero no le importaba. Tal vez si tenía la confianza que ella decía, ¿a lo mejor porque Bubbles se había convertido en una especie de amiga para él? Tal vez era eso.

El chico regreso su vista y se guardo ese sentimiento para él, le gustaba cuando ella sonreirá y eso era lo único que importaba.

-oh, ya llegamos- habló Bubbles al ver que ya se encontraban frente a la iglesia –muchas gracias por acompañarme Boomer, nos vemos luego-

La rubia se despidió y entró a la iglesia mientras Boomer comenzaba su andar hacia su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Al entrar a la iglesia lo primero que vio Bubbles fue al padre Cedrick quien se encontraba con un semblante muy serio.

-buenas tardes padre- saludó cortésmente la chica.

El padre inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

-hermana necesito hablar con usted sobre un problema, acompáñeme por favor- dijo cortante.

Bubbles obedeció y siguió al padre a su despacho, éste seguía con su mirada dura y algo frustrado mientras Bubbles se preguntaba sobre que quería hablarle el padre para que tuviera esa cara tan seria.

Algo andaba mal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Buttercup se encontraba en su casa después de haber salido con sus amigas. Había sacado a Pooch al patio para que durmiera en su improvisada casita de perro; y su padre, después de un par de tragos de whisky, se encontraba apasiblemente dormido.

"_Al menos tomó aquí y no fue al bar"._ Pensó Buttercup satisfecha de no haber hecho su rutina como cada fin de semana al ir por su padre al bar, al menos había bebido en la comodidad de su casa y después se fue a descansar.

Suspiró cansada y apagó la televisión. Todavía era temprano, al menos quedaban un par de horas de sol, y estaba aburrida.

Se incorporó del sofá y miró a través de la puerta de cristal del patio donde apenas pudo distinguir un bulto negro echado en la casita, al parecer era Pooch que se encontraba durmiendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer y se percato de algo.

-ya no hay comida para Pooch- sonrió al tener un pretexto para salir y entretenerse un rato – iré a comprarla.

Tomó las llaves, su mp3 y salió de su casa sola rumbo a la tienda más próxima. No avisó a su padre ya que estaba dormido y no tardaría mucho y Pooch, al parecer dormido también, no quiso llevarlo con sigo tampoco.

Se colocó los audífonos subiendo a máximo el volumen mientras caminaba distraída. Y al hacerlo no se dio cuenta cuando una motocicleta daba la vuelta velozmente al final de la calle. Buttercup dió un vistazo para cruzar al momento que la motocicleta llegaba a ella en un chirrido, casi arrollándola, dejando a una sorprendida Buttercup.

-deberías de fijarte más al cruzar las calles, niña- le decía el conductor de la moto a través del casco negro – no siempre voy a estar yo para salvarte- dijo de burla al instante que Buttercup abría sus ojos sorprendida reconociendo esa voz.

-¡tú!-

-yo- dijo el chico quitándose el casco dejando ver una afilada sonrisa- hola Buttercup-

-nada de hola, casi me matas- contestó la pelinegra enfadada con el chico.

-pero no lo hice, de hecho te salve. Si no hubiera frenado en el último momento, vaya que estarías muerta. Así que ahora me debes dos. Y hablando de eso…

El chico volteo a mirarla divertido.

-toma ponte esto- le ofreció un casco color verde.

Buttercup lo miro interrogativa.

-¿qué? Acaso lo olvidaste. Creo que me debes una cita- su sonrisa afilada se dejo ver otra vez. –Ponte el casco y súbete- le ordenó.

-y tú crees que yo me subiré contigo, ¿estás loco o..?

-mmm probablemente- la interrumpió – anda súbete me la debes. Además de que te rescate a ti, rescate a tu perro y ¿no piensas recompensar a tu héroe por eso?

-mira Butch, ya te di las gracias y lo de hace un momento tu...

-yo te salve- la volvió a interrumpir divertido acabando la oración de Buttercup más no era lo que ella iba a decir – ¿acaso no te gustan las aventuras? Si vienes tómalo como una, solo daremos un paseo- Buttercup lo miró pensativa- además de que te dejare conducir la motocicleta si quieres-

Butch notó como a la chica se le iluminaban los ojos al oírlo decir lo último.

-¿deberás?-

Butch sonrió divertido al ver como Buttercup se ponía como a un niño que lo dejan jugar con su juguete favorito después de haberlo castigado.

-claro, solo y cuando te pongas esto- Butch le colocó el casco –ven, vamos a divertirnos.

Buttercup tomó el casco.

-¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- aunque era un chico que la había salvado en dos ocasiones, contando esta, y también había encontrado a su perro, no parecía de malas intenciones. Pero de todas maneras lo acababa de conocer y de él solo sabia su nombre y su espontaneo y fastidioso carácter.

Pero todavía le debía algo. Una cita.

-¿por qué no vienes conmigo y lo averiguas?- le mostró su afilada sonrisa de nuevo.

Buttercup se subió, sobornada por ese chico, a la moto. No por la cita, o el chico, si no por la motocicleta. No lo podía evitar esa motocicleta era preciosa y con solo pensar en manejarla aunque sea solo una vez sería feliz. Solamente que tenía que salir con este chico fastidioso, pero bueno la moto lo valía. Además de que se lo tomaría como una aventura, como él dijo, no sería una cita ni nada por el estilo y quien sabe a lo mejor se divertiría. Al menos esto era mejor que quedarse en casa aburrida mientras todos dormían.

Desde atrás abrazo al chico por la espalda mientras este encendía la moto.

-sujétate bien Buttercup-

El chico acelero velozmente causando que la chica se aferrara más a él.

-¡ten cuidado tonto!-

Desde el casco del chico se podía ver una sonrisa divertida. Divertida de haberse salido con la suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

****_Muchas Muchas gracias por sus Reviews_

_Disculpen la tardanza pero se me habia ido el internet pero gracias a dios y el tecnico volvio xD_

_jajaja ando algo apurada pero_

_Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus reviews o simplemente leerla_

_GRACIAS_

_nos leemos pronto_

_see ya_

_cuidense ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

_aqui otro capitulo :D_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 8**

El sol se estaba poniendo y se podía ver los últimos rasos naranjas de sol en el cielo y Buttercup seguía arriba de la moto sin tener alguna idea de donde la llevaba Butch.

Cuando sintió como descendía la velocidad y escuchaba como Butch le decía que se quitara el casco mientras él se quitaba con una mano el suyo. Buttercup lo hizo y pudo visualizar mejor el lugar al que estaban entrando.

Seguían arriba de la moto mientras ésta andaba despacio. Sintió como Butch le quito el casco de la mano y le aventaba los dos a un tipo que saludó.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto la chica.

Mientras andaban Buttercup veía como había más tipos arriba de motocicletas, carros encendidos con música fuerte, chicos tomando y riendo. Escucho un estruendo de motos al frenar y pudo distinguir que acababan una carrera por la forma de pelear de los chicos al ver quien había ganado.

Pudo ver como saludaban a Butch mientras seguían pasando y le echaban una mirada a ella y una carilla a él. Al parecer Butch era conocido por aquí.

-¡hey, hermano ¿qué pasó?- se acerco un tipo con lentes oscuros saludando a Butch – hace rato que no te pasabas por aquí.

Butch sonrió ladino.

-estaba ocupado amigo, ahora vengo a divertirme.

-ah y parece que traes a una amiga contigo. Perfecto ahora podrás jugar en las carreras siamesas.

Buttercup se quedó viendo al flácido chico que estaba con ellos. Traía unos lentes de sol negros, aunque ya no había sol, y se veía ligeramente enfermo aunque no lo pareciera realmente.

-sabes, el mono esta aquí y si te ve te matara por lo de la última vez. ¿Por qué no vuelves a jugar contra él? Aun sigue sentido.

-Ja ¿ese estúpido mono aun no lo supera? Será divertido.

-¡jefe vamos, la carrera ya va a comenzar!- un tipo grande y gordo le gritó al amigo enfermo de Butch mientras éste hacia un ademan de que ya iba.

-la pandilla me habla hermano. Buena suerte, con esta lindura seguro ganaras. Jajaja- se marchó riendo llegando junto a otros tipos que se parecían a él pero cada uno era de complexión diferente mientras uno era grande y gordo otro era chaparro o escuálido.

Buttercup miraba todo a su alrededor. Estaban en una zona algo alejada de la ciudad donde los pandilleros, los tipos peligrosos de la ciudad o quien quisiera estar ahí, se reunía para una noche de diversión y adrenalina. Para algunas carreras peligrosas y apuestas sin sentido para pasar el rato.

Buttercup ya había escuchado de este lugar por alguno de sus amigos de universidad, algunos habían venido una que otra vez y hablaban presumidos por eso en la escuela, pero no lo conocía. Hasta ahora.

Estaban en…

Butch se le quedó mirando al ver como la chica recorría con la vista todo el lugar fascinada. Butch sonrió.

-Bienvenida al Black Lagoon, lugar de la adrenalina sin límites.

-o de tu muerte súbita segura.- se burló Buttercup.

Butch rió.

-sabia que entenderías, pero no te preocupes estás conmigo y nada te pasara.

-oh si, me siento protegida ahora.

-Ja, entonces no te importara participar en esta carrera- Butch la miraba divertido – serás mi compañera siamesa.

-o mejor dicho tu "lindura" siamesa- se burló Buttercup al recordar como la llamó aquel chico flácido.

-jajaja por cierto ese era Ace y su pandilla. Son amigables pero no te metas mucho con ellos, están algo…

-¿enfermos?- le completó Buttercup.

-Ja se podría decir- dijo divertido.

-no te veía como a un chico malo Butch- habló Buttercup después de sacarle la vuelta a un motociclista –pero veo que las apariencias engañan.

-y no te equivocas Buttercup. Pero cuando llegue a la ciudad solo quería algo de diversión y, créeme, aquí la encontré. Pero no soy como cualquier tipo que veas por aquí. Yo soy diferente.

-ver para creer, Butch- le contestó la pelinegra divertida por todo eso, ese lugar era algo nuevo que ella veía y le gustaba.

Llegaron a un lugar más despejado donde se podía ver como unos tipos se preparaban en sus motocicletas al inicio de una carretera. Algunas chicas se encontraban con ellos, haciendo una pareja por cada motocicleta que había. Al parecer una carrera iba a comenzar.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- habló un hombre con cara de mono que se acercaba en una extravagante Honda junto a una chica rubia con exceso de maquillaje detrás de él. – Es el cachorro- la chica rió- ¿vienes a pagarme lo que me debes o a humillarte frente a todos? Porque créeme, animal, que esta vez voy a ganar- hablaba con un tono altanero de enojo y envidia.

Butch sólo atinó a mirarlo y le sonrió guasón.

-ah viejo me alegra verlo otra vez, pero solo he venido a divertirme y si eso implica derrotarle creo que lo hare sin esfuerzo.

Al mono le salió una venita en la frente.

-eso quisieras cachorro pero no olvidemos que todavía tienes una deuda y si no me pagas lo cobrare con tu cabeza.

Butch rió.

-eso veremos viejo, pero para hacerlo más interesante porque no doblamos esa deuda- el mono lo miró fijamente – si gana le pagare el doble y se puede cobrar con mi cabeza también- Butch pasó su mano por su cuello haciendo como que moría –pero si yo gano no te deberé nada.

El mono rio simplón.

-mhp el dinero y tu cabeza, dos pájaros de un tiro. Muy bien cachorro tienes agallas, hagámoslo.

-no se hable más.

-vete despidiéndote de tu noviecita- el mono volteo a ver a Buttercup – porque yo ganaré y no saldrás de esta.

El mono se alejo de ellos y fue a tomar un lugar en la carrera.

Butch sonrió.

-eso veremos.

-¿pero qué has hecho Butch? ¿Y ese quien era? Me da mala espina- le reprendió Buttercup mientras tomaban un lugar y se detenían. Buttercup se bajó de la moto posándose frente a Butch.

-no te preocupes, vamos a ganar…

-no estoy preocupada- hizó un mohín –tonto.

Butch sonrió de lado al ver la cara de Buttercup y saber que mentía.

-ese hombre lo conocí cuando recién llegue a la ciudad y a Black Lagoon, desde entonces la trae contra mí porque siempre barro con él y con su gente. Solo es envidia.

-mas te vale, parecía hablar enserio con cobrarse con tu cabeza. Es un animal y no lo digo sólo por su cara-

Butch rio. Esta chica sí que lo hacía reír.

-Ja. El animal no es él, créeme, solo lo quiere parecer. Pero no tiene esperanzas contra nosotros- hablaba confiado.

-¿nosotros? -apuntó su índice hacia él – dirás tú.

-¿que no has puesto atención en todo este rato? ¿Carreras siamesas? ¿Ganaremos? ¿Lindura?- Buttercup le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro por lo último mientras Butch reía.

-¿acaso yo tengo que correr contigo?

-¡corredores listos para la carrera!- se escuchó al tipo de lentes oscuros de hace un rato seguido de un fuerte bullicio por parte de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Buttercup volteo a ver a los demás competidores al notar como las mujeres que los acompañaban se preparaban bajándose de las motocicletas y tomando el cinturón de su pareja. Pero ¿que estaban haciendo?

-solo mira como lo hacen ellas, tienes que hacer lo mismo. Toma – Butch le había pasado su cinturón negro.

-¿qué?

-date prisa.

Buttercup notó como las demás se acomodaban en la moto de lado contrario, dándole la espalda a su pareja, y abrochándose el cinturón alrededor de ellos mientras lo abrazan de la cintura desde su postura reversa.

Carreras siamesas.

Ahora Buttercup comprendía el nombre de la carrera. Era una locura.

-vamos Buttercup- la apuró Butch.

La pelinegra hizo todo lo que vio rápidamente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y entrelazaba sus manos alrededor del abdomen de Butch.

-¡si salgo viva de esto me las pagaras Butch!- dijo la chica enojada. La posición era incomoda y no era nada segura.

-descuida saldrás viva de esta. Estas conmigo, recuerda.

-ah, mi héroe- dijo en un tono sarcástico y frustrado.

-exacto- rio el chico.

-¡listos! – era la voz del tal Ace otra vez, mientras una chica que dejaba ver su abdomen y sus curvas se posaba frente a los corredores con un pañuelo rojo – ¡YA!- la chica tiro el pañuelo y la carrera comenzó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles caminaba por los pasillos de la iglesia rumbo a su dormitorio. Venía con la cabeza gacha, algo triste, algo enojada y algo frustrada. Todos esos sentimientos a la vez, ya no sabía que pensar.

El padre le acababa de decir que estaba temporalmente indemne de su realización de novicia…

¿Que había hecho?

¿Qué había hecho qué?... ¿Qué convivía mucho con un muchacho, cosa que es mal visto en una monja/novicia como ella? ¿Qué ella mostraba otras intenciones? ¿Qué no debería hacer esto ni aquello? ¿Qué se tomaba muchas libertades y no hacia bien sus obligaciones? ¿Pero de qué carajo estaba hablando el padre?

Bubbles se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, y su expresión, pero no lo podía evitar.

Frunció más el ceño. Estaba enojada.

Ella cumplía siempre con todo. Hacia sus obligaciones feliz y sin ninguna queja, si le pedían algún favor ella lo hacía por mas ocupada que estuviese, ella seguía las normas al pie de la letra. Y ahora ¿le salían con esto?

No era justo, realmente no era justo.

Sólo se había hecho amiga de alguien ¿acaso eso era un pecado?

¿Y de dónde demonios el padre había sacado todo eso? Él se suponía que la conocía, el podría haber intuido que ella no es así, Bubbles no es así.

¿Tener otras intenciones?

Pff, Por favor.

Algo andaba mal y el padre no pudo haber sacado eso de la nada. Pero ¿qué podría hacer ella? Era una simple novicia, ahora castigada y relevada temporalmente, no podría hacer nada.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Su pesar fue cuando escucho esas palabras del padre. Cuando le prohibió ver a Boomer otra vez. Ya no podría platicar o convivir con él nunca más, y eso definitivamente la afecto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a Bubbles?

Pero sobre todo ¿por qué le dolía tanto el saber que ya no lo podrá ver nunca más?

Duele.

Bubbles dejo escapar una lágrima.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Buttercupp se aferraba fuertemente a Butch mientras sentía como su tripa se escapaba del estomago con las embestidas del aire contra su cabello, las desenfrenadas vueltas y los fieros rugidos de las motocicletas.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa.

Aunque ya no sentía ni la tripa ni el corazón, la adrenalina que le invadía el cuerpo era suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás. Al principio, tenía que admitir, que sintió algo de miedo recorrerle el estomago pero después se fue convirtiendo en adrenalina y libertad.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía viva, una pequeña ráfaga de libertad y locura que la hizo sentir emocionada y a la vez aterrorizada. Era genial.

Pero después de un rato, y en su posición, también sentía como el estomago se le devolvía.

Volteó a un lado donde Butch había arrebasado a un corredor y lo dejaban atrás. Pudo escuchar como el mono se carcajeaba y decía algo. Estaban cerca de él.

-¡arrebásalo Butch!- grito Buttercup a través del viento y de su cabello.

Butch mostró su sonrisa afilada.

-no me lo tienes que recordar, niña.

-¡no me digas así!

Buttercup sintió como Butch aceleró ocasionando que se sujetara con más fuerza y vio como arrebasaban al mono.

-si gano te voy a decir como quiera.

La pelinegra vio como el mono soltaba una maldición detrás de ellos y sonrió.

-y si yo gano no me volverás a decir así.

Butch había llegado donde habían comenzado la carrera y ésta se dio por terminada. Habían llegado primero seguidos del mono y los demás corredores.

-no es justo, Buttercup- dijo Butch frenando la moto mientras se escuchaba el escándalo por los ganadores. Buttercup iba con él así que los dos habían ganado. No era justo.

Los gritos y el alboroto se intensifico y Buttercup rió contagiando a Butch. Habían ganado.

-¡ganamos! jajaja- festejo el pelinegro.

-no tan rápido cachorro- el mono se acerco con mala cara. Sus intenciones no eran buenas se veía decidido a matar al que se le cruzara enfrente y los dos pelinegros se dieron cuenta de eso.

-un trato es un trato, mono- Butch frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada la cara que ponía el viejo.

-todavía me debes dinero, animal, y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente- sonreía repulsivamente mientras les hacia un gesto a tres hombres no muy lejos de ahí – ¡Amebas, atrápenlos!-

Gritó el mono dándoles órdenes a sus hombres al mismo momento que el tumulto de gritos, autos, y motos eran sofocados por unas sirenas. Todos se precipitaron y salían rápidamente del lugar en un alboroto, antes de que la policía llegara.

-demonios- maldijo Butch –vamos Buttercup tenemos que salir de aquí.

Buttercup se colocó otra vez detrás de Butch tomándolo por la cintura mientras se alejaban velozmente.

Los hombres del mono ya se habían marchado sin obedecer sus órdenes haciendo que éste enrojeciera de rabia.

-¡eres hombre muerto, Butch!- grito antes de irse también de ahí.

Butch y Buttercup alcanzaron a oírlo mientras se alejaban. El pelinegro rio.

-jamás me atrapara, siempre me salgo con la mía.

Buttercup le dio un leve golpe para que se dejara de bromas.

-la policía está aquí Butch, date prisa.

-descuida nunca logran agarrar a alguien.

Salieron del lugar mientras veían como todos salían disparados y la policía entraba a Black Lagoon. Siguieron su camino sin ser vistos. Pasaron la entrada y a tan solo unos kilómetros lejos de Black Lagoon, se encontraba frente a ellos una patrulla merodeando el camino.

-mira Butch.

-wow, ahora se pusieron más estrictos- Butch volteo hacia un lado de la carretera. Hacia el bosque- vamos por acá.

Tomó un sendero fuera de la carretera para pasar la patrulla, éste se extendía hacia el bosque donde cada vez se ponía más oscuro, espeso y rocoso.

-Butch ¿sabes por dónde vamos?

-sí. Cuando era niño venia mucho a los bosques de aquí, no te preocupes.

-si tu lo dices.

Su andar era lento, a paso de rueda, y tuvo que apagar la luz para no llamar la atención. El bosque se veía lleno de sombras, árboles, el silencio del viento y de animales escondidos; y desde el cielo, una brillante luna que era la única luz que tenían en ese momento.

Un aullido a lo lejos se dejo escuchar desgarrando el silencio que invadía el bosque.

Butch sintió en su espalda como Buttercup se estremeció.

-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto la chica.

-sí, era un lobo aullándole a la luna. ¿Acaso te dan miedo?

-no, pero me recuerdan algo. ¿Sabes por qué los lobos aúllan a la luna?

Butch se quedó serio un momento algo que se le hizo raro a Buttercup. Tomando su silencio como un _no,_ la chica continuo.

-mi madre me contaba una leyenda…  
>"Decía que la luna tenía un amante con el que todas las noches recorría el cielo. Ellos Vivian en el mundo de los espíritus, pero uno de ellos tuvo celos y quería a la luna para él solo. Así que un día le dijo al amante de la luna que ella había pedido flores… rosas silvestres de la tierra, y el amante por complacerla lo hizo encantado bajando a la tierra tomando la forma de un lobo del bosque.<br>Pero él no sabía que al abandonar el mundo de los espíritus ya no se puede volver. Desde entonces, cada noche mira hacia el cielo y ve allí a la bella luna y aúlla su nombre, porque sabe que no podrá volver a tocarla nunca más."

-Es sólo una leyenda pero es un recuerdo que tengo de mi madre y escuchar aquel aullido creo que me hizo recordar esta historia.- dijo pensativa.

Todo se quedó en un breve silencio donde Buttercup pudo disfrutar del limpio viento del bosque y de otro aullido que atravesó el mismo silencio.

-mi madre también me contaba esa historia- habló Butch sorprendiendo a Buttercup - que curioso creí que solo en donde yo vivo se conocía esa leyenda- dijo algo serio –pero ya veo que no- dijo esto último cambiando su tono al de siempre.

-mmh…- dijo pensativa- pues mi madre me decía que esa historia siempre se la contaba una amiga de ella en su infancia- recordó Buttercup- creo que su nombre era Kenya, no, empezaba con K... Kean…

-Keane- dijo Butch.

-sí, exacto. ¿Cómo sabes…- las palabras se le desvanecieron de la boca.

¿Acaso Keane era…

-ella era mi madre.

Buttercup abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿entonces mi mamá conocía a tu mamá? pero…

-pero que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?- la interrumpió Butch con una sonrisa y un tono divertido.

Buttercup asintió asimilando todavía la información que acababa de descubrir. Su madre le había contado esa leyenda y de la amiga que se la había enseñado, pero también recordaba que su mamá una vez le dijo que esa amiga había fallecido. Entonces la mamá de Butch estaba…

-yo… lo siento Butch.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-entonces si estamos hablando de la misma persona- decía al ver que Buttercup se dio cuenta de eso. Entonces su madre sí era amiga de la suya - no te preocupes mi madre murió cuando yo todavía tenía unos 10 años. En ese caso yo debería ser el que se disculpe. Tu madre no lleva mucho de fallecida ¿no es así?

-algunos años, pero no importa cuántos pasen mi padre es el que no lo supera y seguirá tomando una botella mas de whisky por cada año que pase.

Butch soltó una leve risita.

-lo siento pero no pude evitarlo.

-está bien, es la verdad.

-pero tu modo de decirlo- decía el pelinegro riendo – creo que no te limitas por nada.

-¿y eso es bueno?

-eso es muy bueno, Buttercup, te hace ser quien eres.

-wow, también puedes llegar a ser profundo Butch- se burló la pelinegra.

-y todavía te falta conocerme mejor.

-creo que no quiero hacerlo.

Otro aullido se escucho y Butch aceleró saliendo del bosque, otra vez hacia la carretera.

Llegaron a la ciudad y se encontraban frente a la casa de Buttercup.

La pelinegra se bajo y se despidió del chico.

-la próxima vez te dejare conducir la moto.

-no habrá próxima Butch, tenlo poro seguro. Pero si podría manejar tu moto, no cumpliste con tu palabra.

-entonces nos vemos la próxima, salúdame al perro- se fue dejando a una Buttercup con la palabra en la boca.

¿La próxima? ¿Que acaso el iba a disponer de lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera?

Aunque la había pasado increíble y fue todo una locura, no iba haber próxima. Definitivamente no.

¿O sí?

Buttercup entró a su casa y todo seguía igual, con Pooch y su padre en el mismo sitio de cuando se fue.

O eso parecía.

Pasó por la puerta de vidrio del patio hacia su habitación donde pudo distinguir un bulto negro, que fácilmente se podría haber pasado por una chamarra negra hecha bola, pero estaba segura que era su perro y se encontraba en la misma forma de cómo lo dejo…

"Dormido".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

****_¡Hola! como estan espero que muy bien! x3_

_Bueno en este cap hubo mas de Butch y Buttercup jajaja que espero que les haya gustado pero la verdad eso de las motos_

_lo vi en una pelicula y jajaja me moria por escibirlo y la verdad me gusto xD y luego que pasara con bubbles O.O fue relevada temporalmente de _

_novicia xDD jajaja luego veran ;D_

_jajaja espero que les haya gustado les mando ¡muchos saludos a todos! _

_y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus ¡reviews! x3 nunca me canssare de agradecerles xD ustedes me levantan el animo ¡deveras! xD_

_¡jajaja ¡muchas gracias!_

_lady o fthe death: perdon por tardarme xP tratare de no hacerlo tan seguido ;D jajaja xD  
><em>_dickory: la vez pasada no hubo rojitos y ni esta xD jajaja pero dont worry en el otro si habra ;DD jajaja xD  
><em>_beuty dream: jajaja xD beuty ya no tortures al pobre conejito jajaja baila alegria macarena xD jajaja a bailar! xD la verdad como me haces reir chica xD y tratare de ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar xD  
>danirow DN: hola dani! que bueno que te haya gustado xD y a ti que te gusta tanto butch ;D aqui salio mas de él y buttercup, espero que te haya gustado x3<br>ammy: jajaja ammy todavia no puedo matar al padre jajaja medio mucha risa cuando lei tu review y querias que le cayera un rayo jajaja es buena idea ;D jajajaj espero que te haya gustado! nos leemos pronto chica! ;DD  
>lia sennenko: hola lia! espero que te haya gustado! x3 luego habra mas de los rojitos haber si bloss ya puede confiar en brick o no... jajaja xDD<em>

_¡Deveras gracias! ¡y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_¡kikos! y ¡abrazos! xDD jajaja_

_¡cuidense!_

_seeya ;D _


	9. Chapter 9

_aqui otro capitulo... :)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 9**

Butch regresaba al bosque, donde había estado con Buttercup hace un rato, a gran velocidad.

Aun que se la había pasado increíble con la chica pelinegra y sabia que la volvería a ver, otro asunto era lo que lo mantenía con la mente ocupada.

Ese aullido cuando estaban en el bosque era inconfundible. Lo reconoció al instante.

Pero ¿qué demonios hacia aquí?

Llego al lugar y apago la motocicleta hundiéndose en el silencio del bosque cuando un aullido se hizo presente muy cerca de él.

Se volvió completamente. Detrás de él yacía una criatura de pelaje marrón y ojos relucientes.

Era un lobo.

Pero no cualquier lobo. Éste lobo era más grande que uno normal, tal vez del tamaño de un caballo, dejando ver unos afilados colmillos y largas garras.

Butch frunció el ceño.

-¿qué haces aquí Mitch?

-¿que acaso no me vas a dar la bienvenida Butch?- frente a él ya no se encontraba aquella criatura sino que un chico había remplazado su lugar y hablaba con un tono burlón que desesperaba a Butch.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Mitch?- repitió feroz ignorando lo dicho por el chico.

El chico era Mitch. De tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color quien conocía a Butch desde siempre. Su especie se mantenía unida y eran como una gran familia a quienes los lideraba un Jefe. Pero Butch le caía mal, toda la vida Butch le cayó mal. Con su ego altanero y presuntuoso, nunca se tomaba nada en serio y siempre estaba de payaso en vez de hacer lo que le correspondía, como todos lo demás. Nomas hacia enojar mas al Jefe y que éste los castigara a todos por culpa de él.

A Butch también le caía mal Mitch. Siempre riñaban de niños y le pareció que Mitch le tenía envidia. Butch solo quería ser divertido y odiaba cuando su padre los ponía todos a entrenar o a hacer alguna obligación. Siempre todo fue igual y él solo no quería eso haciendo así travesuras cuando era pequeño y siendo rebelde ahora de grande haciendo enojar a su padre y éste lo reprendía a cada rato.

Y por eso Mitch debía de estar ahí, por ordenes de su padre. Del Jefe.

-el jefe me mando- hablo Mitch con la mirada seria puesta en Butch – me mando por ti, quiere que regreses.

-no volveré, al menos no todavía. Dile al viejo que se quede esperando un rato más.

Mitch sonrió.

-me imagino que te la has de estar pasando muy bien para no querer volver- volvió a su tono de burla –por eso me mandó. Dice que has de estar de libertino en esa ciudad de perdición en vez de estar con tu familia cumpliendo con tus obligaciones.

Butch rió.

-ese viejo todavía sigue de anticuado, apenas me fui un par de meses y se ha de estar volviendo loco.

Mitch soltó un bufido de afirmación.

-por eso me fui, para alejarme de todo y hacer algo nuevo- continuo Butch –me canse de su monotonía y de su dominio sobre nosotros. Pero no me marche para siempre. Voy a regresar, pero dile que será cuando yo lo decida no cuando él quiera.

Mitch mostró una filosa sonrisa como la de Butch.

-sabia que dirías eso. Así que me dio permiso para traerte a la fuerza, sea como sea.

-pues adelante- dijo Butch mostrando sus filosos dientes y unas uñas que iban creciendo.

-pero- continuo Mitch –no soy tonto para pelear contra ti –sonrió- tal vez lo haga después pero yo también puedo aprovechar.

Butch lo miró interrogante.

-y dime ¿te has divertido en esta ciudad? Ya que el jefe me mando por ti y me dejo ir, aprovechare para divertirme yo también.

Butch sonrió sínico por lo que decía el chico.

-a todos nos tiene muy controlados pero nadie se quiere revelar contra él y después de que tú te escapaste se ha vuelto más estricto e insoportable. Creo que te lo agradecemos a ti Butch. –dijo lo ultimo con desdén - por eso te llevare ante él sea como sea .

Butch borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño al escuchar a Mitch

– pero no en esta ocasión -continuo el chico- Yo también me quiero divertir no es justo que seas el único, Butch. Así que no bajes la guardia yo seguiré en esta ciudad y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar entonces prepárate para regresar porque no me iré con las manos vacías.

Termino el chico desafiante mientras se internaba al bosque y se iba perdiendo entre las sombras.

-vamos a ver si puedes, Mitch. Pero nomas te acercas a mi ¡te matare!- le grito furioso.

Ahora se tenía que andar con cuidado Mitch estaba en la ciudad y eso sería peligroso. Pero cuando se lo llegara a topar otra vez, lo derrotaría. Ese idiota no podía contra él y Butch no se iba a dejar vencer.

El no regresaría aun, y menos si lo obligaban a hacerlo y Mitch no era nadie para hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Pasaron un par de días y en la universidad de Townsville Blossom se encontraba sentada tratando de estudiar en una banca en el patio de la escuela.

Pero, como siempre, una presencia sentada frente a ella no la dejaba concentrarse.

De su frente salto una venita.

-Brick ¿que no tienes amigos? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- decía irritada.

-te tengo a ti. ¿Que mas podría pedir?- decía sarcástico.

Estaba sentado despreocupadamente frente a Blossom, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras tomaba un chocolate amargo de los que traía y se lo metía a la boca.

–además- siguió- tu eres la que no tiene amigos ¿por qué estudias en la hora del receso?

Blossom suspiro resignada para después dirigir su mirada a los chocolates.

-¿por qué te gustan esas cosas? saben horrible.

-porque de todo lo que puedo comer ahora, es lo único que me ha gustado-miro el chocolate que tenía en la mano- tal vez porque es amargo.

Brick notó como Blossom lo miraba interrogativa y continuo.

-mmm digamos que mi familia tenía una dieta y yo ya no la quería seguir y al probar otra cosa digamos que esto- apunto al chocolate de su mano – es lo único que pude aguantar. –después se lo llevo a la boca.

-entonces por eso estudias medicina- ahora fue Brick quien la miro interrogante –digo, al tener una dieta es que a lo mejor tienen alguna enfermedad.

El pelirojo sonrió de lado.

-si, digamos que si tenemos una enfermedad- Brick no pudo evitar una sonrisa sínica al comparar a su familia y lo que son con una enfermedad porque a lo mejor si eran eso. A lo que eran se le podía llamar una enfermedad que te obligaba a beber sangre para curarte y mantenerte con vida mientras deja muerte a su paso, como cualquier otra enfermedad sin cura. Qué ironía.

Al recordar a su familia llevo su mirada al anillo, que traía en su mano derecha, inconscientemente. Ese anillo que lo protegía de morir incinerado.

Blossom se dio cuenta como Brick se quedo mirando un rato el extraño anillo que llevaba en su mano. Era como de plata, su cabeza era redonda y tenía una la letra V en el centro bien detallada, alrededor tenía una inscripción. Blossom lo miró detenidamente, una inscripción en rumano al parecer y si su intelecto no le fallaba.

-¿es una joya familiar?- pregunto Blossom sacando a Brick de sus pensamientos mientras éste tomaba otro chocolate para ya no ver el anillo.

-si.

-es… rara- dijo Blossom todavía mirándolo mientras acercaba su mano al anillo para tocarlo.

-si como toda mi familia- rodo los ojos en forma de desprecio y se llevo el chocolate a la boca para que Blossom no tocara el anillo. –no lo toques, no me lo puedo quitar.

-y como tú- le recrimino la chica por lo primero e ignorando lo último que dijo- ¿acaso no extrañas a tu familia?- dijo algo enojada al ver la forma en cómo se había expresado Brick.

-la verdad no. Por algo me vine a estudiar acá ¿no crees?- pero la verdad eso no era cierto.

El estudiar solo era un pretexto para estar ahí en la ciudad pero cuando se fue de su casa se largo sin más. Ya llevaba unos meses desde que se fue y de hecho conociendo a su padre se le hacía muy raro que no haya ido tras de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Siendo su padre un dictador déspota que todo quiere tener en su poder y bajo control, se le hacía extraño que no lo haya encontrado aun.

-de todas maneras eres raro- se quejo la chica.

-y ¿eso es un cumplido?

Blossom sonrió guasona y no le contesto.

-eres mala Blossy, eres mala.

-pues tú no eres un angelito que digamos Brick. –se enojo la chica.

Brick sonrió ladino. Era muy fácil hacerla enojar.

-oh gracias, hoy andas muy amable conmigo Blossom- el pelirojo volteo a verla –¿acaso ya te caigo bien? –acercó un poco su cara y dijo en un susurro-¿acaso te… gusto?

Blossom lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con una venita ene su frente, lista para replicarle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era Bubbles quien le hablaba algo triste. Quedaron en verse para platicar de algo importante que les queria decir. Blossom colgó recogiendo sus cosas para ir a avisarle a Buttercup. La rubia se escuchaba mal pero ¿que habrá pasado? lo que fuese ella iba a estar ahí para apoyarla. Se tenía que dar prisa su amiga la preocupaba.

-¿Qué, ya te vas?- le hablo Brick tristemente solo para molestarla pero Blossom lo ignoro.

-sí, tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-y la siguiente clase ¿te la saltaras? No lo puedo creer de ti- decía divertido conociendo lo cumplida que era la chica.

Blossom se marchaba mientras le contesto por ultimo:

-mi maestro se fue y no la voy a tener así que ya salí, adiós.-se despidió cortante.

La chica se alejó y Brick sonrió divertido al saber aquello último.

Blossom tenía la oportunidad de irse ya que no tenia clases pero se quedo allí mientras él se encontraba con ella molestándola. Entonces no le desagradaba tanto su presencia como ella le hacía creer. A pesar de haberlo corrido indirectamente y haberla molestado, se quedo ahí con él sin más.

Sonrió de lado.

Blossom era divertida y estando con ella no había nada más divertido que hacerla enojar.

Y desde que entro a la universidad no hacía otra cosa que estar con ella, molestarla, hablar, pelear, topársela en cualquier lugar. Pero no lo podía evitar, quisiera o no quisiera, se encontraba con ella inconscientemente. Como cuando la acorralaron aquellos tipos borrachos, de un instante para otro se encontraba por ahí. Podía sentirla y olerla desde lejos y notar que estaba en peligro.

Porque ella era _esa_ chica y hasta que no la matara y bebiera su sangre todo seguiría igual. La sentiría, la olería y se la encontraría en cualquier sitio.

Porque eso ya era cosa del destino y con eso no podía hacer nada.

Se incorporó dirigiéndose a su clase, se había escapado de una y ahora iría a la ultima. Y sus pensamientos seguían volando.

Siendo un sangre pura, tarde o temprano tenía que encontrarla, pero fue ella quien lo encontró primero cuando estaba herido.

Era _ella_.

Había encontrado a su _Musa_.

Y no sabía qué hacer.

Definitivamente no matarla, pero… tal vez, sólo por ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-¿que estas, que?…- preguntaron impresionadas Blossom y Buttercup al unisonó.

Estaban impresionadas hace mucho que no habían visto su amiga Bubbles de esa manera. Estaba enojada siendo ella la más tranquila y pacífica de las tres, se les hacia extraño verla así. No pasaba muy a menudo que Bubbles mostrara sus sentimientos. Ella siempre por hacer bien a todos y ayudar a los demás, lo que le pedían ella hacía. Y era muy raro cuando se enfadaba en serio.

Pero lo que les había dicho realmente era para enfadarse. ¿Cómo se atrevían de acusar a Bubbles de todas esas mentiras? Ella no era así. No tenia malas intenciones con nadie, nunca le haría daño a nadie. Por dios, ella ni siquiera había hecho nada y ahora de un día para otro le llaman la atención por algo que ella no entendía, la castigan y la relevan de su iniciación de novicia.

Ni si quiera se lo merecía. No se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba frente a ellas sin su habitual vestimenta de novicia. Traía unos cómodos y normales jeans, un suéter muy holgado y su cabello suelto. La primera vez que la vieron al llegar ahí se sorprendieron al no verla con su hábito, se preguntaban qué habría pasado, pero después de todo lo que Bubbles les había contado ahora lo entendían perfectamente.

Por un mes Bubbles no podía volver a la iglesia hasta que ese lapso de tiempo terminara, hasta entonces tenía que cuidar su comportamiento y si al padre le apetecía podría o remover el castigo o acortar el tiempo. Pero mientras tanto Bubbles volvía a ser una chica normal.

Pero en ese momento Bubbles no parecía normal. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas estaban con un leve color rojo. Estaba enojada.

- "estoy temporalmente indemne de mi realización de novicia"- dijo Bubbles repitiendo el tono de voz con el que el padre le había hablado a ella.

-por dios- hablo Blossom.

-eso es injusto- dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Se encontraban en un parque cerca de la universidad ya que Bubbles quería hablar con ellas cuanto antes se reunieron ahí por la cercanía.

Bubbles que hace un momento se encontraba de pie dando vueltas, se sentó en una banca. Blossom se sentó a un lado y Buttercup se quedo frente a ellas recargada en un barandal del parque con los brazos cruzados.

-¿y que vas a hacer con tu amigo Boomer? ¿Le piensas decir esto?- hablo Blossom.

-¿acaso van a estar vigilando tu comportamiento viendo que cumplas con lo que se te ordeno?- preguntó la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido –estas relevada. En este tiempo no pueden decirte nada así hagas lo que hagas.

-no sé si observaran mi comportamiento o mi progreso, solo no quiero meterme en más problemas. No quiero decepcionar a mi abuela- hablo triste la rubia.

Las otras dos se voltearon a ver comprendiendo. Bubbles amaba a su abuela y no quería que se decepcionara de ella. Al saber lo orgullosa que estaba de su nieta si se enterara de esto Bubbles sabía que la iba a dar una gran desilusión.

La rubia suspiro cansada.

-pero no entiendo de dónde sacó el padre todas esas mentiras- dijo Buttercup.

-si- hablo Blossom pensativa – alguien debió de habérselas dicho, no pudo haber sacado eso nomas así porque si.

-también pensé eso- Bubbles volteo a mirarlas – pero ahora es lo que menos me importa.

La rubia se incorporó seguida de la peliroja.

-gracias por estar aquí chicas y haberme escuchado- les sonreía la rubia pero aun se le miraba algo triste –iré con mi abuela y le contare todo…

-¿Qué…

-tendré que hacerlo, ya no estaré mas en la iglesia. Volveré a casa con mi abuela así que tendré que explicarle el por qué regrese.

Bubbles se acerco a abrazar y despedir a sus amigas.

-no se preocupen por mí, ya se arreglaran las cosas y por lo pronto todo está bien – volvió de nuevo a su habitual sonrisa dejando ver que estaba bien pero Blossom y Buttercup sabían que no era así.

-Bubbles…

-las quiero mucho ¡adiós!- se despidió Bubbles mientras se marchaba dejando atrás a unas preocupadas amigas.

-solo espero que Bubbles esté bien- hablo la peliroja volteando a ver a Buttercup.

-y que todo esto no empeore mas para ella.

Las chicas vieron como su amiga se alejaba y se perdía de su vista.

Buttercup suspiro resignada.

-bueno tengo que irme hoy empiezo con mis practicas y se me hace tarde para ir al observatorio- decía mientras volteaba ver a la peliroja.

-yo también, no tuve la última clase y creo que iré un rato a la biblioteca.

Butercup la miro sonriendo.

-tu serias feliz viviendo en una biblioteca ¿verdad Blossom?- se rio la morena mientras Blossom le daba un leve golpe en el hombro riendo también.

-¡calla Buttercup!- le recriminaba la peliroja pero en parte su amiga tenía razón. Blossom era feliz en una biblioteca, se sumía tanto en los libros que nunca se daba cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

-bueno me voy ¡ya es tarde! ¡Hasta luego Blossom!- se despidió Buttercup mientras se marchaba apurada.

Blossom la despidió con su mano y se encamino rumbo a la biblioteca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles venia sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las calles de Townsville hacia la casa de su abuelita.

Pensaba decirle la verdad, que la relevaron temporalmente y que pasando un tiempo podría regresar a la iglesia. No era nada malo y además regresaría, solo tenía que esperar un mes. No era mucho y su abuela lo comprendería.

Así que un poco más animada por sus pensamientos apresuro su paso y sin darse cuenta paso a una mujer por un lado mientras venia caminando y por accidente choco su brazo contra el de aquella mujer. Bubbles de inmediato se volteo para disculparse:

-lo siento mucho no me fije- decía al tiempo que la mujer frente a ella la miraba con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes no fue nada.

Bubbles la miró sonriendo agradecida y se le hizo que aquella mujer era muy atractiva además de agradable ya que no se molesto por el golpe.

-oh- dijo de repente la mujer sorprendida- pero si tu eres Bubbles ¿verdad? –la rubia se le quedo mirando interrogativa –oh, es que en unas ocasiones ya te había visto con mi hijo.

Los pensamientos de Bubbles empezaron a acelerarse. ¿Acababa de decir hijo? Acaso se refería a…

-soy Scarlett Sedus la madre de Boomer.

¡La madre de Boomer!

Claro. En los días que Boomer le ayudo en el orfanato le había contado sobre su madre. Bueno en realidad solo le había dicho su nombre. Bubbles ya sabía que Boomer había estado un tiempo en el orfanato Von Gel y se imagino que fue Scarlett, la señora frente a ella, quien lo adopto.

Pero solo sabía eso. Boomer no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo y no conocía a la señora… hasta ahora.

Era muy hermosa y a plena vista parecía ser una persona agradable.

-oh, por supuesto. Boomer ya me había hablado sobre usted- respondió Bubbles cortes- mucho gusto.

Scarlett le regalo otra de sus sonrisas.

-el gusto es mío Bubbles- dijo seguido de un rápido vistazo a la chica y un fingido a sombro que Bubbles no noto – ¡oh! Pero si hoy no traes tu hábito.

Bubbles desvió la mirada solo un poco avergonzada cosa que Scarlett no pasó por alto.

-es que muchas cosas pasaron por las cuales ahora no puedo traer mi hábito.

-¿eso quiere decir que dejaste tu aprendizaje de novicia? – pregunto Scarlett curiosa.

-oh no para nada solo que…

Bubbles dejo la frase incompleta. No iba a decirle a la señora Sedus todo lo que sucedió pero no parecía con malas intenciones. Volteo a mirarla y vio sorprendida como le dedicaba una comprendedora sonrisa.

-porque no te tomas un café conmigo y hablamos, vamos yo invito- decía alegre convenciendo a Bubbles, cosa que logro fácilmente.

No podía decirle que no a Scarlett. Se había comportado amigable después de que Bubbles la golpeara accidentalmente y además era la madre –adoptiva- de Boomer, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Bubbles acepto su invitación cortésmente y de un momento a otro ya estaban conversando sentadas una frente a la otra en un café.

-la verdad es que todo fue culpa de unos pequeños problemas sin sentido que se volvieron un malentendido- hablo la rubia después de un sorbo de su capuchino.

Scarlett la escuchaba atentamente.

-y fue por eso que decidieron indemnizarte por un tiempo- habló la mujer comprendiendo.

-si- soltó Bubbles en un suspiro.

Solo le había contado porque la relevaron de novicia, por unos malentendidos que no especifico, pero no le iba a decir que le prohibieron volver a ver a Boomer o hacer cualquier otra amistad ya que lo podrían volver a malinterpretar y si quería regresar a la iglesia tenía que cuidar muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿y qué piensas hacer Bubbles?- la pregunta llamó la atención de Bubbles –me refiero a que ya que el lapso de tiempo termine ¿quieres regresar de nuevo a tu realización de novicia?

Bubbles se quedo pensativa un momento. ¿Regresar a ser novicia? La señora Sedus tenía razón ¿en realidad quería? Por parte si, era lo que su abuela querría para ella. Pero ella en realidad no tenía ni idea.

-eso el lo que espero… lo que tengo que hacer.

Scarlett se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente.

-y dime Bubbles… ¿crees en todo eso?- Scarlett continuo al ver la cara extrañada de la chica –digo, ¿crees en realidad que exista algún Dios? ¿Los milagros? ¿Los… ángeles?

Bubbles escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía Scarlett y al preguntarle lo ultimo sus ojos se iluminaron y el recuerdo de aquel accidente donde ella fue la única que sobrevivió llego a ella.

¿Que si creía en los ángeles?

-señora Scarlett no se si usted crea en eso o me crea loca a mí al final, pero le contare algo.

Scarlett sonrió dulcemente.

-jamás creería que estás loca.

Bubbles le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo.

-cuando era pequeña mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente en Bridge Street donde ellos murieron. -Scarlett ofreció sus condolencias al momento que Bubbles las aceptaba y proseguía- El accidente fue uno de esos donde era imposible que alguien sobreviviera. Mis padres que iban dentro del coche habían caído al rio y yo cuando desperté estaba sobre el puente sana y salva cosa que era muy extraña ya que yo también me encontraba dentro del coche y tenía que haber sufrido lo mismo que mis padres, pero no. Había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba a salvo recostada en el pavimento pero en ese instante vi algo. Mi recuerdo es algo borroso y los acontecimientos del accidente los sé porque mi abuela me lo conto todo, pero lo que vi es lo único que recuerdo y no lo olvidare.

-y ¿que era Bubbles?- pregunto Scarlett ansiosa.

-no estoy muy segura. No sé si mi mente me la habrá jugado y me lo imagine pero, aunque lo recuerdo algo borroso, lo vi muy real. Cuando desperté en el cielo vi una silueta alejarse y escuche el batir de unas alas. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que el sobrevivir a ese accidente y la extraña silueta en el cielo no tenía otra explicación que no fuera que aquello había sido, tal vez… un ángel…

Bubbles se sonroso tan solo un poco al decir lo que había visto aquella noche. Nunca se lo había contado a alguien y a lo mejor Scarlett creía que estaba loca.

-y desde entonces creí que si existía un ángel que cuidaba de ti ¿acaso no existía un Dios también? Me refiero a que si ellos son los mensajeros de Dios entonces tendría que haber uno.

Scarlett se quedó callada un momento en el que Bubbles creía que ya la había tomado como a una lunática sin sentido.

-creo que tienes razón- dijo al fin sorprendiendo a Bubbles.

-¿deberás?- hablo animada.

Scarlett asintió.

-a todos nos pasan muchas cosas y siempre sin prestarle atención hay alguien que nos ayuda. Se podría decir que yo también pase por lo mismo.

Bubbles se quedó perpleja por todo lo que decía Scarlett.

-se podría decir que mi hijo es mi ángel de la guarda y cuando lo perdí me mando a Boomer para que no me sintiera sola. Y ahora puedo volver a ser madre y sentir como no perdí un hijo si no como éste volvió y que ya no estaré sola.

-eso es muy bonito señora Scarlett- le sonrió Bubbles feliz al ver como la mujer la comprendía y llegaban a lo mismo, en diferentes circunstancias, pero lo mismo. –lo siento mucho por lo de su hijo.

-no te preocupes. Ahora que tengo a Boomer-su semblante se puso muy serio de repente - no sabes todo lo que puedo hacer por él, todo, para que permanezca siempre a mi lado.

De repente volteo a ver a Bubbles de un modo extraño que la dejo helada por un momento y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle nerviosamente.

Era extraño. El tono y lo que había dicho se le hizo muy extraño a Bubbles. Era algo posesivo y escalofriante y curiosamente sintió como todo eso se lo dirigía a ella pero a lo mejor solo fue su imaginación. Si, a lo mejor fue eso.

-y dime Bubbles- hablo la Sra. Sedus – si crees en un bien ¿no crees que habrá un mal?

De repente la plática se había vuelto más seria, y la señora Scarett se miraba diferente.

-¿cómo dice?

-cuando hablaste del ángel que te salvo, y al ser siervos de Dios que te ayudan y te protegen- hizo un ademan con su mano no dándole importancia - ¿no crees que pueda haber algún mal? ¿un enemigo? ¿algo que esté en contra de eso?

-se refiere a…

-sí, Bubbles- se veía algo irritada por las frases cortas e inconclusas de la rubia- bien y mal, luz y oscuridad… ¿el cielo y el infierno?

-bueno –habló al fin Bubbles meditando las palabras de la mujer- aunque en la iglesia me han hablado sobre eso, sobre el diablo o mejor dicho Lucifer, yo creo que al final el mal es el mal porque así lo eligió.

Ahora Scarlett la miraba interrogativa.

-¿cómo dices?

-es que al final Lucifer se vuelve en contra de Dios porque así decidió él. Era un ángel que pudo haberse quedado como ángel, si él lo hubiera elegido así, pero al final su avaricia pudo más. Así que tanto él como todos los que lo siguieron decidieron ser malos por ellos mismos porque así quisieron.

Scarlett se quedo callada.

- la iglesia me enseño que Lucifer es el mal. Y bueno –continua la chica- lo que acabo de decir es lo que yo creo si en realidad lo de Lucifer pasó, ya que después de todo no hay un bien sin un mal no hay armonía si no hay un balance y eso es nuestro balance.

Scarlett tomó un sorbo de su café para después dedicarle una sonrisa a Bubbles que la dejo muy extrañada por su comportamiento, antes un poco raro y serio, y ahora volvía a ser amable.

-sí, tienes mucha razón. Después de todo siempre hay mal en el mundo y un bien que lo controla – miró hacia ningún lado en realidad por encima de su taza de café con una mirada fulminante– aunque muchas veces sea al revés-

Scarlett sonrió otra vez y se volvió hacia Bubbles toda dulce de leche.

- ¡uy! Pero mira cuanto te he detenido aquí conmigo –hizo ademan como que veía su reloj de pulsera – si no me equivoco creo que te dirigías a alguna otra parte antes de que te entretuviera con mi aburrida platica.

-ah, no se preocupe por eso y su plática fue todo menos aburrida, señora Scarlett. Me encantó conocerla- habló educadamente Bubbles, pero encantar que digamos encantar solo lo fue al principio. Después la Sra. Sedus se volvió algo seria y extraña, y eso impresionaba a Bubbles que de un momento estaba así y luego al otro le sonreía como si nada.

-oh, lo mismo digo- Bubbles se incorporaba mientras se despedía –ojala nos volvamos a encontrar Bubbles ¡hasta luego!

-¡hasta luego! Gracias por el café- se despidió la rubia mientras se alejaba

Scarlett vio como la chica se perdía de su vista mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café y sonreía para sus adentros.

Ja. Pero si esta chica no era tan tonta como la creía. Bueno era tonta en no saber lo que quería y en tomar decisiones, pero todo lo que le había contado sobre su accidente, el supuesto ángel que vio, y todo lo que le dijo del mal y de ÉL (Lucifer), entonces no estaba tan perdida como creía.

La chica tenía su intelecto y no se alejaba de la verdad. El mal era mal porque quería y lo que le paso a aquella chica no era nada una obra de Dios.

Pff, ni mucho menos.

En el accidente no era "un ángel mensajero de Dios" a quien vio la rubia. Era nada más y nada menos que su hijo Boomer y ella lo sabía porque cuando ocurrió, Boomer le había dicho que había ocasionado un accidente donde todos murieron pero no le dijo que había salvado a esa niña. Boomer había ocasionado el accidente donde murieron los padres de la rubia y ahora Sedus sabia eso y bueno…

Boomer también.

Tomó otro sorbo de café mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su boca.

-¿escuchaste todo verdad?- pregunto Scarlett a la nada.

Detrás de ella había uno de los cinco pilares que había en la exótica construcción de la cafetería y detrás de ese pilar, recargado con un semblante serio, se encontraba... Boomer.

Y Scarlett pensó que la rubia era tonta al nunca darse cuenta que se encontraban platicando en la cafetería donde Boomer trabajaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando algunos libros de enfermedades. Algunas comunes, otras raras y hasta algunas enfermedades antiguos de muchos años atrás. O en algunos casos, como se encontraba haciendo ahora, se encontraba leyendo extraños sucesos que sucedieron en un tiempo en el siglo XVlll.

Llego a la biblioteca después de haberse reunido con Bubbles, después de un rato de haber leído los libros de siempre de las enfermedades, se encontró con uno muy curioso de extraños casos de homicidios y enfermedades que sucedieron durante el siglo dieciocho.

Al leerlo le parecía raramente interesante. Se encontraba con un acontecimiento donde muchas víctimas de aquel entonces eran asesinadas y las encontraban desangradas con unas curiosas marcas en su cuello, o en cualquier otra parte, pero eran más frecuentes en el cuello. Y pocos eran los que quedaban vivos y era cuando entraba la enfermedad donde la persona estaba sumamente débil y con severos casos de anemia y por lo mismo de temperatura. Y al pasar tan solo algunos días la persona moría de anemia según los doctores de aquella época.

Todos creía que era un animal que si no mataba a sus víctimas las dejaba moribundas pero después de varios casos y de más investigaciones descartaron la idea y toda la evidencia apuntaba a que era un asesino en serie como el caso de Jack el Destripador.

Pero en aquel entonces las personas tenían en cuenta un fuerte mito que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza y al ver como terminaban las victimas creían que todo eso era obra de un vampiro.

-¿_vampiro?_- pensó Blossom bufando.

Pero al pasar los años los homicidios fueron disminuyendo y al no encontrar nunca al culpable, y descartar aquel mito que solo era un mito, el caso quedo en el anonimato y nunca más se volvió hablar de eso. Ya no ocurrían más asesinatos y por lo tanto las personas dejaron de temerle y de llamar la atención y fue así como nunca descubrieron el origen del mal ni tampoco el de la enfermedad, cosa rara ya que nunca volvió a aparecer.

Blossom leyó el libro fascinado.

Eso en verdad había ocurrido y fue muy interesante el saber que jamás encontraron al asesino y esa extraña enfermedad que le quedaba a las víctimas que al desaparecer los asesinatos también desapareció la enfermedad.

Era muy curioso, pero no el hecho de que en algún momento creyeron que era obra de un vampiro. Claro era una época antigua donde los mitos y las leyendas cobraban vida a lo que la ciencia no podía explicar pero ahora eso por lógica no podía ser. Ni siquiera existía.

Blossom dio un bostezo.

Después de haber leído el libro completo la vista se le había cansado y empezaba a dormitar.

Dejo el libro en la pila que tenía en seguida de ella y abrió otro pero nomas posar la mirada en él, pestaño varias veces tallándose los ojos y se recostó en la mesa recargando la cabeza en sus brazos vencida finalmente por el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Más tarde Buttercup acababa de terminar sus prácticas y se encontraba saliendo del observatorio.

-oye- una voz la llamó haciendo que volteara y vio como era un chico el que le hablaba – ¿que es eso?- preguntó apuntando hacia el observatorio.

Buttercup miró al chico y sintió algo peculiar en él. Era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y tenía algo que le hacía recordar a… Butch. Si, tenían la misma presencia, algo agresiva y misteriosa.

El chico le sonrió. Por dios, también tenía la misma sonrisa afilada que él.

Buttercup se reprendió por dentro por estar pensando en Butch, era ridículo.

-¿te refieres al observatorio?- habló la pelinegra.

-así que un observatorio- dijo pensativo- y dime ¿ves la luna y la estrellas desde ahí?- preguntó sonriendo. A Buttercup le pareció agradable.

-claro que si- dijo la pelinegra algo animada al hablar sobre lo que le gustaba -bueno hoy no, estoy empezando mis practicas de la universidad y hasta mañana podremos apreciarlas mejor.

-vaya parece que te gusta mucho ¿no es así?

-bueno, si- hablo Buttercup más tranquila- pero tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

El chico le dedico una sonrisa gatuna.

-adivinaste. Estoy en unas pequeñas vacaciones, podría decir.

Buttercup lo miró interrogativa.

-y por cierto ¿no conocerás algún lugar al que pueda ir y divertirme un rato?

Rápida y extrañamente a Buttercup se le vino a la cabeza Black Lagoon el lugar al que la llevo Butch la otra vez. Y se dio cuenta que el chico buscaba diversión, lo mismo que le dijo Butch cuando le contó a que iba a ese lugar.

Deja de pensar en ese chico. se reprendió.

Pero no podía recomendarle aquel lugar era muy peligroso y no sabía si ese era la clase de diversión que buscaba. Buttercup se estaba debatiendo en sí decirle o no y al parecer lo reflejaba en su cara ya que el chico se dio cuenta y dijo:

-vamos suéltalo, por tu cara parece que tienes el lugar pero no quieres decírmelo. No importa donde sea, o si es peligroso o no ¿sería más divertido si lo fuera no crees?

Buttercup se rindió.

-oh bueno, yo nunca había ido pero un amigo- omitió el nombre- me obligo a ir. Él dice que era su diversión cuando llegó a la ciudad.

El chico la miraba interesado.

-el lugar se llama Black Lagoon y suelen divertirse con motocicletas y carreras peligrosas pero si lo que buscas es peligro y adrenalina yo creo que te gustara.

El chico sonrió mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes.

-justo lo que buscaba. Muchas gracias, amiga ¿qué tal si nos vemos luego?-pregunto mirándola con una coqueta sonrisa. Buttercup ignoro eso pero no iba a ser grosera.

-claro, por supuesto-dijo solo porque sí mientras veía como el chico se despedía y emprendía su caminata.

-por cierto mi nombre es Mitch, fue un placer conocerte este…- dijo deteniendo su andar mientras se volvía.

-Buttercup- respondió la pelinegra.

-si, Buttercup- repitió el chico con una sonrisa algo torcida y misteriosa que Buttercup no percato mientras se volvía otra vez-¡nos vemos!- alzó su mano y se marcho.

Buttercup comenzó su camino hacia su casa pensando en que ese había sido un extraño encuentro en donde conoció a aquel chico.

Un chico algo similar a Butch, pero no por su físico, sino por su presencia.

O al menos eso creía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

****_Hola_

_se que ya les repeti mucho esto, pero disculpen la tardanza jajaja_

_pero para recompensarlo este capitulo salio algo largo verdad _

_espero que les haya gustado y pues sale un nuevo personaje y bueno ya veran que pasara tambien faltan otros personajes de salir y_

_pues ya estoy terminando la historia asi que no se preocupen que la terminare! sii! jajjaa_

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! deveras!_

_gracias dickory, lady of the death, power dark, eidryn, lia, camila, beuty dream, y danirow_

_muchas gracias a todos! x3_

_Nos leemos luego! y cuidense!_

_Adios! ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 10**

_Todo estaba oscuro. Escuchó unos gritos de terror, unos sonidos huecos, como si hubieran golpeado a alguien, y entonces vio todo más claro._

_Parecía que estaba en una especie de callejón, era de noche y escudriño la oscuridad con la vista y fue cuando vio a dos personas que chocaban contra el frio pavimento de la calle en un charco de sangre y entonces… lo vio._

_Frente aquellas personas que yacían tendidas en el suelo, muertas sin duda, había alguien. Blossom pudo distinguir aquella mirada fría y aterradora de un intenso color carmesí que brillaba al ver todo aquel mar de sangre._

_Blossom reconoció al chico al instante. _

_Se quedó estupefacta y congelada. Él era, él era…_

_Era Brick. _

_Vio como Brick miraba la sangre que recorría por su brazo, la sangre de aquellos hombres. La veía deseoso, y entonces se acercó el brazo saboreando aquel líquido y Blossom pudó ver que de su boca sobresalían unos muy formados y filosos caninos._

_Y entonces Blossom tuvo miedo._

_Eso era aterrador. El cuerpo le tiritaba y frente a ella estaba aquella persona, aquel monstruo que no podía ser Brick. _

_Tenía miedo y no podía creer lo que veía, definitivamente esto tenía que ser un sueño. _

_No, una pesadilla._

_Miró a Brick y se quedó sin aliento al ver como éste la miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba._

_Se acerba a ella con lentitud y sin apartar su intensa mirada y Blossom no podía moverse._

_Su cuerpo no respondía, él se acercaba, y el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo y no podía hacer nada._

_¡No podía hacer nada!_

Y fue cuando despertó.

Blossom se despertó agitada y con un pequeño grito ahogado.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía en la biblioteca. Desde las ventanas se podía divisar que afuera ya era de noche y, para ser una biblioteca, dentro estaba algo oscuro solo con unas cuantas luces encendidas.

-una pesadilla- susurro –solo fue una pesadilla.

Y se recriminó por dentro por haber leído aquel libro. A lo mejor solo soñó con eso por haber sido lo último que había hecho.

Pero aquel sueño se le hizo muy real, y extrañamente familiar, para haber sido solo un sueño.

Pero a lo mejor era culpa del libro. Había leído sobre homicidios, muertes y… vampiros, si mal no recordaba. Y en aquella pesadilla, sin duda, lo que Brick era en su sueño era una de esas criaturas.

Y Brick… ¿por que aparecía en su pesadilla?

Frunció el ceño.

Porque era Brick. Y no le sorprendía que apareciera. Definitivamente en cualquier sueño en donde se le apareciera Brick seria rotundamente una pesadilla.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por lo desagradable de sus pensamientos y se incorporo. Tomó todos los libros que tenia sobre la mesa y se dispuso a acomodarlos en los estantes para después irse a casa. Cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de detrás de las repisas.

Volvió su mirada hacia ellas y solo distinguió la oscuridad y las sombras que causaban los estantes. Y de pronto vio pasar una sombra. Una sombra se había movido rápidamente y de ninguna manera podría haber sido de los libros o de las repisas ni de una persona. No había nadie en la biblioteca, salvo ella, y estaba lejos de donde se encontraba la encargada.

Entonces… ¿que había sido eso?

A Blossom se le puso la piel como de gallina mientras se acercaba a las estanterías y vio la sombra, o al menos se la imagino, pasar otra vez. Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

¿Asustada?

Si, asustada.

¿Y si era algún fantasma? Pensó la chica. Ya había escuchado varias historias sobre esta biblioteca pero claro que no creía nada pero en esos momentos de paranoia y sumándole el sueño-pesadilla que había tenido ya no sabía que creer.

Y siguió avanzando. Ya había llegado al extremo de la repisa y solo le faltaba dar una pequeña vuelta para mirar por el otro lado. Y fue entonces cuando vio aquella sombra, antes moviéndose, ahora se había detenido al otro lado de la repisa donde Blossom se dirigía.

Se acercó más, dio la vuelta para mirar del otro lado y…

-¡aah!- se escuchó un pequeño sobresalto de la peliroja al momento que dirigía sus manos a la boca para callar su grito.

Y al ver quién era el culpable de su paranoia, todo miedo (incluyendo paranoia) se fue convirtiéndolo en furia al mismo tiempo que el culpable de aquella sombra se echaba a reír.

-¡Brick!- gritó enfadada la peliroja al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado.

- deberás te asustaste- se burlaba el insufrible Brick –¿qué creías que era un fantasma? –reía mientras Blossom seguía roja de frustración y no contestaba a su pregunta.

El chico rió más al tomar su silencio como una afirmación.

-sí, te lo creíste- Blossom desvió la mirada todavía enojada porque aunque le molestara oírlo del chico en algún momento si lo creyó – jajaja no me lo puedo creer.

-bueno ya- exigió Blossom – ya te reíste mucho de mí ¿no? Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Que acaso me estas siguiendo?

-para tu información señorita Blossy –siguió molestándola Brick en un tono de superioridad –ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia aquí hasta que gritaste por primera vez y – poso una mano en su oído –por segunda vez en el que me dejaste sordo.

-eso te lo merecías- dijo la peliroja en un susurro que el chico alcanzo a oír – y ¿que no deberías estar en el hospital? ¿En tus practicas ayudando a mi papá? –quiso saber Blossom.

-no voy todos los días Blossy y vine aquí por un libro de enfermedades- el chico levanto su mano donde llevaba un grueso libro – tu padre me encargo investigar más sobre una enfermedad que está sufriendo un paciente y heme aquí.

Blossom se quedó callada.

Bueno al parecer Brick decía la verdad. Quien era ella para juzgarlo si quería estar ahí pues que estuviera, no era su problema. Y se dio cuenta que no la estaba siguiendo como ella dijo en un principio.

-y tu- hablo Brick llamando la atención de Blossom – ¿qué hacías? Estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando escucho un pequeño grito después me acerque para ver que había sido eso y me encuentro contigo gritando otra vez.

Blossom suspiro cansinamente.

-bueno es que me había quedado dormida y pues…- Blossom no le iba a decir que tuvo una pesadilla conociendo a Brick de seguro se reiría de ella el muy idiota.

-tuviste una pesadilla- afirmó el chico y se echo a reír al ver su cara de que había dado en el blanco –ay pequeña Blossy ¿no estás grande para eso?

-¡callate! Que t…- _que tu apareciste en ella y en un sueño done tu aparezcas definitivamente es una pesadilla._ Le quiso recriminar pero se cayó al darse cuenta que si lo decía, Brick se iba a tomar mucha importancia diciéndole cosas como "¿soñaste conmigo? ¿Acaso me extrañaste? No puedes vivir sin mi" o tonterías así. Conociéndolo no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para fastidiarla.

–Que… fue muy real –decidió mejor decirle eso además de que decía la verdad ya que si un sueño le dio mucho miedo es que lo había visto muy real.

Brick no se rió pero formó su habitual sonrisa de lado.

-sabes, dicen que los sueño suelen ser recuerdos perdidos.

Blossom lo miró fijamente y se sorprendió, sin desmostarlo, que no se haya burlado y en vez de eso haya salido con unas palabras reconfortantes no muy propias de él. Pero tal vez él tenía razón. Pero no en su sueño, claro, ya que lo que soñó no podía ser verdad. Brick no podía ser un vampiro, pff era ridículo solo de pensarlo, y además todo se debía al libro que leyó antes de quedarse dormida.

-bueno, tal vez tengas razón- le contestó para dar terminada la conversación ya no quería hablar sobre lo que soñó y que el tonto de Brick se divirtiera por eso.

-te darás cuenta, Blossy, que yo siempre tengo razón- habló sin poderlo evitar y vio como Blossom rodaba los ojos y se iba por sus cosas. Pero el chico no lo podía evitar le gustaba divertirse así con la peliroja.

-me voy, ya es tarde–habló la peliroja después de que había acomodado todo en su bolsa.

-te acompaño a tu casa.

-como quieras- contesto mientras se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca.

-sí que quiero- habló para el mismo mientras alcanzaba a Blossom y se alejaban caminando juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles se encontraba en su vieja habitación en la casa de su abuelita y suspiro tranquila por estar ahí.

Le había contado a su abuelita que se quedaría un tiempo ahí, que la relevaron de novicia, pero que no se preocupara que ella volvería y después ya todo estaría bien.

Claro su abuelita ni siquiera se molesto. Al contrario le encantaba tener otra vez cerca a su nieta y por lo de novicia no le dio mucha importancia confiaba en su nieta y sabía que no era algo por lo que preocuparse y le dijo:

-tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer mi querida Bubbles.

Y Bubbles se confundió.

¿Ahora que le trataba de decir su abuela? ¿Que dejara la religiosidad?

Bueno era su abuela y ella más que nadie sabía lo que era bueno para Bubbles, y a lo mejor solo trato de darle apoyo y consejo en que hiciera lo que Bubbles deseara.

Pero no sabía qué hacer. Por lo pronto, tal vez, dio un bostezo, solo dormir.

Su repentino encuentro con la mamá de Boomer la dejó cansada. La señora era amable pero Bubbles se pudó dar cuenta como escondía algo, o al menos eso se imagino. Su plática fue un poco extraña, tenía que admitir, y en una ocasión sintió que traía algo contra ella cuando habló de Boomer.

Boomer.

¿Qué iba hacer? No quería romper sus lazos de amistad con él pero no lo podría ver, al menos no por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba. Pero no podía ser tan malo, si el padre ve que su comportamiento es favorable le podría quitar el castigo, volver a ser novicia y podría volver a ser amiga de Boomer. Solo tenía que esperar y que nada que se pudiera malinterpretar pasara para así poder volver a la iglesia.

Pero aun así…

Lo quería ver y le dolía no poder hacerlo.

Y con estos pensamientos Bubbles se quedo dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Buttercup llegó a su casa después de sus prácticas, y de conocer a aquel extraño chico, y al entrar se encontró con su papá viendo televisión.

Saludó y se dirigió directo al patio a ver a Pooch. Vio algo echo bola en su improvisada casita y al acercarse se dio cuenta que solo era una manta negra toda revuelta en donde debería estar Pooch.

Fue rápidamente con su padre y le preguntó:

-papá ¿donde esta Pooch?

-¿Pooch?...- dijo pensativo – ¡ah, sí! Ya lo recuerdo.

Buttercup sacudió la cabeza por lo despistado de su papá.

-¿donde esta papá?-dijo mas intranquila.

-con tu amigo. Como se llamaba…

-¿amigo?- Buttercup abrió los ojos para después fruncir el ceño escupiendo un nombre: – Butch.

-sí, sí, Butch. Que agradable chico. Cuando llegue tampoco vi a Pooch y al rato tocan la puerta y era tu amigo y me dijo que se lo había llevado a pasear, que tu le diste permiso, y que mas al rato te lo traería.

-papá ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo eufórica la chica.

-¿yo? Pero si tú le diste permiso para que se lo llevara.

-papá, pero yo no…- Buttercup no pudo continuar porque su celular comenzó a sonar.

-bueno- contestó Buttercup.

-hola Buttercup- respondió una voz muy animada desde la otra línea.

-¡Butch!- gritó –¿dónde está Pooch?

El chico se rió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-no te preocupes aquí lo tengo conmigo y si, si lo secuestre sin tu permiso- se adelantó el chico a lo que Buttercup le iba a preguntar – pero es por una buena causa.

-¿qué?

-mañana a las 7 yo te recojo.

- pero que…

-adiós Buttercup- se despidió igual de divertido como saludó.

El chico le colgó antes de que Buttercup pudiera reclamar y se volteó a ver su padre fieramente.

-¡papá! ¿Por qué le diste mi número?

El padre de Buttercup se rió divertido de su hija.

-es que el me lo pidió y me calló tan bien.

-pero es un desconocido para ti ¿por qué…

-pero tú lo conoces- la interrumpió – además reconocí a ese joven de inmediato en cuanto lo vi. Es el hijo de Keane- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Buttercup perpleja.

-¿como? ¿Tú conociste a la madre de Butch?

-pues claro Buttercup. Era la mejor amiga de tu madre, como olvidarla. Aunque al casarse se mudó de la ciudad y se fue a vivir con su esposo. –habló pensativo queriendo recordar- Su esposo creo que era de una pequeña villa no muy lejos de aquí pero desde que se mudó tu madre ya no la volvió a ver solo se comunicaban por teléfono. Creo que el esposo era algo, como decirlo, estricto. Solo lo vi una vez pero me pareció alguien severo y riguroso. Pero a lo mejor no más me pareció eso a mí. Keane era una mujer muy buena a lo mejor vio algo en él que no veían los demás.

-ah- suspiro melancólico su padre- así es el amor.

Buttercup escuchaba a su padre digiriendo todo lo que le contaba. Ya sabía lo de la madre de Butch y la suya, que fueron amigas, y ahora su padre también le hablaba de eso y sobre el padre de Butch. Al parecer una persona muy severa como le estaba comentando su padre. Pero no podía saber si realmente era así.

Y luego Buttercup se quedó un momento callada pensando un poco más.

Butch le había dicho que estaba en la ciudad solo por un poco de diversión. No era de aquí, y como su padre le acababa de decir Keane y su esposo vivían en una villa no muy lejos.

¿Y si Butch se había ido de su casa solo para divertirse en la ciudad?

Que ella se hubiera dado cuenta al parecer no estudiaba aquí. Y si el padre de Butch era severo, conociendo a Butch, entonces seguro que escapo de la autoridad de su padre nomas para divertirse.

Llegando a esa conclusión se le hizo la más exacta. Bueno mañana ya lo averiguaría ya que había secuestrado a su perro y si no salía con él, porque le habló para fastidiarla solo para eso, seguro no se lo devolvería y no correría ese riesgo.

-Por cierto- habló su padre sacando a Buttercup de sus pensamientos- ¿como conociste a Butch? Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees?

La pelinegra suspiro rodando los ojos al recordar.

-si muy pequeño.

Y se dispuso a contarle brevemente a su padre como lo conoció claro omitiendo ciertos detalles de motos y carreras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom se encontraba caminando por las calles de Townsville rumbo a su casa y junto a ella Brick quien, desgraciadamente, la acompañaba.

-y dime- habló Brick rompiendo el silencio que habían tenido desde que salieron de la biblioteca –¿en realidad creíste que era un fantasma?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, burlándose de Blossom. Pero como ya lo había dicho no lo podía evitar.

-si- acepto al fin Blossom para que dejara de molestar –pero es porque estaba paranoica en ese momento no es porque en verdad crea en esas cosas.

-y ¿en realidad no crees en esas cosas?- preguntó Brick interesado – sabes, hoy en día ya hay hechos que lo demuestran.

Hablaba Brick pero Blossom sabia que era solo para molestarla, ella no creía en esas cosas.

Oh, pero a quien engañaba. Ya había visto algunos documentales en la televisión que hablaban sobre cosas paranormales y todo lo relacionado y, aun que no lo quería reconocer, a veces parecían tan reales que se los creía.

-tal vez- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Brick sonrió ladino.

-mmm- dijo el pelirojo pensativo- entonces lo que soñaste podría haber sido… ¿un fantasma?

Blossom se le quedó mirando fijamente y recordando al mismo tiempo su sueño y como Brick aparecía como un monstruo asesino cubierto de sangre. Y se estremeció.

-tal vez –contestó cortante sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ese sueño se le había hecho tan… siniestro y real.

Brick sonrió, por la respuesta cortante de la chica, mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes y Blossom no pudo evitar fijarse en sus caninos. Eran normales, un tanto más largos que el promedio, pero normales. Lo miró a los ojos y también eran normales, rojos y sarcásticos. No eran como los de su sueño: intensos, fulminantes, que se oscurecían a su alrededor, con unas muy promitentes ojeras.

-y tu- habló ahora Blossom- ¿crees en todo eso?- Brick la miró –digo, en fantasmas, criaturas sobrenaturales o cosas así –dijo como no dándole importancia.

-si- contesto rápidamente.

-vaya, ni siquiera lo pensaste.

-tengo mis razones para creer- decía levantando un lado de sus comisuras en una sonrisa.

-eres raro, y yo que ya me estaba convenciendo de que no existían –decía ahora Blossom burlándose.

Brick le siguió el juego.

-no te preocupes. Si una te aterroriza yo te podría proteger pero si tu eres la que la espantas, ahí mi querida Blossy, ya no podría hacer nada.

-¡Brick!- le recriminó haciendo un mohín – eres imposible.

-y escuchar eso de ti –decía todavía divertido –es un alago para mí.

Blossom rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

Miró como ya habían llegado a su casa y se paro frente a ésta.

-bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Si que se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca-dijo amablemente ya que era verdad, había salido muy tarde de la biblioteca y las calles estaban muy oscuras para haberse ido sola.

-de que. De todos modos no te podía dejar sola, después de lo que paso la otra vez. Eres muy tonta para andar sola por la ciudad.

Blossom ya se había sorprendido de que hubiera sido amable al principio, pero después de "tonta" toda esperanza murió.

De todas formas se lo agradecía y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, tenía razón. La última vez que anduvo sola por la ciudad de noche unos tipos la acorralaron y Brick la salvo, y aunque no recordaba mucho como lo hizo, agradecía que la hubiera salvado.

-bueno al menos te queda algo de caballerosidad por salvarme- decía refiriéndose a lo que pasó la otra vez.

Brick sonrió gatuno y se inclinó un poco a ella.

-para ti siempre voy a tener caballerosidad –se incorporó de nuevo y Blossom pensó que Brick podría llegar a ser amable –aun que tú te desesperes fácilmente.

Pero Brick siempre será Brick. Así que su amabilidad podría durar tan solo un poco.

Blossom no le dio importancia y se volvió abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-de todas formas, gracias.

Y entró mientras Brick decía un divertido "adiós" y se alejaba pensando que esta chica sacaba lo peor de él, pero como siempre, no lo podía evitar. Sin duda esa chica le encantaba y no por ser su _Musa_ si no por ser Blossom.

Simplemente, Blossom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Ya era pasada la media noche y se podía ver como el negro cielo se encontraba encapotado por unas densas nubes grises. Aunque parecía que iba a llover, no llovía y solo lo nublado del cielo hacia más oscura aquella noche.

-¡aaaah!- se despertó agitada y sudando frio en mitad de aquella oscura noche y de la penumbra de su habitación.

Se quedó sentada en su cama y su respiración seguía irregular recordando lo que había soñado. Lo causante de su inquietud en ese momento.

Blossom había tenido la misma pesadilla otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente.

La escena fue la misma. Las mismas personas muertas, ella teniendo miedo y esa extraña criatura quien había ocasionado todo eso. Esa criatura que era Brick.

Todo lo había soñado igual y tan real como la última vez pero ahora no tenia duda de algo. Como un pinchazo de una aguja que te sorprende o como un rayo atravesando el cielo velozmente, Blossom sintió como algo dentro de su cabeza volvía ferozmente haciéndola recordar.

Y recordó.

Aquella pesadilla no era una simple pesadilla.

_-sabes, dicen que los sueño suelen ser recuerdos perdidos._

La voz de Brick se le vino a la mente cuando le dijo aquello y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

Los recuerdos de Blossom y las palabras de Brick empezaron a dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza y muchas imágenes le venían a la mente porque Blossom había recordado y no lo podía creer.

Recordó aquella vez que la había salvado. Aquella vez que Brick la salvó de dos hombres que estaban a punto de lastimarla cuando él llego golpeándolos dejándolos moribundos.

Una imagen de Brick mirando a aquellos hombres con una mirada sumamente fría y aterradora se le vino a la cabeza seguida de otra con aquellos hombres inertes en el suelo desangrándose, un Brick complacido de lo que había hecho mientras dirigía una deseosa mirada al liquido rojo que corría por su brazo y lo saboreaba mientras vislumbraba unos filosos caninos.

Blossom abrió los ojos de par en par.

Ahora recordaba todo y ese sueño no fue una simple pesadilla. Aquello había sucedido y Blossom lo recordaba.

Por Dios ¡Lo recordaba!

Y no lo podía creer. Definitivamente no lo podía creer. Eso tenía que ser una mentira.

_-sabes, dicen que los sueño suelen ser recuerdos perdidos._

_-y tu ¿crees en fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales?_

_-si, __tengo mis razones para creer._

Blossom recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Brick y entendiendo ahora lo raro que él le parecía, su extraño comportamiento, y como era con ella.

_-¿por qué te gustan esas cosas?_

_-porque es lo único que puedo comer ahora. Es lo único que pude aguantar._

_-¿es una joya familiar?_

_-sí. No me la puedo quitar._

Los recuerdos iban y venían velozmente y Blossom comprendió.

_-por eso estudias medicina. Porque tú y tu familia tienen alguna enfermedad._

_-sí, digamos que si tenemos una enfermedad._

Ahora todo tenía más sentido para ella.

Y fue cuando tuvo miedo. Tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Quién era Brick?

No.

¿Que era?

Definitivamente ella sabía lo que era, tenía sus dudas y su miedo, pero no sospechaba de algún otro razonamiento.

Él era _esa_ criatura. Pero no iba a estar nunca en paz si no lo descubría por ella misma.

Tenía que averiguar si él era eso. Si todo lo que ella sabía era verdad para así confirmar que no estaba volviéndose loca y que todavía le quedaba algo de cordura.

Tenía que saber quién era Brick, que hacia aquí. Tenía amuchas preguntas, pero sobre todo tenía que saber si en verdad era…

Un vampiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen la demora pero estaba de ¡vacaciones! jajaja y me diverti muuuuucho_

_no creeran a donde fui. Fui a ¡Disneyland! y ¡aaah! ¡me encanto x33 es la primera vez que hiba y no queria regresar!_

_jajaja pero bueno tenia que volver de todas formas el tour era de una semana y se fue volando! x33_

_jajaja espero que esten disfrutando sus vacaciones y aqui otro capitulo ¡que espero que tambien les haya gustado!_

_¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Deveras!_

_y ¡cuidense muchoo!_

_¡besos y abrazos!_

_;DDDDD_

_¡Byeee!_

_¡Gracias Chic s como siempre! x33 muchas gracias dani, lia, dickory, lady of the death, guest, powerdark, camila, y lovetierna (y sobre lo que me comento lovetierna bueno xD esque en la otra historia estoy en stand by xD jajaja pero como veo que te gusto yo creo que la continuare muchas gracias deveras por tu comentario tratare de apurarme y terminar las dos historias! x33)_

_¡saludoos!_

_bye ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 11**

Al día siguiente había amanecido muy oscuro. Todavía seguían las nubes de la noche anterior y ahora se veían más prominentes en el cielo. Todavía no había llovido pero pareciese que la lluvia comenzaría en cualquier momento cosa que desconcertaba a Bubbles ya que se encontraba en el parque muy a gusto y no quería irse de ahí.

Se había levantado temprano. Después de desayunar con su abuela y hacer una que otra tarea del hogar, decidió ir a visitar a los gemelos y, si podía, llevarlos al parque. Hace mucho que no los veía y aun que ya no fuera una novicia todavía podía ir a visitarlos y jugar con ellos. No es que la castigaran solo por eso, que ni siquiera era algo malo.

Así que allí se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque descansando después de haber quedado exhausta por jugar con los gemelos. Disfrutaba de la agradable brisa que corría gracias al clima nublado que tenían mientras veía como los niños todavía seguían jugando sin rastro de cansancio.

Suspiró contenta.

Le gustaba estar ahí. Había sido una magnífica idea visitarlos y traerlos al parque, la hacía sentir mejor con ella misma.

Y mientras el viento zarandeaba el cabello de Bubbles haciendo que tapara una parte de su rostro sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

Recorrió sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja y se volvió, tan solo una parte, antes de quedarse totalmente perpleja.

-hola Bubbles- saludo una voz muy familiar.

-Boomer- atino a susurrar la chica pues era la única palabra que pudo articular en ese momento.

Desde que había salido de la iglesia, y que la hubieran acusado de todo eso y prohibido aquello, no había visto a Boomer ni una sola vez. Bueno, no era porque quería eso sí. Pero tan solo el pensar que hacia mal al estar con él, porque se lo prohibieron, pensaba que a lo mejor solo lo evitaba inconscientemente. Y por eso se quedo sorprendida en este momento que por fin lo vio.

Pero al mismo tiempo una extraña pero hermosa satisfacción le recorría el cuerpo al verlo otra vez, ahí, junto a ella.

Y sonrió.

No lo podía evitar.

Le dedico una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-hola Boomer- hablo otra vez la chica un poco más claro y pudo darse cuenta como aparecía el atisbo de una sesgada sonrisa en el rostro de Boomer. Pero fue tan leve y rápida que Bubbles pensó que se la había imaginado.

Pero no fue así. Boomer al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica al saludarla creía que no le iba a responder por lo que le habían prohibido hacer y no hacer, Boomer ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero al ver que le devolvió el saludo con una de sus peculiares sonrisas de pronto sintió como sus comisuras se elevaban en un intento de sonrisa que paso desapercibida.

Bubbles vio como Boomer desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos.

-¿vienes con Dylan y Derek?- pregunto el rubio.

-mmm si- dijo Bubbles nerviosa. No debería de estar hablando con él y el pensar que hacia lo contrario a lo que debería la ponía nerviosa – fui a visitarlos y quisieron venir al parque a jugar.

Y de pronto se sintió culpable.

Comenzó a mover sus manos en su regazo y a juguetear con su holgado suéter.

La culpa le invadió. Se suponía que no tenía que verlo, y ahí estaba platicando con él muy normal. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la relevaron y que no podía hacer algo que pueda malinterpretarse. Y allí estaba junto a él platicando serenamente mientras ella podía estar en peligro de no volver a ser religiosa.

-mmm Boomer… yo…-empezó Bubbles a balbucear- yo no… no debería…

Boomer posó una mano sobre las manos frenéticas de la chica tratando así calmarla de alguna manera y que parara el jugueteo con sus manos.

-no te preocupes- hablo el chico y Bubbles levanto su mirada –lo sé todo, Scarlett me lo contó.

Bubbles abrió los ojos.

-¿te… lo contó?

Boomer asintió.

Aunque la verdad era que había escuchado la plática que había tenido Bubbles con Scarlett en el café, pero no era su intención escucharlas hasta que Scarlett le preguntó algo muy extraño: que si creía en milagros y en los ángeles. Y fue cuando no pudo moverse.

Por alguna extraña razón quería saber lo que Bubbles iba a responder y cuando hablo y luego siguieron hablando y hablando, de cosas más serias aun, Boomer no podía dejar de escuchar. De pronto sus pensamientos y emociones estaban girando a lo que Bubbles diría, a lo que creía y respondía a todo lo que le preguntaba Scarlett. Quería saber lo que opinaba esa chica y no dejo de escuchar hasta que se había marchado.

-Bubbles- la llamó el chico con una voz seria retirando su mano de las de la chica mientras esta lo observaba – dime la verdad ¿por qué te indemnizaron?

Bubbles desvió la mirada consternada. No le podía decir que fue por pasar mucho tiempo con él, cosa que la iglesia tomó a mal o más bien alguien lo tomó a mal y fue quien lleno al padre de todas esas mentiras. Pero como sea, no le iba a decir nada de eso.

-fue… fue por ciertos problemas que el padre tomó a mal pero eso ya no importa- Bubbles volteo a mirarlo y continuó más tranquila – si sigo con mi buen comportamiento y me alejo de los problemas el padre podría retirar el castigo y podría volver a la iglesia otra vez.

-¿y eso es lo que realmente quieres?- Bubbles pudo notar el tono medio frustrado de Boomer pero ¿por qué se enojaba? – Bubbles, solo por unos problemas te castigaron. Problemas que estoy seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Bubbles asintió con la mirada hacia abajo. No comprendía por qué Boomer se exaltaba, el problema era de ella.

-¿y todavía quieres regresar después de lo injustos que han sido contigo?

Bubbles suspiro.

-Boomer yo no culpo al padre por el malentendido que tuvo, pero tienes razón yo no hice nada y el padre solo malinterpreto tu compañía cuando me ayudabas y no estaría bien que yo lo culpara por…

-¿qué?- el rubio la interrumpió perplejo- entonces… ¿fue por mi culpa? – Bubbles se recrimino por dentro al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo y siempre hablaba de más y ahora le había dicho a Boomer lo que no quería decirle.

Y Boomer se enfureció más.

-es increíble cómo pudieron llegar a eso. ¿Malinterpretar mi ayuda? – se mofó.

-no, es que no fue eso. Bueno si pero no- Bubbles trataba de rectificarse – es que yo también llegue a una conclusión. No pudieron sacar esa idea de la nada y hasta Blossom y Buttercup también pensaron lo mismo y creemos que alguien más fue quien lleno al padre de esas ideas erróneas. Pero…- la chica suspiro – eso es lo que menos me importa ahora solo tratare de regresar a la iglesia y fue por eso que me prohibieron hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas el no poder verte otra vez.

Al fin, al fin se lo había dicho y cuando termino Bubbles puso un semblante triste pero al menos Boomer ya sabría las razones por las que ya no podría verlo.

-¿y en verdad quieres esto?- ahí estaba preguntándole eso otra vez cosa que la ponía muy confundida respecto a ella y sus sentimientos, unos sentimientos que no podía ignorar y que cada vez se hacían más persistentes cuando veía al chico.

-yo… - hiso una breve pausa bajando su mirada hacia el suelo-…no – se volvió y lo miro decidida –no quiero esto. Quiero ser tu amiga y quiero volver a la religión pero si es ésta la que me aleja de lo que quiero ya no se qué hacer. ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como antes?

Boomer suspiro cansinamente recargándose en la banca, estirando sus piernas y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos.

-Bubbles- decía tranquilo – es tu decisión. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu vida. Tú eliges lo que sabes que será bueno para ti, al final un ser humano es un ser humano por las decisiones que toma. Si quieres regresar a ser novicia, o no, será porque tú así lo decidas no porque te obligaron o te sientas culpable.

Al escuchar a Boomer, Bubbles se sintió extrañamente bien y por un momento no le importo nada. Y se veía ahí con él sin ser una religiosa, sin tener problemas o culpas de no serlo, ni pensar en que diría su abuela. Solo era ella y Boomer y quería que se quedara así por más tiempo.

Y se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que ella le había dicho a Scarlett sobre el mal. El mal era mal porque así lo eligió. Porque había tomado una decisión y era exactamente lo que Boomer le decía pero en otras circunstancias, claro, y tenía razón.

-al fin y al cabo el mal es mal porque así lo decidió ¿no es así? –Bubbles se sorprendió – así que porque no tomas tú tu propia decisión. Tu misma lo dijiste.

Y Bubbles seguía sorprendida ¿por qué sabia eso? A menos que Scarlett también se lo haya contando.

-¿Cómo es que…

-las escuche hablando a ti y a Scarlett en el café… –Boomer la interrumpió y volvió sólo su rostro para mirarla –en el café en el que trabajo, y pues fue inevitable no escucharlas. Disculpa si te ofendí.

-no en absoluto, solo me sorprendí de que supieras eso y bueno ahora entiendo- y entonces a Bubbles se le vino a la cabeza todo lo que habló con la Sra. Sedus entonces Boomer había escuchado sobre sus padres, el accidente… y el ángel.

Y entonces se ruborizo.

-¿escuchaste todo?- pregunto dubitativa.

El rubio asintió.

-entonces ya sabes lo de mis padres y…

-si- la interrumpió Boomer –y el accidente que tuvieron- termino de hablar por la chica sin embargo Bubbles le iba a preguntar si escucho sobre el ángel pero al escuchar lo que el chico decía imagino que a lo mejor Boomer no había escuchado esa parte y se alivio.

Le daba mucha vergüenza saber que Boomer la había escuchado hablar sobre un ángel, pensaría que estaría loca, pero al parecer no sabía de eso.

Entonces Boomer la volteo a ver seriamente.

-dime Bubbles- la miro directamente a los ojos –¿en verdad crees?

-¿qué?

-¿en verdad crees en los ángeles?

Bubbles se ruborizo.

Estaba equivocada. Boomer si la había escuchado y al perecer escuchó todo. Sabia lo del accidente, y por consiguiente, lo del ángel también.

Pero le diría la verdad. Ella si creía, después de todo lo vivió y era un recuerdo que no olvidaría, sus ojos no la podían engañar. Pero no podía evitar ruborizarse por la idea de decirle eso a Boomer que estaba segura que a sus oídos sonaría algo extraño.

Al ver el rubor y la vacilación de la chica Boomer volteo su mirada otra vez hacia el cielo nublado y continúo.

-no quería criticarte Bubbles. Solo quería…

-no, no. Ya lo sé solo que… -interrumpió la chica – que creo que sonara algo extraño pero si, si creo. Como abras escuchado cuando hable con la Sra. Sedus, lo que paso con mis padres y como yo sobreviví y lo que vi… no tenía alguna otra explicación que no fuera esa.

Dio un largo suspiro.

-se que suena absurdo pero es lo que creo.

-y… ¿en verdad crees que son mensajeros de algún Dios?- Boomer la miraba con unos profundos ojos azules llenos de frustración y su tono se volvió algo extraño – ¿y si estas equivocada? ¿Si no todos son buenos? Si ellos no tuvieron una oportunidad de elegir lo que querían para ellos. Si solo los arrastraron a una oscuridad inevitable…

-Boomer ¿d-de que me estás hablando?- hablo la rubia nerviosa al ver la repentina reacción del chico. Parecía que hablaba sobre alguna otra cosa, sobre algo más personal. Y Bubbles se preocupo.

Boomer relajo su semblante y dio un largo suspiro cansino.

-olvídalo.

-no- respondió la chica velozmente sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma también –no- siguió tranquila –comprendo lo que me dices –el chico volteó extrañado – y también creo en ello. En la iglesia aprendí algo sobre eso. No todos los ángeles son buenos. En el destierro de Lucifer muchos de ellos lo siguieron convirtiéndose en mmm…- la chica se quedo pensativa – si mal no lo recuerdo en ángeles caídos.

Boomer se sorprendió sin que Bubbles se diera cuenta.

-pero la verdad…- la chica se volvió hacia Boomer con unos ojos puramente sinceros – ya no se qué creer. Solo sé que le debo mi vida a lo que sea que me haya salvado – sonrió tímidamente – y nunca sabré como agradecerle.

La mirada de Boomer se ensombreció y se oculto bajo su rubio flequillo al oír a la chica hablar tranquilamente sobre todo aquello.

La rubia hablaba con tanta inocencia y sinceridad que cada palabra golpeaba el pecho de Boomer en un extraño sentimiento. Ella era ingenua, era sumamente honesta, era luz y vida. Era todo lo contrario a él. Y era única.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. No podía mentirle a Bubbles. Por su culpa la chica había pasado por muchas dificultades, problemas e incluso sufrimiento de las cuales ella no merecía absolutamente ninguna y todo por culpa de él.

Entonces se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Él no se lo perdonaría jamás todo lo que le había hecho. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía ahora así? ¿Por qué ahora tenía sentimientos por una chica? Por una humana.

Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

-Bubbles.

El chico hablo captando la atención de la rubia. Y Bubbles pudo notar como el chico se debatía entre sí decirle algo o no. En su cara lo reflejaba todo.

-Bubbles- repitió calmadamente – creo que te has convertido- hacía leves pausas- en alguien significativo, para mí – soltó de pronto y Bubbles abrió completamente los ojos –por eso –continuo – quiero mostrarte algo.

La chica solo asentía ya que era lo único que podía hacer. Desde que Boomer le había dicho la primera frase ya no pensaba y su corazón golpeaba frenético causando extrañas, pero agradables, sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

-por favor espérame en Bridge Street a las 10. Sé que es tarde pero tengo que decirte algo importante.

Y Bubbles asintió. Todavía seguía choqueada por la revelación del chico de decir que ella era alguien importante para él, bueno no lo planteo de esa forma pero definitivamente eso quiso dar entender. O al menos eso le pareció a Bubbles y ella era feliz con esos pensamientos.

Cuando menos lo espero, Boomer ya se iba. No se había dado cuenta cuando se despidió y saludaba rápidamente a los gemelos mientras se alejaba del parque y se perdía al doblar una esquina.

Y ¿que había dicho?

¿Bridge Street? ¿A las 10?

Sí, eso había dicho. ¿Pero que quedra decirle Boomer para citarla ahí y tan tarde? Y Bubbles recordó que ese lugar era donde tuvo ese accidente con sus padres. Sin duda Boomer escondía algo, se había comportado algo extraño en su plática. Pero a Bubbles no le importaba estaba tan feliz por lo que dijo el rubio que ya no daba razones a sus pensamientos.

Y sin duda iría. Boomer la había citado para decirle algo que definitivamente sería algo importante. Que a lo mejor cambiaria sus decisiones, sus sentimientos y lo que en verdad quería para ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom lo había evitado muy bien todo la mañana, para ser exactos todo el día, y no se lo topó ni un momento en la escuela. No se había encontrado con Brick desde el día anterior y no lo quería ni ver. Todavía no estaba lista, acababa de asimilar todos sus pensamientos de la noche anterior y seguía sin creer, pero tenía que hacer algo. Definitivamente iba hacer algo.

Pero por mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca como de costumbre escondiendo su cabeza detrás de un libro que leía sin leerlo ya que su vista estaba puesta en él pero sus pensamientos no.

A esas horas ya no quedaba casi nadie en la biblioteca y desde los grandes ventanales se podía ver como el cielo ya estaba oscuro y mas con ese clima.

No podía esconderse siempre pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer mientras pensaba en que haría si se encontraba con Brick de nuevo. Ya no podría verlo igual pero descubriría que es y lo dejaría turbado cuando se diera cuenta que fue descubierto por ella. Que fue Blossom quien descubrió que es en realidad.

Vió como las dos últimas personas que quedaban junto con ella en la biblioteca se iban, dejándola sola, mientras desde afuera se escucho un estruendoso trueno. Pero no llovía, desde hacía rato las nubes soltaban uno que otro alarido pero ni rastro de la lluvia todavía.

-Blossom- la llamó una voz de mujer.

-oh, Sra. Lumpkins – habló algo sorprendida Blossom – ¿qué pasa?

-querida ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntaba la amable señora encargada de la biblioteca. A Blossom le caía bien, era una muy buena persona además de que era esposa de uno de sus profesores, del señor Lumpkins.

Blossom le sonrió y le contesto afirmativamente.

-¿podría encargarte un rato la biblioteca?- siguió la mujer algo preocupada – es que mi esposo no sabe que todavía sigo aquí y como ya casi cerramos a de creer que ya me fui antes a casa por el mal tiempo, aun sigue en la escuela y quiero encontrarlo para irnos juntos sino no podre regresar a casa si empieza a llover en cualquier instante.

-sí, no se preocupe por nada Sra. Lumpkins yo aquí me quedo hasta que usted vuelva.

-muchas gracias, querida –decía mientras se perdía por los grandes libreros rumbo a la salida dejando a Blossom sola en la semi oscuridad de la biblioteca.

-tienen dinero para comprar montañas y montañas de libros y no para poner más luz- refunfuñaba la peliroja al ver la poca luz que había en la biblioteca y las extrañas sombras que formaban los enormes libreros que tapaban la escasa luz.

Tomó el libro que trato de leer inútilmente y se incorporó para regresarlo a su lugar cuando un estremecimiento paso por su espina dorsal causándole que su piel se pusiera chinita. Alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-yo creo que la oscuridad está bien ¿para que quieres tanta luz?

Se volvió frenéticamente con su pulso a mil por hora.

¡Brick!

¿Pero que hacia ahí? Todo el día lo había evitado y ahora se lo encontraba cuando menos lo pensó y ahí estaba con sus palabras raras como siempre pero ahora entendía todo significado de su comportamiento y los recuerdos de anoche se vinieron como avalancha a su cabeza.

Ahora ¿qué haría? Tenía que descubrirlo. Tenía miedo, pero Blossom era más que eso. Era inteligente y astuta no se podría dejar vencer por ese miedo, además era Brick. Simplemente Brick.

Si le hubiera querido hacer algo, como matarla, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. Eso significaba que Brick solo se divertía con ella, si no le hacía daño, entonces solo se divertía.

Y convencida de sus pensamientos consiguió hablar y decidió tratar a Brick como siempre para que éste no se diera cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la chica y no sospechara que Blossom sabía lo que en realidad es. Hasta que lo descubriera.

-B-Brick- logró decir – ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres verme?- contesto divertido al ver la expresión de Blossom –sabes, te extrañe Blossy, no te vi en todo el día y sabría que estarías aquí.

-ah b-bueno he tenido muchas cosas que hacer- se apartó un poco Blossom al ver como Brick se acerco un paso a ella.

Birck la miró divertido.

-¿que acaso ya nome quieres Blossy? ¿Por qué m evitas?- decía mientras daba otro paso y Blossom lo daba igual pero para alejarse de él.

-¿pero qué cosas dices? – la peliroja sonreía nerviosa.

-mmm- Brick posó una mano sobre su barbilla pensativo – estas algo extraña Blossom. Por lo que dije antes creí que te enfadarías

Blossom se dio cuenta también de eso pero estaba nerviosa para reclamarle.

Así que se decidió, si seguía con ese comportamiento Brick seguiría sospechando así que respiro hondo y dijo:

-es que no tenía ganas de verte Brick ¿que no te dije que tenía cosas que hacer? Así que si me disculpas- se volvió dándole la espalda – estoy ocupada además de que no creo que te interese lo que tenga que hacer.

Brick sonrió mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes.

-Ja. Esto suena más a ti- Blossom rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta. Brick era el mismo, y lo seria siempre, fuese lo que fuese.

Y eso le dio más valor para enfrentarlo y descubrirlo pero ¿cómo?

Tomó los otros dos libros que tenía en la mesa, mas el que ya traía en la mano, y se dispuso a acomodarlos cuando una idea relampagueó en su cabeza.

-y dime- siguió hablando Brick –¿qué tienes que hacer?

-bueno, voy a acomodar estos libros y tengo que esperar a que llegue la Sra. Lumpkins para que pueda cerrar la biblioteca.

Se acercó a un librero y acomodo uno de los tres libros que llevaba cargando mientras Brick miraba cada movimiento que hacia recargado en la mesa donde Blossom estaba sentada antes.

-así que estamos solos- se rio. Blossom lo fulmino con la mirada pensando en las ideas desagradables que pasaban por la cabeza de Brick. –y ¿ya no tienes miedo?

Blossom lo miró atónita. ¿Miedo? De él no ¿verdad?

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que se refería a otra cosa. Lo que pasó la otra vez en la biblioteca por su pesadilla y que Brick se burlaba de ella.

-no tonto. Yo no creo en esas cosas.

Acomodó otro libro en un estante mientras se estremecía al decir aquello, cosa que Brick notó.

-¿deveras?- dijo el pelirojo mientras se acerba a Blossom quien seguía de espaldas a él acomodando el libro.

-¡aauu!-dio un gritito de pronto la chica al tiempo que el libro que traía en sus manos caía al suelo.

-¿qué paso…- sonó Brick preocupado algo que se le hizo extraño a Blossom pero al voltearse a verlo mientras sostenía su mano de la cual emanaba sangre de pronto Brick abría sus ojos y la miraba de una manera más extraña aun-…Blossom?

Su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

Y el corazón de Blossom se acelero.

Mientras Blossom acomodaba los libros, el ultimo que le quedaba por acomodar, se le había escapado de las manos al momento que lo quería poner en el estante y por querer tomarlo en el aire una de sus manos sufrió una cortada de una de las tantas filosas hojas que poseía el libro y al sentir el dolor volvió a caer de nuevo llegando al suelo.

Y aunque solo fue un libro el que le hizo la cortada, al final era una herida, que le hizo daño y además de eso que la hizo sangrar también.

En la palma de su mano derecha yacía una línea en diagonal, roja y un poco hinchada de donde brotaba una corta cortina de sangre que caía deliberadamente al suelo.

Miró a Brick y su expresión se volvió la misma de la noche de cuando la salvo. Se enorgulleció de sí misma porque su idea había funcionado. Brick la miraba con sus intensos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, oscuros y peligrosos.

La miraban a ella y luego a su mano y después a ella otra vez.

Su idea de la cortada funciono, Brick se descubrió frente a ella y ahora lo sabía. Ella lo sabía y lo había descubierto.

Pero entonces no había reparado en lo que Brick podría hacerle en fin de cuentas era un monstruo y no había reparado en ello hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella provocándola con su peligrosa mirada.

-Brick que…

No continúo. Su voz se desvaneció.

Pero que tonta había sido. Era obvio que la iba a matar. Si no le fallaba su intelecto sobre los vampiros, eran devoradores de sangre. Los había visto en libros y leyendas y hasta en películas que estaban de moda cosa que no le llamaba la atención. Pero esto era real y la iba a matar sin lugar a dudas.

Se acercó más a ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro y la acorralo con un brazo sobre los estantes.

-Brick…- no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Pero cerró sus ojos en un impulso esperando lo que vendría después.

Y lo que vino después la desconcertó. Había escuchado una risita.

Se armó de valor y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Brick seguía en la misma posición y con la misma mirada.

Peo se veía ¿divertido? Si. Brick vió a Blossom y rió.

-no esperaba menos de ti Blossom. Eres muy astuta, y eso me gusta de ti- Blossom lo miraba atónita- no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes cuando te encontré aquí. Te portabas extraña.

Tomó la mano herida de Blossom con delicadeza y la acercó en medio de sus rostros.

-oh, pero hacerte está cortada.- se acerco la mano a sus labios- Eres muy inteligente – y después la volvió a su lugar. Blossom se alivio por eso. Creyó que al menos lamería la sangre de su mano, pero solo se lleno con olerla y bajarla de nuevo.

Se separó un poco de Blossom pero todavía la acorralaba con su brazo.

-entonces… ¿cuándo descubriste que era un vampiro?- habló normal como no dándole importancia.

Blossom abrió los ojos.

-entonces no lo niegas- las palabras salieron fáciles de su boca, a lo mejor porque vio que Brick no le haría daño. De alguna manera sabía que no lo haría. Si no, hubiera tomado su mano desde el principio lamiendo su herida y chupando su sangre hasta dejarla seca.

Brick dio una carcajada.

-¿por qué negarlo ahora que ya me has visto en toda mi gloria? Pero me imagino que te acabas de enterar de esto apenas anoche o ¿me equivoco?-

-pues no, no te equivocas- habló tranquila recuperando la compostura - Al final tenias razón. Los sueños son recuerdos perdidos y vaya que recordé ese sueño.

Brick sonrió de lada con un brillo especial en sus ojos que Blossom pudo notarlo.

-me encanta como lo estas tomando, Blossy. Entonces ¿no me tienes miedo?

Blossom desvió la mirada.

-seria una tonta si no lo tuviera pero…- Blossom volvió su mirada hacia él otra vez notando la ansiedad en sus ojos por lo que la chica diría. – pero aunque lo siento creo que no me harías daño. Si no me lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo o en este momento que tienes una oportunidad. –dijo volteando a ver su mano herida a lo que Brick dirigía su mirada a donde miraba la chica.

De repente Blossom lo miró otra vez con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

-y tengo muchas preguntas, Brick.

Esto hizo reír al pelirojo.

-sí, supongo que sí. Vaya tú no te andas con rodeos. -sonrió - Pero no me sorprende a fin de cuentas eres tú, Blossom.

Y extrañamente con eso Blossom ya no sintió miedo. Con eso se daba cuenta que Brick era el mismo y no le haría daño. Al menos eso quería creer ella con todas sus fuerzas, y estaba funcionando.

De pronto escucharon, detrás de ellos, como alguien tosía para llamar su atención.

Blossom miró por encima del hombro de Brick y se dio cuenta que ¡era la Sra. Lumpkins! Miró a Brick que estaba todavía frente a ella pero sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, la oscuridad de ellos se disipaba y solo quedaba su expresión divertida de siempre.

Blossom lo empujó a un lado y se disculpo con la señora.

-oh, no te preocupes Blossom- dijo la señora picara guiñándole un ojo –yo aquí no vi nada.

Blossom sintió como Brick le rodeaba la cintura y hablaba divertido de la situación.

-muchas gracias por pasar por alto esto Sra. Lumpkins. No volverá a ocurrir.

Al decir esto, tanto Blossom como la señora se ruborizaron. Pero claro Blossom era la única de las dos que fruncía el ceño.

-de hecho ya nos íbamos- tomó la bolsa de Blossom y se perdieron de la vista de la Sra. Lumpkins todavía abrazados hasta que llegaron fuera de la biblioteca y después también de que Blossom escuchara las gracias de parte de la señora por haberle hecho el favor de quedarse mientras regresaba.

Ya estando fuera, Blossom se separó de él y tomó su bolsa. Todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿no me digas que estas enojada?

- pues no te digo nada.

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Por descubrir que soy un vampiro o por que la Sra. Lumpkins nos descubrió y ahora pensara que tienes una relación intima conmigo?

Blossom se pusó colorada de ira y vergüenza.

-¡Brick!- gritó- ¡argh! ¡Eres imposible!

El chico rió mientras la chica apretaba sus puños a los costados para evitar echársele encima.

-au- se quejo levemente al olvidar su herida y con lo aferrada que estaba con sus puños se volvió a lastimar.

-ven- habló Brick mientras le tomaba la mano herida y pasaba un pañuelo, que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, sobre su mano. –seré imposible pero ahora no me tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Blossom se le quedó mirando detenidamente.

Tenía razón no le tenía miedo pero ¿por qué?

-preferiría que me odies a que me tengas miedo.- sonrió el chico de una manera diferente. Al menos no era burlona.

-sí que te odio Brick, pero todavía tengo muchas preguntas.

Brick volvió a reír.

-ah, Blossom nunca creí que cuando me descubrieras me reiría tanto – envolvió el pañuelo alrededor de la mano de Blossom y volvió su mirada a ella – bueno supongo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que las conteste ¿verdad?

Blossom entre cerró los ojos.

-supones bien.

El chico suspiro cansinamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y seguía caminando.

-¿adónde vamos?

-no hablaremos aquí Blossom, acompáñame.

-Brick- habló Blossom mientras miraba el perfil de Brick desde donde iba caminando, o más bien la iban arrastrando, con él. – no me harías daño ¿verdad?

Blososm no tenía miedo, y hablaba con una calmada voz, pero tenía que saber. Escucharlo decir de Brick así se lo tomara como broma.

Pero la sorprendió aun más al ver la reaccion de Brick.

-No, Blossom- dijo de repente cambiando drásticamente su semblante a uno serio mientras seguía viendo hacia el horizonte y apretaba mas fuerte su mano- jamás te haría daño.

Y el sorprendido fue él al haberse dado cuenta cómo las palabras habían salido naturalmente de su boca, sin ni siquiera haberlas pensado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Buttercup al pelinegro sentado frente a ella.

-pues estoy aquí, platicando contigo Buttercup- se burló el pelinegro evitando la pregunta de la chica.

-¡Butch! Hablo enserio.

Ya eran las siete y como Butch había quedado con ella el día anterior cuando le hablo por teléfono, la había recogido en su moto y Buttercup le dijo que se parara un rato a tomar una café. Pero en realidad solo quería hablar con él y preguntarle por que estaba aquí en la ciudad y si la conclusión que llego era correcta.

Y cuando llegaron al café, Buttercup se fue directo al grano y decirle todo lo que le contó su papá sobre los padres de Butch y decirle a la conclusión que llegó ella al saber todo eso de él, que estaba en la ciudad solo para divertirse y que a lo mejor escapo de las garras de su estricto padre.

Butch suspiro rendido.

-está bien Buttercup. Es verdad, todo lo que te supones es verdad. Vivo en una villa cerca de aquí, escape de mi padre para divertirme un poco eso es todo. Y como abras supuesto tu sola, o tu papá, mi padre es un hombre muy estricto y severo y pues mírame a mí. No me iba a dejar acorralar por ese viejo. Me escape pero pienso regresar, cuando yo quiera eso si.- terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-aja, yo tenía razón- se rió la chica – pero ¿dejaste los estudios? ¿Qué piensas estar de flojo toda tu vida?

-pues no, claro que no. Cuando regrese voy a tener que someterme a mi padre y al castigo que estoy seguro que me tendrá listo en cuanto pise la villa. Regresare a mis obligaciones y deberes, como los llama él, y a mis estudios también creo. Así que Buttercup déjame disfrutar este tiempo que tengo libre ahora, antes de caer en las infames garras de mi padre- termino con una mirada suplicante hacia la pelinegra pero a la vez divertida.

Buttercup se rió por la desgracias del chico.

-no seas mala Butter.

-no lo puedo evitar- decía riendo –eres un tonto Butch, no debiste de huir de tu casa y además ¿cómo te has mantenido hasta ahora?

Butch se quedó un rato pensativo.

-mmm bueno eso creo que será la razón por la que volvere y aceptare mi castigo. Se me está acabando el dinero que traje conmigo antes de huir y pues ya que suceda eso creo que volveré.

-puedes conseguir un trabajo –hablo Buttercup como si fuera lo más obvio.

El chico sonrió lobuno.

-no, no creo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer- la chica lo miró interrogativa ¿qué otras cosas podía hacer para no conseguir un trabajo? –además eso me sonó a que quieres que consiga trabajo para que no me vaya.

Decía sonriendo coquetamente.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Butch y se incorporó mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta negra.

-ven, vamos a otra parte.

El chico sonrió complaciente.

-entonces vamos a Black Lagoon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

****_¡Hola!_

_ahora regrese mas rapido verdad xD_

_jajaja espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo x3 en el siguiente van a haber muchas revelaciones xD y preguntas que se les aclararan xD asi_

_que ya no digo mas __jajajaja esperenlo con ansias ;D_

_bueno ¡cuidense mucho!_

_¡besos y abrazos! _

_y claro lo mas importante_

_¡Muchas Gracias por sus Review! _

_gracias lia, dickory, danirow, lovetierna, beuaty dream, lizbeth, power dark, hinata12, camila_

_chicas muchas gracias x33 y tambien a las chicas nuevas que me acaban de dejar un review en el capitulo 10 muchas gracias me emocionaron mucho x3_

_me alegra que les guste ¡deveras! y jajaja con ganas de traerles algo de disney a todas xD espero que sigan disfrutando de sus vacaciones a mi ya me queda_

_una semana nomas x( pero diviertanse y cuidense mucho_

_¡saludos!_

_¡Adios! ;3 _


	12. Chapter 12

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 12**

Antes de que Buttercup pudiera replicar, Butch ya se había subido a la motocicleta y Buttercup junto con él y aceleraba velozmente rumbo a Black Lagoon el lugar que pensó que ya no volvería a ir después de lo que paso la última vez con ese cara de mono pero al parecer a Butch no le importaba tanto.

Llegaron al lugar que seguía igual con las mismas personas, y hasta con otras tantas, subidas en motocicletas, jugando carreras o vitoreando.

Y ahora que recordaba, a ese chico Mitch que había conocido la otra vez, le había recomendado este lugar. Pero que locura como se le pudo ocurrir. Bueno en aquel momento no pensaba y había salido decirle aquel lugar que salió como si nada de sus labios, y ahora se arrepentía. Pero bueno, el chico había dicho que le gustaba la adrenalina así que no sentía culpa.

-Butch, estás loco- le habló la chica ya que no tenían los cascos y andaban por el lugar lentamente.

El chico sonrió.

-¿por qué? Además ya teníamos algo sin divertirnos ¿no? Estoy seguro que te mueres por correr otra vez.

Buttercup se quedó un instante callada dando por entendido que el chico tenía razón y Butch rió.

-pero eso no importa, ¿que pasa con el hombre cara de mono? la otra vez no quedaste muy bien con él.

-nah, no te debes preocupar por ese viejo –habló despreocupadamente haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos.

-si tu lo dices.

Escucharon un fuerte escándalo proveniente del lugar donde empezaban las carreras y se dieron cuenta como una había terminado y la voz del amigo enfermo de Butch, Ace, hablaba por un megáfono enzima de una improvisada torre.

-y por octava vez este chico gana- dijo emocionado- ¡vaya! apenas llego ayer el chico nuevo y ha arrasado con todos desde entonces. Este chico es de tenerle miedo.

De los estruendos de las motos una reluciente Honda amarilla se dejo ver llegando a donde estaba Ace y frenando estrepitosamente en un rechinido de llantas para llamar la atención.

-¡aquí esta amigos! el increíble Mitch con su octava victoria y vaya que el chico es veloz…

Ace seguía con el parloteo que después de decir aquel nombre los pelinegros dejaron de escuchar por quedarse sorprendidos.

Al menos al principio.

Buttercup se sorprendió al ver a Mitch cuando este se quitaba el casco y le chocaba la mano a Ace y este seguía hablando. Vaya parece que era verdad cuando le dijo que le gustaban esas cosas.

Mientras Butch estaba furioso. Primero se sorprendió pero nomas lo vio se enfureció y tenía ganas de tirarse arriba de él en aquel momento y despellejarle el cuello.

Pero se calmaría no podía perderse en un arranque de ira en esos momentos.

-¿Mitch?- dijo la pelinegra asombrada al verlo.

-¿qué? ¿Conoces a Mitch Buttercup?- soltó rápidamente Butch frunciendo el ceño.

Buttercup se dio cuenta de eso.

-mmm, bueno lo conocí ayer por casualidad. Pero acaso ¿tu ya lo conoces?

Butch soltó un bufido.

-sí, el idiota es de donde yo vengo y vino a darme un ultimátum de mi padre. Pero argh- gruño- ¿qué demonios hace aquí, en Black Lagoon?

Buttercup miró a todos lados.

-eh, bueno yo… da la casualidad que le hable sobre este lugar-Butch abrió los ojos.

-¿por qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-bueno el dijo que quería aventuras y riesgos y luego me recordó a ti que dijiste que venias a este lugar por lo mismo y se me salió decirle sin pensarlo- la chica se encogió de hombros como no dándole importancia.

-bueno no importa. Pero no me fio de él. Ya es mucha la "casualidad" de que los hayas conocido. Ese idiota trama algo, sabe que te conozco.-habló de repente Butch en un tono serio.

La chica resopló.

-¿por qué dices eso? No te creas el ombligo del mundo Butch. Solo fue una coincidencia que me topara con él. Ni siquiera sabe que te conozco si solo nos hemos visto una sola vez. Yo creo que estas…

-no, Buttercup- la interrumpió el pelinegro seriamente – no supongas nada. No conoces a Mitch como yo –decía al momento que volvía su fulminante mirada hacia él.

-Butch…-soltó la chica en susurro al ver su seria expresión.

A Butch no le gustaba nada que Mitch haya conocido a Buttercup. Eso solo significaba que lo había hecho a propósito y sabia quien era ella y que tal vez la podría utilizar para cumplir su objetivo de llevarlo hasta su padre sea como sea. Pero no le gustaba imaginarse de que forma la podría usar. Él no dejaría que nada le pasara a Buttercup.

Y todo esto lo ponía realmente furioso.

Mientras seguía fulminado con la mirada a Mitch este se volvió en un auto reflejo y los vio a él y a Buttercup.

-oh, pero mira nada mas- hablaba burlesco – pero si es mi querido amigo Butch.

Mitch se acerba a ellos dejando a atrás al alboroto que se había hecho entorno a Ace.

Butch solo se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-y ¡Buttercup!- se hizo el sorprendido al ver a la pelinegra detrás de Butch – es un placer volver a verte y muchas gracias por tu consejo, me he divertido mucho en este lugar- le dedico una seductora sonrisa que la chica paso por alto. – te pediría un paseo conmigo pero veo que ya vienes acompañada.

-¿qué planeas Mitch?- habló Butch conteniendo su furia porque con solo ver a ese imbécil lo sacaba de sus casillas – ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Mitch soltó una leve carcajada.

-ya te dije Butch, me estoy divirtiendo- dijo despreocupadamente sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara que exasperaba al pelinegro. – y para seguirnos divirtiendo ¿qué tal una carrera? –al decir esto último alzo su voz para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan y se enteraran de lo que planeaba.

-nada de apuestas solo, por diversión ¿te parece?- su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras Butch apretaba el puño para no impactarlo contra su cara.

Y alrededor se escuchaban el vitoreo de los demás al saber que otra carrera iba a comenzar.

Entonces Butch sonrió vanidoso mostrando su filosa dentadura.

- Ja, te arrepentirás de haberme retado Mitch.

-¡amigos! Otra carrera va a empezar –se escuchó hablar a Ace después de haber sido testigo del confortamiento de Mitch y Butch – y promete ser una carrera muy excitante ya que los corredores serán ni más ni menos que nuestro amigo salvaje ¡Butch! Y ¡Mitch! El chico nuevo que ha arrasado con todos. ¡Esto será épico amigos!

-y para hacerlo más interesante- habló airosamente Mitch, asiéndose notar –que sean siamesas –entonces miró a Buttercup – para que tu linda noviecita no se pierda de la diversión.

-¡siiii!- gritaron todos eufóricos por la emoción.

-por mí, no hay ningún problemas- habló Buttercup por primera vez desde que aquellos dos empezaron su rivalidad.

-¡Buttercup!- le recriminó entonces Butch dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra detrás de él.

Mitch soltó una carcajada.

-Ja. Me gusta tu chica, Butch – dijo por ultimo mientras se alejaba con otras personas detrás de él al lugar de la carrera.

-Buttercup piensas…

-si, Butch- le interrumpió – ¿qué tiene de malo? además ya hemos corrido así antes. Solo gánale a ese fanfarrón para que se trague su orgullo.

El chico rió levemente por las palabras de la pelinegra. Pero era otra cosa que lo tenía inquieto. Aunque ya hubieran corrido las carreras siamesas antes, ahora era diferente. Mitch estaba ahí y tenía el presentimiento que algo tramaba y Buttercup podría correr peligro.

-vamos Butch- lo apuró Buttercup mientras veía como Mitch estaba listo para comenzar y entonces Buttercup se fijo en la chica que llevaba con él, era un chica rubia, y se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer que había estado con el cara de mono antes.

Recordando al cara de mono, Buttercup miró a su alrededor pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. No quería que tuvieran que enfrentarse a él en esos momentos, con Mitch tenían suficiente, y el cara de mono no los iba a dejar en paz, estaba segura.

Se puso en posición reversa y abrazo a Butch por la cintura fuertemente mientras veía como Mitch y su acompañante estaban listos también.

-¡entonces! ¡Que comience!- gritó Ace mientras una chica les iba a indicar la salida.

-veamos si para el final de la carrera tu noviecita sigue queriéndote.

Butch abrió los ojos al oír las últimas palabras de Mitch mientras arrancaban sus motos y salían disparados hacia la carretera.

Tenía razón. Mitch tramaba algo y esas palabras se lo dejaron muy claro.

Mientras Buttercup desde atrás también había alcanzado a oír a Mitch y solo se quedó interrogativa, pensando que querida decir con eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Ya era de noche y era tarde. Estaba sentados uno frente a otro en el gran árbol donde fue la primera vez en que Blossom encontró a Brick. Estaban en el parque que quedaba frente a la casa de Blossom, su padre todavía no regresaba del hospital y por si llegaba antes hoy, y no encontraba a su hija, se podría dar cuenta fácilmente desde su casa que estaría en el parque acompañada.

El cielo cada vez se veía más oscuro y gris y no dudaban que en cualquier momento se dejara caer el diluvio.

Ya se habían acomodado desde hace un rato y habían permanecido en silencio y fue entonces cuando Blossom se exasperó porque Brick no le hablaba ni le contaba nada.

-y ¿bien?- preguntó la chica.

-y bien ¿qué?- contestó el otro ladeando una comisura de sus labios.

-¡Brick!- le recriminó- Ya sabes de lo que ha…

-no, no sé nada ¿qué quieres saber?

-pues ¡no se!-El chico se rió- Cuéntame todo, ¿que eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por que...

-sí, sí, ok- la cortó- ya entendí.

La chica rodo los ojos.

_Tonto. _

Aunque tenía a un vampiro frente a ella, sólo podía ver a Brick. Al mismo Brick de siempre.

El chico suspiró profundamente.

- me imagino que sabes quién es Drácula.

-¿qué? Eso es solo una novela, Brick.

-sí, una novela de ficción pero inspirada en un personaje real ¿no?

La chica asintió.

-si, en… -Blossom se quedó pensativa, no recordaba el nombre de aquel personaje que inspiró al autor.

-Vlad Draculea –Brick la miró a los ojos- conocido en esa novela como Drácula donde el escritor lo describe como un… vampiro. Pero no se alejó mucho de la realidad al escribir aquella obra.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que nosotros somos descendientes de Vlad.

-¿cómo?- dijo la chica estupefacta.

-lo que escuchaste Blossy- sonrió Brick-pero esa novela no tiene nada que ver con él ni con nosotros, solo fue una obra inspirada en él. Vlad Draculea era un sádico adicto a torturar a los demás por puro placer. Asesinó y torturó a miles de personas siendo temido por todos y logrando así la victoria en todas sus contiendas. Lo llamaban Vlad el Empalador.

-sí, ya sé de quien me hablas, conozco la novela y sé que el personaje fue inspirado en ese horrible hombre… pero ¿qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿Con ustedes?

Brick sonrió ladino.

-crees en un bien ¿no es así? en un Dios creador de todo. Pero si existe un bien ¿no tendría que existir un mal también?

La chica arqueo una ceja no comprendiendo.

-Vlad era un ser horrible que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento y la sangre de quien mataba, Blossom.-continuó Brick- Y ese mal del que te habló, el enemigo de Dios, fue el que se dio cuenta de Vlad y toda su crueldad. Condenándolo así a una eternidad de vivir en la oscuridad, bajo el descontrol de seguir asesinando por sangre, por una sed insaciable de sangre, con la cual se alimentaba y le permitía seguir viviendo toda una vida.

La chica asintió seriamente comprendiendo lo que Brick le acababa de decir de Vlad y como fue condenado por sus hechos, convirtiéndolo así en vampiro, por…

-¿un mal?- preguntó la peliroja- ¿De quien hab… - pero no terminó su frase, sus ojos se habían abierto comprendiendo de que mal hablaba Brick.

Brick, al ver la expresión asombrada de la chica, asintió.

-quien lo convirtió en eso, en un maldito vampiro… fue Lucifer. El ángel traidor, el enemigo de Dios, el diablo, como quieras llamarlo pero existe. Y ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo idea tal vez para tener a más demonios a su disposición. Desde entonces Vlad fue el primer vampiro y estaba más que feliz por eso: podría asesinar a diestra y siniestra, beber de esa sangre y lo mejor de todo: era inmortal. Bram Stoker no se equivocó al inspirarse de él para escribir su novela, pero Stoker no sabía de esta verdad, sólo fue informado sobre Vlad el Empalador, y él creó esta ficción que sin querer contaba en cierto modo una verdad. Además de quien le informó sobre quien fue Vlad fue nada menos que…

-Vlad…- adivinó la chica.

-exacto. Así que de alguna forma Vlad fue el iniciador de la novela que habla sobre él y lo que realmente es. Lo que realmente somos.

Ahora Blossom comprendía y todo eso la dejaba perpleja. Entonces realmente existía un mal, el demonio: Lucifer. Y fue éste quien creó a su propio sirviente, a Vlad Draculea, en un aterrador monstruo a su disposición: un vampiro.

Blossom se quedó un instante pensando y ahora creía. Era verdad, a ella le habían inculcado una religión y siempre le hablaban de Dios creador de todas las cosas. Y siendo Dios la figura del bien, también le habían contando sobre la figura del mal: el diablo.

Tenía sentido ya que si Dios tenia ángeles a su disposición, como le habían hecho creer desde niña en su religión católica, entonces Lucifer podría tener también a demonios a su disposición.

Y ahora Blossom pensó en Vlad Draculea, siendo él el primer vampiro eso lo vendría convirtiendo en…

-¿entonces Vlad vendría siendo como su líder?…

Brick sonrió mostrando sus deslumbrantes dientes.

-eso fue en un principio, cuando él era el primero y nosotros sus descendientes. Pero al pasar el tiempo mi especie lo odiaba, era un demente, y fue así como murió…

La peliroja abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Entonces ustedes…

Brick asintió adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

-fue asesinado por su propia especie. Mi padre fue quien se cansó de él, al igual que los demás, acabando con Vlad, convirtiéndose ahora él en la nueva cabecilla. – sonrió cómplice - En esa época yo todavía no nacía así que no soy culpable de nada.

-¿pero cómo puedes decir eso?- se mofó la chica- tú eres su hijo así que en cierta forma tu…

-no, Blossom- dijo cortante – yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ese viejo haga o deje de hacer.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón- se rectificó Blossom- pero ¿cómo pudo tu padre contra él?

Brick pasó su mano sobre su mejilla al notar una gota. Estaba comenzando a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia cada dos por tres. Pero no era de que preocuparse, el diluvio todavía no caía.

-mi padre es uno de _Los Ancianos_, de hecho es el único que queda. Veras, Vlad siendo el primero fue el encargado de crear más como él y _Los Ancianos_ es como les decimos a los que Vlad convirtió en vampiros. Después ellos mismos lo mataron, pero mi padre fue el único que quedó al final, convirtiéndose en el líder.

Blossom asimilaba la información pero todavía no había respondido a su pregunta. ¿Acaso el padre de Brick asesinó tan fácilmente a Vlad? ¿Como lo hizo?

-y eso nos hace a nosotros sangre pura.

Blossom lo miró interrogante.

-¿sangre pura?

-veras, todos los descendientes de _Los Ancianos_ vienen siendo sangre pura, pero sólo queda mi padre. Y sangre pura sólo mi familia y unos cuantos. Pero también existen vampiros inferiores que convierten a los humanos en más vampiros todavía. Pero lamentablemente al convertirlos, sólo hacen que los humanos no sepan controlar su sed y nos dan problemas así que los eliminamos tanto a ellos como al vampiro inferior que lo convirtió.

Blossom lo observaba atónita.

-¡no me mires así Blossom!- le rogó burlonamente el pelirojo- ya no hago esas cosas ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? Me escape de la autoridad de mi padre, de estar siempre sobre mí, ya estaba harto. Pero ¿qué se puede hacer después de haber nacido de dos padres de la misma especie? yo no elegí tener esta vida. Sin embargo es lo que me toca y podría decir que estoy conforme con ello.

Entonces Blossom cayó en la cuenta que Brick había dicho que nació de dos padres de la misma especie. Eso le extraño. A lo que ella suponía, siempre veía en las películas o libros, que los vampiros se hacían cuando algún otro lo mordía y así lo convertía. Pero en el caso de Brick, no.

Y entonces otra pregunta surcó sus pensamientos.

Brick había dicho que su padre había matado a Vlad ¿verdad? Entonces Brick…

-Por Dios, Brick ¿cuántos años tienes? y ¿cómo es que naciste de padres vampiros? Que no los vampiros se convierten en vampiros si…-

-¿si algún otro vampiro lo muerde?- terminó por ella- bueno eso son en los casos normales. Pero hay casos en donde los vampiros pueden reproducirse. Ellos vendrían siendo los sangre pura y solo sucede cada cuantos siglos.

-entiendo. ¿Y la edad?

Brick se rió levemente.

-veras, la edad corre diferente a la edad humana. Los vampiros que se hacen se quedan en la edad que tuvieron al momento de ser mordidos pero los que nacen crecen cada año como un humano normal pero dejan de envejecer hasta los 25 años después de esa edad tendrán esa apariencia toda su vida.

Blossom lo miró detenidamente.

-¿desde cuándo tienes esa edad?

Brick sonrió coquetamente.

-¿verdad que parezco de 25 o hasta de 23? Pero créeme he tenido esta edad por mucho tiempo.

Blossom rodó los ojos.

-ya no preguntare sobre eso- decía la chica mientras Brick reía, para después preguntar algo que le venía carcomiendo en la cabeza. Además de la pregunta de cómo le había hecho su padre para asesinar a Vlad pero eso se lo repetiría al final.

-y… ¿son verdad todos esos mitos?

Brick la miró divertido arqueando una ceja.

-¿cuáles? ¿Los que dicen que dormimos en ataúdes, nos incendiamos al sol o nos morimos con una estaca al corazón y crucifijos?

La chica le dió un leve golpe en el hombro por no tomarla en serio.

-¡Brick!

-Ya. Está bien- dijo burlón- Pues no todos. Los ataúdes yo creo que fueron en los tiempos de Vlad pero ni así me imagino que los usaran. Y la estaca puede que sea verdad pero a nadie que conozca lo han matado así, siempre los mata otro vampiro o les cortan la cabeza. Los crucifijos no nos hacen nada, si Dios ya nos abandono ¿qué daño nos haría?- Blossom se quedó pensando un rato en eso y tenía razón- y sobre la luz, eso todavía es verdad. Bueno al menos antaño mis padres y hasta el mismísimo Vlad se tenían que cuidar de la luz, pero ahora eso ya no es un problema gracias a esto.

Brick le mostró su mano donde traía un extraño anillo y Blossom lo reconoció.

Ya se lo había visto la otra vez que platicó sobre él y Brick le había dicho que era una joya familiar. El anillo era negro con toques plateados y en la cabeza venia inscrita una gran V y alrededor de esta unas palabras escritas en rumano.

-y ¿cómo es que eso les ayuda a no morir incinerados?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

-pues fácil, veras. Solo me lo pongo y listo una fuerte protección contra la luz y sin posibilidades de muerte en llamas- el chico sonrió contagiando a Blossom. Bueno no lo podía evitar, aunque Blossom lo quería tomar enserio, a veces Brick salía con cualquier cosa, y aun que lo ignoraba, ya le daba igual. Y sonrió también rodando los ojos.

- esta joya le perteneció a Vlad- siguió Brick- Raro porque nunca la uso. A lo mejor le gustaba estar así. Viviendo en la oscuridad y evitando la luz. Al matarlo, mi padre encontró la joya que seguramente el señor del mal se la obsequio a Vlad, y al saber lo que podía hacer con ella decidió esconderla al darse cuenta que si los demás la encontraban tal vez se armaría otra sangrienta batalla por la joya.

-oh, pero su queridísimo hijo la tuvo que robar sin importarle que su padre desate una sangrienta batalla contra él.

Brick rió brevemente.

-oh no, conozco a mi padre y no armaría tal escándalo por su hijo solo para no arruinar su prestigio familiar- volvió a ver a Blossom pícaro –pero tal vez me gustaría que lo hubiera hecho para ver como llorabas en esa sangrienta batalla por mí, Blossy.

Blossom miró hacia otro lado nerviosa.

-no tomes eso tan a la ligera, Brick. Y si te pasara algo- volvió su vista a él desafiante- me reiría de ti por no haberlo tomado en serio.

Brick soltó una carcajada.

-bueno, nunca lo sabré ya que no hará tal cosa. No te preocupes Blossom- la peliroja sintió un tono cálido en su voz sintiendo que podía creer y confiar en él – además, lo hice por una buena causa. Él sabe que yo me la lleve. Si estuviera en otras manos entonces sí que se enfadaría.

Blossom analizó todo lo que hasta el momento Brick le había contando y llegó a una conclusión:

-entonces te escapaste de la autoridad de tu padre…

-de la autoridad, el control y la superioridad de mi déspota, dictador y engreído padre- la corrigió el chico.

-si como sea, de tal palo tal astilla- convino la chica seguida de un replica por parte del chico que ignoró – escapaste de la autoridad de tu padre, robaste una joya familiar para poder mezclarte con las personas sin que te tacharan de extraño por no aparecerte en los días soleados ya que eres un vampiro chupa sangre que estudia medicina, convive con las personas, es un engreído de primera y ah, además, es un pura sangre.

-y que come chocolates amargos, recuerda- le guiño un ojo a lo que la chica rodo los ojos.- entiendes muy rápido, lo que esperaba de mi Blossy.

- lo que sea pero, Brick ¡nada de esto tiene sentido!- dijo exasperada.

Brick suspiró cansinamente.

-Blossom creí que ya lo entenderías. Yo no elegí esta vida. Trato de no beber sangre de humano lo mas que puedo y a veces bebo de animales, estudio medicina porque es un pretexto para estar aquí y no quedarme sin hacer nada. Robe el anillo por las razones que tu dijiste y por sentir una satisfacción de que al fin no me esconderé en la oscuridad de la noche, y los chocolates amargos pues…-se quedo pensativo –rara cosa pero me gustan. Así que espero haber contestado a todas tus dudas y si mi vida no tiene sentido, oh pues dejarme decirte algo Blossom, que nunca lo tuvo.

Se paró para dar un respiro.

-así que, Blossy ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-si- soltó decidida a lo que Brick dió un suspiro de derrota y sonrío de lado.

Entonces Blossom aprovechó para decirle la pregunta que no le había contestado sobre su padre y Vlad y que dejo para lo último.

–¿cómo es que tu padre pudo matar a Vlad? Siendo él el primero, el más viejo y fuerte de los vampiros, me imagino que no fue fácil. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? O ¿tienes miedo a que me entere de como asesinar a un vampiro pura sangre? – lo retó la peliroja.

-eso era a lo que no quería llegar- habló resignado mientras veía que las gotitas de lluvia eran más persistentes.

Blossom lo miró interrogativa.

-¿por qué?

-porque, como tú lo dijiste, no fue fácil derrotar a Vlad. Mi padre ya lo había intentado una vez antes de su victoria y fracaso. Pero mi padre sabía algo que Vlad ignoraba con lo cual le dio su victoria en el segundo enfrentamiento logrando al fin la muerte de Vlad. Y era que mi padre había descubierto algo, algo muy poderoso. Había descubierto a… _Las Musas_.

Entonces la lluvia se desató.

Las gotitas persistentes de antes ya no eran solo gotitas sino todo un diluvio dejando a ambos pelirojos empapados en unos pocos minutos ya que bajo ese árbol no se podían cubrir mucho que digamos.

-¿las musas?- Blossom susurro aquella palabra todavía sin comprender mientras se incorporaban.

-bueno Blossom, esto tendrá que esperar-decía mientras miraba la lluvia –esta lluvia solo empeorara así que mañana continuaremos nuestra platica y vete corriendo a tu casa si no quieres enfermarte.

Decía mientras la jalaba de la muñeca en dirección a su casa que quedaba solo a unos metros. La soltó y se fue alejando mientras la chica entraba precípitemente a su casa.

-¡Brick!- Le gritó Blossom, que había salido otra vez de su casa, mirando como el chico solo había avanzado unos pasos alejándose de ella, corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba y le estiro la mano donde sujetaba un paraguas – lo necesitaras.

El chico lo tomó y lo abrió cubriendo a los dos de la lluvia para después dedicarle una altanera sonrisa.

-que amable de tu parte Blossy. Hoy te has preocupado mucho por mí, no sabría como agradecerte.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar al chico y darse cuenta a lo que se refería diciendo que ella se preocupaba por él por lo de antes, la sangrienta batalla que desataría su padre, y por este diluvio que corría.

-la sangrienta batalla te la merecerías, Brick, pero al menos esta lluvia la puedes evitar.

Entonces el chico la miró tan intensamente y con un brillo especial en los ojos que a Blossom se le ponía la piel chinita mientras veía como se acercaba a ella.

En un susurro apenas audible, que Blossom pudo captar por la cercanía de Brick, el pelirojo dijo:

-creo que ya se como agradecerte.

Y antes de que Blossom pudiera siquiera parpadear Brick había juntado sus labios con los de ella dejando a una muy perpleja Blossom con el corazón a mil por hora y la sensación de unos aterciopelados labios sobre los suyos.

Y después de segundos que parecieron horas para la chica, Brick se separó de ella satisfecho.

-creo que te deje sin palabras- habló el chico al tiempo que veía la expresión de Blossom- debería de hacer esto más a menudo.

Y riendo para sus adentros el chico dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a una muy, todavía, desconcertada Blossom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Estaban a poca distancia de alcanzar a Mitch. Cuando un ruido de motor se dejo escuchar enseguida de ellos y era que otra motocicleta se había metido a su carrera y Buttercup, al volver su vista para ver quién iba en la motocicleta, se exaltó.

-¡Butch!-gritó entre el viento haciendo que el pelinegro volteara hacia donde Buttercup miraba.

-¿te estás divirtiendo?- habló el propietario, burlón, de la moto recién llegada mientras los pelinegros veían como otras tres motocicletas se aproximaban a ellos y a Mitch.

Tres tipos con un sombrero ridículo cada uno venían en esas motocicletas. Y entonces sacaron algo de su chaqueta que apuntaron al cielo y empezaron a tirar sonoros ruidos como de… ¿disparos?

Armas. Pensó Butch. Sabiendo muy bien que en ese lugar no se podría llevar nada de eso. Ace tenía muy bien vigilado el lugar y no dejaría entrar a aquellos hombres, pero tratándose del cara de mono ya no le sorprendía.

Al escuchar los disparos las personas empezaron a gritar y a alborotarse yéndose rápidamente de Black Lagoon.

Butch aceleró alcanzo a Mitch, dejando al cara de mono atrás, y al verlo con cara de burla y riéndose se dio cuenta que el idiota trabajaba junto con el mono.

-¡Imbecil! Planeaste todo esto ¿verdad?

Butch habia frenado frenéticamente y Mitch hacia lo mismo mientras Buttercup se incorporaba y se acomodaba bien en el asiento de atrás.

El castaño dio una sonora carcajada.

-Mojo solo se quiere vengar de ti, idiota, y yo gustoso le estoy ayudando, claro está.

-eres un…

-¡Butch!

El pelinegro no termino la frase al ver como Buttercup llamaba su atención para que se diera cuenta como el mono y sus tres idiotas se acercaban a ellos.

Aceleró la motocicleta y salieron a toda velocidad al tiempo que escuchaban como Mitch les gritaba:

-corre pero no trates de esconderte Butch, ¡de esta no escapas!- y reía escandalosamente.

El mono llegó con el pelicastaño gritándole:

-¡vamos Mitch! ¡no te quedes ahí parado como imbécil!- arrancó y se fue.

Mientras el chico ni se inmuto por eso y sonreía malicioso.

-esta vez Butch, tu noviecita conocerá tu verdadero yo y eso, idiota, será mi venganza-habló para sí mismo.

La chica que traía detrás de él ya se había ido y así que, más velozmente, se fue detrás del mono seguido de los tres tipos que después de hacer su altercado en el lugar siguieron a su jefe.

Butch y Buttercup ya habían llegado a la carretera y al ver como el cara de mono los seguía Butch dobló hacia el bosque para perderlos ahí.

Apagó las luces y se adentraron más. Al no oír que los seguían Butch habló rápidamente.

-Buttercup, cuando diga que te vayas tomas la motocicleta y huyes lo más rápido que puedas de aquí, llega a la ciudad, no creo que te persigan hasta haya. Solo me quieren a mí.

Buttercup, que en ese momento estaba abrazando aferrada la espalda de Butch, elevó un poco la cabeza para ver su perfil.

-¿y tú? No puedes quedarte aquí- Butch había apagado la motocicleta sumidos en el silencio y la oscuridad del bosque mientras tomaba las manos de la chica aferradas a su abdomen y las separaba un poco para bajarse de la motocicleta.

- ¿qué haces? ¡Butch!- hablaba temblorosa al verlo frente a ella y ella arriba de la moto, se sentía desprotegida sin tener la espalda de Butch en la cual aferrarse.

No podía ver la cara de Buttercup en esa oscuridad pero al escuchar su voz un poco temblorosa Butch no lo pudo evitar, cubrió con su mano las de la chica que estaban aferradas al asiento del piloto donde Butch se había bajado.

-no puedo dejar que nada te pase Buttercup. Me quieren a mí. Corres mucho peligro aquí, y es mi culpa por haberte traído. Lo siento.

Butch se notaba furioso y a la vez preocupado, muy diferente al Butch despreocupado y alegre que siempre veía. Esto era algo serio pero no lo quería dejar solo. ¿Qué pasaba si lo mataban? ¡Aquellos tipos llevaban armas consigo! No quería dejarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-pero Butch ¡traen armas! ¡Por dios, traen armas! ¿¡Qué pasa si te dan, si te matan!?- habló eufórica.

Buttercup no vió su cara pero pudo sentir como Butch sonreía. ¿En un momento así? Estaba loco.

-eso no me hará nada a mí. No te preocupes, solo quiero que tu salgas de esto.- apretó sus manos con la suya- por favor Buttercup, cuando te diga que te vayas te vas y no voltees atrás por ningún motivo-su voz sonó seria- o veras algo que no nunca quedras haber visto.

-pero Butch…

-el tiene razón linda- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y salió Mitch arriba de su moto apagada y sin luz. Por eso no lo habían visto venir.- pero si te vas ¿dónde queda la diversión?

-¡ni se te ocurra bastardo! ¡Ya sé lo que intentas hacer! Y te voy a matar Mitch ¡te juro que te matare!

Y entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente. Donde antes era gotitas persistentes ahora era un terrible diluvio y todos quedaron empapados en tan sólo un instante.

-eso lo veremos.

Mitch se había bajado de la moto también. Y muy cerca, acercándose cada vez más, se vieron mas luces y los estruendosos ruidos de motor mientras otro ruido de disparo se escuchaba. El mono y sus secuaces se acercaban.

-¡Buttercup vete!- le exigió el pelinegro.

Y Buttercup se paralizó. En el mismo instante que le ordenó aquello un relámpago había cruzado el cielo y un flechazo de luz dejo ver la expresión de Butch. No era el mismo. Sus facción habían cambiado, sus ojos eran intensos y felinos mientras que en boca ya no había dientes sino unas hileras de filosos colmillos.

Y Buttercup no supó si fue su imaginación junto con la tormenta o se estaba volviendo loca y encendió la motocicleta.

-eres un aguafiestas, Butch- habló entonces Mitch burlonamente – ¿por qué no dejas que tu noviecita conozca tu pequeño secreto?- y el muy maldito se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-¡vete!- le rugió el chico furioso y fuera de si antes de ver como corría velozmente hacia Mitch en el mismo momento que Buttercup escuchaba unos ruidos de disparos y motores en el lugar, porque el mono ya había llegado.

Y Buttercup se fue de ahí rápidamente.

Pero lo sucedido después no supo cómo explicarlo. Buttercup ya estaba a unos metros de distancia cuando otro relámpago surco el cielo y un flechazo de luz regreso otra vez, y entonces sólo lo vio.

Había vuelto su vista hacia donde estaba Butch y se encontró con algo que jamás se imagino en sus 19 años de vida.

La luz del relámpago le había dejado ver a una enorme criatura de espeso pelaje negro y empapado por la lluvia, pero al entornar más sus ojos se encontró con otra. Por dios, dos criaturas enormes, una negra y otra más clara pero oscura de igual modo. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los intensos ojos verdes de la criatura negra, furiosos y abominables ante la otra criatura con la que pelaba a muerte sin duda alguna.

Y Buttercup se estremeció.

No podía dejar de ver aquella feroz batalla titánica bajo la densa lluvia. Y entonces escuchó unos disparos y gritos y se percató que el mono y sus hombres se encontraban allí también, luchando contra esas criaturas o más bien parecían lobos. Si, enormes lobos hambrientos.

Y entonces después de otro disparo el lobo más grande y de intensa mirada verde soltó un desgarrador aullido.

Y eso fue lo único que Buttercup necesitó para salir de su ensimismamiento y manejar velozmente por la carretera hasta la ciudad.

Pero de pronto unas dudas le asaltaron a su cabeza y bajo la velocidad. Pero ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Que eran esas criaturas? Y ¿De dónde diablos habían salido?

_-no voltees atrás por ningún motivo o veras algo que no nunca quedras haber visto_.

_-¿por qué no dejas que tu noviecita conozca tu pequeño secreto?_

Las palabras que habían dicho Butch y Mitch se estrellaron en su cabeza y entonces su mente se despejo y ya no quedaron más dudas.

Regresó velozmente la motocicleta y se dirigió otra vez al lugar del peligro. Donde había dejado a Butch solo con en esos matones. No le importaba si desobedecía a lo que él le había mandado a hacer pero si no se daba prisa, Butch podría morir.

¡No! Se dijo, no lo iba a dejar morir.

Y aceleró, con la lluvia pegándole en la cara y el pulso a mil por hora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ahora se enteraron de muchas cosas xD pero descubrirán mas, todavía faltan las historias de Butch y Boomer y como Dios y Lucifer forman parte de estas historias y de la creación de estas criaturas en fin lo iran descubriendo en los sig caps._

_Y bueno xD no les prometo nada pero tratare de subir un capitulo por semana. La verdad eso es lo que estoy haciendo, o quiero hacer. Pero no prometo nada porque luego les voy a quedar mal y no quiero que me odien xD pero descuiden la historia ya la tengo terminada en mi cabeza solo me falta escribirla en Word xD_

_Jajaja_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! _

_GRACIAS Lia, lady of the death, poisondilu, dickory, hinata12, dani, lovetierna, beuty dream, guest, power dark, a la amiga de camila(que bueno que dejaste un review jajaja camila siempre me hablaba sobre sus amigas de que les gusto la historia. Gracias x3), y lady katty. _

_Muchas gracias deveras ;)_

_Y nos leemos en el sig cap_

_¡Cuídense! ¡Besos y abrazos!_


	13. Chapter 13

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 13**

La lluvia caía a mares y estaba calada hasta los huesos pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a ahora.

Había llegado otra vez al lugar donde había dejado atrás a Butch y allí ya no había nadie. Ni el mono, ni Mitch y ni siquiera los tres idiotas.

Pero y ¿Butch? ¿¡Donde diablos estaba Butch!?

-¡Butch!- gritó eufórica entre la lluvia.

Apagó la motocicleta para escuchar, si agudizaba un poco el oído podría escuchar algún grito o algo que le dijera que Butch estaba bien.

Y entonces vio algo, un bulto tendido en el suelo. Acercó la luz de la motocicleta a aquello y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Butch!- se acercó corriendo hasta el cuerpo tendido del pelinegro.

Al llegar vio al chico sin camisa y con los pantalones rasgados. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y trato de hacer que reaccionara con pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla.

Buttercup sentía como sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas combinándose con la lluvia, hablándole al chico que no reaccionaba.

-¿p-por qué no… me hiciste caso?

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar al fin la voz entrecortada de Butch y lo abrazó en un impulso al tiempo que el pelinegro gemía de dolor.

-Butch, por Dios ¿qué te hicieron?- Buttercup seguía alterada.

Entonces vio la causante del dolor de Butch. Desde su pierna izquierda se veía una grave herida de donde escurría mucha sangre que se derramaba por la lluvia.

-no es nada que no se pueda curar- Butch se había incorporado fácilmente gracias a la ayuda de Buttercup y esta le creyó, al ver como el chico se levantaba, a lo mejor no era tan grave como se veía la herida.

Pero de todas formas estaba herido y Buttercup muy preocupada.

-te llevare cuanto antes al hospital y no me reniegues- puntualizó al ver la cara que ponía el pelinegro al escuchar la palabra hospital mientras se acomodaba en la moto y Buttercup delante de él.

-no me gustan los hospitales- y con esto el chico se abrazo a la cintura de Buttercup y esta acelero veloz pero cuidadosamente hasta la ciudad.

Bucth se recargó en la espalda de la chica mientras aferraba mas su abrazo tratando de buscar algo de calidez entre sus cuerpos empapados y fríos. Sintiendo así el estremecimiento de Buttercup por su cercanía provocándole una leve sonrisa a él que desaparecía lentamente por el dolor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, pero exactamente a las diez había comenzado la incontenible lluvia y había esperado unos minutos para que aminorara pero en vez de eso comenzaba a apretar más y más.

Así que, sin dar importancia a la lluvia, Bubbles se encamino hacia Bridge Street con paraguas en mano. A su mente nunca le pasó no asistir, porque ciertamente sabía que Boomer estaría ahí así lloviera o temblara. Porque así era Boomer y no lo podía dejar solo sin ningún motivo, ella no quería eso, y así era ella.

Además de que se dirigía hacia haya por un motivo en particular, y era que Boomer le quería confesar algo.

¿Que era?

No tenía ni idea pero lo descubriría esa noche.

Apresuró el paso para llegar a Bridge Street mas rápido y poder evitar así la lluvia para encontrar a Boomer y decirle que fueran a algún lugar a refugiarse.

Llegó a Bridge Street y, como se lo imaginó, ahí estaba Boomer esperándola en medio del puente. Empapado hasta los huesos y sin paraguas.

Bubbles se preocupó y salió corriendo hacia él.

Pero ¿en que estaba pensando en no irse preparado para esa lluvia tan devastadora que estaba corriendo? ¿Que quería enfermarse gratis? ¿Qué le diera una pulmonía y caer en una cama en el hospital?

Bubbles estaba furiosa con él por no haber tenido más cuidado con sí mismo. Y mientras iba en sus pensamientos y corriendo por el resbaladizo suelo, que parecía un arrollo, se tropezó tambaleándose hacia la orilla del puente.

El resbalón y la caída fueron tan precipitados que Bubbles no alcanzo a plantarse en ninguna parte mientras veía como caía hacia más allá de la orilla del puente. Tampoco había nada con que detenerse o sujetarse para no caer.

El paraguas salió volando y lo último que Bubbles pudo distinguir fue como un aterrorizado Boomer corría velozmente hacia ella y Bubbles cayó deliberadamente hacia el rio.

-¡aah!

Sentía la helada lluvia pegar contra su rostro y ayudando a que su caída hacia el rio fuera más terrible y dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos en un impulso esperando el impacto contra el rio, pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso claramente sintió como era acorralada por unos brazos que detenían su caída.

Y sí, efectivamente. Abrió sus ojos y vio al rio debajo de sus pies del cual se alejaba lentamente. Y a su mente se le vino un recuerdo: la misma imagen que veía en esos momentos del rio y ella en el aire abrazada por alguien. Pero en su recuerdo ella no veía la cara de ese alguien que la sostenía.

En cambio ese momento era más real y pudo ver el rostro claramente.

Recorrió su mirada del rio hacia aquella persona viendo unos brazos desnudos alrededor de ella y alzó su rostro topándose con…

-¡Boomer!

¡Por Dios! Estaban en el aire, alejándose del rio, llegando hasta al puente donde Boomer la depositaba cuidadosamente y Bubbles colocaba temblorosa sus pies sobre la calle.

Entre la torrencial lluvia, Bubbles se quedaba atónita ante lo que presenciaba.

Frente a ella, a unos centímetros de su rostro. Estaba Boomer sin camisa, con el cabello empapado y…

Unas enormes alas se extendieron soportando el peso de la lluvia. Y Bubbles se llevó una mano a su boca en un asombrado gemido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer inevitablemente fusionándose con la lluvia.

Y ahora aquella memoria del accidente se hacía real.

Recordó, con fugaces pasajes en su cabeza, aquella noche cuando era tendida cuidadosamente en el suelo y veía a aquella persona, que la salvó, alejarse por el lluvioso firmamento. Y recordó aquel rostro, aquella mirada intensamente azulada que vio al abrir lentamente sus ojos y topársela en su delirio.

Aquel rostro de su recuerdo estaba justo delante de ella y no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

-¡Boomer!- gritó Bubbles en un arrebato de emoción echando sus brazos al cuello del chico abrazándolo fuertemente – ¡eres tu Boomer! ¡eres tú! Siempre fuiste tú.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, atónito, estupefacto. Se imaginó todas las reacciones posibles que Bubbles podría haber hecho al descubrirlo, pero jamás se imaginó aquello que sucedía en ese preciso momento.

Le devolvió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura mientras sentía como la cara de la chica se hundía en su cuello susurrándole una palabra:

-gracias.

Boomer no comprendió ¿por qué le daba las gracias? Y entonces la chica dijo:

-gracias por salvarme, Boomer. Gracias.

Fue entonces que Boomer lo comprendió, comprendió que Bubbles se refería al accidente de hace años. Entonces ella lo recordaba. Y él que siempre había pensado que no lo había visto, pero en cierta forma era confortante. La rubia decía aquellas palabras con gran sentimiento que desbocaba el corazón del chico. Pegada así junto a él, entre sus brazos, la podía sentir en todo su ser despertando en él un desconocido deseo de…ella.

Bubbles sintió como Boomer la aferraba más hacia él mientras sentía que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

¡Dios! Estaban en el aire de nuevo y la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Bubbles se agarró firmemente del cuello del chico sin soltarse hasta que, después de un rato, sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo otra vez.

Habían llegado a algún lugar al parecer con un techado porque ya no sentía la lluvia.

Se fue separando lentamente de Boomer hasta quedar a una corta distancia de él.

Miró a su alrededor y el lugar se le hizo muy familiar. Estaban en…

-¿el balcón…de mi habitación?- dijo la rubia extrañada.

-teníamos que cubrirnos de la lluvia, Bubbles, y tu casa era lo más cercano.

Bubbles escuchó el batir de las alas y las observo por un instante. Después se volvió a ver a Boomer quien la miraba intensamente, pero había algo mas, un brillo especial que Bubbles no pudo identificar.

-Bubbles yo…

-no, Boomer- lo interrumpió la rubia- las palabras sobran ahora. Sé que tengo dudas y tu mucho que explicarme pero primero vamos adentro o nos vamos a resfriar.

La chica le sonrió en aquel momento que Boomer no creyó que lo hiciera, y entonces él sonrió. Sonrió inconscientemente al saber que Bubbles comprendía que no estaba asustada de él u odiándolo y fue inevitable no sonreírle dejando a la rubia estupefacta.

-Boomer…- la chica había puesto su mano en la mejilla del chico sintiendo una electricidad en donde lo tocaba. La chica se veía sorprendida y sus ojos anhelantes- ¿por que casi no sonríes? Me gusta tu… sonrisa…

Él se dejo llevar por el tacto de la rubia y cerró los ojos mientras cubría con su mano la de la chica.

- es que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, Bubbles. Hasta ahora… pero no siempre fue así.

Bubbles escuchó otro batir y se dio cuenta que las alas habían desaparecido. Tomó la mano del chico y lo llevo adentro.

-quédate aquí- le dijo la rubia ya adentro - ire por una toalla.

Llegó rápidamente con las toallas y con ropa seca, ella ya había cambiado su ropa mojada, así que colocó la toalla encima de la cabeza de Boomer mientras frotaba secando su pelo.

-puedo hacerlo yo solo Bubbles- le habló el chico todavía sonriendo y Bubbles pensó que le encantaba esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que nunca había visto hasta ahora y que sólo esperaba a que ella la encontrara. Y Bubbles se prometió que nunca más la dejaría irse. Quería hacerlo feliz. Boomer había dicho que no siempre fue así, antes sonreía, y que ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Fuera lo que fuera que Boomer había vivido antes, ella quería borrar todo sufrimiento y verlo sonreír.

-no es nada que no pueda hacer, además cuando te encontré herido y te cure hice lo mismo por ti-Bubbles se había sonrojado al recordar aquello y ver que en este momento Boomer se encontraba sin camisa como esa vez.

Boomer seguía con esa sonrisa que flaqueaba los sentidos de la rubia y más aun al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Podía sentir el calor que emitía de su cuerpo y que se combinaba con el de ella.

Ruborizada, sacó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza y miró a Boomer a los ojos. Quería saber más de él, quería saber todo sobre él.

-Boomer- habló la chica dejando la toalla –¿qué es…

-Bubbles- se adelanto el chico a sus pensamientos –soy una criatura que… en el fondo no quería que descubrieras. Pero creo que me siento feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

-Boomer -Bubbles lo miró de una manera que Boomer pensaba que estaba viendo a través de él. –¿qué paso para que dejaras de sonreír?

Y entonces el chico le contó todo.

Le contó que lo abandonaron en la iglesia. Sobre un padre que lo crio y lo amo para que luego de descubrir lo que era casi lo matara olvidando todo el amor que había sentido por él (claro, que omitió el nombre de ese padre). Que se escapó del encierro de ese padre y que la señora Sedus fue quien lo encontró y lo adoptó desde entonces. Que encontró a unos amigos que luego le dieron la espalda odiándose a muerte. Sobre el accidente donde la salvó y murieron los padres de ella. De por qué se había ido un tiempo para buscar más sobre él y sus raíces y todo lo que Scarlett le dijo sobre los ángeles que nacen de una dudosa procedencia y que no pueden procrearse ellos mimos. Sobre los gemelos, y hasta por que estaba en esas condiciones cuando ella lo encontró en la entrada de la iglesia.

Bubbles soltaba una que otra lagrima de todo lo que Boomer le contaba. Y al terminar lo abrazó impulsivamente aferrándolo a ella. Lo abrazo tan fuerte y tiernamente, que dolía.

-me gusta tu sonrisa Boomer- le decía mientras seguían abrazados –de verdad, me gusta mucho y no quiero que desaparezca.

Boomer atónito y lleno de consternación hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica mientras sentía como su corazón daba un salto por cada palabra de Bubbles.

-no mereces nada de lo que ha pasado, yo cuidare de ti. Reirás como antes cuando eras un niño. Te lo prometo…

Boomer soltó una leve risa al escuchar a la chica.

-Bubbles ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? Soy alguien peligroso para ti ¿cómo vas a cuidar de mi?- ya se habían separado y Boomer la miraba tranquilo – soy alguien que dejo morir a tus padres, deberías odiarme.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño.

-No. Como podría odiarte, Boomer. Tú me salvaste y sé que hiciste lo que pudiste y mis padres no te odiarían por eso. Yo no te odio por eso. Eres una buena persona Boomer, confía en mí en creer lo que te digo.

Boomer suspiró profundamente.

-Bubbles eres en la única persona en que confió. –y volvió a sonreír.

Bubles se sentía ruborizarse otra vez. Le encantaba esa sonrisa.

Boomer al ver el sonrojo de la rubia le provocó otro arrebatador impulso de acercarse más a ella. Y sin si quiera notarlo ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-gracias por no odiarme –susurró acercándose más, hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Bubbles recibió impresionada ese cálido beso al tiempo que su corazón bailaba como loco al sentirlo tan cerca y… le gustaba.

No lo podía creer, le gustaba aquello. El beso de Boomer, su cercanía, su calor y la ternura con que la besaba.

Y ahora sabía el por qué de muchos de sus sentimientos. El por qué de cuando se sentía triste al no poder verlo, el por qué de los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, el por qué de sentirse bien cuando estaba junto a él, de querer abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo.

Y era porque lo amaba.

Mientras la besaba tiernamente se dio cuenta de eso. Y si no fuera por ese beso tal vez nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

Sintió como se desvanecían sus fuerzas y se aferró a Boomer para no caer mientras notaba como el rubio la atraía y la pegaba más hacia él hasta fundirse en un solo ser y perder totalmente las fuerzas y el sentido de sus acciones al sentir aquella cercanía.

Ya no le importaba nada. Solo eran ella y Boomer y lo demás sobraba en el resto del mundo. Ahora estaba muy segura, no quería separarse de su lado nunca mas, quería verlo sonreír y ser ella quien lo hiciera. Quería hacerlo feliz, quería…

El rubio se separó tan solo un centímetro de ella para tomar aire.

Quería… besarlo.

Y se pegó a él nuevamente, rozando sus labios con los de él.

Lo que empezó como un tierno beso se fue convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y ahora se encontraban los dos tendidos en la cama de la chica, Boomer encima de Bubbles cubriéndola con su cuerpo sin despegar sus labios ni un segundo mientras desabrochaba la blusa semi seca de la rubia que se había puesto hace un rato.

Al notar como la chica se estremecía el chico paro lentamente.

-Bubbles…- dijo en un suspiro de pasión mientras la veía a los ojos, nublados por el deseo, y se daba cuenta que la chica lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

La rubia llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico acariciándolo tiernamente.

-te quiero, Boomer- el rubio abrió los ojos – y creo que lo he hecho desde siempre. Ahora entiendo el por qué de todos estos sentimientos que me asaltaban, y ya no tengo más dudas.

La mirada de Bubbles brillaba intensa y Boomer sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba dando el paso a una agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Y es que al oír aquellas palabras, era la frustración quebrándose dentro de él y la alegría que se apoderaba de todo.

Y Boomer sonrió dejando a Bubbles sin aliento.

-creo que yo también te quiero –y la besó tiernamente –te quiero – le dijo en una voz ronca de deseo y la volvió a besar. Pero el beso se convertía en algo más que solo pasión y deseo, sino que también en amor.

La desnudó tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo delicadamente, saboreándola y besándola. Mientras ella le devolvía cada gesto que podía ya que al sentir las caricias del chico perdía por completo las fuerzas y solo se dejaba querer.

Y esa noche solo fue testigo la lluvia, que caía incontrolable, de como aquellos dos chicos se entregaron el uno al otro y descubrir lo que es el amor y la felicidad. Decidiendo no olvidarlo nunca y aferrarse a ello para siempre.

Al cabo de un rato terminaron desnudos semidormidos en la cama, la lluvia seguía cayendo y Boomer se preparó para irse. No la dejaría sola. Nunca más la dejaría sola, pero esa noche ya tenía que partir.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella en susurros mientras Bubbles seguía semidormida pero le susurro un "te quiero" antes de que el rubio se fuera.

¡Dios! ¿Podría ser aquello más perfecto?

No, sin duda así ya era perfecto. Pero entonces se extraño. ¿Dios? ¿Por que apareció aquella palabra en sus pensamientos? Para él no había ningún Dios, ni siquiera para Brick y Butch ya que desde su nacimiento habían creído que no existía ningún Dios.

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Y así, convencido de que su vida ya no sería igual y que ahora tenía un motivo para no odiarla, se fue tranquilo, conforme y sinceramente feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

El pelinegro seguía caminando por las calles de la ciudad. En cuanto Buttercup se fue dejándolo solo en el hospital salió de ahí sigilosamente para no ser atrapado. No le gustaban los hospitales además de que la herida no era de que preocuparse, solo había sido el roce de una bala y unas cuantas mordidas por parte de Mitch pero ya se estaban curándo por sí solas y ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

Además de que él era el que le había dejado heridas mucho peores a Mitch y con eso esperaba ya no volver a topárselo nunca más o en verdad lo mataría.

Frunció el ceño.

_Mitch._

El muy idiota quería que Buttercup presenciara su pelea y ver lo que en realidad es: una monstruosa criatura parecida a un lobo. Sí, un hombre lobo en realidad. Pero, _argh_, estaba seguro que Buttercup los había visto en aquella forma pero al llegar al hospital tan rápido como llegaron e instalaron a Butch en una camilla le dijo que mañana lo vería para entregarle su moto y se fue sin más.

Era obvio que lo sabía, sino no se hubiera comportado así. O a lo mejor la chica aprovecharía a que fuera mañana para volverlo a ver y atacarlo con miles de preguntas.

Dio un suspiro.

Si, así era Buttercup y estaba seguro que eso haría y no tendría otra alternativa que contarle toda la verdad. Pero por lo pronto se iría a un hotel a descansar, esa lluvia ya lo tenía harto y no dejaba de caer.

-Oh, vaya pero mira a quien me encuentro.

El pelinegro se sobresalto al ver quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Brick?- dijo al verlo de entre la lluvia.

No se enfureció, al menos no todavía, pero si hubiera sido Mitch se hubiera lanzado a él rápidamente. Pero solo era Brick y no tenia tanto coraje con él ni con Boomer, al fin y al cabo habían sido buenos amigos. Y vaya que de los mejores.

-¿qué? ¿No me piensas atacar?- dijo sorprendido al ver como el pelinegro solo se quedaba ahí de pie contemplándolo.

-no, no estoy de humor –se acercó debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba Brick para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia.

-estas herido –afirmó al ver la pierna de Butch. – supongo que no sería divertido si ya estas herido.

-entonces ¿una tregua?- sonrió mostrando su dentadura afilada.

-ya lo creo- habló otra voz que se acercaba a ellos de entre la lluvia.

-¿Boomer?

-además es estúpido pelear bajo este diluvio sin razón- sonrió descaradamente a los chicos mientras estos se volteaban a ver atónitos.

¿Boomer? ¿Sonriendo? Eso era bueno.

-¡por los mil demonios! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?- se burlo el pelirojo.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo.

-¿al fin tomaste tu venganza y mataste al padre ese que te encerró?- dijo el pelinegro divertido.

Cuando los tres fueron amigos en su niñez era obvio que ya se sabían la vida de cada uno y por todo lo que habían pasado.

Boomer rió brevemente dejando todavía estupefactos a los otros dos.

-ganas no me faltan.

-Ja. Te pareces mas al tú de cuando nos conocimos- siguió Brick de burla.

-sí, con esa sonrisa estúpida que nunca quitabas.

Boomer frunció el ceño.

-¿quieres pelea animal?

-ven, si te atreves- le contestó el pelinegro mostrando sus uñas alargadas.

-venga, ya. Hicimos una tregua ¿no? Además así estas bien cuervito, ignorando lo que sea que te haya pasado.- habló Brick.

-vaya ahora sí que pareces el mayor de los tres.- Butch y Boomer se carcajearon.

-bueno ustedes lo pidieron- Brick llevó un dedo a su boca mientras lo pinchaba con sus dientes para que emanara sangre y de ella convertirla a un látigo.

Mientras Butch y Boomer seguían riendo.

-Ja, siempre era así cuando Butch y yo nos peleábamos, llegabas tu con tus aires de mayor a pararnos y al final terminabas peleando con nosotros – Boomer rio otra vez – venga pues, veamos si las cosas siguen igual y Butch y yo te daremos tu merecido, colmillitos – Boomer dirigió su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo de donde se asomaba algo desde su piel como una especia de hueso. Tiro de ella y al contemplarlo mejor no era ningún hueso, sino una espada.

-jajaja es cierto ¡vas a perder como siempre Brick!

-siempre me he preguntado como haces eso-pregunto el pelirojo al rubio al ver sacar su espada de entre su propio brazo.

El rubio le dedico una ladina sonrisa.

-naci con ella.

Y los tres se lanzaron a pelear. Pero había algo diferente en ellos. Tal vez la lluvia, tal vez la tregua. Pero no peleaban para matarse, sino mas bien sólo por diversión.

Y fue así que después de un rato de quedar exhaustos se tumbaron en la hierba mojada ya no importándoles si se empapaban.

-son unos débiles no me hicieron ni un rasguño- habló el pelinegro después de un rato. Y era verdad tal vez tenían heridas pero eran inferiores, nada profundo o doloroso, solo rasguños.

-se supone que era una tregua…

-¿o quieres morir de verdad?- le continuo el pelirojo.- además ¿no iban a acabar conmigo? Ni siquiera me hicieron nada.

-¿quieres morir de verdad?- le dijo el pelinegro burlón a lo que los tres soltaban una carcajada.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras sentían como la lluvia caía en sus rostros.

-idiotas…- les habló entonces Butch a lo que los otros emitieron un simple bufido – ¿qué harían si un humano descubriera que son?

Entonces los chicos lo voltearon a ver seriamente seguida de una media sonrisa por parte de los dos.

-¿qué les pasa?- pregunto el pelinegro incrédulo.

-idiota ¿te descubrieron?

-mmm todavía no estoy seguro, si la veo mañana tal vez me diga lo que vio y entonces le tendré que contar…

El pelirojo se echo a reír.

-entonces fue una chica.

Butch miró hacia otro lado guardando silencio a lo que los chicos se rieron tomando eso como un sí.

-bueno no me debería de burlar ya que a mí también me descubrieron.- habló Brick.

-¿¡que!?- se escuchó al unisonó.

Brick se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia.

-fue inevitable.

-y ¿cómo lo tomo? ¿Fue hombre o mujer? ¿lo mataste?- hablaba Butch no creyéndose la cosa.

-fue mujer y no la mate. Lo tomó muy bien, créeme- el chico sonrió ladino mientras Butch rodaba los ojos.

Boomer pusó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-ya que se están confesando, creo que les diré que a mi también me acaban de descubrir.

Los chicos lo miraron perplejo.

-¿a ti, Boomer?

-y ¿por qué estas tan tranquilo?

-y ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? Digamos que también se lo tomó a bien.

-vaya- habló Butch –son unos idiotas.

-cállate perro, que estas en las mismas o peor porque no sabes si la chica te vio o no te vio.- dijo Brick al tiempo que él y Boomer se echaban a reír.

Butch frunció el ceño.

-bueno, tienen razón.

Y los tres se rieron brevemente para quedar después en otro cómodo silencio.

Mientras los mismos pensamientos pasaban por las tres cabezas.

Hace mucho que no se sentían así, como cuando eran unos niños y solo jugaban y peleaban hasta quedar exhaustos y reírse de lo que acababan de hacer. Ahora ya eran grandes y volvían a disfrutar de ese mismo sentimiento que sus padres les habían arrebatado hace años.

Y se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien tener a sus amigos de vuelta, aunque sea solo un instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

En esa misma noche lluviosa alguien llegaba a la ciudad de Townsville. Una chica de rizados cabellos color castaño rojizo y con unas cuantas pecas que surcaban su fino rostro.

Venía a esa ciudad por un solo objetivo que tenía muy presente.

Al escuchar al líder de su clan y a su esposa discutir sobre el qué pronto seria su futuro esposo nada le dio más alegría que ofrecerse ella misma a ir por él a aquella desagradable ciudad y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. A donde pertenecía.

_-ese chico se está tomando muchas libertades. Se escapó y le di un tiempo para que disfrutara de hacer lo que le plazca, antes de mandar por él. Le servirá para madurar, pero ya es suficiente, Bellum y ya conoces a Brick. Si no voy en su busca estoy seguro que nunca regresara._

_-estas exagerando querido. Tal vez se esté tardando porque a lo mejor en esa ciudad encontró a su Musa ¿no has pensado en eso?_

_-claro que si Bellum. Y si la encontró mejor para nosotros así el próximo líder será alguien fuerte y temible. Pero lo quiero aquí para cuando eso suceda y voy a ir a buscarlo ya mismo._

Recordaba la chica, recién llegada a la ciudad, lo que había pasado y como en ese momento había entrado al despacho del líder donde antes había escuchado en secreto toda la conversación. Convenciendo así a ambas personas y confiando en ella el regreso de su hijo.

¿Y cómo no iban a confiar en ella? si iba a ser la futura esposa del próximo líder de su clan:

De Brick.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el cap x3 _

_Bueno algo que se me paso decirles en el otro cap es que los orígenes de las criaturas que son los RRB y su historia y así son invenciones mias saque lo de dracula porque fue así como se me ocurrió la historia y me gusto mucho el concepto y los otros dos también tendrán su historia de sus orígenes y asi y como les dije antes que tanto lucifer como dios tienen que ver y pues de hecho sus orígenes son basados en leyendas y me gusto mucho inventarlos por ahí y no sacarlos nomas así de la nada. Quera una base, una teoría de estas criaturas y bueno espero que les guste las que me invente. _

_Jajaja XD_

_Y como siempre ¡no me canso de agradecerles! X3_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Gracias andrea, lia, powerdark, dickory, dani, lady kitty, camila, guest, hinata, lizbet, i__nhalamisideas. __Y a todos quienes leen esta historia…_

_¡__Muchas gracias deveras! X3_

_¡Les mando muchos saludos!_

_Cuídense y _

_¡Kikos! ;3_

_¡Sayo! _


	14. Chapter 14

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 14**

Al día siguiente la ciudad era el resultado de la torrencial lluvia de anoche. Las calles seguían mojadas y húmedas y un aire helado se hacía presente.

Bubbles se encontraba esa tarde otra vez en el parque junto con los gemelos y se sentía feliz, realmente feliz.

Al fin se sentía completa y llena de vida desde que sus padres habían fallecido y todo gracias a Boomer. A su querido Boomer.

Dio un agradable suspiro.

Ya estaba decidida en quedarse todo el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado y con eso se dio cuenta que haber entrado a la iglesia de novicia nunca fue lo correcto.

Tal vez en un principio estaba conforme ya que creía que se lo debía a su abuela y a sus padres en el cielo. Y al estar ahí también lo hacía para agradecer a Dios de que la haya salvado del accidente pero eso ya no era el caso.

Claro que estaba agradecida con Dios y siempre lo estaría por ponerle a Boomer en su camino y ser él el que la rescatara. Y ahora entendía que no podía ser novicia por obligación, sus padres hubieran querido que ella fuera feliz e hiciese lo que quisiera.

Y estar con Boomer era lo quería y la hacía realmente feliz.

Pero todavía no le decía a su abuela sobre su decisión de dejar su aprendizaje de novicia, se lo iba a decir sin duda alguna pero primero iba a agarrar fuerzas y se lo diría cuando estuviera preparada.

Junto a ella había llegado Boomer dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándola de la mano al tiempo que ella lo saludaba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella. Habían quedado en el parque después del trabajo del rubio mientras veían como los gemelos seguían jugando con otros niños.

Y entonces Bubbles recordó algo de lo que Boomer le dijo anoche.

-Boomer como es que los gemelos no saben todavía que ellos son…

Dejo la última palabra al aire pero el rubio entendió.

-hay algo más que Scarlett me contó. No todos los ángeles despiertan.

La chica lo miró interrogante.

-veras, yo lo hice cuando tenía diez años esa es la edad en que todos despiertan y sus alas se desprenden. Pero eso dependerá de cómo has vivido en ese tiempo. Los gemelos son felices y te tienen a ti, no conocen la crueldad del mundo y eso es lo que los hace todavía inocentes. Es posible que nunca despierten y pasando esa edad ya no lo harán nunca.

Bubbles se quedó pensativa.

-los gemelos cumplirán once la semana que viene.

Boomer le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-entonces yo creo que ellos ya se salvaron-entonces su mirada se volvió un poco seria –no quisiera que ellos pasaran por… esto.

-Boomer…-Bubbles le apretó la mano dándole a entender que ahora ella estaba a su lado y Boomer sonrió.

-pero ahora te tengo a ti- la atrajo hacia sí, sorprendiéndola al tiempo que le robaba un beso –y soy muy feliz.

Parecía un niño pequeño con sus ojos cerrados y mostrando su deslumbrante dentadura en una gran sonrisa, con ella en sus brazos y una calidez que invadía todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Ahora parecía que él la había evitado a ella todo el día.

Blossom estaba muy impaciente quería que Brick le contara todavía lo que no le dijo anoche cuando empezó a llover.

Todavía no le había dicho como su padre había matado a Vlad y luego le salió con que lo logró gracias a _Las Musas_.

Y ellas ¿quiénes eran?

Tenía muchas dudas y Brick no estaba por ninguna parte.

Blossom se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca. En todo el día en la universidad no vio a Brick y decidió ir a la biblioteca a distraer sus pensamientos un rato y no pensar tanto en Brick, pero era inevitable. Aun así duro un buen rato ya que al salir se dio cuenta como, entre las nubes, el sol se ponía. O eso parecía porque las densas nubes de anoche seguían allí todavía pero ahora acompañadas con una brisa helada y todo se veía más oscuro.

Le agradaba la brisa helada que corría así que decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de llegar a su casa.

Agarró una calle y luego otra mientras los faroles se iban prendiendo espontáneamente. Llegó a un tranquilo lugar donde en la cima de una colina una vieja y enorme casa se alzaba. Blossom la recordó como la vieja mansión de la que le había platicado Buttercup que en la noche de brujas cuando su amiga era una niña la decoraban de una forma alucinante. Pero ahora los propietarios, dos ancianos, habían muerto y estaba abandonada hace más de 8 años.

A Blossom le encantaba aquella casa, era simplemente hermosa y muy detallada, con grandes pilares de mármol y una enorme puerta de roble.

Curiosa, como siempre, se acercó un poco hasta llegar enfrente de las enormes rejas negras que se levantaban viejas y oxidadas.

Las empujó sin problemas abriéndose en un rechinido y Blossom entró.

¿Cuándo aprendería que por andar de curiosa siempre le pasaba algo malo? Una viva experiencia fue con Brick cuando lo encontró herido y oh, sorpresa es un vampiro.

Pero no le hizo caso a sus pensamientos y se abrió paso entre el gran jardín colina arriba hacia la hermosa y derruida casa.

Cuando escuchó una risita.

Miró hacia los lados atenta y no vio nada. Y la risa se dejo escuchar una vez más. Una risa de mujer.

Y entonces la vio. Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, a unos metros de ella, la vio.

Era una mujer, de tez pálida y un alborotado cabello que se derramaba suelto en su espalda. Tenía una intimidante presencia, era hermosa a simple vista, y de cierta forma le recordó a… Brick.

Entonces Blossom abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Por Dios, ya conocía esa presencia.

¡Estaba frente a un vampiro!

-por tu expresión parece que viste a un fantasma- su voz era melodiosa y al mismo tiempo burlona que cayó en Blossom como un balde de agua fría.

- l-lo siento, no debí entrar… me voy- habló la peliroja dando media vuelta y al voltearse dio un respingo hacia atrás ya que la chica estaba allí, frente a ella.

-así que tu eres la razón por la que Brick no vuelve a casa- habló la chica acercándose a Blossom al ver como la peliroja retrocedía.

Blossom paró en seco.

¿Brick? ¿Había dicho Brick?

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué lo conocía?

La chica soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

-oh, pero no pongas esa cara, niña. Estoy segura que descubriste a Brick así que imagino que sabrás lo que yo soy.

Blossom miró hacia un lado para ver si podía salir corriendo de allí.

-pero la pregunta aquí es…- siguió parloteando la chica vampiro – ¿por que todavía no te ha matado?

-¿qué?

Blossom volvió su vista a la chica a lo que ésta se echaba a reír mientras se paseaba a su alrededor.

-no estás mal…- la vampiro tomo un largo mechón del cabello suelto de Blossom y lo dirigió a su nariz – no me extraña que seas _Su Musa_- soltó el mechón despreciativamente –pero te matara en cualquier instante. Lo tiene que hacer.

-¿d-de que hablas?

Blossom comenzó a temblar. La presencia de aquella chica la aterraba y hablaba sobre que ¡Brick la iba a matar! ¿Pero a qué demonios se refería?

Además sentía que en cualquier momento esa chica se abalanzaría sobre ella y la mataría. Retrocedió dos, tres pasos y la chica se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-aunque me extraña que no lo haya hecho desde que te vio- su semblante cambio y volvió a ser burlón –pero bueno, si no lo hace él… tendré que hacerlo yo…

Entonces Blossom retrocedió más rápido, aquella chica se había abalanzado sobre ella cuando…

-¡Princesa!

La vampiro paró drásticamente al escuchar el fuerte y furioso alarido.

Se rio por lo bajo.

-sabes que no le iba a ser nada, Brick- dijo melosamente – tú te tienes que encargar de eso.

Blossom dirigió su mirada a Brick quien se encontraba enseguida de ellas, miraba a Princesa con mucha furia y sus ojos se ensombrecieron otra vez. Sus instintos de vampiro habían salido como la última vez que vio la sangre de su mano.

¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo sabia donde estaba?

-¿qué haces aquí Princesa?- dijo fríamente ignorando sus comentarios mientras se acerba mas a Blossom.

Al ver eso la chica le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Blossom.

-tu padre me envió a buscarte para que regreses.

-no voy a volver, Princesa. Y será mejor que regreses y le digas eso a mi padre- sus palabras eran frías como su mirada y Princesa frunció el ceño.

-¿no quieres o más bien no puedes?- miró a Blossom y luego a Brick – ¿por qué no la matas de una vez y te vuelves más fuerte, así regresarías a ser algún día el líder y tu padre se pondría contento. Y entonces yo me casaría contigo- habló caprichosamente.

-no, Princesa. No me casare contigo, ese viejo cree que todavía sigue en la edad media- dijo en un gruñido refiriéndose a su "prometida"- y no volveré. Así que si no te vas y me dejas en paz tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Brick era cortante y directo en sus respuestas y la chica se puso roja de frustración.

-tu padre sabrá que encontraste a _Tu Musa,_ y si yo no pude hacer que volvieras el vendrá por ti Brick y te ira peor…

Entonces rio descaradamente.

-no, espera es mejor que él venga por ti y te dé lo que mereces, Brick. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y mata a _Tu Musa_ por ti, jaja- la chica siguió riendo mientras se daba media vuelta y se perdía entra la oscura noche.

Brick apretó los puños dio un suspiro y controlo su ira.

Volvió su mirada hacia Blossom y algo dentro de él dolió.

¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué se veía tan frágil y desprotegida?

Se enfureció con sigo mismo, todo era culpa de él.

-Blossom…

La peliroja agarró coraje apretando los puños en sus costados y cerrando los ojos para después volverlos abrir más decidida pero todavía con un atisbo de miedo.

-¿B-Brick de que era lo que hablaba esa… esa chica?

-de alguna forma estaba evitando llegar a esto- habló el chico más calmado pero su expresión era claramente seria, cosa rara en él –pero ten en cuenta esto, Blossom. Nunca te haría daño.

Blossom frunció el ceño y algo dentro de ella creció. Algo combinado con ira, miedo y frustración que la llevó a gritarle a Brick.

-¿¡y qué tal matarme!? Eso tal vez es lo que aras. Ella me lo dejo muy claro. No sé porque pero todo es sobre esa _Musa _¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué dice que soy _Tu Musa_? ¿Por eso tienes que matarme? eso significa que…

-¡no, Blossom!- Brick interrumpió eufórico de igual forma que la chica –no entiendes nada, yo no…

-¡no, Brick!- lo cortó ahora la chica – no hay nada que entender, me vas a matar porque…

Y entonces Blossom se quedó muda y muy perpleja al comprender lo que había dicho esa chica, lo que había dicho Brick y a lo que llegó Blossom.

-por eso me vas a matar…- dijo en un susurro, temblando y retrocediendo un paso – ahora lo entiendo, tú me dijiste que tu padre había matado a Vlad porque descubrió a _Las Musas_ y esa chica dijo… dijo que ¿si por qué no me matabas y te hacías más fuerte de una vez? para que regresaras…

La chica lo miró atónita y temblorosa.

-Blossom…-Brick trató de acercarse.

-no- retrocedió – eso es lo que son _Las Musas_ para ustedes, una herramienta que los hace más poderosos.

El chico la miró serio.

Blossom lo había descubierto, ahora sabía lo que eran _Las Musas_ para ellos.

_Las Musas_ siempre eran humanas que extrañamente a los vampiros como Brick les atraía peligrosamente, solo a los vampiros descendientes de los ancianos ósea a los pura sangre. Era algo que su padre había descubierto cuando trató de acabar con Vlad. Su padre se había sentido atraído fieramente por una mortal y al matarla y beber de su sangre ésta le proporcionó más fuerza acabando así con Vlad.

Fue un raro descubrimiento en esa época pero muy eficaz y sin duda inevitable.

Desde entonces a estas mortales las nombraron _Musas _ya que no eran como las demás humanas, ni vampiros ni nada por el estilo. Era algo inevitable que no podían ignorar, cuando la descubrían su deseo aumentaba y su corazón palpitaba ferozmente por poseer la sangre de aquella mortal, aquella musa.

Pero Brick no haría eso, jamás la mataría.

Todos las mataban y se fortalecían y era una costumbre entre los sangre pura ya que solo se encontraban con una _Musa _para toda su vida. Pero nunca nadie pensó en que a lo mejor la _Musa _podría seguir viva mientras el vampiro puede seguir disfrutando de su sangre sin tener que asesinarla. Nadie lo pensó y solo la asesinaban bajo el control de su deseo y su sed.

Y ahora Blossom lo había descubierto de una manera equivocada.

-tienes razón- habló seriamente.

Blossom tenía miedo de escuchar aquellas palabras. Había esperado a que lo que había dicho no fuera verdad y que se hubiera equivocado. Pero no, Brick se lo estaba confirmando y no sabía si echarse a correr o llorar.

¿Pero por qué no escapó de allí desde antes? ¿¡Por que se detenía ahí todavía junto a Brick!?

-pero estas totalmente equivocada si piensas que te voy a matar- el chico hablaba seguro pero Blossom no quería creer –tienes razón, _Las Musas_ son una herramienta para nosotros. Al beber su sangre nos sentimos más completos, fuertes y hasta poderosos pero no te matare Blossom. No necesito matarte para beber tu sangre.

Blossom abrió los ojos y fue cuando Brick se dio cuenta que dijo las palabras equivocadas. No la quería matar, nunca le haría daño. Pero era un completo idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Blossom posó su mano en su cuello cubriéndolo mientras miraba a Brick con furia en sus ojos.

-nunca dejare que me mates o bebas de mi.- retrocedió más rápido todavía con sus ojos puestos en Brick- te odio Brick, ¡te odio!

Y salió corriendo colina abajo, llegando a la calle hasta perderse de la vista del chico.

Era un idiota, idiota, idiota.

Nunca quiso decir eso, solo quería que Blossom se convenciera que no la mataría para beber su sangre. Pero vaya que lo dijo en un modo que lo pudo entender. En vez de eso, ahora Blossom lo odiaba, y estaba seguro que también le temía.

Y ahora él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Y Ahí, en medio del jardín de esa casa abandonada, soltó un gran grito de frustración.

No dejaría que esto se quedara así, porque entonces se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin esa chica.

Y haría lo que sea para recuperarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-ya, deja de regañarme Buttercup- se quejó el pelinegro.

-¿y cómo quieres que te lo diga, Butch?- hablaba la chica con el ceño fruncido – te estuve buscando todo el día ya que decidiste escaparte del hospital y ¿sabes qué horas son? –le reclamó eufórica mientras el chico se divertía al verla pero también se ponía levemente nervioso.

-… ¿no?

-exacto. Yo tampoco pero mira el cielo Butch. Es-de-noche, y estuve todo el maldito día buscándote y tu como si nada por ahí con una herida.

Y era exactamente como había dicho la chica. Butch estaba como si nada sentado en una banca de un parque tomando una _Coca-Cola_. Sentado despreocupadamente y volteando hacia el cielo en busca de la luna que se escondía detrás de las grandes nubes.

Cuando vio como una motocicleta frenaba frente a él frenéticamente y quien descendía de ella era nada más y nada menos que Buttercup que nomas verlo empezó a reñirlo porque no lo encontró en el hospital y según ella todavía estaba muy herido.

-pero ya estoy bien Butter, mira- el pelinegro le mostraba la pierna mientras la movía dando a entender que ya no sentía dolor.

Buttercup lo ignoró.

-no importa, pero estabas herido ¿y cómo rayos te deshiciste de Mitch, el cara de mono y los tres idiotas? Y… ¡Butch!- dijo mas exaltada al recordar de pronto algo mientras tomaba a Butch de los hombros y lo miraba desconcertada a los ojos – ¿qué demonios eran esas enormes criaturas?

Lo soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la acera.

-por Dios, cuando las vi no lo podía creer, estoy segura que parecían lobos. Si, eran lobos. Y después escuche un disparo, un aullido… _arg_- se despeino el cabello con las dos manos mientras se sentaba otra vez junto a Butch –creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Butch, que en ese momento estaba en silencio poniendo atención a lo que decía la chica, se volvió hacia ella.

-así que los viste.

-fue imposible no hacerlo, pero…- la chica se volvió hacia él con su mirada clavada en la verde oscuro del chico.

-pero…-le recordó el chico impaciente.

-pero creo que mis desquiciados pensamientos llegaron a algo que aun no logro asimilar…

-y eso es…- siguió alentándola el pelinegro.

La chica hiso un gesto con la mano descartando la idea y rio brevemente.

-no, eso es imposible. Olvídalo. Te digo que me estoy volviendo loca con mi desquiciada cabeza. Tú no podrías ser…

-¿un hombre lobo?- la cortó Butch con una afilada sonrisa – déjame decirte que no te estás volviendo loca mi querida Butter. Bueno, más de lo que ya estas, pero tu desquiciada cabecita esta en lo cierto.

Buttercup le pegó levemente en el hombro.

-ya, Butch no juegos conmigo y ¿cómo que más loca de lo que ya estoy?- dijo frunciendo el ceño pero no enojada en realidad.

Butch se posó una mano en su pecho dramáticamente.

-¿no me crees? no lo puedo creer Buttercup, me hieres.

La chica rio mientras le propinaba un pequeño zape en el hombro.

-ya Butch, enserio.

-bueno- dijo Butch encogiéndose de hombros- si no me crees que se le puede hacer.

Se incorporó y la tomó de la mano.

-vamos –dijo- si quieres que sea enserio lo será. Pero aquí no podemos hay mucha gente.

La chica lo miraba interrogativa mientras hacía que ella se subiera a la moto junto con él.

-¿y a donde vamos?- preguntó Buttercup.

-a un lugar donde me puedas tomar enserio –sonrió mostrando los filosos dientes a Buttercup, incitando al doble sentido que la chica pudo entender pero al que él no se refería.

-pero que…

Buttercup no terminó su pregunta porque la moto ya había salido disparada de aquel lugar.

Después de un rato, los pelinegros habían salido de la ciudad y se encontraban en una parte del bosque donde un pequeño lago se extendía entre los árboles.

Butch había apagado la motocicleta y se había bajado de ella dejando sola a Buttercup.

El lugar estaba un poco oscuro y de vez en cuando se iluminaba un poco con la luz de la luna que salía brevemente reflejándose en el lago.

-¿Butch?

Preguntó la pelinegra al ver como éste se había alejado y no emitía ningún sonido y por la penumbra no lograba ver nada.

Escuchó el crujir de hojas como si las estuvieran pisando, un gruñido y entonces… lo vio.

De entre la penumbra y saliendo de los arboles, donde Butch se había dirigido antes, salió una enorme bestia de pelaje profundamente negro y unos centellantes ojos verdes.

Y Buttercup se percató que era la misma bestia que vio anoche cuando trataba de escapar de Mitch y los demás.

Y no sabía que pensar o que hacer.

¿¡Donde se había metido Butch!?

El enorme lobo se acercaba lentamente pero, aunque tenía algo de miedo, no se veía amenazador. Lo miró fijamente, a esa extraña e insinuante mirada esmeralda, y vio algo en el que le recordó a Pooch…

La pelinegra se acercó un paso al animal que ya se había detenido y no avanzaba hacia ella al ver cómo era ella la que avanzaba hacia él.

Estiró su mano y dio otro paso. Buttercup estaba frente al lobo hipnotizada por sus ojos y entonces lo tocó sintiendo su suave pelaje detrás de las orejas.

La pelinegra ya no tenía miedo. Había visto la reacción de la criatura y esta no era nada aterradora o amenazadora. Al contrario parecía que disfrutaba del tacto de la chica y eso la hizo tener más confianza y ahora lo acariciaba con sus dos manos mientras no dejaba de verlo.

Era un poco más alto que un caballo y se había acostado para dejar que la chica lo siguiera acariciando y entonces él acercó su húmeda nariz a la mejilla de la chica en un intento de caricia que Buttercup notó y comenzó a reír. Entonces el lobo siguió con su caricia haciendo que la chica riera más.

-ya Butch, para.

Dijo entre risas pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Acunó la cara del lobo entre sus manos y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Butch?

El animal se separó de ella lentamente incorporándose solo hasta quedar sentado y aulló.

Fue un aullido corto pero con eso Buttercup tuvo suficiente para entender.

Frente a ella estaba Butch, y los pensamientos de su desquiciada cabeza tenían razón:

Butch era un hombre lobo.

Después del aullido el lobo había ido escondiéndose otra vez entre los árboles y al salir Buttercup se dio cuenta que no era él el que regresaba sino que era Butch que venía poniéndose su chamarra negra.

Y ahora ahí se encontraban frente al lago sentados hace un rato donde Buttercup nomas verlo comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas sin sentido incluso para ella.

Una nube se movió y la luna se dejó ver reflejada en el lago.

Butch suspiró.

-Butter, cállate.

-…Butch además ¿por qué…- se cayó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Butch y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que el pelinegro le diera una santa explicación de eso, de lo que vio, de todo.

El chico sonrió ladino al ver cómo reaccionaba la chica ante su orden.

-bueno te contare todo- la chica sonrió victoriosa y Butch dio un suspiro resignado – lo que hablamos la ultima vez, sobre por qué estoy aquí, sobre mi madre, padre… todo eso es verdad.

La chica asintió alentándolo a que continuara.

-pero si quieres saber de dónde venimos realmente, eso es otra historia…

Buttercup se interesó. ¿De dónde venía la especie como Butch? Eso quería saber, era algo que todavía no podía asimilar.

-sí, Butch cuéntame. No me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi, de cierta forma tenía esa desquiciada idea en mi cabeza pero aun la estoy asimilando…

El chico sonrió mostrando su filosa dentadura.

-si insistes. Aunque creo que tu cabecita no terminara de asimilarlo todo.

-¡Butch!

La chica le pegó en el hombro levemente mientras el chico reía.

Otra nube volvió a tapar a la luna y la penumbra del bosque los volvió a invadir mientras la pelinegra se acercaba un poco más a Butch, esa oscuridad la ponía nerviosa.

-se podría decir que nosotros provenimos de la antigua Grecia- Butch comenzó a hablar más serio- de un hombre estúpido llamado Licaon que por matar a la mascota del diablo estamos malditos.

Bellota izo una mueca no creyendo lo que escuchaba mientras Butch bufaba divertido.

_¿El diablo?_ Pensó la chica. Bueno si existían hombres lobo ya no dudaba que él también existiera. Y con eso le daba más sentido a la historia de Butch.

El pelinegro continúo.

-Veras, Licaon era el rey de la antigua ciudad de Arcadia en Grecia. Tenía sus defectos pero también era buen rey y tenía una gran obsesión por la caza. La caza de cualquier animal del bosque, pero el favorito para su casería era el lobo.

"Un día de tarde, cazando en el bosque, se encontró con un enorme animal que nunca había visto. Sabía que era un lobo, pero éste era diferente a los demás. Era enorme y atemorizante pero eso no le importó. Su obsesión por la caza venció más que su razón yendo tras el animal que se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque y al tenerlo cerca disparó una flecha. El lobo dio un aullido desgarrador y cayó muerto, pero matar al lobo fue el peor error de su vida."

Butch frunció el ceño y Buttercup veía como apretaba los puños, molesto.

-El maldito animal era la mascota de Lucifer y al matarla descargo su ira contra Licaon maldiciéndolo a él, y a todos sus descendientes, en convertirse en lobo cada luna llena. Así el diablo tendría nueva mascota y Licaon pagaba por haberla matado. Ahora ya no era un simple lobo, ahora era un hombre lobo.

Butch sonrió con ironía.

-Y henos aquí desde entonces. Somos como cualquier otra persona normal solo que nosotros cargamos con esta maldición. Pero también nacemos, vivimos y morimos como cualquier humano. No somos inmortales pero tampoco morimos tan fácilmente.

Buttercup digería toda la información cuando Butch acabo de hablar.

Entonces el ancestro ese había matado a ese extraño animal que resulto ser la mascota del diablo y éste por venganza maldijo a Licaon en convertirse en lobo. En un lobo como el que había matado. Licaon se había convertido en la nueva mascota de Lucifer.

Él, sus descendientes y hasta Butch, se habían convertido en la mascota del diablo.

-¿sigues asimilando Buttercup?

Le preguntó divertido mientras la pelinegra asentía pensativa todavía, causándole una sonrisa a Butch.

La pelinegra vio la luna que se asomó por una milésima de segundo antes de que otra nube la cubriera y entonces Buttercup quería preguntarle otra cosa. Se volvió hacia él rápidamente.

-y te preguntaras por la luna ¿no?- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos – bueno, aunque se dice que en la luna llena nos convertimos… de hecho no es tan cierto. Nos podemos convertir siempre y cuando haya luna solo que en luna llena nos volvemos un poco más difíciles de matar, mas fuertes.

Buttercup asintió lentamente.

-¿y qué pasa cuando no hay luna? –preguntó intrigada.

-en _Novilunio_- el chico suspiró – cuando eso sucede no podemos convertirnos hasta que termine. Ya sea si me quede transformado en lobo o en humano no podre convertirme hasta que el _Novilunio_ termine. Es una de nuestras debilidades.

-¿la plata también?

-sí, la plata también- sonrió el pelinegro por la pregunta de la chica.

Buttercup se quedó un momento pensativa.

-entonces Mitch es…

-sí- continuo –es como yo. Como ya te había dicho mi padre lo mando para llevarme de vuelta pero te juro que cuando lo vuelva a ver definitivamente lo matare.

-¿tanto así lo odias?

-tengo mis razones para odiarlo, lo conozco desde todo mi vida.

Entonces la chica se percató de algo.

-todos ustedes, digo de tu especie y así. Tú me entiendes- hablaba Buttercup – ¿se mantienen juntos?

-sí, mi padre es como un jefe, bueno realmente lo es, como un mentor para todos los que van descubriendo lo que son. Él es el más grande de todos nosotros quienes vivimos en la villa y quiso hacerla como una familia para todos aquellos de nuestra misma especie. Ese fue su objetivo, y lo logró y lo admiró por eso pero no acepto que me controle, ni que decida por mí.

-y tu madre… ¿tu madre sabía lo que era?-quisó saber la chica.

Butch sonrió nostálgico.

-sí, no sé por qué se enamoró de mi padre, tal vez veía algo que los demás no. Mi padre no es tan malo, sabes, puede ser estricto y controlador pero todo lo hace para proteger a su familia. A la villa que es su familia, y tiene una gran responsabilidad.

Buttercup posó su mano en el hombro del chico mientras le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa diferente una nostálgica con la que decía que lo comprendía.

-mi padre me dijo lo mismo. Dijo que Keane era my buena y que cuando él conoció a tu padre le pareció algo sever. Dijo que a lo mejor ella vio algo en él que los demás no veían.

Butch le devolvió la misma sonrisa y se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el lago mientras Buttercup seguía rondando sus pensamientos.

-y… ¿piensas volver Butch? –preguntó de pronto.

La chica escuchó como Butch soltaba un suspiro fastidiado.

-lo pensaba hacer en poco tiempo más, pero con lo de Mitch hare rabiar a mi padre por mi ausencia.

-eres un irresponsable.

-gracias- sonrió el chico mostrando su dentadura para molestar a la chica.

La chica rodó los ojos incorporándose seguida de Butch. Ya habían pasado bastante tiempo ahí y se estaba haciendo más tarde.

Y entonces, como un saltito en su cabeza, Buttercup recordó algo.

-olle Butch…

-mmm…-decía el chico sin prestarle mucha atención mientras iban hacia la motocicleta.

-¿y donde dejaste a Pooch?

El chico volvió su sorprendida mirada hacia Buttercup.

-creí que ya lo sabrías por todo lo que ha pasado.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

-digo, creí que ya lo habías intuido- siguió el chico.

Y entonces Buttercup abrió sus ojos como platos comprendiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_Hola_

_Y bueno ya no se vale pedir perdón xD pero disculpen el retraso deveras n.n_

_Pero les traigo un cap que me salió algo largo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aquí_

_Se revelaron más cosas y pasaron otras wuu x3 jajaja y lo del hombre lobo me base en una leyenda y pues me gusto xD espero que les haya gustado el cap deveras y como siempre_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y se que no tengo perdon de dios por la demora xD_

_Jajaja pero tuve mis razones y no fue por falta de inspiración, nada de eso, sino mas bien la escuela, exámenes, tareas, el internet, entrenamientos, shalala shalala xDD pero la verdad se me junto todo xD_

_Discúlpenme y gracias!_

_Dickory, danirow, lovetierna, lady katty, beauty dream, camila, lizbeth, lady of the death, lia, power dark, hinata12, ideas bizarras, BxB6, yiyi y lakytu (jajaj lakytu me gusto mucho tu idea x3 pero la verdad orita no tengo cabeza xD pero jajaja cuando kieras si se nos ocurre escribimos algo, tu idea estuvo muuy padre x3)._

_Muchas gracias saludos y besos a todos_

_Y nos leemos en el sig cap!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Adiós ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 15**

-anda Buttercup no te enojes, no es para que te pongas así- decía Butch mientras se acariciaba su roja mejilla donde antes había recibido el impacto de la mano de la pelinegra contra su mejilla.

La pelinegra caminaba enojada por el oscuro bosque ignorando a Butch mientras éste la seguía arriba de la motocicleta lentamente.

-¿Que no me enoje? ¡¿Que no me enoje?!- se exasperó la chica después de haber estado escuchando desde hace un rato las suplicas del pelinegro.

Se paró en seco haciendo que Butch también lo hiciera y se posó frente a él.

-te hiciste pasar por mi perro, claro ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? -dijo irónicamente – eras un extraño animal de raza no identificada y ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

-me hieres Buttercup.

La chica se exasperó más.

-no vuelvas a buscarme Butch. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Tu eres… tu eres- no podía terminar la frase le desagradaba solo de pensarlo – ¡tú eres Pooch!

-¡uahu!

Ladró el chico divertido haciendo enojar a Buttercup de adrede. La había sacado de sus casillas.

-¡argh!- ahora si la había sacado completamente de sus casillas. Buttercup serró los puños a los costados para no impactarlos contra Butch- ¡tonta mascota del infierno!

Le gritó al momento que se daba media vuelta para alejarse lo más que podía del chico, pero le fue imposible. Cuando se volteó escuchó la leve risita de Butch y como éste la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia sí.

Y antes de poder reaccionar y levantar su brazo para impactarle su puño, Butch ya la tenía completamente rodeada con sus fuertes brazos pegando sus labios contra los suyos dejando a una estupefacta Buttercup.

Después de unos escasos segundos Butch todavía la besaba sin soltarla y no pudo más que rendirse ante esos seductores labios y el fuerte agarre que le rodeaba la cintura. Colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sin haberse dado cuenta se dejó llevar por el beso.

Se separaron solo a unos milímetros de sus rostros para tomar aire, Butch todavía le rosaba los labios cuando dijo:

-pero soy tu mascota.

Y la volvió a besar pero Buttercup ya no sabía lo que había dicho para que Butch le contestara aquello.

¿Su mascota? Pensó la chica pegándose más a él.

Eso sonaba delicioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

El tiempo había transcurrido y unas semanas habían pasado donde al parecer todo iba bien. Al menos para Buttercup y Bubbles.

Buttercup desde que pasó lo de aquella noche y descubrió lo qué era Butch, y que también era Pooch, seguía viendo a Butch todos los días. Pues claro, ésta lo había dejado quedarse en su casa otra vez en forma de Pooch pero con condiciones y restricciones además de que la había convencido de que no tenía a donde ir y sólo la tenía a ella. Como resultado Butch vive en su casa y a veces la atrapa en su forma humana, cuando su padre no está, y le roba unos cuantos besos enfureciendo así a la chica.

Y Buttercup se enfurecía. Butch la hacía sentir nerviosa y extraña con sus acciones y eso realmente la enojaba, ya no sabía que pensar sobre la relación que ahora llevaban, no podía calificarla como algo.

Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que ahora Butch fuera su mascota.

Con Bubbles todo seguía igual de bien, ya no encontraba mas formas de describir su felicidad. Sólo quedaba un inconveniente por hacer y era que todavía no le decía a su abuela sobre su decisión de dejar de ser novicia. Pero había alguien a quien ya le había dicho y ese era el padre Cedrick, se lo había dicho hace unos pocos días y según Bubbles se lo había tomado muy bien. Cosa que no es del todo cierta.

Mientras con Blossom todo iba mal.

Estas semanas que habían transcurrido, Brick no había ido ningún día a la universidad desde aquel encuentro en la casa abandonada, y de alguna forma Blossom se sentía aliviada. No quería verlo desde que pasó lo de la chica vampiro y _Las Musas,_ y si lo llegara a ver no sabría qué hacer. Estaba totalmente confundida y sus sentimientos eran un desastre ya no sabía que pensar ni que sentir sobre Brick. Por ahora no verlo estaba bien y también a la chica vampiro que desde que Brick la amenazó ya no había sabido nada de ella pero de igual forma le daba miedo. Blossom siempre estaba atenta a ver si uno de los dos aparecía. Pero nunca sucedió, aunque a la que si le tenía realmente miedo era a la chica, de Brick ya no sabía que creer.

Y mientras las chicas tenían sus problemas alguien tenía los suyos propios y estaba enojada. Y como no estarlo si su plan falló. Había sacado a la niña del convento con las mentiras que le dijo al padre pero ese fue su error. Creyó que la niña se deprimiría y se culparía a ella misma por haber sido castigada y relevada de novicia, pero no, la niña decidió ya no entrar al convento y vivir su vida feliz con su hijo.

Se lo había arrebatado y Sedus estaba enojada.

No le daría su hijo a nadie, era sólo de ella.

Primero la chica se lo quita y Sedus nota como en Boomer hay un extraordinario cambio, ya no es su niño de antes. Su mirada ya no está vacía ni rencorosa como antes. Y estaba segura que ya lo había visto sonreír muchas veces para la mocosa, cuando antes sólo a ella le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa.  
>Y luego también estaban aquellas otras inútiles criaturas con las que Boomer volvió a convivir. Esos chicos que pensaba que Boomer los odiaba a muerte y al parecer ya no era así, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora convivían como antes. Muchos cambios se habían hecho y a Sedus no le gustaban.<p>

No le gustaban para nada.

Pero alguien definitivamente estaba más enojado que Sedus.

Y era el padre Cedrick.

Si se había enojado cuando Bubbles vino y le dijo que ya no volvería a la iglesia a su realización de novicia, se enfureció cuando la vio con aquel monstruo y supo que la causa por la que dejó la iglesia era por esa criatura del infierno.

Ya no podía ver a Bubbles igual, ahora era una pecadora, una traidora a todo lo que conocía como su fe y sus creencias. Y tenía que hacer algo, esa maldita criatura no podía seguir viva andando por aquí y por allá hechizando a las personas a su antojo. A lo mejor cuando acabara con él Bubbles podría salvarse y liberarse del hechizo de ese demonio, pero definitivamente haría algo.

Tenía que matar a esa criatura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Era de noche y la luna llena brillaba intensa en el cielo haciendo que la cruz a lo alto de la iglesia hiciese una sombra en el pavimento de la calle.

-estúpido Brick, ya he estado mucho tiempo en esta estúpida ciudad y no quiero regresar sin nada. El Sr. Him me va a matar por no traer de vuelta a su hijo- decía una chica hablando enojada con un tono de voz caprichoso- ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Brick!- explotó furiosa chocando su pie contra el pavimento haciendo un mohín.

Entonces detuvo su andar al ver la sombra de la cruz en el suelo. Formando una mueca de desprecio alzo su vista hacia la iglesia.

-¿Cómo llegue a parar aquí?

-maldito Butch, hijo de…- decía otra voz que venía caminando del otro lado de la calle pero paró en seco al ver a la chica frente a él.

El chico hizo una mueca reconociendo a la chica mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿pero que hace alguien como tu aquí?- habló el chico viendo a la chica y luego a la iglesia y poniendo una sonrisa burlona - ¿vienes a pedir perdón?

La chica se enfureció.

-mira perro sarnoso ve a rascarte las pulgas a otra parte, no vale la pena escuchar a alguien como tú.

-si serás sanguijuela…

-¡¿cómo me llamaste?! – lo interrumpió la chica indignada.

-sanguijuela, bruja ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?-

Se burló el chico mientras la chica quedaba roja de furia.

-¡si serás animal sarnoso!

-lombriz chupa sangre.

-perro faldero.

-sangui…

-cállense- habló una desconocida voz proveniente de la iglesia.

De la oscuridad del arco lateral izquierdo una figura encapuchada de negro se acercaba. Los chicos no le podían ver el rostro.

-¿quién eres?- habló el chico desconfiado parando su batalla con la chica caprichosa.

-alguien que podría ayudarlos.

-¿a qué se refiere?- habló ahora la chica.

-que yo les podría ayudar con ese problemita por el cual han venido a esta ciudad- dijo convencida la misteriosa persona.

Los chicos se sorprendieron pensando ambos en cierta persona.

-Butch…

-Brick…

Susurraron al unisonó inconscientemente. El encapuchado mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa desde su ensombrecido rostro.

-no fue una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado ella y yo aquí ¿verdad?

Preguntó el chico pero la misteriosa persona prosiguió ignorando el comentario:

-podrán deshacerse de ellos o lo que quieran, si me ayudan con mi problemita.

Los chicos lo miraron interrogantes, era un extraño y sabía sobre ellos. Y no sabían lo que pediría, "su problemita" a lo mejor era algo peligroso.

El encapuchado notó sus reacciones.

-oh, por favor pueden tener plena confianza en mí. Nuestros objetivos de alguna forma se relacionan.

-¿qué quiere decir?

-que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Juntos mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro. Últimamente nuestros "problemitas" se están llevando muy bien.

Entonces los chicos comprendieron. Los "problemitas" de los que hablaba eran esos chicos.

Ellos sabían de la existencia de esos dos amigos (antes ex amigos) de la persona que cada uno perseguía.

La chica caprichosa y el chico se voltearon a ver teniendo los mismo pensamientos. Antes los dos venían maldiciendo al chico causante de sus problemas.

Entonces…

Si ella iba tras Brick y él tras Butch…

El "problemita" de esta misteriosa persona era…

-entonces usted quiere al rubio- conjeturó el chico.

El encapuchado mostró su sonrisa otra vez.

-me gustan, son muy inteligentes. Tal vez ahora podamos deshacernos de ellos. Si me ayudan yo les ayudare y así los tres nos saldríamos con la nuestra y boom- chocó las palmas desconcertando al chico y sobresaltando a la chica – se acabarían nuestros problemas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y los chicos se voltearon a ver decididos. Con los mismos pensamientos, le sonrieron de la misma forma a la misteriosa persona y una palabra salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo:

-hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente la tarde estaba muy fresca, buena y hermosa, pero Bubbles se sentía mal.

Vio como devolvía el desayuno y parte de la comida. Había vomitado otra vez. Ya llevaba dos días así pero solo el hecho de pensar que le diría a su abuela sobre su decisión de novicia hacia que las tripas se le revolvieran y devolviera el estomago.

Pero ya era suficiente. Hoy le diría y no se acobardaría. Bubbles conocía a su abuela y sabría que la comprendería pero ¿y si no?

Sacudió la cabeza borrando ese pensamiento. La tenía que comprender. Si el padre Cedrick lo hizo y lo tomó muy bien entonces su abuela lo tomaría mejor ¿verdad?

¡Sí! Entonces se lo diría.

Mas emocionada por esos pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a hablar con su abuela cuando…

_-Raaawr_- habló su estomago.

-oh, no- dijo ella.

Se tapó la boca y salió corriendo al baño… otra vez.

Después de esto se lo diría, definitivamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-Butter se te está haciendo un habito pegarme- se quejó el pelinegro mientras iban caminando por la ciudad.

-y tu el andar desnudo por mi casa- frunció el ceño la pelinegra.

-pero no había nadie y no escuche cuando tu llegaste, solo quería darme una ducha, Butter- terminó con un puchero.

-Butch no es la primera vez ¿qué harás si te descubre mi padre?

-ya, no te enojes- se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La chica se sonrojó y, como era de esperar, se enojó.

-¡no hagas eso Butch! ¿Por qué no puedes estar serio una vez en tu vida?

El chico rio divertido al ver la reacción de Buttercup.

-porque me gusta hacer esto y de otra manera seria aburrido ¿no lo crees?- le plantó otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Butch!- la chica se volteo a él completamente para darle aquello que se le había convertido en un hábito cuando paró de repente.

-pero sabes Buttercup- habló serio Butch y eso fue lo que la hizo parar. Butch estaba pensando en algo serio, en su semblante se reflejaba. –creo que volveré a casa – algo dentro de Buttercup dolió –y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿q-que?- Buttercup se quedó perpleja no sabía que responder a eso – pero Butch mi padre, mis estudios, crees que dejaría…

-no Butter- el chico volvió a reír al ver la perplejidad de la pelinegra y su confusión – no me has entendido, voy a ir y tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no, pero no ahora –rio otra vez- no por dios. En vacaciones, ya que salgas de la escuela, entonces iremos. Quiero presentarte al viejo y tienes que conocer a los chicos, jajaja, te caerán bien y creo que les caerás muy bien. –rio el pelinegro.

-Butch…

Buttercup se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso lo que le decía no era como cuando en las parejas el novio presenta a la novia formalmente a su familia? Acaso Butch…

El chico sonrió cómplice a ella leyendo sus pensamientos y entonces Buttercup se sonrojo como nunca.

El chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-porque quieras o no vas a ser mi chica.

Su shock duró un instante y entonces Buttercup frunció el ceño, pero no enojada realmente, y le propinó un zape en el hombre.

-¿y es así como le pides a alguien que sea tu novia? Idiota.

Butch la atrajo hacia él.

-no, solo a ti.

Entonces la pelinegra forcejeó y se separó de él.

-Butch estamos en público, no hagas eso- dijo en tono autoritario al ver las intensiones del chico cuando la acercó a él.

-como ordene ama ya que soy su muy obediente mascota- habló divertido.

-ja, buen chico- rio la pelinegra.

Cuando de pronto vieron como una chica rubia pasaba a lado de ellos corriendo como alma que corretea el diablo.

-¡Bubbles ¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?!- grito Buttercup al reconocer a su amiga y ésta al escuchar su nombre paró en seco.

-hola Buttercup, hola Butch- saludo primero la rubia, Bubbles siempre con sus buenos modales, y entonces su cara se iluminó – voy a ver a Boomer ¡mi abuela comprendió Buttercup, comprendió!

Y entonces la chica reanudó su carrera, no sin antes despedirse con su mano.

Y sólo esa palabra hizo falta porque Buttercup pudo entender muy bien. Ya sabían todos sobre la relación de esos dos rubios y sobre todo ellas, Blossom y Buttercup, sabían lo nerviosa que se encontraba Bubbles por decirle a su abuela lo de su decisión, pero al parecer lo había tomado muy bien. Y se sentía ralamente feliz por su amiga.

Cuando de pronto algo los desconcertó.

Vieron como Bubbles se paraba drásticamente a unos metros de ellos y miraba pálida hacia el horizonte. No hacia ningún movimiento y se veía cada vez mas pálida mientras miraba algo que se acerca de entre la puesta del sol.

Los chicos alcanzaron a ver lo que Bubbles veía y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente.

No podía ser, eso no estaba pasando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

El sol se ponía cuando Blossom salía de la universidad hacia su casa. Venia sumida en sus pensamientos sobre la escuela, su padre, sus amigas, la chica vampiro, el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando al recordar a esa chica y sentir, extrañamente, su presencia de nuevo. Y por ultimo pensando en Brick.

Sí, en Brick que aun que dijo que lo odiaba no se la llevo haciendo otra cosa estas ultima semanas que dándole vuelta a todo lo que le había sucedido desde que lo conoció.

Y allí estaba ese dolor de cabeza otra vez al recordar aquella intimidante presencia de la chica, e iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la casa abandonada de la colina y darse cuenta que la presencia que sentía no era la de la chica, sino de Brick.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció instantáneamente y Brick estaba delante de ella, frente a la casa abandonada a la que había llegado sin querer.

-¿Brick?

Dijo reaccionando dando un paso hacia atrás pero sólo por instinto ya que aun que pensó que sentiría miedo de verlo otra vez, en realidad sentía alivio. Ese alivio de volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo sin saber de él.

¿Estaba bien sentir eso?

Pero algo andaba mal. Brick no se veía igual que la última vez. Su cara parecía cansada y pudo ver claramente como estaba herido, o al menos los restos de las heridas que una vez tuvo.

Algo estaba mal. ¿Qué le habrá pasado en todo este tiempo que no supo nada de él?

Entonces, Blossom sin siquiera decir una palabra, Brick comenzó a hablar.

-Blossom, sé que me odias y trataras de huir de mi pero solo vine a despedirme de ti- Brick hablaba enserio, no había ni una pisca de ironía o sarcasmo de la que usualmente utilizaba.

Blossom quiso preguntarle _¿Por qué?,_ pero de su boca no salía nada.

-sólo venía a decirte eso y que ya no te molestare nunca más. Así que ya no tengas miedo, pero puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras.

El chico le dirigió una última mirada a la peliroja y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando…

-¿Por qué?…- Brick escuchó la voz de la peliroja que hasta entonces se había quedado callada y se volvió- ¿por qué haces esto? – Blossom lo miró a los ojos seria –¿por qué te vas, no sé cuánto tiempo, sin saber nada de ti? y regresas diciéndome ¿sólo esto?- le reprochó – ¿por qué vienes de esa forma?- dijo refiriéndose a su derruida apariencia – ¿a dónde fuiste estas últimas semanas?

El chico se quedo serio por un momento al ver la extraña reacción de la chica que parecía que estaba regañando a un niño. Nunca pensó que Blossom reaccionaria de ese modo. Al menos había creído que saldría corriendo muy lejos de él después de decirle sobre su despedida. Pero no, ella quería más explicaciones. Y se las daría.

-¿en verdad quieres saber?- siguió Brick con su mismo tono serio mientras Blossom sólo lo miraba a los ojos esperando. Así que el chico continúo. – fui a ver a mi padre.

Blossom abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿a tu padre?

El pelirojo asintió.

Lo último que sabia Blossom del padre de Brick es que era un tirano. Por algo Brick escapó de él y luego cuando llego la chica vampiro diciendo que su padre la había mandado por Brick y si fallaba en eso dijo que él iría personalmente por él y también mataría a _Su Musa_, ósea Blossom, y si ya había matado a Vlad ¿quién lo detendría cuando viniera a matarla a ella?

Definitivamente el padre de Brick era de temer.

-después de que pasara lo de Princesa regrese a mi casa. Si era cierto lo que había dicho princesa, y él vendría después por mí, no podría correr el peligro de que te hiciera daño a ti también. –Blossom se quedó inmóvil, todo este tiempo Brick había estado pensado en ella y en protegerla.

-cuando llegue creía que Princesa ya se encontraría allí para darle la noticia a mi padre de que no pudo contra mí, pero no fue así. Princesa no estaba y no sé donde este en estos momentos o si tal vez sigue en la ciudad, pero sé porque no quiso regresar. Ella estaba segura que si regresaba mi padre se desquitaría contra ella y la mataría.

Blossom abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿A tanto podría llegar el padre de Brick?

-en cambio llegue y se desquito conmigo- sonrió como si nada- lo encontré furioso como siempre ya que no tenía noticias de Princesa y estoy seguro que ese mismo día hubiera ido tras de mi si no hubiera llegado.

Brick izo una pausa.

-¿y qué paso?- pregunto Blossom ansiosa.

Birck suspiró cansado.

- primero se calmó al verme, pero al saber que no había matado a _Mi Musa_ y que Princesa no cumplió con su palabra se enfureció. Me dijo que tendría que matar a _Mi Musa_ y si no él se encararía de eso. Pero fue aun peor cuando le dije que no la mataría y que si quería aun heredero para su estúpido clan que te dejara en paz.- Brick la miró intensamente a los ojos - Y así yo regresaría a casa sin protesta alguna y lo obedecería- rio irónicamente –pero claro, como lo desobedecí al hacer todo eso y rete a su ego se lanzó furioso contra mí.

Blossom abrió sus ojos como platos por segunda vez.

-eso explica tu estado.

-pero no estoy tan mal, al final me Salí con la mía.

Brick sonrió de lado recordando cómo había acabado esa pelea contra su padre…

_Brick yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Ya había utilizado toda su fuerza y no tenía para más. Pero no era el único. Su padre, de pie frente a él, se veía igual aun que no tan herido como Brick._

_Brick se sentó apoyado en un brazo sobre el suelo y escupió un poco de sangre mientras dirigía su mano para limpiarse la boca al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado._

_-muy bien-sonaba satisfecho- entonces iré a despedirme de ella, sólo dame unos días y regresare para ya no volverme a ir de aquí nunca más. Después estaré a tu entera disposición padre._

_Su padre le dio la espalda tomando la chaqueta de su escritorio para después dirigirse a la puerta. Su hijo le había dado una intensa lucha, no creyó que se volvería tan fuerte, se sentía realmente viejo y cansado._

_-una semana, Brick- habló serio, su voz resonaba en toda la habitación –si no vuelves en una semana te daré por muerto._

_Brick sonrió engreído mostrando su deslumbrante dentadura. Cosa que su padre no se dio cuenta._

_El mayor salió del despacho y al abrirse la puerta Brick pudo escuchar unos leves sollozos que estaba seguro que provenían de su madre._

_Pero su madre no debía de preocuparse, Brick estaba bien. Realmente bien._

-una semana…-habló Blossom en un susurro que más bien parecía triste.

Birck se iría en una semana, o tal vez este mismo día, y nunca más lo volvería a ver. Eso, eso no le gustaba.

Cuando Blossom abrió la boca para decir algo entonces vio a los chicos corriendo y se le olvido de todo lo que quería decir.

Vio como Bubbles y Buttercup corrían en su dirección, parecían alteradas. También vio a Butch que sabía que era amigo de Buttercup y sobre todo de Brick. Los tres venían corriendo alterados y precipitados.

Y en ese momento Blossom sintió que algo malo había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola! Espero que estén bien y yo aquí actualizando ocn otro capitlo jajaj xD que espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Espero con ansias sus reviews y les ¡mando muchos saludos! _

_¡Besos y abrazos!_

_¡Cuídense mucho!_

_Y como siempre ¡muchas garcias por sus reviews!_

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y no comenten o que simplemente les gusta muchas gracias y sobre todo a  
>Dickory, danirow, powerdark, lakytu, BxB, camila, lady katty, hinata12, lady of the death, lia, shiro, chica phantom y Beuty dream (beuty! Que genial! X3 muchas gracias por ser yo la primera en enterarme sobre tu historia de las PPG x3 estoy muy happy! me alagas x33 en lo que decidas hacer yo te apoyo si tienes dudas o cualquier cosa lo que sea yo te ayudo ;DD te apoyo al 10000 en tu historia y publicala se siente muy bonito el ver trabajos hechos por ti y que sean de agrado al publico. No seas timida en ese aspecto hecha a volar tu imaginación y ya sabes aquí estoy para lo que quieras ;DDD)<em>

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_¡Adiós! ;3_


	16. Chapter 16

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 16**

-Tienen a Boomer- habló Butch al instante que llegarón con los pelirojos.

Bubbles se veía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, Buttercup y Blossom estaban desconcertadas sin saber que decir. Y Butch estaba más o menos igual, no sabía qué hacer.

Brick frunció el ceño y tomó las riendas del asunto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó serio.

Entonces Butch se dispuso a contarles todo lo que ocurrió, desde que vieron a Bubbles detenerse de repente y como algo malo había pasado…

_Cuando Bubbles paró frenéticamente su carrera al mismo tiempo que se ponía pálida, los pelinegros no sabían por qué se detuvo hasta que vieron aquello. Lo mismo que Bubbles miraba y la hizo ponerse así._

_Del horizonte, reflejado por la roja puesta del sol venia Boomer, pero no venia solo._

_Dos figuras encapuchadas lo arrastraban. Boomer venía de la peor manera arrastrado por esas dos personas. Venia inconsciente, herido por todo el cuerpo y sus alas también se dejaban ver caídas y sin vida._

_Entonces Bubbles le habló desesperada._

_-¡Boomer!_

_Gritó llamando la atención de los encapuchados y de las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en el parque o transitando por las calles de la ciudad, mientras Butch y Buttercup se acercaban a ella._

_Los encapuchados se voltearon sacando una risotada al reconocerlos._

_-mira nada más- habló uno de los que tenían a Boomer que, por su voz chillona, al parecer era una mujer – pero si es la novia del angelito y sus amigos._

_Habló burlona a lo que Butch se enfureció rápidamente sacando sus garras en forma de amenaza._

_-¡suéltenlo!- gruñó- ¡¿a dónde lo llevan malditos?!_

_El acompañante de la chica encapuchada parecía divertido. Hizo un bufido mostrando una afilada sonrisa desde su ensombrecido rostro haciendo que Butch diera un paso a delante furioso._

_-Butch…- lo tranquilizó la pelinegra haciéndole ver como habían muchas personas a su alrededor reuniéndose para ver el espectáculo._

_El chico se calmó y bajo sus garras mientras las misteriosas personas se volvían a reír._

_-si quieren volver a ver a su amigo tendrán que encontrarlo- habló la otra persona que por su voz se podría decir que era un hombre- en donde nunca debió de escapar de su encierro para que pudieran haber acabado con él hace mucho tiempo.- se rio mientras se echaba a Boomer en el hombro otra vez y daba media vuelta marchándose._

_-y será mejor que le digas a tu otro amiguito si piensas ir por él- habló la chica misteriosa – porque tu solo no podrás, animal sarnoso._

_Se rio por última vez y alcanzó a su compañero mientras se alejaban por los tejados de las casas y negocios con una agilidad demoniaca hasta perderse de vista._

_Bubbles seguía en shock, cuando los sorprendieron varios sonidos y vitoreos._

_Clap, clap, clap, clap… _

_Eran aplausos._

_Las personas a su alrededor les aplaudían por un espectáculo que según ellos era parte de alguna obra que se presentaría muy pronto en la ciudad. Podían escuchar cómo la gente se emocionaba diciendo que sin duda cuando se estrenara irían a verla._

_Siguiéndoles el juego, Butch y Buttercup sonreían nerviosos mientras se inclinaban en agradecimiento, aceptando los aplausos y haciendo como que la presentación se había terminado._

_Tomaron a la todavía muy desconcertada Bubbles y salieron corriendo lo más rápido de ahí._

_Después de unas cuantas cuadras recorridas y pensando en que iban a hacer, se encontraron con las personas que mas querían ver en esos momentos, Brick y Blossom, y salieron corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban._

-¿en donde nunca debió de salir?…- se quedó pensativo Brick analizando todo lo que Butch le acaba de contar.

Todavía no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza, pero definitivamente iba a hacer algo. Desde hace algunas semanas, cuando se encontraron y habían peleado por gusto y no a muerte, algo en ellos había cambiado y las cosas ya no eran igual. Ahora se volvían a ver y peleaban, pero solo por diversión. O simplemente estaban ahí sin nada que hacer o decir pero estaban ahí, como en los viejos tiempo cuando eran niños.

Y ciertamente se habían dado cuenta que habían sido unos tontos, obedeciendo a algo que ellos no querían y que los demás los obligaban a hacer. Pero ya no eran unos niños y ahora ellos se imponían sus propias reglas y si a los demás no les gustaba eso pues que se jodieran.

Ahora eran libres de controlar su vida.

Y perder a tus amigos ya no es una regla que los obliguen a cumplir. Ahora iban a recuperarlos.

Butch y Brick se voltearon a ver con sus miradas serias y sus mismos pensamientos. ¿Dónde podría estar Boomer?

Mientras Blossom y Buttercup se acercaban a Bubbles preguntándole si se encontraba bien y ésta asentía. Entonces Buttercup se animó a preguntarle algo a su amiga rubia que la desconcertaba desde que vio a Boomer y esas alas:

-Bubbles… ¿qué es Boomer? acaso es una especie de…

Buttercup dejo la palabra al aire, no sabía cómo explicarse.

-un ángel caído- respondió Brick y todas las miradas se posaron en él. La pelinegra volteo a ver a Bubbles y ésta le asintió confirmando la respuesta de Brick.

-oh- sólo dijo Buttercup todavía asombrada.

-me imagino que tu novia ya sabe que eres un hombre lobo tambien ¿verdad Butch?-siguió hablando Brick todavía con su semblante serio a lo que Blossom y Bubbles miraron atónitas al pelinegro para luego mirar todavía más, si se podía, atónitas a Buttercup cuando ésta afirmo con su cabeza.

Entonces a Butch se le pasó lo mismo por la cabeza.

-Blossom también sabes que Brick…

-¿es un vampiro?- lo interrumpió la peliroja y luego suspiro pesadamente –si - causando el mismo efecto estupefacto en las otras dos chicas sobre Blossom y Brick.

-¿Por qué es esto?- habló Buttercup en una exhalación – ¿por que existen estas… criaturas?- preguntó, porque esto no tenía sentido. Aunque Butch ya le había contando todo, todavía no le encontraba el sentido del por qué. ¿Por que estaban vivas? ¿por qué las crearon? ¿Por que existen?

-Lucifer- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo en respuesta de las preguntas de la chica y todos se sorprendieron al ver como Bubbles era una de las que respondió ese nombre y se persignaba sin querer, pero es que era una costumbre que tenía desde que había iniciado el convento.

-en la iglesia me entere de muchas cosas- se excusó la rubia al ver como todos la miraban.

-La iglesia- repitió Brick pensativo - ¡eso es! Boomer está en la iglesia –luego se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza –como no me di cuenta antes. Un lugar del que no debió escapar hace tiempo para poder acabar con él…

-el padre…- comprendió ahora Butch- ¿te acuerdas del padre ese que lo encerró? que quiso matarlo pero que Boomer logró escapar.

-si, a de ser el mismo y creo que todavía quiere acabar con Boomer.

Bubbles abrió los ojos como platos al entender a los chicos y las otras dos chicas solo miraban a todos interrogantes.

-Boomer me hablo de él- dijo la rubia – pero nunca me dijo su nombre ¿quién es ese padre?

-no lo recuerdo muy bien- habló el pelinegro- creo que era ¿Terry? No, mmm… ¡Frederick! ¡Si, Frederick! creo que era ese…

-Cedrick- dijo Brick cortando a Butch y mirando la reacción estupefacta de la rubia –no tenemos tiempo ahora que sabemos donde esta tenemos que apurarnos, no sabemos si ese hombre ya le habrá hecho algo. Si no lo hizo cuando pudo hace años, estoy seguro que no dejara que esta vez se le escape. Andando.

Ordenó Brick mientras salían corriendo en dirección a la iglesia, todavía estaba lejos de donde estaban y el sol ya se había puesto por completo desde hacía rato. Era de noche y se veía como unas acolchonadas nubes se acercaban peligrosamente tapando la luna a ratos e invadiendo toda la ciudad y es que era octubre, la época de lluvias, y no se podían evitar.

-¿qué vamos a hacer ya que estemos ahí?- le preguntó Blossom a Brick mientras corrían colina abajo por la calle.

-primero que nada ustedes se esconderán apartadas de la iglesia y Butch y yo entraremos por Boomer. No podemos dejar que les pase algo, nos ayudaran más si están escondidas y a salvo.

Blossom frunció el ceño pero Brick tenía razón si las cosas se ponían peores ella y sus amigas correrían peligro y solo estorbarían a los chicos y con eso no podrían salvar a Boomer.

Blossom asintió a Brick conforme con su decisión y sus estrategias pero alguien los había escuchado y de ninguna forma quería esconderse. Ella iba a entrar a la iglesia y encontraría a Boomer cueste lo que cueste, no lo iba a perder y más ahora que tenía muchas noticias buenas que decirle.

Sintió un peligroso malestar en el estomago por sus emociones pero trato de tranquilizarse por su bienestar. Tenía que llegar antes a la iglesia, antes de que Butch y Brick le prohibieran entrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles corría por los pasillos de la iglesia en busca del sótano.

En cuanto habían llegado ella y los demás a la iglesia, salió disparada a la entrada haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los chicos. En cuanto entro tomó otro pasillo y luego otro para perderse entre la iglesia y que no la alcanzaran.

Parecía que estaba abandonada, no había ningún padre caminando alrededor o ninguna monja. Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para qué ese día no estuviera nadie en la iglesia. ¿Habrá sido obra del padre Cedrick?

Bueno ya no le importaba lo que quería era encontrar rápidamente a Boomer y saber que estaba bien. Tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle algo muy importante que cambiaria el resto de sus vidas. Algo importante que descubrió cuando termino de hablar con su abuela y que luego se preocupó por su salud. Pero no encontraba el maldito sótano donde escuchó de Brick y Butch que ahí podría estar Boomer como la última vez. Pero el tiempo que vivió ahí nunca supo de un dichoso sótano y ahora no sabía por dónde buscar.

Llegó al jardín central dentro de los dormitorios y tomó el pasillo que te lleva a una entrada de la iglesia. Frente a esta entrada había una estatua de un ángel y varios metros más allá había unas hileras de ventanales, más estatuas y cuadros.

Entre una estatua Bubbles divisó una puerta que siempre se la llevaba cerrada cuando ella vivía aquí, conocía toda la iglesia menos esa habitación donde la puerta siempre estaba con llave.

Impulsada por una corazonada fue hacia la puerta y giró la perilla dándose cuenta que ésta cedía fácilmente. La abrió solo el espacio suficiente para que ella pudiera entrar sin hacer ruido y al cerrarla tras de sí, estaba muy oscuro.

Su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra y se dio cuenta como unas cuantas velas eran las que iluminaban aquella grande sala, pero las velas no eran las únicas que daban luz. Frente a ella un enorme vitral circular de unos 20 metros de diámetro se extendía en la pared dejando entrar la luz de la luna cuando ésta no era opacada por las nubes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran las figuras en el vitral.

Las figuras representaban el juicio final, demonios llevándose almas de humanos, las llamas del infierno ardían y un trono donde una criatura aterradora veía todo complaciente. Entonces Bubbles se percato de algo.

Esta sala estaba escondida, antes era parte del lugar donde se encuentra el altar porque este vitral lo puedes ver desde afuera en la parte de atrás de la iglesia pero cuando entras dicho vitral no está en el altar sino que en vez de eso encuentras una pared cubierta de cuadros y un enorme Cristo. Además que desde afuera el vitral te muestra otras figuras de ángeles y el espíritu santo. Es como si fuera una moneda de dos caras diferentes, de dos vitrales a la vez.

Bubbles recorrió la vista a la gran sala, además de ese vitral había más adornos, estatuas y cuadros que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Volvió su vista hacia la pared derecha y vio como de ésta salían unos gruesos grilletes negros y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco.

Esos grilletes estaban ocupados y quien los ocupaba era nada más y nada menos que…

-_Boomer…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-Tsk, ¿a dónde se fue esa niña?- habló un enojado Brick.

Habían llegado a la iglesia y a Bubbles se le antojó no hacer caso a las indicaciones del pelirojo y ahora habían ido tras de ella pero era muy escurridiza y conocía esta iglesia mejor que todos así que se les perdió fácilmente.

Y ahora ahí estaban en medio del jardín de los dormitorios de la iglesia sin una pista de la chica y de nadie más.

-¿por qué no hay nadie? ¿Que acaso hay fiesta de un santo o algo?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-me parece muy raro- habló Blossom mirando a su alrededor –yo creo que ese padre ya lo tenía planeado, ¿cómo no puede haber ni un alma en una comunidad de cientos de religiosos?

-tienes razón- razonó Brick –esto es muy raro.

Un relámpago silencioso se izo presente iluminando el lugar, entonces Buttercup distinguió algo, más bien alguien, dando la vuelta en un pasillo alcanzando a ver su túnica negra.

-ahí hay alguien- habló Buttercup al momento que seguía a la persona por el pasillo.

-¡hey, Buttercup no te pierdas!- gritó Butch yendo tras ella.

-¡Butch, Buttercup!- les hablaron los pelirojos a la vez pero ya era tarde, los pelinegros ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo sin ponerles atención a sus gritos.

-que problemático- se quejó Brick- será mejor que encontremos a Boomer y a Bubbles primero, ellos me preocupan más.

Blossom miró por donde la pelinegra había desaparecido.

-Buttercup…

-no te preocupes, tu amiga estará a salvo. Butch va con ella será un idiota pero creo que la protegerá ante todo.

Blossom se le quedo mirando por las palabras reconfortantes que había dicho y sin darse cuenta sonrió levemente y susurro un gracias cuando un trueno retumbo en el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

-grandioso más problemas- habló el pelirojo- vamos a buscarlos.

Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Pero Blossom no lo seguía.

-B-Brick…

Habló la peliroja en un jadeo y entonces Brick se volvió precipitado. En ese mismo instante había sentido aquella extraña presencia y fue cuando Blossom había jadeado.

Y era ella. Había sentido la presencia de Princesa quien estaba tomando a Blossom por el cuello sin dejarla respirar.

Los instintos de Brick se activaron, su mirada se ensombreció y sus colmillos crecieron. Listo para irse sobre Princesa pero ésta lo freno drásticamente.

-eh, eh, eh tranquilo Brick- habló con su tono de voz caprichoso- si te acercas un paso más la mato- dijo al tiempo que rosaba el cuello de Blossom con su larga y cuidada uña. –se que odiarías que le ocurriera algo ¿verdad?

-déjala en paz Princesa o te voy a matar- Brick rechinó los dientes y Princesa rio divertida.

-quiero verte intentándolo.

Entonces tomó a Blossom de la cintura como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase y salió corriendo con ella perseguida por Brick desde atrás.

-¡Princesa!

La chica siguió corriendo por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras de caracol las cuales subió ágilmente llegando al techado de la iglesia.

Al salir la lluvia los empapó a todos y Princesa volvió a tomar a Blossom por el cuello al ver a Brick frente a ella otra vez.

-ahora porque no nos dejamos de rodeos y la mato aquí mismo así beberías de su sangre, te volverías más fuerte y podríamos regresar juntos con tu padre ¿qué tal?

Entonces Brick rio irónicamente intimidando a Princesa.

-¿y crees que aunque la mates yo volvería con mi padre?- Brick no dejaba su sonrisa sarcástica – ¿y qué pasaría contigo entonces? ¿Crees que mi padre no trataría de hacerte algo por qué no cumpliste con tu palabra después de haber insistido tanto en que tú me traerías de regreso? Mmm ¿qué te podría hacer? No sé, tal vez… ¿matarte?

-no, él no haría eso, el jefe no…

Princesa se veía aterrorizada.

-o si, el jefe puede hacer eso y mas- Brick parecía disfrutar de su miedo.

-pero aunque haga eso tu tampoco estarás feliz. La matare y así ninguno de los dos se habrá salido con la suya- habló desquiciada mientras quitaba las manos del cuello de Blossom y dejaba ver sus filosos colmillos acercarse ahora a su cuello.

Cuando en un rápido movimiento Princesa fue golpeada brutalmente hasta chocar contra el suelo. Llevándose Blossom un poco del golpe, se cayó al suelo pero no se golpeo tan duro como Princesa.

-¡idiota!- grito eufórica Princesa mientras se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre Brick.

Brick cayó fácilmente y Princesa aprovechó a rasguñarlo con sus largas uñas venenosas, ya que como Brick controlaba la sangre como un látigo, Princesa podía hacer que ésta fuera tan mortífera como un veneno y rasguñaba para herir a su contrincante y hacerle que probara de la sangre venenosa de sus uñas.

Pero Brick todavía se estaba recuperando de la pelea contra su padre, se encontraba débil. Y con Princesa encima de él y su veneno, estaba logrando que lo dañaran aun más.

En un impulso logró quitársela de encima y apartarse unos metros, vio como Blossom estaba recargada en uno de los pilares en forma de castillo que sobresalían en el techo recuperándose del impacto.

Noqueó a Princesa haciendo que su cuello se torciera bruscamente y pegara contra el suelo. Con eso aprovecho para juntarse con Blossom.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Brick mientras agarraba su brazo y veía como la uñas de Princesa causaron efecto y le estaban poniéndole el brazo negro.

Blossom lo miró consternada.

-¿qué te está pasando?

-Princesa puede hacer que su sangre se convierta en veneno y al rasguñarme me la inyecta, con mi brazo así no puedo usar la mía para formar mi látigo.

-está contaminada- Blossom le tomó el brazo entre sus manos.

-exacto y no puedo usar mi sangre.

-¿qué, que aremos Brick? – pregunto preocupada al ver a Princesa tratando de pararse con su cuello torcido en una manera sobrehumana.

-no sé- dijo frustrado- Tu solo trata de llegar al otro lado, hasta las escaleras y ponte a salvo. Yo seguiré peleando con Princesa.

Birck se volteo en forma de protección a Blossom y vio como Princesa se ponía de pie con su cuello todavía torcido.

-Brick pero tu brazo ¿Cómo…

-¡vete Blossom!- le ordenó al ver completamente parada a Princesa.

-a donde crees que vas estúpida, si todavía no he terminado contigo.

Princesa soltó una macabra risa y con ayuda de sus manos torcía su cuello lentamente a su forma original.

Blossom volteo a ver decidida a Brick y le acercó su muñeca a su boca.

-toma- Brick se quedó congelado –bebe, te aras más fuerte. Tienes que acabar con esa…- Blossom miro a Princesa y se estremeció- con ese monstruo. Estas muy débil por la pelea con tu padre, así no podrás. ¡Bebe!

Brick abrió los ojos. Blossom sabía que se encontraba débil por eso, entonces significaba que todavía sentía algo por él. Era un idiota si no la protegía. Y ahora definitivamente no dejaría que nada le pasara y menos por culpa de él.

-gracias- tomó su muñeca jalando su brazo y a Blossom con él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para después cambiar sus labios por una de sus manos acallando el grito que dio la chica al momento que hundía sus colmillos en la muñeca de ella.

Cuando soltó a Blossom la mirada de Brick se había vuelto más roja y clara. La sangre caliente de Blossom le corría por las venas y se sentía más fuerte, más poderoso. Sus brazos se fueron aclarando rápidamente y volvieron a la normalidad.

Pinchó su dedo con uno de sus colmillo y de él brotó un chorro de sangre el cual se convirtió en un gran látigo que choco contra el techo de la iglesia haciendo que se agrietara.

Princesa había vuelta su cabeza a su lugar y había visto el cambio de Brick. En la sola presencia se sentía su cambio, se había vuelto más poderoso, incluso más que el propio jefe.

Princesa dio una carcajada y Brick estaba frente a Blossom a unos 3 metros protegiéndola con su espalda.

-¿ahora eres más fuerte?- se burló la chica.

Brick sonrió presumido.

-¿por qué no lo descubrimos?

Y se lanzó peligrosamente contra la chica en una lucha de látigos, veneno y sangre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Butch y Buttercup habían llegado a un pasillo muy oscuro persiguiendo a la persona que Buttercup creyó ver. No distinguían nada cuando al final del pasillo una leve luz se dejo ver y se escuchaba también como la lluvia caía.

-mira, ha de ser una salida- habló la pelinegra y al estar más cerca eso era realmente.

Era una puerta que los llevaba al patio trasero de la iglesia, lleno de arboles, bancos y una fuente circular con unos angelitos de adorno.

Al salir la lluvia los envolvió completamente y pudieron ver cómo la parte de atrás de la iglesia se alzaba frente a ellos. Un enorme vitral circular con figuras de ángeles era lo único que se destacaba de la pared.

Se volvieron y entonces Buttercup vio, frente a la fuente del otro lado de donde ellos estaban, a la persona que había visto antes.

_Podría ser un padre._ Pensó la chica ya que llevaba una túnica negra o algo así que los padres utilizaban.

Buttercup le dio un codazo a Butch y le indicó a la persona del otro lado de la fuente pero Butch ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

-podría ser un padre- habló la chica al ver la cara de Butch.

-no Butter, no lo es- dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños y poniéndose serio – ¡Se que eres tú! ¡Hasta acá apestas, animal!- le gritó Butch al desconocido desconcertando a la pelinegra- no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes. Creo que la lluvia borró lo que sea que te pusiste para no poder reconocerte ¡Mitch!

Mitch se hecho a reír eufórico mientras se quitaba la túnica y se dejaba ver con solo unos pantalones puestos.

-un detalle que nuestro socio nos dio para que no nos reconocieran al ir tras tu amiguito.

-mal nacido- Butch tenía sus garras al descubierto – ¿con quién te aliaste? ¿Para qué haces esto? ¿Por mí, para llevarme de regreso?

Mitch rio otra vez.

-ya no es solo eso Butch, esto es personal. Estoy harto de ti, ahora te juro que te matare y me importa una mierda tu padre y la manada. Siempre los he odiado no sé cómo pude seguir encerrado en esa miserable villa a las ordenes de tu padre tantos años teniendo tanto mundo que vivir- alzó sus brazos expresando sus palabras – pero ahora tu eres mi problema, desasiéndome de ti me vengare por todos los años sufridos por culpa tuya y de tu padre- soltó una sonora carcajada – y no podrás evitarlo.

Mitch dio un brinco hacia delante cambiando su forma drásticamente a la de lobo, pero este era más grande y terrorífico que la última vez que Buttercup lo vio.

-¡maldito!

Butch se puso en posición y jaló a Buttercup detrás de él.

-Buttercup corre a esconderte lo más lejos de aquí, no dejare que te pase nada.

Buttercup asintió temerosa y salió corriendo detrás de unos árboles a unos cuantos metros de los lobos.

Butch también se había convertido a su forma lobo y estaba igual, no mejor dicho, más imponente que Mitch y entonces Buttercup recordó. Antes de que las nubes taparan la luna, ésta estaba llena. Era luna llena y los lobos se volvían más fuertes entonces. Esta pelea iba a ser brutal y no quería que nada le pasar a Butch, Mitch se veía realmente enojado y lunático.

Mitch se lanzó sobre Butch encajando sus colmillos al cuello mientras éste aullaba. Butch lo desprendió de su cuello rasgándole los ojos dejando a Mitch por un momento ciego. Al incorporarse, Mitch destruyó parte de la fuente con sus patas y Buttercup se pudo dar cuenta como no habría su ojo izquierdo.

Butch se aprovecho de eso y lo atacó del lado izquierdo empujándolo hasta la pared de la iglesia donde dejo un gran hueco y después cayó duramente al pavimento.

Mitch se incorporó rápidamente lanzándose sobre Butch alcanzando a estrellarlo contra un árbol haciendo que callera. Después lo atacó con sus garras una y otra vez para dejarlo inmovilizado pero Butch en un rápido movimiento logró rasgarle su ojo izquierdo otra vez haciendo que el lobo castaño se tambaleara desorbitado, entonces aprovecho para darle otro golpe que lo sacó volando hasta los arboles en donde se encontraba Buttercup.

Buttercup se protegió la cabeza rápidamente aunque Mitch había caído unos metros lejos de ella cualquier tronco o árbol podría haber caído encima de ella.

Entonces cuando Mitch vio como Butch se acercaba para otra embestida Mitch se abalanzo sobre Buttercup antes de que Butch reaccionara.

Cayó encima de ella pero ya no era un lobo, al lanzarse se había ido transformando en humano y ahora Buttercup se encontraba con la cabeza pegada al suelo y Mitch encima de ella con una mano sobre su cabeza y otra deteniéndole un brazo.

El pelicastaño soltó una forzada risita.

-¿y ahora que harás?

Butch seguía en su forma de lobo y gruño viendo a Mitch y luego a Buttercup. Mitch tenía el ojo izquierdo serrado y aun así sangre salía de él. Mientras Buttercup tiritaba en el frio de la lluvia y el suelo.

Butch dio otro gruñido haciendo ademan de rendirse cuando vio a Buttercup con mirada decidida fija en él y que sacudía apenas visible un _no._

Entonces Butch rio en su forma de lobo. Buttercup no era tan débil como creía Mitch para tenerla tanto tiempo así. Por algo se quejaba de sus golpes y es que ella antes de sus prácticas en el observatorio, practicaba karate o kit boxing y vaya que necesitaba ese entrenamiento para su seguridad ya que le ayudaba cuando iba por su padre a las cantinas y algún borracho intentaba pasarse con ella.

Y sin previo aviso Buttercup había hecho un rápido movimiento y ahora tenía a Mitch bajo su control.

-¡maldita!

Para cuando Mitch se dio cuenta ya era tarde Butch se había lanzado sobre él cuando apenas alcanzo a convertirse en lobo otra vez pero no sin antes lanzar a Buttercup contra el pavimento.

Al ver eso Butch se puso como una bestia, tomó el cuello de lobo de Mitch del hocico y lo golpeo de un lado a otro, lo rasguño y lo mordió frenéticamente y acabó completamente con él cuando lo lanzó hacia la pared de la iglesia chocando contra el gran vitral circular haciéndose añicos y Mitch cayó muerto del otro lado de la pared.

Butch se apresuró en ir con Buttercup. Volvió a su forma humana y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Buttercup? ¿Buttercup estas bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Buttercup!- gritaba eufóricamente el pelinegro al ver a la pelinegra inconsciente.

- cállate… me duele la cabeza- reaccionó la chica al momento que Butch la abrazaba más fuerte y se hundía en su cuello en sollozos.

-¿Estas llorando?- dijo levemente divertida ya que seguía aturdida del golpe mientras se masajeaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra la cabeza del chico.

-no, solo es la lluvia- levantó su rostro y vio a la chica a los ojos –¡Buttercup!- gritó y se hundió en su cuello otra vez en sollozos dramáticamente.

-niña- rodó los ojos Buttercup seguida de una tierna sonrisa que el chico no alcanzo a ver por sus sollozos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-Boomer, Boomer despierta- hablaba Bubbles dándole golpecitos a las mejillas del rubio entre sus manos pero nada, no despertaba.

Cuando lo vio allí, herido, sangrando e inconsciente en los grilletes corrió hacia él tratando de despertarlo pero sin éxito.

-Boomer, Boomer- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –tengo que decirte algo- lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazo- Boomer vas a s…

Cuando un ruido la sobresaltó y una voz lúgubre comenzó a hablar resonando en toda la sala:

-él ya no va a despertar niña –Bubbles se volvió no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba el padre Cedrick.

Entonces Bubbles se puso furiosa al saber que él era la causa de todo el sufrimiento de Boomer.

-¿por qué le haces esto? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho Boomer para que le hagas todo esto?! –explotó Bubbles.

-existir mi querida hija, eso es lo que a echo este engendro. El simple hecho de existir. Y yo como siervo de Dios tengo que deshacerme de todo aquello que va contra el señor. Esta no es más que una creación del demonio, ¡de Lucifer! ¡No puede seguir con vida!

-¡¿y quién le ha dicho a usted eso?! ¡¿Como sabe si él quiso nacer siendo esto?!- hablaba Bubbles exaltada defendiendo a Boomer mientras una que otra lagrima traicionera se resbalaba de su mejilla –Boomer no ha sido feliz, desde que usted lo encerró aquí por primera vez no ha sido él mismo. Hasta ahora apenas ha vuelto a sonreír a sentir otra cosa ¡que solo el odio y el rencor que usted le hizo pasar!

-¡callate!, es lo mínimo que se merece después de haber nacido. ¿Que no lo comprendes Bubbles? esa criatura te esta hechizando. Solo te está utilizando después te matara y es mi deber acabar con ellos, con todas esas criaturas pecadoras que Lucifer a creado. Si te vienes de nuestro lado en este momento te perdonaremos, el Señor te perdonara…

-no se trata de eso padre, no sabe lo que dice- habló Bubbles convencida de que el padre Cedrick se estaba volviendo loco por una obsesión.

-yo sé lo que digo- habló el padre mas enojado –¡soy el siervo del Señor!,  
>!soy el mensajero…<p>

–¡No!- lo cortó Bubbles enojada y harta de todo esto – ¡usted no sabe! Usted siempre habla del señor como si supiera siempre lo que él tiene preparado para nosotros. Eso nadie lo puede saber, ni siquiera la iglesia. Usted padre no sabe nada es sólo un charlatán obsesionado bajo la protección de la iglesia. Hombres como usted hay muchos en el mundo, no puede seguir diciendo que todo lo que hace es en nombre de Dios cuando no es cierto. Ni si quiera usted sabe lo que el Señor quiere.

El padre se ponía rojo de ira con cada palabra de Bubbles. Se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¡tú! niña desconsiderada- y le abofeteo la mejilla a Bubbles –estas condenada desde que conociste a este engendro. ¡Que el diablo te arrastre al infierno!-

Bubbles se tocó la mejilla hinchada y volteo a ver al padre con una mirada que nunca pensó que haría en su vida. Sus ojos eran gélidos y asesinos, verdaderamente odiaba a ese hombre frente a ella.

-entonces padre, usted se arrastraría conmigo al infierno ya que conoció a Boomer primero que yo y lo crio por varios años- Bubbles sonrió irónicamente –entonces padre ¿quien esta mas condenado, usted o yo?

Los ojos del padre se desorbitaron de la cólera y le propinó otra bofetada que dejó a Bubbles en el suelo.

-te voy a matar maldita niña- cuando Bubbles sintió los brazos del padre alrededor de su cuello sintió que era el fin. No podía respirar y el padre no dejaba de apretar más sus manos entorno a su cuello.

Vio a Boomer lo que parecía ser la última vez que lo miraba y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Cuando un estridente golpe se escuchó sobresaltando al padre haciendo que soltara a Bubbles mientras ésta se alejaba lo más rápido de él recobrando el aliento.

Y vio el causante de tremendo ruido, pues el enorme vitral circular de la pared se había roto en añicos gracias a algo que había entrado por él.

Y mayor fue la sorpresa de Bubbles al ver que era un lobo lo que había caído a la sala. Era un enorme lobo que yacía en el suelo muerto. Volteo a ver al padre que ahora parecía más alterado, y loco, de lo norma al ver al gran animal.

-oh no, ¡Dios mío no! ¡La mascota del diablo no por favor! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? primero el guerrero, el ángel maldito que ya lo tenía controlado. Pero con esto- apuntó al lobo- ¿qué voy a hacer con esto? me matara en una instante- hablaba el padre hacia el cielo y hacia la nada en realidad dejando a una confusa Bubbles.

¿De qué tanto hablaba el padre? ¿Que no se daba cuenta que ese lobo ya estaba muerto?

No quisó saber, mientras el padre estaba hablando sólo aprovechó para acercarse a Boomer y tratar de despertarlo.

No creía que estaba muerto. El padre le había dicho una mentira ¿verdad? Lo tenía que despertar, Boomer tenía que despertar.

En eso un ruido venia desde el techo, como un crujido, y Bubbles se dio cuenta que el techo se estaba agrietando.

-oh, no- abrazó a Boomer en un intento de protegerlo mientras una parte del techo caía dejando entrar a la lluvia y a un cuerpo que caía deliberadamente al suelo cerca del lobo, y era el cuerpo de una mujer. O al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Estaba toda ensangrentada y con heridas donde podías ver su propia carne, pero lo que realmente le aterró a Bubbles fue que solo el cuerpo había caído. La cabeza de la chica llegó después en un remolino de cabello largo que no le dejo ver completamente el rostro deformado.

Bubbles se estremeció y entonces se percato de que ya no escuchaba al padre. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró todavía vivo entre los escombros del techo viendo a la mujer decapitada en el suelo. Su semblante era desquiciante, de terror, angustia, sufrimiento, miedo, asco, todo esto y más combinado.

-e-el sirviente de Lucifer… ¡¿también al sirviente?! ¿Que acaso me estas poniendo a prueba Señor?- seguía hablando el padre hacia el cielo y Bubbles no comprendía nada – la mascota, el sirviente, sus guerreros… ¿que acaso es el juicio final? ¿Es la batalla del bien y el mal? ¡Yo haré tu voluntad Señor, acabare con todos ellos!

El padre lunático y fuera de sí seguía con su parloteo y Bubbles ya no sabía ni que estaba pasando, sólo quería que Boomer reaccionara y la sacra de ahí, pero eso no sucedió. Y fue cuando una voz a la vez lúgubre y melodiosa de una mujer se dejo escuchar por toda la sala.

-ah- suspiro tranquila la voz- eres una pena padre inútil, al final no me serviste de nada. Te deje sólo que mataras a la mocosa y mira como terminaste…

Bubbles no sabía de dónde provenía la voz, nadie se veía por ninguna parte, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido como cuando afilas un cuchillo y después los borboteos de sangre salieron sobresaltando un poco en el aire pues al padre lo habían decapitado.

-…terminaste muerto- dijo la voz misteriosa seguida de una macabra risa.

Bubbles vio como la cabeza del padre caía lentamente y abrazó con fuerza a Boomer mientras volteaba a todos lados asustada. ¿De dónde viene esa voz? ¿Cómo mató al padre si ni siquiera se dejo ver?

Bubbles tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Boomer estaba inconsciente y sus amigos no estaban por ninguna parte.

Iba a morir.

Estaba segura que moriría ahí mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom seguía aferrada al pilar que sobresalía en el borde del techo desde que Brick se lanzó sobre Princesa. Después de que éste bebiera su sangre se sintió débil y no quería ver aquella masacre que hacia Brick con ella.

La última vez que se volvió para mirar, Princesa ya no tenía rostro. Estaba desfigurado por los latigazos y azotes de Brick. De su rostro solo emanaba sangre y carne pero aun así Princesa mantenía esa horrible sonrisa que la hacía parecer un monstruo; con su único ojo que resaltaba blanco y amarillo y su sonrisa blanca y torcida, mientras todo lo demás era una mezcla de carne, piel y mucha sangre. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía casi medio cráneo pelón. Mientas su cuerpo estaba igual de herido, con rastros de sangre por todo su alrededor y carne abierta en más de la mitad de su piel.

Y aun así no paraban de luchar.

Princesa se reía como loca cuando Brick dio un latigazo que llegó a dar contra el piso haciendo más grande las grietas, dio otro y contra el piso otra vez mientras Princesa los esquivaba y reía eufórica. Hasta que alcanzó a darle de lleno a Princesa y ésta llegó a parar al suelo a unos metros de Blossom, parecía que ya estaba muerta por fin y Blossom se despegó sólo un poco del pilar para mirar.

Y fue su error.

Princesa estaba tirada en el suelo pero la miraba a ella con su macabra sonrisa torcida y con su único ojo casi intacto. Y Blossom se quedó sin aliento y sin poder moverse del miedo.

Princesa se movió tratando de pararse.

-sí que te volviste fuerte Brick- habló la chica dándole la espalda a Blossom pero estaba muy cerca de ella. Brick se encontraba del otro lado frente a Princesa y aunque ésta ya no parecía tan fuerte aun le atemorizaba, y mucho.

-¿por qué no me das…- Princesa tosió derramando un chorro de sangre al pavimento- …el golpe de gracia?- movió su cabeza a un lado como si le pesara más que su cuerpo y daba uno que otro paso hacia atrás como si cada paso que diera se le quebrara un hueso.

Brick frunció el ceño.

-con mucho gusto.

Preparó su látigo para que le diera exactamente en el cuello, se desprendiera su cabeza de él y así acabar por fin con Princesa que se estaba volviendo dura de matar.

Cuando se dio cuenta como se estaba alejando discretamente y se acercaba cada vez más hacia Blossom, eso no le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de lanzar su látigo contra ella cuando algo extraño sucedió con Princesa.

Se retorció hacia abajo tosiendo y escupiendo sangre tras sangre por un rato, pero solo había sido un truco que Brick no había alcanzado a percibir hasta que Princesa llegó a Blossom y volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa torcida le dijo:

-_adiu amour_…

Y al mismo tiempo empujaba a Blossom hacia más allá del borde de la iglesia. Brick le había cortado la cabeza con su látigo rápidamente mientras lo estrellaba de nuevo contra el techo y éste se abría dejando caer el cuerpo y la cabeza muerta de Princesa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Blossom en la deliberada caída hacia el suelo.

A una muerte segura hacia el frio pavimento de la calle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¡Hola!_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La historia ya entro al climax y solo me falta poco para terminarla así que ahora subiré los capítulos más seguido._

_Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia._

_Gracias dickory, shiro, deyitha, poisondilo,lady katty, beauty, BxB (claro que no me molesta al contrario estoy admirada de que mi historia te diera inspiración a tu idea xD con mucho gusto la esperare y sobre los créditos jajaj xD ya seria a criterio tuyo ;DD), jek, lia, yiyi, powerdark, hinata y camila. _

_¡Muchas y mil gracias!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap y cuídense mucho!_

_¡Adios! x3_

_PD:  
>Poisondilu contestando a tu pregunta x3 pues veras como Brick nacio de padres vampiro para él el tiempo corre diferente y fue creciendo normal cada año así que Brick tiene 25.<br>Que la edad la ha tenido por mucho tiempo lo puse para darle dramatismo cuando Blossom preguntara por eso xD y sí, por eso estaba bromeando sonando coqueto molestando a Blossom y ésta ya no quiso preguntar mas sobre eso. Luego los chicos solo he puesto la edad de Boomer de 21 y Brick 25, y de hecho los tiene que ya es cuando deja de envejecer, y Butch tiene 23. En los recuerdos de niños, cuando se volvieron a encontrar y se pelearon, solo pongo que Boomer tenía 12 pero Butch vendría teniendo 14 y Brick 16. Y solo tenían un año menos cuando se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, es cuando se ve que Boomer tiene el recuerdo de cuando tuvo el accidente de coche con la familia de Bubbles. Ah, y las chicas tienen 19.  
>Espero haber contestado a tus preguntas x3 muchas gracias por lo de maestra snif… que alago x3 ¡Saludos!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 17**

Brick había llegado hacia ella cogiéndola entre sus brazos. Estaban cayendo deliberadamente hacia el suelo. La iglesia era grande y todavía les quedaba algunos metros antes de estrellarse y Brick no tenía otra alternativa.

-perdóname Blossom, no te quiero perder- dijo acercándose a su cuello.

Blossom lo abrazó fuertemente dándole su aprobación.

-hazlo…- habló tranquila mientras no separaba sus brazos en ningún instante de él.

Brick la mordió rápidamente al momento que llegaban al impacto.

Frente a la iglesia, en la acera, un cráter se había hecho de los cuerpos que habían caído desde el techo. Nadie presenció nada, nada había sido testigo de esto y sólo la lluvia era la que no dejaba de caer.

Brick tomó a una inconsciente Blossom entre sus brazos dándole rápidamente de beber su sangre que emanaba de su mano y caía a gotitas en los labios de Blossom. Esperando a que la transformación diera efecto. A que convertir a Blossom en alguien como él haya resultado.

Era simple. Sólo tenía que beber de la sangre de ella primero, antes de su muerte como humano para antes de su último latido de vida, ella tendría que beber de su sangre y así morir como humano pero despertar como vampiro.

Tenía que resultar, había bebido de su sangre al caer. Cayeron y Blossom murió pero no sin antes haberle dado gotitas de su sangre ¿no es así? Si no alcanzó a beber de su sangre todo abría sido en vano. Blossom estaría muerta y la habría perdido para siempre.

No.

La tomó en sus brazos y hundió su cara en su pecho. Blossom no podría estar muerta.

-¡No!- dio un grito sofocado por el pecho de la chica, cuando sintió algo.

Una fría pero a la vez cálida mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Volvió su rostro precipitadamente asombrado, y la vio.

Sus ojos eran los mismos y estaban abiertos, sólo que unas abundantes sombras alrededor los oscurecían como a él cuando salían sus instintos de vampiro. Pero no importaba, le enseñaría a controlarlos siempre y cuando estuviera viva y junto a él.

-Brick- habló la chica como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. –Brick yo…- siguió Blossom pero no podía soportarlo más. Veía las venas a través de su piel y el punto exacto donde podía clavar sus colmillos. Y sus colmillos… ardían por entrar en él.

-tranquila- dijo Brick en un tono delicado, como si le hablara a una niña- puedes tomar todo lo que quieras- mostró su cuello a la chica y se lo facilitó a su alcance- pero te tendré que enseñar a moderarte.

Blossom asintió como niña chiquita y se acercó a Brick. Primero saboreándolo pero la sed fue más urgente clavando velozmente los colmillos al primer roce de su piel.

Blossom bebió y bebió pero Brick la tuvo que separar de él, si seguía así lo debilitaría, además de que no le enseñaría a Blossom correctamente a como limitarse si no la paraba.

Al volver en sí otra vez la peliroja miró a Brick y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Brick…

-tranquila no pasa nada-habló Brick consolándola - Me tienes a mi- sonrió desde el corazón y Blossom sintió que confiaba ciegamente en él. Ya no sentía la culpa de haberlo hecho su cena y de haberse convertido en lo que ahora era.

Porque sólo así estaría junto a Brick y eso… se rio para sí mientras abrazaba a Brick por el cuello… Eso sólo no lo cambiaría por nada.

-gracias por salvarme- y junto sus labios con los de él en un tierno y mortífero beso de sangre, cosa que no desagrado a ninguno de los dos.

-de nada Blossy- dijo después de separarse mientras sonreía engreído de lado.

Blossom rodó los ojos por el apodo que le decía Brick desde que se conocieron y ver que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre a pesar de las circunstancias.

-te odio por eso ¿sabes?

-el amor es mutuo, mi querida Blossy.

En ese instante escucharon un desgarrador grito proveniente de la iglesia y sus rostros se pusieron serios. Se habían olvidado por un momento de lo que pasaba y estaban seguros que los demás estaban en problemas porque ese grito era de…

-¡Bubbles!- gritó Blossom al reconocer aquella voz –algo está pasando Brick, ¡vamos!

Decía preocupada y aterrorizada por lo que pudiera estar pasando adentro. Se incorporaron y salieron corriendo a la dirección de donde provenía el grito llegando a una sala hecha añicos donde distinguieron como un animal grande yacía en el suelo junto con dos cuerpos decapitados sin vida.

Y entonces Blossom dio un grito ahogado al ver lo que tenia frente a ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Bubbles miraba para todos lados, la dueña de la voz todavía no aparecía y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-has sido como una piedra en el zapato mocosa inútil- habló otra vez la misteriosa voz haciendo que Bubbles se estremeciera. Se refería a ella. –Ni estos idiotas pudieron con tus amigos ni contigo- se refería al padre y a las otras dos criaturas - Ahora tendré que deshacerme de ti personalmente- rio entre dientes –será divertido ¿no lo crees? ¿Y por qué no hacerlo más divertido haciendo que tu _amor _te vea sufrir?

Soltó una carcajada y Bubbles se aferró más al cuerpo de Boomer. Hizó un último intento para que despertara pero no funcionó.

-oh, no te preocupes él despertara… cuando escuche tus gritos.

-¿Qui-quien eres?- tartamudeo Bubbles a la nada mientras escuchaba otra vez la despreciable risa de esa mujer.

-¿para qué quieres saber? si de todas maneras vas a morir.

Entonces Bubbles escuchó un gutural gruñido y vio como desde el destruido vitral circular entraba otro enorme lobo cayendo frente a ella y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga con él.

Buttercup descendía del lomo del animal como si nada y Bubbles comprendió que se trataba de Butch.

-¿Bubbles estas bien?- preguntó la pelinegra a lo que la rubia afirmaba lentamente.

-me tendré que deshacer de ustedes también- dijo la voz y tanto Butch como Buttercup volteaban de un lado a otro buscando al propietario de dicha voz.

-¿Bubbles quien es esa voz?

-¡no sé! – soltó desesperada la rubia - Pero mató al padre Cedrick y dijo que me mataría a mi también, y a ustedes. ¡No sé quién es, no sé!

-tranquila Bubbles-la calmó la pelinegra- ¿y Boomer, has intentado despertarlo?

-si Buttercup, y no despierta. No despierta- dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-es extraño…

Entonces unos sonidos metálicos se empezaron escuchar. Y todos sólo veían como las cosas de alrededor eran cortadas por la mitad rápidamente. Primero una estatua se cayó en dos, luego un cuadro seguido de otras estatuas y adornos, acercándose cada vez mas hasta donde ellos estaban.

Y fue cuando pudieron distinguir una sombra, algo que se movía demasiado rápido con un arma filosa que rebanaba cada cosa.

Entonces la sombra se paró drásticamente y fue cuando la vieron. Y Bubbles no pudo evitar dar un grito de horror.

Una figura se levantaba imponente frente a ellos, vestida de una larga túnica negra que no le dejaba ver ni un centímetro de piel, la cual cargaba en sus manos una guadaña. Pero eso no era todo, de su espalda sobresalían unas enormes alas negras iguales a las de Boomer y Bubbles se dio cuenta de algo.

Su primera impresión fue que estaba horrorizada ya que tenía frente a ella a la mismísima muerte, pero no era así.

Esas alas eran iguales a las de Boomer y ahora que lo pensaba mejor la presencia de aquella persona también era la misma sólo que ésta era maldad pura. No estaba frente a la muerte, estaba frente a un ángel caído que los quería aterrorizar y hacerles creer otra cosa.

Pero sin duda aquella persona era un ángel caído y la única criatura que conocía así, aparte de Boomer, era…

Scarlett Sedus.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Butch y Buttercup se quedaron estupefactos viendo a la muerte frente a ellos, claro todavía no sabían que no era la muerte sino un ángel caído, y Bubbles vio cómo también acababan de llegar Brick y Blossom con el mismo semblante mientras Blossom emitía un gritito de consternación.

-¿qué?-habló la voz burlona –¿acaso vieron un fantasma?- la muerte se rio asiendo que todos se estremecieran excepto Bubbles quien se llenó de furia otra vez al saber ahora quien era la persona detrás de todo esto y siempre fue Sedus.

-¡no se dejen engañar!—gritó la rubia- ¡no es lo que creen. Es un ángel, un ángel caído! ¡Es la madre de Boomer!- todos la voltearon a ver atónitos.

¿Cómo podría la mamá de Boomer hacer esto?

-estúpida niña, siempre fuiste tú. Debí de acabar contigo desde el momento en que conociste a mi hijo.

-oh por Dios- exhaló Buttercup.

-sí es la madre de Boomer- confirmó la peliroja.

Sedus se quitó la túnica dejando ver su furioso rostro y como llevaba un traje de cuerpo entero negro cubriendo todo a excepción de su pálido rostro.

-pero eso lo puedo arreglar ahora mismo- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre Bubbles pero fue detenida a medio camino por el gran lobo Butch, embistiéndola para quitarle la guadaña. Pero no lo logró.

Brick se unió a Butch y sacó su látigo de sangre mientras trataba derribarla con él en vano ya que era demasiado rápida.

En uno de los ataques con el látigo Sedus lo enredo a su guadaña jalando de él y llevándose a Brick por el aire dando éste de lleno a la pared.

Blossom corrió hasta él para ver cómo estaba ya que el impacto fue muy duro mientras Butch sorprendía a la mujer desde la espalda logrando derribarla al suelo pero solo por un instante ya que logró empujar a Butch con facilidad alejándolo de ella y atinándole a dar una profunda cortada en su pata delantera izquierda con su guadaña. Butch aulló del dolor y se detuvo por un momento para después gruñirle a la mujer y verla con rencor.

Sedus rio burlona.

-¿es lo único que tienen? -bufó- a este paso será muy fácil deshacerme de ustedes.

Se acercó a los pelirojos para acabar con ellos de una vez cuando birck empujó a Blossom para que se alejara al ver como la mujer se acercaba.

-¡Blossom vete!

La peliroja siguió corriendo con el empujón de Brick cuando…

-oh, no. Error niña, te estás yendo por el camino equivocado.

Sedus la había alcanzado cuando Blossom creía que iría tras de Brick pero no, estaba allí detrás de ella apunto de golpearla. Alzó su arma para atacar a la peliroja cuando Brick se atravesó justo en el momento del impacto.

Blossom y Brick recibieron el ataque de lleno en sus cuerpos mientras se estrellaban contra una enorme estatua de una virgen y ésta caía destruida sobre ellos. Blossom quedó inconsciente al instante y Brick trataba de moverse y salir de los escombros cuando vio como la mujer se posaba frente a él atinándole un último golpe perdiendo así la conciencia.

Butch había lanzado a Sedus lejos de los pelirojos cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos pero había llegado tarde ya que al mismo tiempo que Sedus golpeaba a Brick, Butch la había atacado dejándola desconcertada en el suelo.

El lobo vio como los pelirojos yacían malheridos bajo los restos de esa estatua sin moverse. Se apresuró tratando de rescatarlos.

¿Y si estaban muertos? Pensó Butch acordándose de pronto de Sedus y al volver su vista hacia donde había llegado a parar, ya no estaba allí.

-por aquí animal.

La mujer salió de un costado hiriéndolo ahora en su otra pata y lanzándolo hasta la pared ya agrietada y a punto de caerse. Sedus no dejó ni que Butch alcanzara a incorporarse completamente cuando llegó a atacarlo con su arma sin parar chocando una y otra vez contra la pared. Entonces con una fuerza demoniaca Sedus le dio un durísimo golpe que lo saco volando hasta el techado haciendo que Butch cayera deliberadamente con lo que quedaba de techo enterrándose bajo él.

-¡Butch!- gritó Buttercup en un impulso corriendo hacia él sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía. Bubbles le gritó que parara pero la pelinegra no hizo caso. Sedus la interceptó a medio camino y sólo le basto un golpe para hacerla chocar duramente contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente o casi muerta.

Bubbles estaba completamente shockeada, no podía moverse, todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora sus amigos estaban heridos, inconscientes o incluso podrían estar muertos.

No. Pensó, no podrían estar muertos.

Bubbles se estremeció y comenzó a temblar de horror.

¿Por qué pasaba esto?

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía miedo. Moriría ahí mismo y ya no vería a Boomer otra vez.

Y Boomer… no despertaba.

Alterada trató de hacerlo otra vez pero el rubio seguía igual.

-¿por qué no tratamos de despertarlo con tus gritos?- Bubbles sintió escalofríos cuando escuchó esa voz en su oído y se volvió frenéticamente, pero fue su peor error.

Sedus la tomó por el cuello cuando la rubia se volteo y se elevó por el aire con una Bubbles desconcertada sin poder respirar y tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-mmm- habló Scarlett pensativa- así no gritas mucho y entonces Boomer no se despertara .Que tal si hago esto…

Habían llegado a lo más alto de la sala y fue cuando Sedus soltó a Bubbles de su agarre dejándola caer por el aire hacia el duro suelo. Sin poder evitarlo Bubbles recuperó su respiración y su habla gritando como nunca lo había hecho pues ahora caía a una muerte segura de muchos metros de altura y solo una cosa se le venía a la mente la cual anhelaba que estuviera con ella y la salvara de todo esto. Y fue cuando no lo pudo evitar y grito su nombre esperanzada:

-¡Boooooomeeeeer!

Bubbles veía como en cualquier momento iba a dar contra el suelo cuando a centímetros de él alguien detuvo su aterradora caída.

Con el corazón a mil por hora Bubbles vio como era Sedus quien volvía a tomarla evitando su estampida total contra el suelo.

Scarlett mostró una macabra sonrisa mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-creo que tu grito funcionó.

Entonces Bubbles entendió a lo que se refería. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Sedus miraba y vio como Boomer se movía lentamente como si estuviera tratando de despertar de un sueño desagradable y fue cuando abrió los ojos y parpadeo tres veces hasta acostumbrándose a su entorno.

-¡Boomer!- gritó de nuevo Bubbles con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo por fin despierto y vivo, para después ser soltada por Scarlett. Y entonces Bubbles chocó duramente contra el suelo sintiendo un leve dolor en su tobillo al caer la poca distancia en la que Scarlett la había soltado. Todo le daba vueltas, se había mareada por el impacto y se sentía muy débil.

-¡Bubbles!- gritó Boomer al verla en el suelo.

Al principio parecía consternado por su alrededor pero al ver como Sedus tenía agarrada a Bubbles como si quisiera dejarla caer, de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

Y entonces recordó como había llegado allí.

Aquellas personas encapuchadas lo habían dejado muy herido cuando se enfrentó con ellas y lo último que supo es que lo secuestraron trayéndolo hasta aquí. Miró a su alrededor y unas fugaces imágenes de sus recuerdos de pequeño llegaron a él.

Estaba en ese lugar. Ese maldito lugar en donde el padre Cedrick lo había tenido encerrado queriéndolo matar pero al final se escapó.

¿Entonces el padre Cedrick estaba detrás de todo esto?

Pero algo no cuadraba. Si el padre era el responsable ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y qué hacia Scarlett aquí hiriendo a Bubbles y de esa forma?

¿Qué había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente?

Miró más detenidamente a su alrededor y luego se fijo en algo que no había visto. Abrió los ojos consternado no creyendo lo que éstos veían.

¿Por qué sus amigos se encontraban así? ¿Qué les había pasado? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quien había hecho esto?!

Entonces se volvió furioso hacia la mujer encontrando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué están así? ¡¿Bubbles, estas bien?!- habló alterado al ver como ésta ya se había acurrucado en el suelo sin moverse – ¡¿qué has hecho Sedus?!- gritó eufórico.

Boomer trató de moverse pero los grilletes se lo impedían y forcejeaba cada vez más para liberarse.

Sedus lo miró con preocupación maternal.

-shh, clama ya mi niño. No pasa nada, es solo que tu madre te hacia un simple favor.

-¿un favor?- habló despreciativo –le hiciste daño a mis amigos, a Bubbles. ¡A las personas que me importan!

-¡¿qué te importan?!- se alteró la mujer – ¡¿y yo donde quedo Boomer?!- Sedus cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro calmándose –soy tu madre- habló con voz tierna – y yo…

-¡No!- la cortó Boomer –eso no es cierto. Ahora eres solo una extraña para mí. Todo lo que hiciste…

-¡¿eso soy para ti?!- lo interrumpió fría- ¡pero eres mi hijo!…

-¡No! ¡No soy tu hijo! ¡Es solo tu maniática obsesión!- le gritó Boomer hastiado- No lo soy y nunca lo seré. Creí que eras una buena persona pero ahora veo que nunca lo fuiste.

-hijo no me hables así- decía afligida.

- me has mentido desde siempre sólo para tenerme contigo, en un recuerdo de lo que querías para tu verdadero hijo.-entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo- Si es que en eso no me has mentido también.

Boomer la miró con repugnancia.

-eres despreciable.

Entonces Sedus dio un estruendoso gritó golpeando su guadaña contra el suelo en un arranque de locura y de ira. Lo que le había dicho el rubio era la gota que derramó el vaso.

-te di todo lo que tenia y ¿con esto me pagas?- le escupía al rubio mientras cambiaba drásticamente su cara y su sonrisa a una sarcástica –pero tienes razón. Todo lo que dije es mentira. Siempre te he mentido.

Entonces Sedus soltó una carcajada. Boomer la miró enojado y confuso.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Sedus empezó a caminar por la sala de un lado a otro divertida mientras se ponía a pensar.

-mmm, ¿por dónde empezar?- volteo a ver a Boomer con una horrible sonrisa –primero, yo nunca tuve un hijo. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre que habían algunos ángeles que podrían procrearse y sus hijos nacerían normales? – Sedus rio- no es cierto. En parte te había dicho algo de verdad al decirte que no podemos reproducirnos pero sólo fue eso. Aunque si tuve un niño. Un niño como nosotros, que encontré, crie y me encariñe de él hasta que descubrieron lo que era y lo asesinaron. Entonces tomé venganza contra todos aquellos que le pusieron una mano encima.

Le mostró una esquizofrénica mirada.

- Soy una criatura de la oscuridad pero en parte sigo siendo humana así que nadie podría reparar el sentimiento materno que me habían arrebatado, hasta que te encontré. Pero esos amigos tuyos te separaron de mi al igual que esa mocosa - habló enojada escupiendo cada palabra y señalando a los susodichos inconscientes - ya no eres mi Boomer de siempre – entonces su rostro se ensombreció- y ante todo esto sigo siendo una criatura de la oscuridad. Y una criatura muy rencorosa.

Sedus lo fulminó con la mirada dirigiéndole a él su cólera y su rencor. Luego rio eufóricamente como recordando algo que no le había dicho aun.

- además que también te mentí sobre si conocía nuestra procedencia…

Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-déjame decirte querido, que sólo yo la sé. Ya que soy yo la única criatura más vieja de nuestra especie que queda viva.

-¡¿qué quieres decir?!- dijo el rubio exaltado al saber que ahora podría contestar a todas las preguntas que siempre había tenido sobre él, lo que era: un ángel caído, y de dónde demonios venían.

Scarlett rio otra vez emocionada.

-¿esto te interesa verdad? Pues déjame contarte... Te daré este último privilegio antes de tu muerte ya que si no vas a ser mío no serás de nadie.

-Tsk- Boomer apretó los dientes frunciendo más el ceño, pero no le tomó más importancia. Sabría sobre él y eso era lo único que le interesaba ahora, además de intentar zafarse de los grilletes para salvar a Bubbles y sus amigos.

-mmm, ¿cómo explicarte? Creo que tu noviecita se sabría esta linda historia- sonrió despreciablemente mientras Boomer le lanzaba una intensa mirada de ira por haber si quiera nombrado a Bubbles después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-Veras. Nosotros venimos de muchos siglos atrás, mi querido Boomer. En la biblia lo podrías encontrar como la caída de Lucifer, cuando ese ángel se rebeló y fue desterrado del cielo, muchos de nosotros lo seguimos convirtiéndonos así en ángeles caídos.

Sedus seguía con su cara burlona mientras daba vueltas por la destruida sala siguiendo con su relato:

- Al principio éramos un grupo los que lo seguimos, nos llamábamos Los Grigori, todos a la disposición de Lucifer quien nos enviaba a la tierra donde hacíamos lo que se nos viniera en gana. Algunos ángeles tomaban a las hijas de los humanos y engendraban hijos con ellas, otros solo hacían el caos y la guerra.

"Todos estos años que pasamos en la tierra hemos sido los mismos ángeles caídos que seguimos al rey de los demonios. Pero quedarnos aquí nos hacía cada vez más mortales y así moríamos como ellos a diferencia que nosotros volvíamos a nacer del pecado: de una violación de incesto, de una relación entre hermanos o de padres e hijos. Por eso ningún ángel sabe nunca de su procedencia pues nadie quiere a esos engendros los cuales terminan abandonando siempre. "

Boomer no lo podía creer. No quería creer lo que escuchaba de Sedus.

-pero al volver a nacer tenemos una desventaja. Muchos de nosotros no vuelven a despertar después de los 10 años convirtiéndose así en un simple ser humano que crece y muere y, desgraciadamente, no renacer como ángel nunca más. Ya que su inmortalidad de ángel se habría quedado encerrada en ese cuerpo mortal muriendo junto con él.

"Y así es como el grupo de ángeles oscuros que éramos al principio ahora sólo quedamos algunos pocos a la orden de Lucifer. Quien nos envía aquí por alguna razón. Para hacer el caos, para divertirse con lo que hacemos o quien sabrá para qué. Pero él nos controla y nosotros somos sus sirvientes."

-¡No!- gritó enojado Boomer – ¡yo no soy sirviente de nadie! ¡Yo no elegí esto! Todo esto es una mentira, no puede ser cierto.

Sedus soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Fue nuestra propia decisión convertirnos en lo que somos, querido, nosotros mismos nos hicimos esto cuando él se rebeló y lo seguimos. Yo tome esta decisión y tú, mi querido Boomer, también ¿acaso quieres rechazar tu propia naturaleza?

Boomer cerró los ojos todavía consternado y furioso mientras digería y le daba vueltas a todo lo que Sedus le había contado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? Si hemos sido los mismos desde entonces ¿cómo es que yo no recuerdo nada de eso?

Como era de esperar la mujer sonrió grotescamente.

-Porque yo soy diferente. Aunque vuelvas a nacer no recordarías la rebelión, despertarías como ángel y eso es lo único que le importa a nuestro señor Lucifer.

-¿por que eres diferente?- habló serio.

-eso es algo que no te interesa saber- lo miró burlona- así que resígnate y acepta lo que eres. No hay ningún Dios que te pueda ayudar. Si lo traicionaste hace miles de años ¿crees que hoy se compadecería de ti? Ja, ese Dios nos olvidó hace mucho tiempo.

En eso, un gemido proveniente del suelo se dejó escuchar y Boomer vio como era Bubbles que trataba de incorporarse quedando medio sentada recargando una mano frente a ella en el suelo y con la otra se tomaba el estomago, como si sintiera mucho dolor.

-n-no es c-cierto- Bubbles hablaba entrecortada – n-no le creas Boomer- tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces soltó todo lo que quería decir– tu no elegiste esto Boomer, nunca lo quisiste. Y si tienes todavía la esperanza de que existe un Dios entonces esta es una prueba…- tomó otra bocanada de aire y gritó: -¡estoy embarazada! Y si no crees en él cree en mi, Boomer… cree en mi…

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Boomer no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo había sido tan repentino… ¿Bubbles embarazada?

Eran muchos sentimientos y emociones cruzadas que ya no sabía que pensar.

Y entonces Sedus se hecho a reír tan ruidosa y eufóricamente que le salieron lagrimitas del esfuerzo.

-por favor, no me hagas reír- se acercó rápidamente a Bubbles dándole un golpe que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo otra vez.

-¡Maldita!- Boomer se había enfurecido con todo su ser al ver como Sedus había lastimado a Bubbles y su límite de furia había traspasado los límites. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - Ahora se estaba moviendo para todos lados rompiendo todavía más los grilletes de lo que había alcanzado a romperlos antes de eso.

Sus alas revoloteaban frenéticas y su fuerza se hacía cada vez más brutal por cada forcejeo que daba a las cadenas hasta que la pared se agrieto y solo quedó un hueco de donde antes se encontraban los grilletes.

Boomer estaba libre pero las cadenas todavía colgaban de sus manos. Y no la pensó dos veces al extender sus alas y lanzarse sobre Sedus quien al verlo, desde que había separado los grilletes directamente desde la pared, ya había volado para escapar pero para eso fue demasiado tarde.

De las cadenas que colgaban de los brazos de Boomer las había lanzado hacia Scarlett enredándolas a la guadaña, jalándola y arrastrándo a Sedus con ella. Cuando Sedus la soltó Boomer ya la tenía en sus manos partiéndola en dos y antes de que la mujer reaccionara y escapara, Boomer volvió a lanzar las cadenas enrédandolas sobre su cuello asfixiando a la mujer hasta su muerte.

Pero algo extraño sucedió haciendo que Boomer la soltara y se alejara de ella.

De Scarlett emanaba un aura negra espesa y de sus alas arrojó unas filosas plumas que llegaron a herir a Boomer haciendo que retrocediera, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Las alas de Sedus se envolvieron sobre ella haciéndola un ovillo y su presencia siniestra se intensificó. Boomer se apartó más y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo malo se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de ese capullo de alas y que en cualquier momento saldría a acabar con todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_Hola, hola_

_¡Espero que estén muy bien! _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos! Deveras muchas gracias! Ya saben ;D_

_Y pues aquí les dejo el capi que espero que les haya gustado x3_

_Y bueno tengo mucho sueño ya me vio a dormir por eso no doy las gracias como siempre pero es que ya queria subir capitulo aunque ya sea tarde y me este muriendo de sueño xDD jajaja_

_Ok, nos leemos en el próximo capi_

_¡Cuídense mucho! Besos ;D ¡a dormir yeah! xDD_

_¡Adiós!_


	18. Chapter 18

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 18**

Boomer vio horrorizado como Sedus había cambiado.

Cuando las alas de la mujer se volvieron a abrir para deshacer el capullo y mostrar otra vez a Sedus, ya no era la misma.

Sus alas se extendían intensamente negras terminadas en forma de picos, sus plumas parecían agujas y ya no eran como las de Boomer. Su cuerpo era totalmente negro de los pies a la cabeza como si hubiera sido sumergida en un balde de tinta negra. Y de su cara sólo se distinguía una boca de colmillos blancos y unas cuencas negras como ojos con un punto amarillo cada una. Tenía largas garras tanto en las manos como en los pies y sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas. Llevaba su misma melena negra y larga de cabello que pareciera que tenía vida propia al moverse cada mechón como serpientes.

¡Por Dios! Era algo terrorífico y Boomer no sabía si esa cosa realmente seguiría siendo Scarlett Sedus o si esa sería su verdadera forma.

¿Por eso era diferente a los demás ángeles?

¿Que era ella realmente?

-¿te gusta mi verdadera forma?- habló la voz espeluznante de Sedus – lástima que soy la única que puede llegar a su verdadera forma de ángel oscuro ya que ninguno ha despertado completamente desde la rebelión.

Y su estridente y siniestra carcajada retumbó por todo el lugar mientras un trueno la acompañaba seguido del sonido normal de la lluvia otra vez.

Boomer frunció el ceño.

-eres repugnante.

Y sólo eso bastó para que Sedus diera un grito de ira ensordecedor y se lanzara sobre Boomer con la mitad de guadaña que le quedó mientras Boomer trataba de esquivarla pero aun así alcanzó a herirlo estrellándolo contra la pared.

Boomer se incorporó y se alejó rápidamente de Sedus mientras sacaba la espada de su brazo y cortaba las cadenas que le quedaron en sus manos.

Apenas termino de cortarlas Sedus había llegado a él con su guadaña directo a su rostro a lo que Boomer se protegió parándola con su espada. Arma con arma. La empujó hacia atrás impulsando su espada con sus brazos y Sedus se quedó quieta frente a él.

Flotando en el aire, los dos frente a frente, Boomer vio como la guadaña de Scarlett emitía una energía negra mientras cambiaba y tomaba su antigua forma sólo que mas grande y amenazadora.

-ahora sí, juguemos de verdad- su voz ya no sonaba igual, era diferente, una especie de rugido ronco y lúgubre que hacía eco alrededor y ponía la piel chinita.

Ya no quedaba rastro de la Scarlett que Boomer creyó conocer. Y esa, repugnante y escalofriante, cosa frente a él se acercó velozmente chocando una y otra vez contra Boomer quien se protegía como podía con su espada.

Sedus no dejaba de embestirlo peligrosamente y de herirlo cada vez que sus ataques acertaban mientras Boomer trataba de esquivarlos, detenerlos o simplemente contraatacar pero Scarlett no se lo permitía. Era muy rápida y fuerte.

-¿dónde está tu coraje ahora?- habló burlonamente la cosa frente a él – ¿acaso ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes contra mí?

Rio siniestramente mientras lo embestía y Boomer la logró esquivar para después alcanzarle a dar un golpe desde la espalda que la desequilibro un poco.

Sedus se mofó.

-necesitaras más que eso para vencerme.

-vamos a ver si es cierto…

La mujer se carcajeó lanzándose contra Boomer mientras éste la recibía con su espada y se enzarzaban en una pelea frenética de espada contra guadaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Al despertarse Blossom se dio cuenta como sus heridas se estaban curando por si solas. Pinchó su dedo para comprobar algo y entonces se sorprendió al ver como la cortada que se había hecho desaparecía lentamente tras la hilera de sangre que salió de la misma.

Y entonces entendió que estaba pasando.

Recordó como Brick podía hacer brotar un látigo de su sangre y como le dijo que Princesa podía convertirla en veneno. Entonces…

Salió completamente de los escombros de la estatua para dirigirse con Brick mientras veía la ardiente pelea de Boomer y… Blossom se estremeció, y esa cosa horripilante. Vio rápidamente como chocaban frenéticamente arma con arma y como Boomer se veía degradado ante esa cosa.

Se apresuró a llegar con Brick. Blossom mordió su propia muñeca haciendo que sangre brotara de ella para después acercarla a las heridas de Brick y que la sangre cayera en ellas. Después se dirigió a la boca del pelirojo haciendo que bebiera la sangre que caía a gotas de su muñeca.

Las heridas de Brick comenzaron a cerrarse gracias a la sangre de Blossom y al instante se había incorporado quitándose los escombros de encima.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirojo en cuanto se hubo incorporado.

Blossom asintió y le señalo la pelea.

-Boomer está en problemas. Ve a ayudarlo mientras yo intentare de sanar a Butch y Buttercup.

Entonces Brick se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Blossom, lo había sanado.

-¿como…

-luego Brick - le cortó la chica –ve a ayudar a Boomer, tenemos que acabar con esto.

El chico asintió mecánicamente mientras veía como Blossom salía corriendo valientemente entre la pelea hasta llegar con sus amigos para poder ayudarlos. Tenía valor y tenia esperanza de acabar con todo eso.

Entonces se contagió de los sentimientos de su novia.

Definitivamente el también acabaría con esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Blossom ya le había dado de beber de su sangre a Buttercup y a Bubbles también, quien a medio camino de su carrera hacia los pelinegros se había topado con Bubbles inconsciente en medio de la nada y la arrastró a salvo para curarla.

Con Butch fue difícil ya que había quedado inconsciente en su forma de lobo y tuvo que darle gran parte de su sangre para que volviera en sí y sanara. Pero ya estaba incorporado y se había unido a la pelea junto con Boomer y Brick mientras las tres estaban recargadas a la pared donde antes estaba Boomer encadenado.

La peliroja se sentía débil por su gran pérdida de sangre en tan poco tiempo, a Buttercup le dolía la cabeza por el golpe pero no quería dejar de ver a Butch y la intensa pelea. Y Bubbles seguía inconsciente.

Blossom le había dado de su sangre y sabia que ya se encontraba mejor pero Bubbles estaba conmocionada, había algo que no la dejaba despertarse así que seguía inconsciente, descansando.

-tenemos que salir de aquí- habló Blossom débilmente.

Tenían que salir de ese lugar, esconderse en alguna parte y estar a salvo. En cualquier momento Sedus las podría ver, amenazar y luego matar; entonces los chicos no tendrían otra alternativa que rendirse y luego Sedus los mataría a ellos también.

Buttercup asintió seria, su amiga tenía razón. Ahí corrían mucho peligro.

-yo me llevo a Bubbles, tu estas muy débil Blossom. Vamos.

La pelinegra cargó a la rubia a su espalda y se dirigieron a la salida de ese lugar no sin antes voltearse una última vez y ver como las personas más importantes para ellas en ese momento estaban luchando a muerte y tal vez ya no los volverían a ver nunca más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Cuando Boomer creyó que iba a ser el último golpe: con sangre corriendo de su cabeza, heridas por todo el cuerpo palpitando dolorosas y una muy extasiada Sedus cerca de él con la guadaña apuntando a su cuello lista para cortarlo, fue entonces cuando llegó Brick y con un rápido movimiento de su látigo la mando volando lejos de él.

-creo que ocupabas ayuda –el pelirojo sonrió de lado.

-ya… lo tenía controlado. –dijo entrecortado recuperándose.

El rubio imitó la sonrisa de Brick a lo que éste le tendía la mano y Boomer la tomaba ayudándolo a incorporarse del suelo.

Se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Sedus estrellada contra la pared.

-entonces- habló el pelirojo – ¿por qué no nos desaseemos de ella?…

Mordió su dedo otra vez formando su látigo.

- será un placer- el rubio preparó su espada cuando escucharon un gruñido a lado de ellos.

Butch se les unió gruñendo, al parecer molesto.

-¿tú también Butch?- dijo divertido el pelirojo.

-_grr- _otro gruñido por parte del lobo.

-entonces a qué esperamos.

Sedus se incorporó cuando los chicos estaban listos para pelear y al verlos soltó una horrible carcajada con su espantosa voz.

-pero mira nada más. ¿Quién lo diría? Tres especies diferentes peleando juntas. Uniendo sus fuerzas como amigos que son- se burló- bueno al final la sangre llama ¿no? Al fin y al cabo son del mismo creador.

Los chicos se desconcertaron por eso último pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que se lanzaron inmediatamente contra ella después de que Sedus terminara su parloteo y los embistiera.

Ahora eran tres contra uno. Llevaban ventaja y aunque Sedus era fuerte y veloz, ellos también lo eran.

Brick con su velocidad para manejar el látigo le acertaba a dar numerosos golpes a Sedus mientras Butch era la fuerza y embestía a la mujer una y otra vez estrellándola contra la pared o alguna estatua, y Boomer era el golpe final de los tres mientras la atacaba con su espada y la hería profundamente.

Repitieron esto constantemente sin darle oportunidad alguna a Sedus de moverse y que los contraatacara. Y entonces Boomer alcanzó a dañarla con su espada con un corte tan profundo en su abdomen que se contrajo del dolor.

Sedus escupió sangre y se debilitó drásticamente. Al parecer no era suficiente sólo ella contra esos tres.

-estúpidos…

Habló cortante mientras soltaba otro chorro de sangre.

De pronto se alzó al vuelo rápidamente y fue ahí cuando encontró su ventaja al ver que dos de ellos no la podrían perseguir en el aire y se dio cuenta de la estrategia que habían hecho al mantenerla siempre en el suelo al alcance de los tres. Así que salió volando veloz y sólo Boomer era quien podía ir tras ella y Sedus podía acabar sólo con él.

-Ja, aquí arriba ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad? Ya no tienes a tus amiguitos.

Boomer soltó un bufido divertido haciendo que Sedus lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿qué? ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!- se exaltó furiosa.

-ya lo veremos…

En eso, cuando Sedus estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él con su guadaña en mano decidida a acabar con él por fin, sintió como no podía moverse pues algo la detenía impidiendo que sus piernas se movieran.

Volvió su vista hacia abajo y vio como dos látigos rojos envolvían sus piernas.

Brick había lanzado un látigo por cada una de sus manos y detenía a Sedus desde el suelo mientras ella se encontraba inerte en el aire tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Sedus gritaba y se movía como loca de un lado a otro para que Brick la soltara de los látigos pero era imposible.

-¡esta es tu oportunidad!- le gritó entonces el pelirojo a Boomer al tener ahora atrapada y en desventaja a Sedus.

Boomer no se lo pensó dos veces y alzo su espada listo para atravesársela a la horrible criatura frente a él y que ésta por fin muriera.

El horroroso grito que dio Sedus se combinó con las sacudidas del cielo y sus truenos mientras Butch profería un profundo aullido al mismo tiempo que Boomer daba el último golpe y atravesaba a Sedus de lleno en el pecho llegando a parar clavada a la pared por la espada.

Borbotones de sangre salían de su cuerpo y Sedus se movía frenéticamente, desquiciada y sin control por el dolor que sentía.

Los chicos miraron eso con total repulsión. De pronto Sedus dejo de moverse quedando inerte colgada del techo y fue cuando su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en cenizas desapareciendo y fusionándose con la lluvia que entraba por el techo destruido de la sala.

-por fin término- habló Brick aliviado dirigiendo su mirada a Boomer después de ver lo que le pasó a Sedus.

-si…-soltó el rubio en una exhalación y entonces recorrió su vista al destruido lugar y fue cuando sintió que algo todavía estaba mal.

¿Dónde estaba Bubbles? ¿Donde estaban sus amigas? ¡¿Dónde diablos se habían ido?!

Un rayo iluminó el lugar por un momento y el pesado sentimiento se intensificó.

-¡¿dónde está Bubbles?!

Gritó alterado y salió volando del lugar seguido detrás por Brick y Butch que se encontraban de igual forma al no encontrar a las chicas pero no comprendían por lo que pasaba Boomer.

Él tenía un mal presentimiento…

Y tenía que ver con Bubbles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Los chicos llegaron con Blossom y las demás rápidamente, no habían caminado mucho desde que salieron de la sala destruida y apenas habían llegado a la entrada de la iglesia y fue donde las encontraron.

Encontraron a Buttercup y Blossom con caras preocupadas y horrorizadas mientras tenían a Bubbles frente a ellas. Buttercup la tomaba de los hombros mientras la rubia estaba hecha un ovillo aferrando sus manos a su abdomen…

-¡Bubbles!- gritó Boomer al momento que las encontraron.

…A su abdomen ensangrentado.

Boomer la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos acunándola y acariciándole el rostro. Pero Bubbles parecía que seguía medio inconsciente, sólo hacía gestos de dolor y no abría los ojos.

-Bubbles, aquí estoy. Abre los ojos, vamos- el rubio trataba de reanimarla para que no se desmayara pues podría ya no despertar nunca más.

-vamos Bubbles, resiste, no me dejes…-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de susrostro combinándose con las pequeñas gotas que ya quedaban de la lluvia.

La ropa de la rubia estaba completamente manchada de sangre y Boomer pensaba lo peor. Poso su mano en las manos tensas de la chica contra su abdomen y acercó su rostro a ella.

-Bubbles…- susurraba a su oído entre sollozos - … te amo…

-¿Blossom, no puedes curarla?- preguntó Brick serio.

-No. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y la hemorragia no para, sería inútil. Tenemos que llevarla…

No terminó la frase al ver como Boomer se había alzado al vuelo con Bubbles en brazos y desaparecía de sus vistas por la oscura noche.

Pero Blossom sintió un pequeño alivio, sabía que Boomer estaba pensando en lo mismo y que estaba llevando a Bubbles hacia el hospital. Pero todavía le recorría ese sentimiento de preocupación e intranquilidad por eso que descubrió al querer sanar a su amiga, pues había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Y al pensar en todos los daños que había sufrido Bubbles, podría haber perdido al bebé.

Los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo que Blossom cuando vieron que Boomer se alejaba con una muy herida Bubbles en brazos y al ver lo que salía de las alas de Boomer no lo pudieron creer.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la lluvia paraba lentamente y el fresco aire que ahora corría se llevaba ligeramente unas plumas negras, una tras otra, que Boomer dejaba a su paso hasta quedarse sin ninguna. Pues sus alas habían cambiado, y ahora esas plumas negras se habían caído y habían sido remplazadas por unas blancas.

Por unas alas blancas que todos pudieron ver claramente pero que al parecer el rubio todavía no se percataba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Continuara**

_¿¡Hola como están!?_

_Espero que bien x3 yo aquí muy feliz porque ya acabe la historia y estoy satisfecha xD _

_Jajaja espero que les haya gustado este capitulo x3 _

_El capitulo que viene es el ultimo y subiré el epilogo y el ultimo cap al mismo timepo para ya no tenerlos en suspenso xDD así que espero con ansias sus reviews y actualizare los últimos caps yo creo que mmm… el viernes, si el viernes subiré todo y se terminara esta historia xDD_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews deveras! X333 me encanta leerlos y saber que esta historia les a gustado x33_

_¡Les mando muchos saludos! ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Y nos leemos en el próximo cap! ;DDDDD_

_Y como siempre muchas gracias por tu review:_

_¡Dickory, yiyi y yuki, beuty dream, powerdark, lia, lady kitty, shiro, camila, hinata, lady death, deyitha y tú que estás leyendo esta hsitoria!_

_¡Muchas gracias! X33_

_¡Nos vemooos!_

_¡Adiou! xDD _


	19. Chapter 19

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 19**

El sol amaneció en lo alto sin ninguna nube, borrando a su paso todo rastro del diluvio de anoche. El día estaba sumamente fresco y hermoso para cuando Bubbles se despertara darle la bienvenida.

Y fue así como paso.

Al despertarse, Bubbles notó como se encontraba en el hospital de la ciudad y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a un dormido Boomer a lado de ella, y sin haber soltado su mano en toda la noche.

Se incorporó quedando medio sentada en la cama mientras le acariciaba a Boomer su rubio cabello tiernamente y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Se llevó la mano al vientre mientras lo acariciaba y veía a Boomer, apretando más la otra mano con que el rubio la tenia sujeta.

Ahora ya todo había terminado. Tanto el padre como Sedus ya no les causarían más problemas, ahora Boomer era libre, podría ser él y volver a sonreír. Ahora ella podría hacerlo feliz y que mejor forma que empezar a hacerlo por lo que les había pasado. Por el hijo que esperaban y por su vida juntos de aquí en adelante.

Dirigió su mano otra vez al rubio mientras le volvía a acariciar la cabeza y veía como éste despertaba lentamente abriendo los ojos y acercándose a ella, nomas haber despertado completamente, para después darle un tierno beso en los labios que Bubbles recibió con anhelo.

-¿como estas?- preguntó tranquilo al separarse.

Bubbles apretó su mano y dijo:

-bien.

El rubio estaba sentado al borde de su cama, muy cerca de Bubbles y de su rostro. Tomados de las manos sin perderse de vista como si al pensar en desviar la mirada de otro, lo perderían para siempre.

-sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- susurró el rubio a la chica mientras ésta gemía luchando por que sus lagrimas no salieran.

Bubbles asintió y junto su frente con la del chico, cerrando sus ojos sintiendo su presencia. Una presencia que le daba seguridad y bienestar, pero sobre todo amor.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar sin previo aviso a un pelinegro y dos chicas.

-¡Blossom! ¡Buttercup!

-¡Bubbles!- respondieron las otras dos al llamado de su amiga acercándose a ella corriendo y abrazándola al llegar.

El rubio se había quitado a duras penas del lado de la rubia para que sus amigas pudieran abrazarla y bombardearla de preguntas como ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía te duele algo? O, después de un rato, llenando a Bubbles con gritos de emoción de: ¡seremos tías! ¡El bebé será hermoso! ¡¿Será niño o niña?!

Después de unas cuantas preguntas, risas y burlas-peleas por parte de Butch y Buttercup, Bubbles se dio cuenta de algo. Aquí se encontraban todos pero alguien faltaba…

-Blossom- habló la rubia- ¿dónde está Brick?

La peliroja guardo silencio y al final dio un suspiro.

-el no vino para que yo pudiera venir- entonces alzó su mano donde en su dedo reposaba un raro anillo- me dio esto para poder salir.

-¿no es ese el anillo que usa Brick para no convertirse en barbacoa cuando sale a la luz?- preguntó Butch al ver dicha joya.

Todos la voltearon a ver extrañados y entonces Blossom recordó que no les había dicho de su condición, ellos no sabían nada. Anoche todo había pasado muy rápido y nunca tuvo la oportunidad, además de que ni se lo imaginaban. ¿O tal vez si?

- soy una vampiro- dijo sin más dejando a una muy sorprendida Bubbles pero a los demás no.

-por eso nos sentimos mejor cuando nos diste a probar de tu sangre…- razonó la pelinegra recordando- y yo que creí que era una de esas cosas de medicina de las que tu sabes mucho.

Blossom sonrió.

-apenas descubrí eso ayer, lo que puedo hacer con mi sangre, y parece que puedo sanar heridas.

-vendría siendo lo mismo que un doctor- habló Butch razonablemente.

-tienes razón- cayó en cuenta Buttercup.

-¿cuándo aprenderás que yo siempre tengo razón, Butter?- sonrió ladino Butch molestándola.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Butch hizo un gesto de estar pensando muy dramáticamente.

-mmm…si existen monstruos y criaturas, ¿por qué no esperar a que los cerdos vuelen?

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Buttercup le propinaba un pequeño golpe a Butch haciendo más duradera la risa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

El tiempo había pasado y todo seguía normal, dentro de lo que cavia.

Buttercup, o más bien Butch, había llegado con el papá de la chica dándole la noticia de golpe. Y al descubrir el papá de Buttercup que su hija tenía un novio, rio y brinco de alegría pues nunca creyó que su ruda e independiente hija llegara a ponerse de novia y nada más y nada menos que con el hijo de la mejor amiga de su esposa. Eso, por supuesto, lo alegró más.

Mientras Buttercup con la cara toda roja solo veía como su ahora novio y su padre reían y brincaban juntos al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Y en estos momentos se encontraban listos para subir a la motocicleta del chico y dar un paseo cuando Butch la volteo a mirar repentinamente.

-Butter sólo faltan dos meses para el verano- sonrió- entonces te llevare a conocer mi villa.

-¿y si no le caigo bien a tu padre y me trata de comer?- se excusó la chica divertida.

Butch rio y la jaló de la mano trayéndola hacia él.

-créeme cuando te digo que le caerás bien- se acercó a su oído y le susurró –además no somos carnívoros, aunque creo que cambiare mi dieta sólo por hoy.

Le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno le dio un casco mientras se subía a la moto.

-vamos- habló el pelinegro a lo que buttecup se ponía el casco y se subía a la motocicleta rodeando a Butch con sus brazos.

El chico aceleró al mismo tiempo que Buttercup le preguntaba:

-¿a dónde vamos?

Y el chico le respondía…

-a Black Lagoon.

Y Buttercup pensó que su novio nunca cambiaria.

Mientras con Blossom las cosas también seguían normales.

Brick había conseguido que el anillo que lo ayudaba a salir bajo la luz del sol se convirtiera en dos pues lo había fundido y con ello había creado dos anillos más finos y delgados que el anterior y que ahora portaban él y Blossom.

Seguían yendo a la universidad normalmente, Blossom le había dicho a su padre sobre su relación con Brick y éste la aprobó gustosamente ya que Brick era uno de sus estudiantes en prácticas favoritos.

Y siendo ahora Blossom una vampira no tenía mucho control de sí misma pero Brick siempre estaba junto a ella en todos sus arranques de sed que le daban mientras el pelirojo la trataba de controlar. Claro al principio era duro pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Blossom se había ido acostumbrando y sobre todo gracias a que Brick estaba con ella para ayudarla en eso.

Y ahora como compañera, amante y _Musa_ que era de Brick para toda la vida, no podía quedarse con su familia por mucho tiempo y fue cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-podemos irnos a estudiar a otro lugar acabando este año- habló de repente la chica.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca ya que aunque eran criaturas nocturnas chupa sangre aun eran estudiantes de medicina y Blossom todavía seguía con su idea de llegar a ser una doctora y más ahora por su técnica de curar las heridas con su sangre.

-¿qué?- pregunto Brick al no entender de lo que la chica hablaba.

Blossom lo volteo a ver con esa mirada decidida en su rostro que tanto utilizaba.

-Brick, somos eternos- enfatizó- y no puedo quedarme con mi familia toda la vida, sospecharan en cualquier momento al no verme crecer y envejecer. Ahora los puedo despistar un par de años mas pero después no. Así que, qué mejor que irme separando de ellos si me voy a estudiar a otro lugar. Así podre despistarlos otros años en lo que pensamos que otra cosa podemos hacer.

Brick sonrió de lado.

-me gusta tu idea, ¿a dónde te quieres ir a estudiar?

-eso no importa. Podemos ir a Inglaterra, Francia o hasta a Alemania, pero definitivamente tenemos que irnos.

El chico ensancho mas su sonrisa acercándose a Blossom.

-y porque no irnos a todos esos lugares. Un año podíamos estar en Londres, otro en París o Berlin o incluso hasta Tokio.

Blossom rio entendiendo a Brick.

-viajemos por todo el mundo.

El chico asintió acercándose a los labios de Blossom y susurrando.

-tenemos todo una eternidad para ello.

Le dio un fugaz beso y después Blossom lo miró entre seria y divertida.

-pero algún día regresemos a esta ciudad, Brick. A nuestro hogar… a formar una familia.

Brick tomó un mechón de su largo cabello acercándoselo y embriagándose con su olor.

-lo que mi Blossy diga- dijo mientras le daba un provocador beso al mechón haciendo que Blossom se sonrojara.

Definitivamente estaba feliz de haberse convertido en lo que era y poder compartir una vida entera con él.

Con su Brick.

Mientras en otra parte unos rubios estaban a punto de tomar una decisión que los tenia completamente nerviosos y desconcertados pues se encontraban en la casa de Bubbles decididos a decirle a la abuela de ésta de la condición de su nieta. Su embarazo se percibía un poco y lo podía disimular pero ahora le diría a su abuela.

Y Bubbles estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

Su abuela se había tomado bien cuando había dejado lo de novicia y cuando le dijo sobre Boomer y la relación que ahora llevaban.

Bubbles estaba segura que su abuela se había sorprendido cuando le dijo que eran novios pero no lo quiso demostrar para no preocupar a su nieta. Bubbles sabía que estaba feliz por ella pero de todas formas no dejó de ser sorpresa para su abuela.

Y ahora que le diría que esperaba un hijo…

¡Por Dios un hijo! A lo mejor su abuela moría ahí misma de un infarto, se moriría y reviviría otra vez sólo para sermonear a su nieta y reprocharle todo lo que había hecho.

Bubbles sacudió la cabeza descartando esas locas ideas. Sus pensamientos se habían dejado llevar y no era lo que pasaría realmente. Su abuela no era así, ella comprendería ¿verdad?

Estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala, tomados de la mano mientras la enfermera de la abuela, Alice, iba por ella para sentarla en el sillón frente a los rubios.

Boomer le apretó la mano a Bubbles para armarla de valor al momento que entró su abuela acompañada de Alice.

Después de saludarla y unos cuantos intercambios de palabras triviales, Bubbles agarró coraje y se dispuso a hablar:

-abuela tengo… tenemos algo que decirte- se corrigió Bubbles apretando la mano de Boomer nerviosa.

-¿qué es hija?- dijo felizmente la anciana.

-y-yo… yo…-tartamudeaba indecisa Bubbles.

-¿sí?…- la incitaba su abuela.

-yo…- Bubbles respiró hondo y volteo a mirar a Boomer mientras éste asentía llenándola de valor y luego volvió a mirar a su abuela - ¡yo estoy embarazada!

Después de eso Bubbles vio en cámara lenta como su abuela ponía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba caer inconsciente en el sillón. Su abuela se había desmayado.

-¡señora!- se alteró la enfermera mientras sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a abanicarla con él.

-¡abuela!- corrió Bubbles con ella.

Y Boomer a pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Bueno, ya le habían dicho a la abuela y al menos no pasó a peores. Podría haber muerto de la sorpresa, pero sólo se desmayó.

Ahora estaba seguro que viviría realmente feliz y en paz el resto de su vida. Sabía que existía un Dios el cual no se había olvidado de él ya que tenía a Bubbles junto a él y sobre todo a un hijo que nacería pronto, el cual fue contra todas las reglas de su especie. Pues Boomer había sido un ángel caído el cual no podía procrearse, pero con esto estaba seguro que había un Dios que lo había perdonado de ser un ángel oscuro y que ahora podría ver hacia la luz.

Pues ya no era un ángel caído…

Ahora era un Ángel.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como la rubia se unía a la enfermera en darle aire a su abuela y ver como ésta despertaba para después de verlo a él y a Bubbles desmayarse otra vez.

Si, definitivamente había un Dios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**Pasen al epilogo**

_Contestando preguntas de:_

_**Vicky:**__ un epilogo es como tu reseña final de tu historia. Cuando lees un libro y éste da fin, o es el ultimo libro de alguna saga, casi siempre tendrá un epilogo donde te cuentan como terminaron los personajes principales o algun detalle por el estilo._

_Por ejemplo (espero no hacer spoiler): cuando lei Los Juegos del Hambre su ultimo libro llamado Sinsajo; Vino un epilogo, donde después de todo lo que paso, me contó como terminaron Katniss y Peeta y como éstos siguieron su vida felices, tuvieron hijos y blablablá._

_Es como el final después del final de la trama._

_Jajaja xD espero haber contestado a tu pregunta._

_**Ruko:**__ jajaja xD ruko cuando los rubios hicieron eso xD jajaja fue en el cap 13 cuando bubbles descubre que boomer es un angel, luego llegan a la casa de la rubia pero llegan directo a su habitación y luego boomer le va contando toda su historia shalala shalala y bueno ahí sucede xD jajaja y si, diríamos que su abuela está ahí pero toda dormida y ni en cuanta de lo que pasa a su alrededor xD jajaja_


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-  
><strong>Epilogo<strong>

En ese lugar hacía mucho calor, el fuego ardía en todo su esplendor pero pareciese que a las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar no les importase.

Y de hecho no les importaba, pues el infierno era el mejor lugar para esas criaturas.

Un trono sobresalía en ese mar de fuego y almas en pena. Un trono que alguien imposible de describir yacía sentado con una de esas criaturas infernales llorando en su regazo, otra que más bien parecía un animal a su izquierda, y la ultima en nombrar a su derecha.

-¡me lo quitaron maestro!- se lamentaba la criatura negra con alas que se encontraba en su regazo. - me quitaron a mi hijo. ¡Siempre me quitan a mis hijos! - Ya había pasado tiempo desde que le ocurrió eso y todavía seguía lamentándose.

El rey de ese infierno le acaricio la cabeza.

-tranquila Sedus. Tendrás mas, te daré muchos más- entonces rio divertido- recuerda que esto solo fue un capricho, un simple capricho.

Entonces dio una risa tan estridente y siniestra que resonó por todo alrededor haciendo lamentar a las almas castigadas en aquel lugar.

-una diversión que pienso repetir- entonces se dirigió a las criaturas a sus costados- ¡Vlad! ¡Licaon!

-¿si señor?- habló el de su lado derecho que más bien parecía mayordomo al hablar con su señor. Mientras el animal emitía un leve gruñido de atención.

-creo que están enterados de los nuevos miembros de su especie que acaban de nacer.

Sedus levantó la cabeza curiosa mientras el animal le lambia la mano a su amo y el mayordomo decía:

-no, señor.

-Vlad que lento te has visto - habló el rey burlón.

-lo siento señor.

-entonces ¿por qué no nos volvemos a divertir?- reía mientras delante de ellos un círculo se abría, como un espejo, dejando a la vista unas imágenes de lo que sucedía en la superficie. En la tierra con los humanos.

El señor del mal rio siniestramente otra vez mientras sus criaturas mostraban una complaciente y vengativa sonrisa.

-maestro- habló admirada Sedus.

-¿por qué no nos divertimos y concluimos lo que dejamos pendiente?

De su cara se formó una mueca indescriptiblemente burlona. Y sus criaturas se echaron a reír al igual que él mientras del espejo veían como unos niños de unos 6 años o más jugaban juntos.

Un niño y una niña rubios que sin duda eran gemelos jugaban con otros dos niños: un niño pelinegro y una niña peliroja los cuales se encontraban peleando, y fue en ese momento que entraron sus padres las personas por las cuales el señor del mal no terminó su diversión y por las que ahora planeaba un nuevo capricho.

Una nueva diversión para él.

Se echó a reír y junto con su mascota, su amante y su sirviente… el señor del mal, Lucifer, no volvería a estar aburrido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

**The End?**

_¡HOLA!_

_Y he aquí el final de mi historia que todos han seguido tan pacientemente_

_Deberás ¡muchas gracias por eso! Y espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla xD jajaja_

_Como siempre te agradezco a ti y a cada una de las personas que hayan tenido su valioso tiempo de leerla y todas esas personas que estuvieron pendiente de mi historia hasta el final. ¡deveras muchas gracias por seguirla!_

_¡Muchas gracias!: _

_Dickory, deyitha, shiro, ruko, powerdark, camila, yiyi y yuki, beauty dream, lia, hinata12, lady of the death, Vicky y todas aquellas personas que no nombre o no dejaron review pero que leyeron esta historia, a ustedes también ¡muchas gracias!_

_Muchos reviews me conmovieron, me alegraban y hasta me asían reír! xDD jajaja la verdad que sin ustedes, mi público lector, mi historia no hubiera sido tan querida xDD _

_¡Una y Mil Veces Gracias! _

_Y gente bonita de FF son únicas, nunca cambien y ¡echen a volar su imaginación!_

_Espero verlos pronto en alguna otra travesía mía xDD o en una suya por supuesto x33_

_¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos!_

_¡Se me cuidan y no me olviden! ;DDD_

_Los quiere:_

_Miss Grimm._

_Adioo. _


End file.
